Damaged Memories
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Realidade Alternativa - época dos marauders] Lorde Voldemort estava cansado, cansado de brincar. Era momento de agir, e a oportunidade perfeita apareceu, quando James Potter deixou-se ser capturado por seus mais fiéis seguidores. Potter jamais honraria o sangue puro que tinha em suas veias, mas ele não estaria em sã consciência para isso.
1. Prologue

— Milorde.

Voldemort abriu os olhos, com um evidente fulgor vermelho, irritado por terem interrompido o seu momento de paz, quando foi claro quanto a não fazerem isso.

— Espero que tenha um ótimo motivo para perturbar-me, Avery — sua voz saiu ríspida, fazendo os presentes estremecerem.

— Capturamos James Potter, milorde — ele apressou-se a dizer, antes que o líder perdesse a pouca paciência que sustentava.

Voldemort tentou disfarçar o evidente interesse na informação, embora estivesse claro que aquele assunto muito lhe interessava.

— Como? — ele perguntou.

— Milorde, nós... Fizemos uma emboscada. Não uma emboscada! — Avery enrolou-se, nervoso — Pettigrew nos informou que ele estaria naquele lugar àquela hora, e nós fomos. Ele estava distraído, sozinho...

— E se fosse uma informação falsa? — perguntava Voldemort, aparentando uma falsa e perigosa tranquilidade — Um plano para capturar-lhes?

Avery engoliu em seco, sem saber o que responder.

— Milorde... — ele disse, sentindo a impotência dominá-lo por todos os poros de seu corpo.

— Saíram em grupo, como numa missão, que eu não autorizei — ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, caminhando lentamente por entre os seus servos, a varinha sendo acariciada verticalmente por uma de suas mãos — Se as coisas dessem errado, seria uma grande perda.

— Queríamos fazer-lhe um agrado, milorde — Travers tentou corrigir o erro do colega, arrependido de ter concordado com aquele plano, o rosto do lorde não aparentava que algo bom viria.

— E o que esperavam, se não conseguissem? Esconder-me? — Voldemort continuou a caminhar, nem um pouco satisfeito.

— Jamais, milorde! Nunca! — disse Avery, negando rapidamente, os olhos arregalados.

— Não acredito em você — ele sentenciou, com um sorriso assustador.

— Como poderíamos, milorde? Sempre sabe de tudo! — insistiu Travers.

— Basta de bajulação! — Voldemort levantou a mão, irritado — Vão pagar pelo erro que cometeram.

A sensação de poder era maravilhosa. Os olhares aterrorizados dos torturados, amedrontados de seus seguidores, e o brilho curioso e fascinado dos olhos acinzentados de Bellatrix, a sua mais leal seguidora. Ela tinha medo, mas aceitaria o castigo de cabeça erguida, em vez de inventar mentiras. Ela era sincera, sabia que a mentira só pioraria, e Lord Voldemort sabia reconhecer o seu valor.

— Tenho um assunto melhor a tratar agora — ele trocou a varinha de mão — Bellatrix fará a honra de lhes dar o seu merecido.

Ele ignorou a felicidade quase que infantil da Death Eater, quando os gritos foram escutados por cada parede da mansão.

Sem precisar perguntar por uma localização, seguiu até a sala anexa àquela onde esteve. James Potter estava adormecido, um corte no nariz e nos lábios jorrando o seu sangue puro de ascendentes indignos de magia.

Um desperdício que Voldemort lamentava.

Era o que ele estava pensando, antes de ser interrompido. A maldita Ordem da Fênix, o maldito Dumbledore e sua grande filosofia de vida, que dizia que o amor era a base do universo e da vida.

Voldemort não queria desperdiçar sangue bruxo. E, se James Potter e outros tantos não lhe seguiriam por vontade própria, pois que o fizessem de outra forma.

Ele arrastou uma cadeira para o lado do sofá, onde Potter estava jogado, inconsciente. A tortura de Bellatrix não pararia até que ele retornasse, o que lhe dava tempo suficiente para fazer o que precisava.

Concentrado, ele apontou a varinha para a cabeça do bruxo adormecido, dizendo uma simples palavra:

— Obliviate.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Disappeared

Lily Potter andava de um lado para o outro, na sala de estar de sua casa, aparentando grande nervosismo. Seu marido tinha saído havia muito tempo de casa, e ainda não tinha retornado, sequer mandado notícias. Qualquer mínima coisa que fosse, mesmo um patrono pedindo por socorro.

Apesar de Sirius tentar acalmar-lhe, dizer que era completamente normal, ela sentia que algo de grave tinha acontecido. Um sentimento ruim, uma palpitação acelerada a mais na região do seio esquerdo.

Lily sempre quis entender como que um órgão tão pequeno podia ser tão agitado. Ela costumava comparar o coração às crianças, ou mesmo bebês. Esses pensamentos começaram a surgir quando soube que sua irmã, Petúnia, tinha tido um bebê, e ela não sentia-se capaz de ficar grávida naquele momento.

O mundo era injusto.

Desde criança, Lily sonhava em um dia, onde ela seguraria um ser tão pequeno e delicado quanto as suas bonecas de porcelana. Um serzinho que dependesse tanto dela, que sentiria medo de cometer qualquer deslize que pudesse cometer. Enquanto que Petúnia só olhava para os seus pais, e pensava o quanto faria de tudo para conseguir um marido, inclusive engravidar, coisa que ela nunca quis. Ela tinha medo da dor que sentiria no parto, sempre dizia que adotaria uma criança.

Seus pais estariam exultantes de felicidade, se estivessem vivos para presenciar aquele milagre, enquanto que Lily só conseguia pensar no quanto a vida era injusta, e não conseguia acreditar na repentina mudança de opinião da irmã.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a porta, como se ela fosse um mágico portal que fosse transportar a James para dentro de casa, naquele exato momento. Era um ato inútil, considerando que ele aparataria, e daria para escutar o som de estalo do lado de fora.

Ela perguntava-se o porquê de ele ter saído, para começo de conversa, mas não conseguia chegar à uma resposta.

Recebeu algum chamado da Ordem?

Não, ela teria visto. Estava acordada, mexendo na cozinha, quando ele desapareceu.

Em um primeiro momento, desesperou-se, acreditando que seu marido tinha sido sequestrado, mas a varinha não estava mais lá, e a porta fechada, sem sinal de que algo houvesse acontecido.

O quão silencioso podia ser um sequestro? E invasão de propriedade?

Logo descartou a ideia. Mesmo a magia deixava muitos vestígios.

Ele não tinha saído com Sirius, já que ele chegou logo depois em casa, procurando por James. Depois de algumas horas de sumiço, ele resolveu sair para procurar, já preocupado, e avisar a Dumbledore.

Se ele tivesse saído e voltasse bêbado, Lily tinha certeza de que seria presa em Azkaban, por matar o marido.

Isso não seria muito exemplo para a Ordem, principalmente para os iniciantes. Estaria roubando uma cela, onde caberia alguns bons Death Eaters. A solução era acalmar-se e esperar, uma missão particularmente impossível.

A Ordem era o motivo pelo qual Lily tinha tanto medo em ter um filho. Ela queria ser feliz com o seu marido, formar a sua família, mas ela não podia fazer isso, sabendo que sua vida poderia acabar em um instante. Ela não era "pura", e o fato de James ser, não apagava a sua origem.

Ela queria um mundo de paz para colocar o seu filho, não aquele caos.

Em meus aos seus pensamentos, Lily conseguiu acalmar-se, de certa forma, já que ficou sentada no braço do sofá, olhando fixamente para o chão. Tanto que, quando a porta abriu, ela quase caiu para trás, assustada.

— Reunião da Ordem, Lily — disse Sirius, sério.

— O que houve com James? — ela perguntou, temerosa, levantando-se com rapidez.

— Esse é o problema — ele respondeu — Nós não sabemos.

Apesar de estarem na guerra tão ativamente, Lily nunca parou para pensar que a vida de James podia estar risco. Ele era sangue puro, afinal. E muito poderoso, alguém que Voldemort gostaria muito de ter em suas tropas, como Dumbledore já enfatizou algumas vezes, nas reuniões.

Ela estava tão preocupada pela falta de informações, que nem lembrou-se de trocar de roupa, colocando apenas um casaco por cima das roupas, sem importar-se com o que estava vestindo. Quando uma reunião de emergência acontecia, as pessoas não tinham tempo para arrumar-se apropriadamente.

Lily segurou no braço de Sirius, sentindo-se incapaz de aparatar por si só. Logo sentiu o gancho no umbigo, seu corpo comprimindo-se no ar. Assim que abriu os olhos, que não percebeu estarem fechados, viu-se na sala de uma casa que não reconheceu. A cada reunião, eles trocavam a localização, alternando entre as casas de membros da Ordem.

— Remus! — Lily afastou-se de Sirius, tremendo.

Estava sendo um evento raro ver um dos amigos de seu marido aparecendo nas reuniões, ele estava em uma missão importante, segundo Dumbledore. Com a aproximação do grupo, ela acabou tornando-se grande amiga de Remus, já que identificava-se melhor com ele. Com Sirius, foi um processo mais lento. Eram amigos, mas mais por influência de James.

— O que aconteceu? Um novo ataque? — Remus aproximou-se da ruiva, as vestes ao contrário, evidentemente nervoso.

— James desapareceu — disse Lily, deixando evidente o seu abatimento.

— O quê? Como? — ele perguntou, surpreso, e quase incrédulo.

— Eu não sei! — ela desesperou-se.

— Calma! — Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

Apesar da tensão pela situação, enquanto mais pessoas vinham, Lily percebeu o jeito distante de Sirius em relação a Remus.

— Algum problema? — ela perguntou.

Remus franziu o cenho, confuso com a pergunta, enquanto que Sirius desviou o olhar, negando com a cabeça. Antes que ela pudesse insistir no assunto, Dumbledore apareceu na sala, junto com Peter, e todos sentaram-se, assim que o viram.

— Peço a calma de todos aqui presentes! Não houve nenhuma morte — anunciou Dumbledore, erguendo os braços, ainda de pé.

Peter sentou-se, roendo nervosamente a manga da camiseta de mangas compridas que usava, um estilo que ele aderiu com o passar do tempo. Era uma raridade vê-lo de camiseta sem mangas ou de mangas curtas.

— Ainda — Lily escutou Mad-Eye murmurar, e isso fez com que ela sentisse um nó na garganta, e os olhos lacrimejarem.

O choque tinha passado, era o momento em que ela ia desesperar-se.

— Alastor, por favor — disse Dumbledore, severo.

O homem deu de ombros, o olho mágico revirando na cabeça, sem importar-se.

— Contudo, — Dumbledore retomou a palavra — um de nossos companheiros desapareceu, sem deixar rastro.

Lily escutou um ofego, e seguiu com o olhar pela mesa, até encontrar Alice Longbottom, com as mãos na boca, olhando fixamente para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado.

— Sim — disse Dumbledore, também olhando para Alice — James desapareceu. Eu estive escutando o que Lily e Peter disseram sobre o que...

— Peter? — Lily levantou-se, exaltada — O que Peter tem a ver com isso?

— Ele veio falar comigo, em Hogwarts — explicou Dumbledore, tranquilamente — Ele disse que pediu sua ajuda, pois teve um problema em casa e não sabia como resolver. Então, quando James não chegou, ele veio até mim.

Lily levou seu olhar para Peter, encolhido na cadeira, ainda concentrado em roer a manga, que já estava com um rasgado.

O resto da reunião passou-se rapidamente, já que o único assunto pendente era James. Montaram vigias próximas aos locais conhecidos por terem frequentes visitas de Death Eaters, prestariam atenção às informações em locais bruxos, como bares e no ministério, entre outras medidas.

Assim que a reunião acabou, Lily foi obrigada a escutar as, praticamente, condolências de todos, mas ela ignorou-os abertamente.

— Lily? — chamou Sirius, quando ela desvencilhou-se, indo para o outro lado da mesa.

Ninguém dali esperaria a cena que viria.

Lily ergueu a mão, batendo fortemente no rosto de Peter, que caiu da cadeira, assustado e surpreso.

— Lily! — exclamou Remus.

— Seu idiota! Se você não tivesse o chamado, ele não teria sumido! Isso tudo é culpa sua! — gritou Lily.

Os seus gritos assustavam mais do que a sua mão, que não estava mais erguida. Sirius e Remus correram para segurar os seus braços, pois ela parecia ser capaz de leva-lo ao St. Mungos pela entrada dos pacientes.

— Lily, você precisa acalmar-se! Ficar nervosa não vai ajudar em nada! — Remus dizia.

— Eu quero o meu marido de volta, Remus! Eu preciso do James! Por favor!

Nada comparava-se com o desespero que ela sentia, ao saber que, talvez, James não voltaria.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Awakening

A dor foi a primeira coisa que James registrou.

Ela estava presente em todas as partes do seu corpo. Sua mente alertava-lhe que havia algo de errado, mas o seu crânio parecia que ia partir-se ao meio de tanta dor. Portanto, ele decidiu ignorar esse pressentimento.

O simples barulho de um vidro batendo em outro foi suficiente para ele apertar as suas pálpebras com força, sentindo espasmos de dor cada vez mais fortes passarem pela cabeça.

Uma tortura física e, aparentemente, mental.

Quem quer que tivesse lhe feito isso, alimentaria o sentimento de vingança, que ele sentia subir por sua garganta, cada vez mais. Um ódio descomunal, que ele acreditou não ter sentido nunca. Contudo, ele não poderia jamais afirmar isso. Estava tão confuso, não conseguia registrar onde estava e o que tinha acontecido, somente a dor. Sempre a dor.

— Desculpe — ele ouviu um sussurro cuidadoso.

Algo molhado caiu em seus lábios, fazendo-os abrirem, quase que em um gesto automático, pela temperatura tão baixa. Então, algum líquido não identificado foi jogado garganta adentro. Por estar deitado, ele engasgou, levantando-se, para livrar-se dessa sensação, e também para tentar parar o fluxo de gelo líquido sendo posto garganta abaixo.

Abrindo os olhos, James agradeceu por não ser abatido por alguma sensação de luminosidade. As paredes do cômodo eram negras, e só havia uma pequena janela, coberta pelas cortinas curtas de cor verde.

— Como se você já não tivesse bebido coisas piores! — essa voz era diferente da outra, não mantinha qualquer zelo ou cuidado.

Ele olhou para as duas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado.

As mulheres eram o completo oposto. A loira dos olhos azuis, e a morena dos olhos cinzentos. Enquanto que a loira mostrava ser uma perfeita dama, a morena deixava claro que não estava ali para ser menos do que a melhor, uma guerreira.

Narcisa cutucou levemente a coxa da irmã, antes de deixar o frasco pela metade ao lado da cama, e sair do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou James.

— Você foi atacado pelo traidor do sangue — disse Bellatrix, sem mudar a expressão.

— Você poderia ser mais específica? — ele usou de todo o seu sarcasmo.

A sua reação pareceu surpreender a Bellatrix, mas ela se recompôs facilmente, fazendo-o se perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

— Sirius Black — ela disse, novamente.

Ele deveria sentir-se desconfortável pelo fato de que ela o olhava dos pés à cabeça, mas não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, pelo que ele lembrava-se.

— Perdeu alguma coisa, querida? — James voltou a perguntar, levantando uma sobrancelha com ironia.

— Vejo que está perfeitamente bem — ela crispou os lábios — Apresse-se! O lorde das trevas planejou uma reunião.

Bellatrix saiu do quarto, os seus cabelos cacheados balançando no ar, em uma singularidade bela e, ao mesmo tempo, perigosa. A combinação perfeita para aqueles que não tinham medo de nada, como Rodolphus Lestrange.

James negou com a cabeça. Colocou a mão na cabeça, não encontrando quaisquer ferimentos. Olhou para a poção ao lado da cama, não conseguiu identificá-la, mas deveria ter curado as sequelas deixadas do ataque.

Levantou-se rapidamente, indo em direção ao banheiro, onde suas roupas estavam, em cima da pia. Olhou para os trapos que usava, e perguntou-se quem foi o idiota quem deu-lhe aquilo. Trataria de castigar a quem quer que fosse depois, pois ele não admitia essa humilhação, somente se viesse de seu senhor.

Lavou o rosto rapidamente, tentando tirar a palidez que possuía, o único vestígio que as suas dores foram reais. Olhou para o seu antebraço, ele pinicava um pouco, o que James não conseguia explicar. Não sentia isso desde que a marca lhe foi gravada.

Ela nunca esteve tão vívida.

Cobriu com a capa das roupas pretas, embora não precisasse preocupar-se com isso. Pelo ambiente, estava na casa de Rodolphus, o que explicava ter sido acordado pelas irmãs Black. A única que não estava ali era Andrômeda, era tão traidora do sangue quanto Sirius. Talvez por ela, ele tivesse tomado essa decisão. As influências causavam isso, era o que James acreditava.

Ele terminou de vestir-se, sem encontrar a sua varinha, e desceu as escadas apressadamente, levava sua máscara no bolso da capa, por precaução. Cada uma delas era feita especialmente para o Death Eater, mas os membros da Ordem jamais saberiam disso. Para eles, eram apenas máscaras.

Quando chegou à sala, todos os seus companheiros pareciam abismados por alguma situação, que Voldemort lhes contava, antes que ele chegasse. Permaneceu parado na porta, esperando a aprovação para entrar.

— James! Entre, por favor! — Voldemort o chamou, sorrindo satisfeito, uma visão um pouco incômoda.

— Milorde, perdão pelo meu atraso — ele apressou-se a obedecer — Eu... Não encontrava minha varinha.

— Ah! É claro! — ele disse, compreensivo — Bellatrix, por favor.

A mulher olhou temerosa a Voldemort, antes de deslizar o pedaço de madeira pela superfície fria da mesa.

— Obrigado — disse James, dando um sorriso debochado para ela, que engoliu em seco, sem dizer mais nada.

— Vejo que desceu já preparado! Excelente! Espero que esteja recuperado, hoje sairemos — disse Voldemort.

Todos exclamaram, extasiados. Contudo, James só conseguia observá-lo, tentando entender o porquê de tanta atenção posta nele. Ele era poderoso, disso não havia dúvidas, mas não era o braço direito, como Bellatrix, a ponto de tanto.

— Quero ver a reação da Ordem da Fênix. Eles esperavam que não nos recuperássemos tão facilmente — continuou Voldemort, ignorando as exclamações, como se fosse apenas mais um item em sua lista de tarefas — Segundo o nosso informante, eles estão ocupados em missões privadas, estarão despreparados.

Ele levantou-se, e muitos encolheram-se, não sentindo mais a felicidade de antes.

— Considere o meu presente, James — ele ficou por trás da cadeira dele, colocando as suas mãos no encosto — Por sua recuperação.

Pelo modo como todos agiam, ele concluiu que as coisas seriam diferentes dali em diante.

Não sabia o que tinha feito, mas devia ter sido algo grandioso, ele não era generoso com muitos seguidores.

 _— Como você pôde? — os olhos verdes brilhavam medrosamente, olhando ora para o seu antebraço, ora para o seu rosto impassível._

O arrastar das cadeiras afastou-lhe dessa lembrança.

— Não hesite — disse Voldemort.

— Eu não hesitarei — respondeu James, balançando a cabeça, para afastar a imagem da ruiva de sua mente.

Ele não podia voltar com as lembranças.

Lily Evans era uma sangue ruim, e ele não podia relacionar-se com ela. Não novamente.

 _Ele sorriu maliciosamente, sentindo-se satisfeito ao ver o seu medo._

 _— Você pagará por tudo o que você fez — ele disse._


	4. Capítulo 3 - Stable

Lily abriu os olhos, sentia-se horrível como nunca antes. Era como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de seu corpo, ela tinha escutado sua mãe dizer aquela frase uma vez, mas pensava se tratar de um exagero. Desde que entrou para a Ordem, começou a sentir os mais variados graus e tipos de dor possíveis.

A dor emocional, a dor física, e a dor psicológica.

E pior do que a impotência era a humilhação. Ela sempre foi uma mulher impulsiva, agindo sem pensar, mas nunca tinha perdido o controle como aconteceu na reunião. Descontar em Peter? Justo em Peter, que devia estar tão péssima quanto ela?

Lily odiava que sentissem pena dela, mas precisava agir de uma forma madura, fazer com que as pessoas parassem de ter esse sentimento por ela. Por isso, Sirius levou um susto quando viu Lily na cozinha, fazendo o almoço, enquanto que a mesa estava cheia de papéis.

— Estive pensando, e talvez James tenha sido sequestrado por perto da casa de Peter — ela começou a falar, assim que ele entrou, sem desviar os olhos da frigideira — Sei que Dumbledore já definiu locais de busca, mas eu não sei... Talvez tenha algo que não tenhamos pensado ainda! Afinal, ele ter sumido não significa, necessariamente, que está envolvido com Voldemort.

— Nossa, ruivinha! Contigo ou é oito ou é oitenta! — exclamou Sirius, impressionado — Fica tranquila!

— Eu não posso ficar tranquila — ela retrucou — Quero saber onde James está, e não aguento mais ficar esgotando a água do meu corpo para sustentar reservatório. Teve uma ameaça de ataque ao Ministério, eu quero ir.

— Espera! Ameaça? — Sirius franziu o cenho.

Lily apenas lançou um dos pergaminhos da mesa em sua direção.

— Voldemort, por algum motivo, quer nos atrair. Talvez pense que, assim, será mais fácil de nos destruir — ela voltou a falar — Ou, talvez, ele saiba perfeitamente onde James está, e quer ver o quão desesperada eu estou...

— Pensei que tinha uma porcentagem de chances de ele não ter sido sequestrado por Death Eaters — observou Sirius, dobrando a carta.

— Eu estava tentando soar otimista — ela fez uma careta — Acho que não é uma de minhas qualidades.

O moreno engoliu em seco, antes de aproximar-se dela, hesitante.

— Ei, vai ficar tudo bem! — ele passou a mão, desajeitadamente, pelo cabelo ruivo — James é forte.

— Ele é a minha força — ela fechou os olhos com força — Odeio sentir-me tão... Dependente.

A porta de casa bateu, fazendo com que Sirius fosse para a sala, rapidamente, com a varinha em mãos. Lily logo alcançou a sua, seguindo o mesmo caminho. Assim como ele, Remus pareceu bem surpreso de vê-la de pé, mas não tanto.

— Alguma notícia? — Lily perguntou.

— Não, os lo... — ele tossiu, despertando a desconfiança de Sirius — Não. Eu vim porque soube do ataque. Quero dizer, a ameaça.

— Dumbledore, com certeza, terá uma solução para essa situação — disse Lily, segura disso — E Peter?

— Bem... Eu estava com ele. Também vim por causa disso. Ele queria garantir que você estava bem — Remus continuou.

Sem que percebessem, Sirius tomou o caminho de volta para a cozinha da sala.

— Foi precipitada — disse Remus.

— E quando eu não sou? — ela replicou — Estava nervosa.

— Ele está mal...

— E eu não preciso que você me diga isso.

Remus suspirou. Olhando mais atentamente, ele estava mais velho do que nunca esteve antes, novas cicatrizes eram visíveis. Desde que os garotos entraram para a Ordem, era difícil seguir usando a Casa dos Gritos, e era mais difícil ainda que os quatro pudessem se encontrar na mesma noite de lua cheia.

— Certo, eu vou voltar para a... — começou Lily, incomodada pelo silêncio.

— Lily, você ouviu os boatos de um traidor na Ordem? — ele interrompeu-a, em um rompante.

— Acho que é um boato ridículo — ela cruzou os braços.

— É coincidência demais que Voldemort esteja tão na nossa frente, como se soubesse o que estamos planejando fazer — Remus negou com a cabeça.

— Onde você quer chegar? — a ruiva perguntou — Espero que não esteja insinuando que James faria uma coisa dessas...

— Enlouqueceu? — ele arregalou os olhos, pego de surpresa — É claro que não! Nunca! Eu confio a minha vida a James, ele é meu melhor amigo, nunca seria capaz de nos trair. Além do mais, ele foi o primeiro a me aceitar como sou, quem teve a ideia da animagia, eu sempre serei grato a ele.

— Desculpe-me — Lily esfregou a testa com a mão — Eu sei disso. É que esse assunto de traidor me deixa nervosa. Diga-me o que você ia dizer antes, por favor.

— Você viu como Sirius tem me tratado — disse Remus.

— Eu não esperava que você tocasse nesse assunto — ela descruzou os braços.

— Eu só não quero piorar as coisas — ele respondeu — Sirius pensa que eu sou o traidor, por estar mais afastado.

— Outra coisa que você não explicou — Lily retrucou — Essa tal missão que Dumbledore lhe deu.

— Eu... — ele começou, cansado.

— Mas eu jamais desconfiaria de você. Não sei quem Sirius anda escutando, mas... — ela suspirou — Quando encontrarmos a James, vamos fazê-lo voltar para a sanidade.

Assim que a conversa se deu por encerrada, Lily foi na direção da cozinha, mas não acompanhada. Remus virou-se para a porta de entrada.

— Remus? — perguntou Lily, estranhando.

— Eu não quero causar uma atmosfera pior do que a que já está — ele disse — Nos vemos, Lily.

O lobisomem deu um último sorriso cansado, antes de sair da casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Lily dirigiu-se rapidamente para a cozinha, vendo como Sirius mexia nos pergaminhos jogados na mesa, embora não parecesse prestar atenção a eles. Ela ia falar com ele, mas teve sua atenção distraída pela fumaça que saía do fogão.

— Ai! Que droga! — ela gritou, correndo para o eletrodoméstico.

Sirius percebeu a agitação, levantando o olhar, a tempo de ver a ruiva desligando o fogão e agitando a fumaça com a sua varinha.

Assim que as coisas acalmaram-se, Lily concentrou-se na tarefa de recuperar o máximo que podia da comida, tanto nos feitiços, quanto pegando algumas poções do armário.

Sempre que podia, ela tentava fazer as coisas da maneira trouxa, como foi ensinada, pois era a única ligação com sua mãe. Contudo, naquele momento, a última coisa que ela queria era fazer toda a comida novamente. Odiava fracassar.

— Tenho uma ideia melhor — Sirius apareceu ao seu lado — Por que não deixa essa comida aí, e vamos para algum restaurante? Depois você usa as poções e feitiços para consertar e não desperdiçar comida. Precisamos relaxar um pouco... E vai que James está andando pela Londres trouxa, sem memória?

Lily deu uma risada leve, sabendo que a última frase era mais para convencê-la a ceder do que por realmente acreditar naquela hipótese.

— Aproveita e me ensina a usar dinheiro trouxa. Cansei de parecer um idiota, na hora de pagar a conta — ele suspirou.

— Bem, pelo menos você não convida mais garotas trouxas para sair — ela respondeu — Tudo bem, vamos. Vou entender essa insinuação como um "eu pago".

Sirius deu uma risada canina, enquanto a ruiva sumia escada acima.

Estancou na porta do quarto, sentindo como o cheiro de James impregnava a tudo. De um momento para o outro, ela esqueceu-se de que deveria pegar as suas roupas, pegando o travesseiro intocado para aproximá-lo de seu rosto. Ela estava tão desorientada no dia anterior, que nem preocupou-se com isso. Mas, naquele momento, ela estava bem consciente da falta que sentia. Não culpava a alguém, nem a si mesma, apenas queria que aquela situação se resolvesse.

Demorou para criar coragem para afastar o pequeno objeto fofo de perto de si. Mesmo as roupas que pegou para vestir tinham o cheiro de James. Nem preocupou-se em ajeitar a sua aparência, estar com Sirius, nos últimos tempos, tornou-se como estar com um irmão. Era uma grande mania referir-se aos amigos como se fossem seus irmãos, considerando que Petúnia nunca foi a melhor das irmãs.

Descendo as escadas, ela escutou como Sirius conversava com alguém. Aproximando-se, viu a uma cabeleira castanha.

— Lene! — Lily sussurrou.

Só bastou esse sussurro para que o casal se virasse para ela.

— Lily! — Marlene aproximou-se da amiga, os braços abertos.

A ruiva não demorou a fundir-se no abraço dela, esteve precisando tanto daquele apoio feminino. Sentia falta de Hogwarts, quando ela e Marlene ficavam no dormitório feminino, apenas elas, nos seus momentos a sós.

— Fique aqui, por favor! — ela viu-se dizendo — Por favor! Só até James voltar. Eu preciso de você...

— Ei! Calma! Tudo bem, eu fico! — Marlene sussurrou, esfregando as suas costas — Eu sinto tanto... Eu... Não estava aqui ontem.

— Nós sabemos que estava em uma missão, não se preocupe! — Sirius olhava de forma preocupada para ela, sem a mesma acusação com que olhava para Remus.

Lily estava feliz por Marlene ter a Sirius para lhe consolar, pois ela não estava com cabeça para isso. James e Marlene eram como irmãos, se conheciam desde crianças, por terem famílias sangues puras. Estava sendo difícil tanto para Lily quanto para Marlene.

— Recebemos uma ameaça de ataque ao Ministério — Lily disse, quando o abraço acabou — Provavelmente, haverá uma reunião para discutirmos sobre isso. Acho que pensamos a mesma coisa.

— Vamos deixar para resolver isso depois — Marlene esfregou levemente os ombros da amiga — Vocês iam sair, certo? Então vamos! Depois, vamos para outro lugar trouxa, levantar um pouco desse astral.

— Ih! Estou ferrado... — brincou Sirius, coçando a cabeça.

— Não gosto desses métodos, mas estamos precisadas, amiga — a castanha murmurou.

Lily deu um sorriso leve.

— Vamos sair um pouco do mundo bruxo, antes que Dumbledore nos envie um patrono — ela pediu.

— Seria engraçado se estivéssemos em uma lanchonete, e o patrono chegasse — disse Sirius, pensativo.

— Ótimo! Precisamos rir! — disse Marlene, fuzilando-o com o olhar, antes que Lily decidisse que não sairia.

— Vamos! — disse a ruiva, antes que os dois iniciassem uma discussão.

As ruas nunca pareceram mais vazias antes. Era a primeira vez que ela saía de casa sem aparatar, olhando para as pessoas de Godric's Hollow. Olhou para a casa do outro lado, as janelas estavam fechadas. Não tinham muito contato com Bathilda Bagshot, mas era legal saber que moravam perto de uma historiadora tão famosa, que escreveu o livro de colégio deles.

— Eu não consigo acostumar-me com a ideia de morar junto com trouxas — disse Marlene, olhando ao redor — Qualquer problema que acontecer, piora para a gente.

— Eu gosto dessa integração — disse Sirius, distraído.

— Espero que esteja olhando para a estátua, ou te arranco os olhos.

Isso arrancou uma risada abafada de Lily. Ela e James arrumaram excelentes amigos, capazes de te fazer esquecer das piores desgraças existentes. E, juntos, eram o casal mais estranho visto antes. Na verdade, eles nem admitiam ter um relacionamento, mas todos sabiam que eles tinham a sua amizade colorida.

— Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Leninha! — provocou Sirius.

— Não me chame de Leninha, Black! — reclamou Marlene.

— Não me chame de Black, Leninha! — ele retrucou, de cenho franzido — É Potter!

— Coitada de mim, ter um cunhado desses — alfinetou Lily.

Marlene e Sirius trocaram um olhar discreto, aliviados de que, talvez, pudessem distrair a ruiva. Nem que fosse por uma tarde.

Contudo, eles sabiam que, assim que virassem de costas, a tristeza estaria ali. Era algo que se alastrava discretamente, longe dos olhos. Quando você percebesse, ela está lá, e já é tarde demais para livrar-se. Eles próprios sofriam, mas um casamento era uma ligação completamente diferente.

Uma ligação que eles nunca entenderiam.

Sirius sempre teve uma péssima visão de família, tendo sua mãe como exemplo. Era um tipo de medo de casamento, junto com a falta de vontade. Ele sentia algo forte por Marlene, mas não sabia se era amor. E ela sentia-se da mesma forma. Ninguém os entendia.

Assim como ninguém podia entender a James e Lily.

Cada casal tem uma história. Não existem histórias iguais, e não cabe a ninguém entender, mesmo porque não tem como. O amor é um sentimento sem explicações, que acontece quando menos se espera, e se vem de onde menos se espera. Cabe apenas admirar um sentimento tão lindo. Um sentimento que Voldemort jamais entenderia.

A história de amor de James e Lily continuava, mas muitas dificuldades ainda viriam.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Euphoria

Aquela aldeia era apenas um aquecimento para o grande evento da noite seguinte.

O Lorde das Trevas era poderoso, e ele dominaria todo o mundo bruxo. Queria começar com o Ministério, embora já tivesse muitos informantes lá de dentro. Nem a Ordem da Fênix seria párea para toda aquela empolgação, embora Dumbledore fosse uma verdadeira pedra no sapato de seu senhor.

James não acreditava no quanto aquele velho era tão arrogante, acreditando que poderia impedir a Voldemort de apoderar-se do que quisesse, assim como não conseguia entender o porquê de não terem dominado Hogwarts ainda, ele bem sabia que era um grande desejo de seu milorde.

E que melhor lugar para ensinar aos bruxos, desde cedo, o que era certo?

Dumbledore fazia todos acreditarem que estava do lado certo da guerra, mesmo James acreditava nisso, até o dia em que seus olhos foram abertos, e ele percebeu que tudo não passava de uma farsa.

Uma verdadeira luta de poderes, isso que acontecia. Dumbledore não admitia que Voldemort era mais poderoso que ele. Por isso, ele fazia tamanha negligência em relação aos nascidos trouxas.

Todo sangue puro sabia que _eles_ não nasciam com magia, que era perigoso tê-los por perto, mas Dumbledore não se importava com isso. Tudo por sua procura ao poder, sempre fazendo o que as pessoas ao seu redor pediam, e todos eram adeptos a qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, sem procurarem por uma justificativa, uma prova de que era verdade.

— Peter? Está tudo bem? — James aproximou-se do amigo, estranhando o modo como ele parecia mais nervoso que o normal.

Desde que resolveu unir-se ao Lorde das Trevas, Peter o apoiou, embora sempre temeroso de segui-lo. Por fim, ele foi convencido, mas, desde que recebeu a marca, era motivo de piada para todos os Death Eaters. Só era menos humilhado quando James estava por perto.

Tanto em Hogwarts, quanto depois, James sempre estava ali para ajudá-lo, era o seu único amigo.

— Vamos lá! Não é a primeira vez que vamos torturar alguns trouxas! — ele revirou os olhos, não notando como Peter estremeceu.

— Potter! Pettigrew! — James reconheceu Malfoy chamando-os, ele olhava cautelosamente para eles — Está na hora.

Eles juntaram-se ao resto do grupo. Peter parecia encolher-se mais ainda, sob o olhar do loiro, mas James não importava-se. Na época de colégio, era a sua diversão pessoal azarar a Malfoy e seu grupinho de amigos, só por serem da Slytherin, embora sua mãe tivesse sido.

Ele e Peter, os únicos Gryffindor no meio do ninho de cobras. Precisava de coragem para ir contra tudo e todos, seguindo o que eles acreditavam ser o certo.

O único problema era ter que compartilhar missão com Snape. Mesmo depois de ingressarem no mesmo grupo, o ódio que James sentia não foi abandonado. Um dia, ele tinha certeza que conseguiria uma prova de que ele era um traidor, outro otário que caiu nos encantos de Evans.

Por ora, ele não era obrigado a encará-lo, já que não estava presente.

— Divirtam-se, mas estejam atentos a qualquer sinal de que devemos recuar! — foi apenas o que Rabastan Lestrange, cunhado de Bellatrix, disse.

Todos aparataram, na direção que tinha sido indicada antes.

James teve aquele sentimento sufocante, mas não podia evitar uma satisfação, ao perceber que tinha conseguido desfazer-se na fumaça negra. Aquela simples fumaça que aterrorizava a todos ao redor.

O vilarejo parecia estar em algum tipo de festa de confraternização, o que era perfeito. Todos estavam fora de suas casas, reunidos no centro.

— Peter, vem comigo! — James disse, assim que se materializaram.

O simples fato de pessoas terem surgido das fumaças, foi o suficiente para que a movimentação se iniciasse, partida dos trouxas amedrontados.

— Aonde você vai, Prongs? — Peter perguntou, enquanto eles corriam por trás das casas, indo para longe dos companheiros.

À simples menção ao nome "Prongs", fez com que James parasse de correr, direcionando a sua varinha para o pescoço do amigo.

— J-James! — ele gaguejou, paralisado.

— Não me chame de "Prongs" — disse James, irritado — Esse apelido estúpido! Foi um erro termos nos juntado àquele lobisomem. Não quero que mencione isso novamente!

— Eu não irei! Desculpe! — Peter ficou aliviado, ao ver que a irritação vinha apenas pelo modo como foi chamado.

A varinha foi desviada, botando fogo no telhado de palha de uma das casas.

— Conseguem morar _nisso_? — James torceu o nariz, desgostoso.

— O que faremos? — perguntou Peter, apertando a varinha com força.

— Eles estão atacando pelo meio, vamos atacar pelas bordas — ele respondeu, voltando a caminhar — Nem todos os trouxas devem ter ido para essa festa, vamos nos aproveitar disso.

Aquele olhar sádico dominaria os pesadelos de Peter para sempre. Ele não gostava de ter escolhido ser um Death Eater, matar as pessoas, mas queria ser reconhecido.

 _— Potter nunca lhe deu atenção. Considere isso a sua vingança, Wormtail! — foi o que Voldemort lhe disse, assim que foi dito sobre o plano de modificar as suas memórias._

Lembrando disso, ele concordou, satisfeito pela ignorância daquele que ainda o considerava como o seu "amigo". Não importava quais memórias ele tinha, continuava confiando nas pessoas erradas.

Eles correram pelo caos de fogo e maldições. Sem sofrer retaliação, a única preocupação deles era a de não serem atingidos por acidente.

— Bombarda Maxima! — James apontou a varinha para a fileira de casas.

Todas as portas explodiram ao mesmo tempo, abrindo passagem.

Os dois entraram na primeira casa que encontraram. Era pequena, as portas feitas de madeira, o tipo de lugar que somente um lobisomem moraria. Mesmo a Casa dos Gritos continha mais luxo, com todos os seus móveis arranhados.

— Eu vou subir as escadas, verifique aqui embaixo! — disse James.

Sem esperar por uma resposta do parceiro, ele subiu, pulando de dois em dois degraus, sem preocupar-se em conter o barulho. O lado de fora já estava um estardalhaço, que poderia cobrir, perfeitamente, os barulhos de dentro de casa.

— Homenum Revelio — ele sussurrou.

Apenas Peter no andar debaixo, um perfeito desperdício de tempo.

Ele passou a mão, nervosamente, pelo cabelo, antes de descer correndo das escadas.

— Não tem nada aqui! Vamos embora! — ele disse, xingando a sua burrice.

Peter não demorou a correr com ele para a casa seguinte. Somente na quinta, encontraram algo.

— Use a sua animagia para algo útil... — sussurrou James, empurrando-o levemente.

Guardando a varinha no bolso do casaco, o Death Eater tomou a forma de rato, farejando até onde eles tinham identificado o ruído. Entrando por um pequeno buraco da parede, ele fez com que uma criança revelasse a sua localização.

James pegou-a pelo braço, bruscamente, enquanto Peter voltava à sua forma humana, revirando a casa atrás de outros trouxas.

— Está sozinho? — perguntou James, apertando-o com força.

A máscara assustava à garotinha, que não devia ter mais de 6 anos. Ela não respondeu, mas Peter logo voltou, deixando claro que ela era a única na casa.

— Vamos mata-la de uma vez! — disse Peter.

— O que foi, Peter? O seu coração amoleceu? — debochou James, olhando fixamente para a garota, que parecia cada vez mais assustada — Os outros dariam qualquer coisa para encontrar essa garotinha linda aqui...

O carinho leve que foi feito no rosto da criança não dava para ser confundido como afeto nem de longe.

— James... — Peter gaguejou.

— Imagine só se Greyback encontrasse essa garotinha... Seria bem pior — disse James, fingindo pena — Que sorte que somos nós.

Peter olhou para a porta, vendo, pálido, como uma batalha acontecia.

— A Ordem da Fênix chegou! — ele observou, boquiaberto.

— O quê? — James virou-se, irritado.

Olhando para a mesma direção que o amigo, ele percebeu que era verdade.

A garota parecia aterrorizada demais para aproveitar-se da distração dos agressores para fugir. Afinal, fugiria para onde? Não tinha lugar para onde ir, e não sabia onde os seus pais estavam. Eles tinham ordenado que ela ficasse, e ela não queria que eles ficassem bravos com elas.

— Acrimônia Malus¹!

Peter só percebeu que James atacou, quando ouviu o grito fino da criança.

Olhando na direção dela, viu como ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, chorando. Sentiu o estômago revirar, ao ver o líquido verde corroendo o chão da casa, mas não teve tempo para enjoar-se, quando James puxou-o pelo braço.

— Deram o sinal, vamos embora daqui! — ele disse, irritado por estragarem sua diversão.

Eles correram para fora e, assim que foram notados pelos combatentes restantes, sumiram na fumaça negra, desviando dos raios vermelhos que lhes eram lançados.

James não podia explicar a euforia que sentia quando levantava a varinha para dizer qualquer feitiço de arte das trevas. As maldições imperdoáveis eram ótimas, mas conhecidas por todos, enquanto as artes das trevas tinham infinitos ramos, muitos desconhecidos.

Dolohov, por exemplo, conhecia uma maldição que era a sua marca registrada. Só ele sabia como conjurar o feitiço, e só ele sabia com exatidão os efeitos que ela causava.

O objetivo de James era descobrir uma maldição que apenas ele pudesse usar. Seu pai era auror, mas ele não estava vivo para mostrar a sua posição quanto às suas decisões. Ele foi mais um dos manipulados por Dumbledore.

Desfazer-se em fumaça era mais cansativo do que aparatar simplesmente. Assim que encontraram um espaço distante o suficiente, caíram. James caiu por cima de Peter, mas conseguiu recompor-se a tempo.

— Você está bem? — ele tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto, como se fosse apenas mais uma de suas aventuras no colégio.

Peter tinha sentimentos encontrados dentro de si. Ao mais tempo em que queria dar cabo à sua vingança, era a primeira vez que James colocava toda a sua confiança nele. Sirius não era mais o melhor amigo, seguido de Remus. Ele não era mais o último a ser escolhido, era o único.

— Estou — respondeu, dando um sorriso forçado.

James interpretou que sua careta se devesse pela queda.

— Certo! É melhor nós irmos! — ele puxou-lhe, aparatando nos arredores da Mansão Lestrange.

Assim que chegaram, foram recebidos por uma Narcisa Malfoy muito nervosa.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— A Ordem — rosnou James, irritado.

Ele arrancou a sua máscara, jogando-a no chão, tentando descontar todo o seu ódio acumulado naquele simples ato. Quando a euforia e a adrenalina desapareciam, só restava a frustração por não ter conseguido fazer mais.

Era um sentimento contínuo e insaciável, a cada missão que aparecia, a cada trouxa que ele matava, só queria mais e mais.

— O Lorde das Trevas está furioso — disse Narcisa, mexendo nervosamente as mãos.

— Onde ele está? — perguntou James, aparentando toda a calma que nem Peter nem ela possuíam.

— No salão.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo concordar com algum pensamento seu.

— Vamos, Peter! — ele deu uma leve batida nas costas do amigo — O Lorde não gosta de esperar.

Peter tinha espasmos de tanto tremer, enquanto eles seguiam para dentro da missão, escoltados por Narcisa. Dava para perceber as ondas de irritação do bruxo, antes mesmo de alcançarem o final do corredor.

— Milorde, eles chegaram! — Narcisa anunciou-os, de cabeça baixa.

— Pode ir — Voldemort disse, friamente.

A esposa de Lucius não demorou a sair, depois de dirigir um rápido olhar ao seu marido, que engolia em seco, tão pálido quanto ela.

— Avery — disse Voldemort, repentinamente, fazendo algumas pessoas pularem pelo susto — Explique o que aconteceu.

O relatório era para ser algo rápido, mas Avery gaguejava demais, expressando todo o seu nervosismo em palavras entrecortadas. James parecia ser o único a manter-se tranquilo, assim como Bellatrix, o que não lhe confortava muito (ser comparado a ela). Voldemort andava em volta de todos os reunidos, mexendo em sua varinha, o que só os deixava mais nervosos. Pior seria se Nagini², a cobra de estimação, estivesse por lá.

— Então, a Ordem apareceu — disse o bruxo, interrompendo o final do relato de Avery — Em um vilarejo inteiramente formado por trouxas. Eles, simplesmente, adivinharam que haveria um ataque e interromperam?

— Milorde — disse James, recebendo olhares incrédulos dos companheiros — Talvez haja algum informante.

Voldemort considerou a opção, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

— Um informante — ele disse, lentamente.

— Não seja estúpido, Potter! — retrucou Bellatrix, ríspida — Quem teria a audácia de trair ao nosso lorde?

— Acalme-se, Bellatrix! — Voldemort levantou uma das mãos, calmo — É uma questão a ser levantada. Temos muitos seguidores! Dumbledore é convincente, muitas pessoas me querem derrotado.

— E jamais conseguirão, milorde — interrompeu James, rapidamente.

O bruxo parecia quase sorrir de diversão diante de tamanha defesa. Ele tinha feito um excelente trabalho, e James Potter não seria o único a ajoelhar-se por vontade própria. Era apenas questão de tempo...

— Potter e Pettigrew sumiram no meio da missão — disse Travers.

— Fomos para as casas — respondeu James, tranquilamente — Vocês atacaram no centro, onde a maioria estava, mas não preocuparam-se em procurar pelos lados.

— Muito sensato — concordou Voldemort, parecendo tomar uma decisão — Bellatrix, James, vocês me ajudarão nos próximos dias. Amanhã, iremos ao Ministério. Se conseguirmos dominá-lo, será ótimo. Senão, quero que essa missão não seja um completo fiasco, e eu garantirei isso pessoalmente.

Assim, ele virou-se, apontando a varinha para um de seus seguidores.

— Crucio!


	6. Capítulo 5 - Ministry

Assim que Lily pisou os pés na sala de jantar dos Bones, Peter correu para o lado oposto, e muitos seguraram as varinhas, por baixo de seus sobretudos, como forma de prevenir outro ataque de desespero. Contudo, ela não era o assunto principal daquela noite.

— Eu sabia, Dumbledore! — Moody gritava, batendo na mesa com força, enquanto o diretor mantinha-se impassível — Nos distraímos! Esse era o principal plano dos Death Eaters, e nós caímos nessa como uns idiotas!

— Alastor, controle-se! — retrucou Marlene, ácida.

A tarde agradável que passaram, fazendo compras, já estava completamente varrida de suas mentes. Sirius já estava sentado em uma das poucas cadeiras ocupadas, o semblante sombrio.

— Colocamos todos os nossos esforços em recuperar o garoto Potter, e agora houve um ataque bruto em Aberfoyle! — Moody ignorava as tentativas de ser acalmado.

— Com a ameaça de ataque ao Ministério, era de se esperar que colocassem todas as suas forças nisso — Alice Longbottom pronunciou-se.

— Não podemos dar palpites! — Moody virou-se rapidamente para ela, que não recuou, mas Frank aproximou-se de sua esposa, olhando ameaçadoramente para o auror — Esses palpites custam muitas vidas!

— E gritar e espernear é uma ótima maneira de fazer essas vidas serem devolvidas!

Lily virou-se para a porta, surpresa por ver a professora McGonagall ali. Não era mistério que a professora era parte da Ordem, mas ela raras vezes aparecia para as reuniões, já que lecionava no colégio.

— O ataque ao Ministério é um assunto mais sério a se tratar — Dumbledore tomou a palavra, assim que Moody deu a brecha — Por isso, precisamos de todos os membros possíveis.

— Professor, isso não seria uma emboscada? — perguntou Dorcas Meadowes.

— Depois de hoje, não podemos mais pensar — retrucou Moody.

— Não creio, senhorita Meadowes — respondeu Dumbledore, calmo — Voldemort quer o poder, isso é fato.

— Mas ele ameaçou — observou Sirius — Ele quer ser impedido?

— Ele quer um público — Lily ignorou os olhos em sua direção — Não é nenhum mistério que ele quer que todos vamos para o lado dele. Talvez, ele pense que, dominando o Ministério, conseguirá que nos rendamos.

— Foi o que eu pensei! — concordou Dumbledore, satisfeito com sua resposta — Mesmo que eu tenha certeza de que há mais alguma coisa por trás dessa ação... Ele parece ter plena certeza de que algum de vocês mudará de lado.

— Isso jamais, professor! — Sirius quem bateu na mesa, dessa vez.

Mesmo que Dumbledore não replicasse, Lily sabia que todos estavam pensando no traidor da Ordem. Era horrível a sensação de desconfiar das pessoas com quem você já passou tantos momentos. Eles salvaram as vidas uns dos outros, comemoraram as vitórias, sofreram as perdas...

Quem seria covarde o suficiente para trocar de lado, depois de tudo aquilo?

— Bem, saberemos amanhã — Moody despertou a todos de seus pensamentos — O que importa agora é nos organizarmos. Precisamos de muita gente, isso é verdade, mas não vamos tirar ninguém de suas missões. Já fizemos isso antes, e já vemos no que deu!

— Se o Ministério cair, os ataques aumentarão — argumentou Frank.

— Se o Ministério cair, não fará diferença alguma, moleque! — Moody apontou-lhe o dedo — Ele, de pé, não consegue conter os ataques. Se conseguisse, não estaríamos aqui, nessa organização.

— Contudo, as informações contidas no Ministério — disse Dumbledore, levantando-se — são de extrema importância. Quem irá participar? Precisaremos de ajuda em todos os andares, não sabemos de onde virão, mas o andar do ministro é prioridade máxima.

— Black, Longbottom, Longbottom, Bones, McKinnon — Moody começou a dizer os nomes, e parecia que eles já tinham decidido isso antes.

— Senhor, eu gostaria de participar desta missão — Lily interrompeu.

— Negativo — retrucou Moody, no mesmo instante.

— Alastor — chamou Dumbledore, fazendo com que o olho mágico do homem virasse em sua direção — A senhora Potter aparenta estar melhor, e uma distração lhe viria muito bem.

— McKinnon, você estará encarregada de sua amiga — decidiu Moody — Se ela demonstrar qualquer reação estranha, irá para os andares inferiores, e não quero saber.

— Certo... — murmurou Marlene, a contragosto.

Lily sentiu o rosto queimar, e a vontade de dar um soco em Mad-Eye subir pela garganta, como sempre acontecia desde que a Ordem começou. Ninguém suportava o mau humor do auror, mas não podiam negar que ele era peça fundamental para os planos, pelos seus conhecimentos.

— Acalme-se, Lil! — Marlene abraçou-a de lado, pressentindo sua irritação.

— Ele ensinou a James, e não parece estar nem aí para o que está acontecendo — ela sussurrou, irritada.

— Ele nunca está. Venha, vamos para casa! — a castanha sugeriu — Sirius nos contará os detalhes mais tarde.

Elas pegaram as suas bolsas e saíram, sob o olhar crítico de Moody.

Era a segunda noite desde que James tinha desaparecido, mas parecia que meses tinham se passado. A sua ausência fazia com que o tempo passasse dolorosamente devagar. O maior medo de Lily era que, com tantos ataques, o caso dele fosse deixado de lado, arquivado, como sempre acontecia.

Quando Benjy Fenwick foi morto, não se ouviu falar por meses. Já não tinham esperanças de encontrá-lo, até que, um dia, um pedaço de corpo foi identificado como vindo dele. O corpo tinha sido feito em pedaços, e cada pedaço estava jogado em um canto. Até aquele momento, não conseguiriam reunir todo o seu corpo, mas o que foi encontrado bastou para um funeral decente.

Era como a prova de que eles estavam lutando contra pessoas perigosas, capazes de fazer qualquer coisa. Não teriam pena dos sangues puros, se estivesse contra eles. Matariam até a própria família, para alcançar os seus fins.

— Vá descansar um pouco — disse Marlene, assim que aparataram na casa.

Não era seguro deixar a casa sem proteções, mas não era como se as proteções fossem inquebráveis. Elas estavam na Ordem, e viviam sob o perigo constante, ainda mais quando saíam de casa.

— Dumbledore vai escrever uma carta ao ministro, mas o Ministério tem muitos espiões por lá — disse Lily, ignorando o seu conselho.

— Somente os mais próximos do ministro saberão — disse Marlene.

— Isso já deve bastar — a ruiva retrucou.

— Lily, eles querem que estejamos lá — ela disse, depois de respirar fundo — Por algum motivo, eles nos querem. Então, que diferença fará?

Lily olhou para a lareira apagada, do outro lado da sala.

— Que tal se nós subirmos e escolhermos a roupa para a festa de amanhã? — a voz de Marlene estava carregada de sarcasmo — Compramos ótimos vestidos!

— Estaremos bem vestidas para morrer — disse Lily, sem emoção, recebendo uma piscadela cúmplice.

Muito tempo com Sirius e Marlene causava a mania de usar o humor negro, coisa que James também tinha adquirido, para os piores momentos.

Elas, praticamente, passaram a noite em claro, usando a manhã seguinte para repor o sono. Com a guerra estourada, a Ordem tornou-se um emprego de horário integral, embora elas não recebessem salário algum em troca da dedicação.

Pularam o café da manhã e o almoço, tendo tempo apenas para um rápido lanche, antes de partirem rumo ao Ministério da Magia. Lily tinha a ligeira sensação de que seus dias passariam sempre daquela maneira.

Apesar do dito na noite anterior, Lily colocou a primeira roupa que apareceu em seu guarda roupa, enquanto que Marlene levou a sério demais. Colocou um vestido preto que, se fosse mais vintage, poderia ser comparado a um que Bellatrix costumava usar nas invasões importantes.

— Sirius disse que gosta — ela deu de ombros, sob o olhar incrédulo da ruiva — Me faz parecer mais perigosa.

Cada vez mais, Lily tinha certeza de que algo tinha mudado a amiga, que antes nunca se preocuparia com esses pequenos detalhes. Ela era única, impossível de prever as suas reações. Em um instante, ela faria as coisas de um modo; enquanto que, em outro, ela mudaria completamente de ideia.

— Tanto faz! Só não vamos chegar atrasadas, Moody adoraria nos perturbar com isso — Lily puxou-a pelo pulso, depois de hesitar, pensando no que responder.

Antes que Marlene respondesse, sentiram a costumeira sensação do anzol puxando os seus umbigos. Não aparataram dentro do Ministério, ele era protegido contra isso, mas aparataram em um dos acessos externos, um beco abandonado.

— Um bueiro? — perguntou Marlene, incrédula — Eles tornam as coisas mais nojentas a cada vez, hum?

Lily apenas levantou a tampa, segurando a varinha na outra mão, e pulando dentro do buraco mal cheiroso. Precisava daquela ação, daquela adrenalina, para esquecer-se dos seus problemas.

Assim que saiu de uma das lareiras, direto no átrio do Ministério, ela ouviu um baque surdo, e um pouco de poeira caiu do teto. Marlene surgiu atrás dela, em seguida, verificando o relógio, rapidamente.

— Parece que a festa começou sem nós — disse Lily, seguindo pelo extenso corredor das lareiras, seguida da amiga.

Assim que chegaram aos elevadores, um feitiço roxo passou roçando pela perna de Marlene, fazendo-a virar-se.

— Parece que temos companhia — ela apontou a varinha para três encapuzados.

Lily estava em um dilema. Elas precisavam chegar até o primeiro nível, mas outros reforços chegariam, já enfrentando problemas. Ela apertou levemente o cotovelo da amiga, em um aviso mudo, e também sacou a sua varinha, estranhando a demora para serem atacadas.

Um dos encapuzados sacudia a cabeça levemente, fazendo Lily franzir o cenho.

— O que as senhoritas estão fazendo por aqui? — ele disse, uma sombra de riso sendo identificada na voz — Não deveriam ter vindo, não é seguro, vocês sabiam disso.

— Eu gosto do perigo — retrucou Marlene.

O estilo de luta entre elas era completamente diferente. Enquanto que Lily observava atentamente, aguardando o momento em que a atacariam, Marlene era a que atacava primeiro, considerando isso a sua vantagem. Não foi diferente daquela vez.

Um raio de luz vermelho foi lançado na direção do que parecia ser o líder daquele trio, que desviou-se com destreza. Não parecia o estilo de luta de qualquer Death Eater, com quem já tivessem lutado antes, mas as filas recebiam apoio todos os dias, então não era de se surpreender.

Insinuar que era indefesa, era o que mais irritava Marlene, e parecia que o encapuzado sabia disso perfeitamente. Não era um mistério para qualquer pessoa, afinal de contas, mesmo Lily irritava-se.

— Estressadinha! — o encapuzado riu entredentes, parecendo totalmente à vontade, como se fosse apenas uma conversa entre amigos.

Ele precisou calar-se, quando Lily atirou o primeiro feitiço. Marlene deu conta dos outros dois Death Eaters que usavam máscara, ao contrário do outro, que parecia não ter medo de mostrar o rosto, embora estivesse coberto pelo capuz. Esse fato tornava as coisas ainda mais assustadoras para Lily, ela sentia um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, desde que o homem começou a falar.

Um feitiço azul passou raspando por si, mas vinha de trás.

— Uma ajudinha aí? — Sirius correu para o seu lado.

— Seu idiota! — gritou Marlene, desviando de um dos feitiços — Era para você estar no andar superior.

— Está tudo tranquilo! — ele retrucou, não parecia nem suar no duelo — Pediram para que eu viesse ver o motivo da demora de vocês.

— Ainda bem! — Lily disse, interrompendo a reclamação da amiga.

Em muito tempo, ela não lutava com um Death Eater tão experiente, mas era de esperar. O Ministério era algo que elevaria a influência de Voldemort para além das fronteiras, assim como Hogwarts, mas a escola jamais seria invadida, enquanto Dumbledore estivesse lá para impedir.

Sem ter ideia de como, em questão de minutos, ela encontrou-se podendo apenas lançar o feitiço Protego. Observando de soslaio, viu que Marlene e Sirius estavam no controle, ao contrário dela.

— O que houve, Evans? — o encapuzado perguntou, quase gargalhando de prazer — Cansada?

— Parece que é desinformado — Lily pulou de um raio azul elétrico, lançando um contra ataque rapidamente, o que confundiu o adversário — É Potter.

Os colegas do homem caíram, ao mesmo tempo, depois de um ataque coordenado entre Marlene e Sirius, fazendo com que fossem três contra um. O encapuzado restante encolheu-se rapidamente, antes de recompor-se, deixando o antebraço à mostra. A marca negra estava mais negra do que nunca, e mexendo-se em sua extensão. Um chamado do Lorde das Trevas.

— Parece que nossa reunião termina por aqui! — ele disse.

Contudo, Sirius lançou um Expelliarmus rapidamente, pegando-o desprevenido.

— Sem despedidas? — Sirius perguntou, debochado, aproximando-se do vulto caído — Apresente-se, pelo menos!

Assim que ele puxou a cabeça dele para trás, e o capuz caiu, Lily desejou que ele não tivesse feito isso. Escutou, alucinada, como a varinha de Sirius escorregava de seus dedos e caía no chão.

Porque James Potter olhava-os, com um brilho maníaco em seu olhar.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Confusion

Tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano original.

James aguardou no saguão do Ministério, próximo das lareiras, a fim de impedir a chegada dos reforços, junto com dois novatos, que andavam destacando-se. Eles não sabiam, mas eram os primeiros a passar pela reestruturação das filas, sendo colocados à prova, precisavam provar que pertenciam mesmo aos ideais de seu lorde.

E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Lily Evans e seus comparsas?

Era perfeito! Há quanto tempo não lutava contra a ruiva, que sempre procurava aniquilar-lhe? Estragar todas as missões que lhe eram encarregadas? Quantas vezes seu lorde não descontou nele suas frustrações por isso, acreditando que ele ainda tinha sentimentos por ela?

Evans estava mais lenta que o normal, parecia extremamente incomodada por algo. Talvez tivesse o reconhecido, embora estivesse com o capuz cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ele fizera questão de não usar máscara, não tinha o porquê esconder o seu serviço, o seu lado da guerra. Enquanto McKinnon estava lutando contra dois (eles eram perfeitos para novatos, James não deixou de observar), ele tinha grandes chances.

Aquela seria a noite em que mataria Evans, e provaria ao seu lorde que ela não lhe afetava em absoluto.

Até que o traidor do sangue apareceu.

Sirius Black.

A luta ficou equilibrada, seria pedir demais que dois novatos pudessem manter a superioridade contra dois aurores especializados. Seu lorde o chamou, ele planejava ir embora, e tudo ficaria bem. É claro, ele não teria a oportunidade de dar o golpe final em Evans, mas a vingança era um prato que se comia frio, ele teria outras oportunidades.

Mas um Expelliarmus estragou todos os seus planos. Um feitiço tão simples foi o suficiente para derrotá-lo.

As coisas já estavam estranhas, quando Evans insinuou que chamava-se Potter (uma provocação que o irritou profundamente, jamais se envolveria com uma sangue ruim), mas ficaram mais ainda, quando seu capuz caiu.

Por que Black deixou sua varinha cair?

Por que Evans parecia tão branca quanto o professor Binns?

E por que a boca de McKinnon quase atingiu o chão, de tão escancarada?

Ele era um Death Eater, isso não era uma novidade para ninguém. E todos sabiam que ele era o melhor no que fazia, perdendo apenas para Bellatrix. Por qual outro motivo seu lorde o teria escolhido?

Um barulho nos elevadores despertou James daquela situação constrangedora. A pose de choque dos três aurores não iria manter-se por muito tempo, e não estava em seus planos ser capturado. Seu lorde ainda o esperava.

Sem poder alcançar a própria varinha, ele pegou a primeira que encontrou: a de Black, caída perto de seu joelho. Assim que pegou-a, aparatou, mas sem tempo suficiente para desfazer-se em fumaça, embora amasse fazer este truque.

Ainda tentava responder às perguntas quanto aos acontecimentos estranhos da noite, quando esbarrou em Pettigrew, que parecia particularmente nervoso, roendo as unhas. Como ele sempre agia assim, ele nem preocupou-se. Era como se ser Death Eater o tornasse mais medroso do que já era antes.

James pegou o seu braço com mais força do que deveria, sentindo uma dor de cabeça surgindo, enquanto entravam na mansão.

— O Lorde das Trevas não está! — disse Narcisa, assim que os viu.

— Mas sentimos a marca pulsar — James mostrou o seu antebraço negro, para comprovar o que dizia, mas a marca já voltara para a sua cor original — Mas...

— Eu também senti! — Peter mentiu.

— Talvez... — Narcisa parecia indecisa — Ele os chamaria, mas mudou de ideia. Eu não sei! Bem, já que estão aqui... Gostariam de um chá?

— Obrigado — James agradeceu-a, sorrindo levemente — De qualquer forma, eu precisei sair. Estava encurralado!

— Como encurralado? — perguntou Narcisa, depois de mandar os elfos fazerem o chá.

— Evans, Black e McKinnon — ele, praticamente, cuspiu os nomes — No átrio.

— Bem, já era de se esperar — a loira deu de ombros — Sentem-se, por favor!

A senhora Malfoy não parecia incomodada com as suas vestes sujas pela batalha. De certa forma, era uma honra estar lutando para o lado vencedor. A guerra não tinha acabado, mas era óbvio quem venceria. Sempre haveria uma resistência, mas todos se ajoelhariam aos pés do Lorde das Trevas, quando o Ministério caísse.

O que não aconteceu naquele dia.

Quando a reunião iniciou-se, e Voldemort entrou na sala, assustadoramente tranquilo, todos os combatentes do lado das trevas já estavam na sala de jantar da casa, não cabendo todos na extensa mesa.

— Milorde... — Lucius quase tremia de nervosismo, ao levantar-se.

— Eles agora sabem que nós temos a capacidade de invadir o lugar que quisermos — o mestre interrompeu-o, satisfeito — Essa missão foi perfeita!

Aliviados, os Death Eaters apressaram-se a concordar com o seu lorde.

"Bajuladores" pensou James, enojado.

— Derrotaremos Shafiq no tempo certo — continuou Voldemort, ignorando o que diziam a ele — Por enquanto, precisamos reduzir a Ordem da Fênix a trapos.

— É a nossa principal prioridade, milorde — disse um de seus seguidores, devotamente.

— Estão dispensados — ele disse — Potter, Lestrange, acompanham-me.

Todos obedeceram, sem contestar, nem dirigir um olhar a mais ao bruxo.

— Como foram as coisas? — ele perguntou, sentando-se na maior cadeira da mesa.

Antes de responder, James fechou as portas com a varinha, e lançou um feitiço silenciador, sob o olhar curioso de Rabastan.

— Os novatos não são espiões — James disse, seguro.

— E como pode ter tanta certeza? — perguntou Bellatrix, desafiadora, vendo como o bruxo sentava-se ao lado esquerdo do bruxo.

— Eu sei — retrucou James, sem abalar-se.

— Como foram os grupos de vocês? — Voldemort virou-se aos outros três, sem exigir mais provas do garoto de óculos.

— Pettigrew manteve-se à margem em todos os momentos da luta — disse Bellatrix, com repugnância.

— Perfeito! — o bruxo parecia satisfeito com essa informação.

James ficou confuso pela importância que essa simples informação tinha, mas resolveu que seria imprudente perguntar. Se o milorde considerasse que ele deveria saber, ele saberia.

— Talvez Regulus Black, senhor — disse Rabastan, cautelosamente — Ele desapareceu.

— Regulus Black, de fato, era um traidor — disse Voldemort, tranquilamente — Mas não precisaremos mais nos preocupar com ele.

— Milorde, não encontrei atitudes suspeitas em nenhum de minha equipe — informou Rodolphus — Houve alguém que não foi lutar?

— É claro que houve, Lestrange — Voldemort olhou-lhe, como se fosse uma pergunta estúpida.

— Perdão, milorde — ele retraiu-se, abaixando a cabeça.

— Uma hora ou outra, o espião será desmascarado. Só precisamos ter paciência e atenção. Qualquer situação suspeita, informem-me imediatamente. Entendido?

Aceitando a deixa, todos concordaram, antes de saírem da sala.

— Eu disse que você seria incluído — Bellatrix sussurrou, enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Ele tem maior apreço a você, Bella — observou Rabastan.

— Dei-lhe motivos para isso! — ela retrucou, ríspida, antes de seguir o caminho, à frente dos homens.

— Ela é perigosa! — disse James, risonho.

— Tudo pose! — disse Rodolphus, irritado.

Separando-se no topo das escadas, cada um foi para o seu quarto. O de James era aquele onde acordou, depois do ataque. Assim que tirou suas roupas e ficou de baixo do chuveiro ligado, o dia passou por sua cabeça, e ele sentiu um início de dor de cabeça.

Eram tantas coisas sem explicação, ele não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça.

O choque no rosto de Lily Evans era o que mais estava marcado, quando ele fechava os olhos, competindo com as lembranças da pior noite de sua vida, que tinha sido causada por ela.

Negando com a cabeça, ele sentia-se indisposto para continuar ali, de baixo da água fria, mas também não sentia a menor vontade de sair dali. Um ligeiro receio de cair na cama, e enfrentar os seus piores pesadelos. Depois de tantos dias desacordado, pelo ataque, não queria ficar fora de combate tão cedo, esse seria o maior prêmio que a Ordem poderia receber.

Depois do que pareceram sem hora, ele recuperou as energias, e desligou o registro. Revigorado, pegou novas roupas, antes de sair do quarto, logo seria momento do jantar, mas ele não sentia vontade de voltar para a sala, que tornou-se palco das reuniões. Ele só queria esquecer-se das luzes coloridas, por alguns momentos.

Passando pelos corredores escuros, em uma decoração medieval, paredes repletas de retratos que se moviam, ele sentiu-se completamente só, fora de lugar. Ele só não entendia o que estava errado.

Seguiu direto para as cozinhas, onde nenhum bruxo costumava pisar, mas ele não era dono da casa, então não tinha outra opção. Lembrando-se de sua elfa de infância, ele sentiu um embrulho no estômago, que nada tinha a ver com a fome ou falta dela.

— Eu vou comer no quarto. Levem o jantar para lá! — ele disse aos elfos, empertigando-se — Não estou passando bem, avisem aos seus patrões.

Ele virou-se de costas, sem ver o olhar confuso dos elfos, que não lembravam-se do hóspede. Por fim, decidiram ignorar, já que muitas pessoas apareciam na casa. Sua senhora lhes diria de quem se tratava, se fosse da incumbência deles.

Para a sorte dos elfos confusos, James esbarrou em Bellatrix, no caminho de volta para a sala de jantar.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Bellatrix, esquecendo-se de usar seu tom ríspido, pela surpresa.

— Não sinto-me bem, pedi aos elfos que me levassem a comida no quarto — ele respondeu.

Ele esperou por um empecilho que não veio. Na verdade, Bellatrix parecia estar pensativa, um vinco formou-se entre suas sobrancelhas, como se tivesse detectado um problema.

— Certo, tenho que resolver uma coisa — foi apenas o que ela disse, antes de seguir o caminho pelo qual ele tinha passado.

Dando de ombros, estranhando a conversa que tiveram, James voltou para o seu quarto, quase perdendo-se pelos corredores extensos e idênticos da mansão. Por fim, deitado em sua cama, ele voltou a refletir em como as coisas pareciam tão estranhas. Quando os elfos levaram a sua comida, com uma postura diferente da que estavam na cozinha, ele decidiu que estava preocupando-se à toa, que não era a sua obrigação entender a mente de sangues ruins.

Ele já tinha tentando entender uma vez, e as coisas não acabaram nada bem.

 _— Do que você está falando? — Sirius observava-o, os olhos arregalados — Enlouqueceu?_

 _— Eu vi perfeitamente bem o que aconteceu! — gritou James._

 _Os seus olhos, praticamente, imploravam para que eles acreditassem nele, mas foi ingenuidade demais._

 _— Ela nunca seria capaz... — disse Remus, com tranquilidade._

 _— O que vocês querem dizer? Que Prongs está mentindo? — Peter manifestou-se, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive a James._

 _— Não, estou dizendo que ele pode ter se confundido — explicou Remus, incômodo com a situação._

 _— Eu não estou confuso. Eu vi perfeitamente bem o que aconteceu! — disse James, com desgosto._

 _— Olhe, por que não conversamos com ela? Ela poderá... — Sirius tentou sugerir._

 _— Então, é assim?_

 _Sirius e Remus arregalaram os olhos, ao ver os olhos enfurecidos de James._

 _— Prongs, se acalma! — disse Remus, cautelosamente._

 _— É muito fácil para vocês falarem isso — ele soltou uma risada de escárnio._

 _— Eu acho que você enlouqueceu, sim — Sirius retrucou, sincero._

 _— Padfoot! — exclamou Remus, quase que escandalizado._

 _— Não tenha tanta poupa, Lupin! — disse James, friamente — Eu sei que pensa o mesmo._

 _— Não, eu não penso! — ele continuou recuando._

 _— Vocês preferem acreditar em uma sangue ruim do que em mim!_

 _Os dois olharam-no paralisados, sem conseguir acreditar que ele tivesse dito aquela palavra._

 _— Você não disse isso... — sussurrou Remus, negando com a cabeça._

 _— Estava bem escondido, não era? Esse tempo todo! — exclamou Sirius — E eu pensando que tinha arrumado um amigo de verdade. Quanto a minha família pagou para te colocar perto de mim?_

 _— Sirius, por favor! — gritou Remus._

 _— Walburga fingiu muito bem nesse tempo! Dizendo que te odiava, e tudo o mais! — continuou dizendo Sirius, ignorando-o — Ela sempre foi uma ótima atriz!_

 _— Que a Evans me odiava... Isso nunca foi novidade para mim — disse James — Agora, eu vejo que não era só ela. Ela, pelo menos, foi verdadeira... Até agora._

 _Ele saiu apressado do dormitório, ignorando os chamados dos amigos. Iria pedir a Dumbledore para que o mudasse de dormitório, e ele teria que mudá-lo. No meio do caminho, percebeu que Peter o seguia, em forma de rato._

 _O único que não o abandonou._

Ele caiu no sono, mergulhado em suas falsas recordações, de acontecimentos que nunca ocorreram.

Enquanto isso, outra pessoa era incapaz de dormir, sendo atormentada por outro tipo de lembranças. Lembranças reais, mas, não por isso, menos dolorosas.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Distrust

Lily sentia que a sua cabeça ia explodir de tanta dor, e a gritaria generalizada não ajudava, em absoluto. Desde que aquele rosto foi exposto, na entrada do Ministério da Magia, era como se todo o ar tivesse sido retirado do corpo de Lily. Ela sentia-se sufocada, desorientada, enjoada... Tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius e Marlene não demoraram a ampará-la, assim que James Potter desapareceu em uma névoa negra, como um perfeito Death Eater. Apesar de sustentarem-na, era evidente que estavam tão afetados quanto ela com a descoberta.

Como era de se esperar, eles não foram os únicos a darem de cara com o auror, fazendo com que a principal foco da reunião, mais tarde, se desviasse para o aparecimento repentino de James.

Os olhares de acusação, a palavra "traidor" sendo proferida sem qualquer repreensão ou vergonha... Era pior do que ter que enfrentar a dura e fria realidade.

A guerra fazia isso com as pessoas, não abria espaço para as dúvidas. Qualquer coisa presenciada com os olhos era o suficiente para ser dada como verdade, sem questionamentos. Exceto por um detalhe: nem ela, nem Sirius, nem Remus, nem Marlene... Qualquer pessoa que conhecia James o suficiente não acreditaria naquela sandice.

Ele sumiu sem dar notícias para, depois de semanas, aparecer em uma batalha no Ministério? Do lado dos Death Eaters? Havia um traidor na Ordem, mas James Potter jamais poderia ser essa pessoa. Alguma coisa de muito errada tinha acontecido, devia haver alguma explicação. Era típico de James que, ao ameaçarem a todos a quem amava, tentasse resolver as coisas por baixo dos panos. Talvez fosse isso. Ele não tinha saída.

Pelo olhar enigmático de um Dumbledore calado, da outra ponta da mesa, os mesmos pensamentos passavam-lhe pela cabeça. Talvez até pensamentos mais profundos, mais alternativas e soluções que jamais poderiam passar pela cabeça inexperiente e desequilibrada de Lily.

Porque essa era a verdade, ela estava desequilibrada. Odiava não ter as respostas de suas perguntas às suas mãos, no exato momento em que lhe ocorressem. Odiava não ter uma oportunidade para conseguir essas respostas. Naquele momento, o chapéu seletor tinha razão, ao considerar colocá-la na Ravenclaw. Ela não sentia nenhuma coragem, apenas a insaciedade pela falta de explicações.

— Como eu tinha previsto, — a voz de Dumbledore, embora baixa, logo sobrepujou-se às outras — o ataque ao Ministério tratava-se de uma emboscada. Voldemort queria exibir o seu troféu a nós, o que ele não conseguiria se não fossemos avisados.

— Professor Dumbledore, James jamais mudaria de lado! — disse Sirius, levado a um impulso, levantando-se da cadeira, com os punhos bem cerrados.

— Isto é uma guerra, moleque! — Alastor Moody logo deu o ar de sua desagradável presença — As pessoas tem suas diferentes motivações para seguir o lado das trevas, e elas não mandam uma carta de despedida.

— Eu também não acredito que ele tenha mudado de lado — disse Dumbledore, ignorando o que o seu velho amigo rosnou — Ao menos, não voluntariamente. Contudo, como percebe, estou de mãos atadas. Minha mente só pode imaginar as coisas que Voldemort disse ou fez para que o jogo virasse ao seu favor.

— Não virou, professor — Lily pronunciou-se, a garganta quase rasgando-se pelo esforço repentino — Ele é apenas um, nós somos mais de trinta.

— Um excelente auror, senhora Potter — disse Dumbledore, uma obscura sombra passando por seus olhos — Acredito que não será o primeiro. Voldemort sempre esteve de olho em muitos dos nossos.

Ele passou o olhar por várias pessoas, inclusive por Lily, que era uma "sangue ruim" aos olhos de Voldemort. Ela era uma auror, era suposto que, a partir dessa informação, já estivesse evidente que jamais se entregaria à arte das trevas. Assim como James. Não voluntariamente.

Percebendo o olhar de contradição de alguns integrantes, covardes demais para voltar a insinuar a traição de James, e como a outra parte estava completamente indisposta a seguir com a reunião, Dumbledore dispensou-os. Ele também parecia cansado e, Lily acreditou, iria atrás de mais informações sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Antes de entrar para a academia de aurores, Lily achava que era impossível que uma simples noite, um simples acontecimento, pudesse exaurir tanto uma pessoa. Aquela não seria a primeira vez, nem a última. E o fato de envolver a James era pior do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ela não ia mais surtar. Pelo menos, não demonstraria mais fraqueza.

Ignorando o olhar atravessado de Mad-Eye, a quem, cada vez mais, sentia um sentimento de profundo desgosto, ela seguiu para fora da sala, acompanhada por Marlene. Sirius resolveu ficar para conversar com Edgar Bones e Frank Longbottom, uma expressão séria, raramente vista nele.

Olhando ao redor, ela percebeu que as pessoas que não foram para a missão do Ministério não estavam lá. Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew incluídos, mesmo que Lily tivesse uma grande certeza de que Peter tinha sido convocado. Talvez estava apenas ignorando-a, depois do soco que recebeu no rosto, ela nem teve chance de pedir desculpas, mas era o último item de sua lista de tarefas.

— Venha, Lily — disse Marlene — Você precisa descansar.

— Estou cansada de descansar, de ficar sem fazer nada — reclamou Lily.

— Calma, Lils! Não faça nenhuma loucura! Primeiro, precisamos saber o que aconteceu, para formar um plano — a amiga tentou acalmá-la, parecendo ansiosa.

— Mas nós não vamos saber o que aconteceu! — exclamou a ruiva — Só se tivermos uma bola de cristal! Só podemos saber o que aconteceu quando tivermos James em nossas mãos, e um frasco de Veritaserum!

— Nós vamos recuperá-lo — argumentou Marlene — Mas parece que ele é o preferido de Voldemort, está sendo muito bem vigiado.

— É claro que seria — Lily soltou uma risada de escárnio — Quase fomos mortos três vezes!

— Confie em Dumbledore, ele vai solucionar as coisas rápido... — a castanha prometeu, puxando-a levemente pelo braço — Vamos! Você não comeu quase nada hoje...

Assim que afastaram-se das proteções da casa, elas aparataram.

Para Lily, tanto aparatar quanto usar a rede de flú eram meios de transporte extremamente incômodos. Sempre foi sensível quanto à movimentação. Carros a enjoavam pelo cheiro de couro do banco, os ônibus movimentavam-se sem a menor sutileza, apenas o metrô a confortava, sendo sempre a sua escolha. Apesar disso, ainda preferia entrar em um carro do que a sensação de ser espremida, seja por uma lareira ou por um tubo imaginário.

Naquele dia, a sensação parecia mil vezes pior, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela o fizesse.

— Lily? Está tudo bem? — perguntou Marlene, preocupada, quando a amiga dobrou a parte superior do corpo, como se tivesse recebido um feitiço estuporante.

— Só um minuto... — ela fechou os olhos, inspirando com força.

— Eu vou na cozinha fazer uma comida decente para gente — a amiga afastou-se, um pouco receosa.

— Tente não queimar a casa — Lily tentou brincar, segurando-se com força no braço do sofá.

Assim que a castanha foi para o outro cômodo, Lily deu a volta, ainda com as mãos cerradas sobre o tecido do assento, sentando-se ali. Certamente, não foi uma boa ideia comer tão pouco. Mesmo nas missões da Ordem ou do Ministério, ela nunca descuidou-se tanto, não valia a pena preocupar-se, sabendo que James estava vivo. A justificativa para tal era outro assunto, que estava nas mãos de Dumbledore.

— Você percebeu que apenas Frank estava lá? — comentou Marlene, a voz vinda da cozinha, distraindo-a do seu mal estar.

— Alice e ele não desgrudam — disse Lily, inclinando a cabeça para trás — Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Talvez alguma missão do Ministério.

— Eu acho que não! — a amiga respondeu, dando uma risada leve.

Apesar de ter dito baixo, Lily conseguiu escutá-la. A acústica da cozinha era maravilhosa, para todos os efeitos.

— Por que não? — perguntou, curiosa.

— Alice estava com umas desconfianças... — Marlene voltou para a sala, colocando duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada em cima da mesa.

— Tipo doença? — perguntou Lily, pegando uma das canecas.

— Tipo gravidez — a castanha deu um olhar maroto para a amiga, antes de voltar para a cozinha, deixando-a sem maiores informações.

Esquecendo-se da barriga vazia e da caneca, colocada novamente em cima da mesa, ela levantou-se, indo até a cozinha.

— Ela está grávida? — Lily quase gritou.

Marlene derrubou um prato, assustada com a vinda repentina da amiga.

— Lily Mary Evans Potter! — ela colocou as mãos no quadril, parecendo-se muito com a irmã dos gêmeos Prewett — Volte para o sofá agora mesmo!

Lily fez um biquinho, antes de voltar para a sala. Escutou a amiga refazer com um feitiço o prato derrubado que, por sorte, estava vazio. Logo depois, ela voltou, com o jantar requentado.

— Então, está confirmado? Ela está grávida? — perguntou Lily, sem desfazer a cara triste, enquanto a amiga puxava um dos pratos para si.

— Pensei que a resposta fosse óbvia — Marlene retrucou, antes de colocar uma boa quantidade de comida na boca, impedindo-a de resposta qualquer outra coisa que fosse.

Bufando, Lily ajeitou-se no sofá, sentindo dores nas costas, pela péssima posição na qual sentou-se. Ao ver que não conseguiria mais informações, ela puxou o prato dela para si também, sentindo a barriga reclamar de fome; e o resto do corpo, de fadiga.

 _James observava-a da porta da cozinha, assustado e divertido, em medidas iguais._

 _Apenas ela era capaz de causar-lhe duas reações opostas em um único momento._

 _— O que foi? — Lily perguntou, lambendo o dedo, que estava coberto de chocolate._

 _— Eu amo te ver cozinhando — ele confessou, sorrindo pela visão._

 _Ela virou o rosto, para que o noivo não visse o seu rosto corado._

Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo vontade de chorar.

— Lily? Tudo bem? — perguntou Marlene, não deixando de notar essa reação.

— Eu preciso... — ela abriu os olhos, levantando-se do sofá.

— Lily? Aonde você vai? — a castanha perguntou novamente, esquecendo o garfo a centímetros da boca.

— Não me sinto bem. Vou lavar o rosto — disse Lily, antes de sair da sala.

Podia ter ido até o banheiro do primeiro andar, que ficava no corredor, mas ela preferiu subir as escadas, apoiando-se fortemente nos corrimões. A porta do quarto estava aberta, e ela cambaleou para o banheiro. Com a cabeça abaixada, ela posicionou-se na frente do espelho, mas evitando olhá-lo. Mantinha seu olhar fixo na pia de mármore, tentando controlar a respiração.

Pelo canto do olho, viu um vestígio cinzento e peludo no chão. Seus olhos logo dirigiram para o espelho, observando as manchas negras por baixo dos olhos. Girando a torneira, ela pegou a água com as mãos, jogando-a no rosto. Deixou a água pingar por alguns minutos, antes de resolver desligá-la, não importando-se em secar o rosto.

Um movimento brusco sobressaltou-a, mas era apenas o gato subindo em cima da cama.

— Antrax — ela sorriu, levemente, indo para perto do bichinho.

O filhote esfregava-se no edredom, deixando alguns pelos cinzentos sobre o tecido. Soltou um miado chocho, quando a dona pegou-o no colo, sentando-se onde ele antes estava. Lily respirou fundo, escondendo a cabeça no pescoço do siamês.

— Você sumiu, filho — ela sorriu, passando o dedo pela cabeça dele, fazendo com que as orelhas se encolhessem — Só você para me fazer sorrir nesses momentos...

Ficou mais alguns minutos apertando o gato, que miava, reclamando. Quando Antrax conseguiu escapar das mãos da dona, Lily sentiu o mal estar retornar. Ela franziu o cenho, colocando a mão na barriga, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, já que mal tinha tocado no prato. Inclusive, Marlene já devia estar preocupada com sua demora, mas respeitava o seu tempo.

A garganta começou a queimar, e ela correu para o banheiro, a tempo de evitar uma catástrofe.

— Lily? — ela escutou a voz de Marlene.

Lily respirou fundo, mas logo desejou não tê-lo feito, já que só piorou o seu enjoo. Dando a descarga, ela foi até a pia, para lavar a boca.

— Está tudo bem? — Marlene entrou no quarto, quase tropeçando em Antrax, que tinha enrolado-se estrategicamente em frente à porta.

Ela não respondeu, já que corria o risco de engolir o enxaguante bucal. Depois de mais alguns segundos, ela cuspiu o líquido azul na pia, sentindo-se repentinamente melhor.

— Seja lá o que você me deu para comer, acho que sofri uma intoxicação alimentar — ela deu um sorriso fraco — Você é um desastre!

— Eu só esquentei o que já estava pronto — Marlene franziu o cenho, parecendo realmente preocupada.

— Bem, então você estraga tudo o que toca — Lily passou por ela, indo até a cama, que parecia um lugar mais confortável do que antes — Ou eu não sei mais cozinhar...

Marlene olhava-a fixamente, enquanto Antrax voltava a subir, com dificuldade, na cama. Dessa vez, Lily não fez esforços para pegá-lo, mas ele aproximou-se da dona, jogada na cama, lambendo de pouco em pouco o seu rosto.

— Penso que você esteve muito sentimental, nos últimos tempos — ela disse — Eu sei que essa situação não tem sido fácil, mas...

— Por favor, Lene — Lily interrompeu-a — Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Você sabe o que está acontecendo, amiga — afirmou Marlene, acariciando o cabelo da amiga — Não dizer não vai mudar as coisas.

A ruiva suspirou, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

— Eu só queria me preocupar com uma coisa por vez — ela fechou os olhos — Por favor, não conte para ninguém.

— Moody não é discreto, e você sabe que o olho mágico dele vê — disse Marlene — Me surpreende que ainda não tenha percebido.

— Não vai ser para sempre — Lily ergueu-se na cama, revirando os olhos — Eu só quero encontrar a James antes de me preocupar com o bebê.

— Ele sabia? — ela perguntou.

A cara de desânimo de Lily foi a resposta dela.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Marlene sorriu, levemente, segurando a mão dela com força — Não se preocupe.

— Estamos no meio de uma guerra, Lene — Lily disse, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas — Não me entenda mal, eu estou muito feliz, mas... Eu tenho medo.

— Parece que os pequenos Potter e Longbottom serão grandes amigos em Hogwarts — brincou Marlene, arrancando um sorriso da amiga.

— Harry — retrucou a ruiva — O nome dele vai ser Harry.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Dealing

James sonhou naquela noite.

Na maior parte, foram imagens distorcidas e confusas. Grandes borrões coloridos, em que a cor mais destacada era o vermelho. A cor de maldições, entre elas as imperdoáveis, que ele pôde reconhecer com facilidade, por fazerem parte de seu dia a dia. Além de uma mistura branca e o laranja do pôr do sol, compondo a cena que mais fazia sentido, no conjunto de imagens.

Ele sonhou com um casamento. Quando abriu os olhos, pela manhã do dia seguinte, era como se ele ainda estivesse em Hogwarts. Um garoto ingênuo da Gryffindor, e não um Death Eater próximo de Voldemort.

Balançando a cabeça para dispersar os pensamentos, ele notou que não estava sozinho no quarto. Privacidade era algo que não se respeitava naquela casa.

— Bom dia — ele disse, sem fazer um movimento para erguer-se.

— Por que não jantou à mesa? — perguntou Narcisa, diretamente.

James franziu levemente o cenho, olhando a figura altaneira da irmã de Bellatrix.

— Sempre jantou — continuou a dizer, sem esperar por uma resposta — Rodolphus estranhou. Bellatrix não se importou muito, ela até agradeceu.

— Creio que meus motivos não dizem respeito a ninguém — ele retrucou, um pouco ríspido.

— Bem, considerando que voltou de uma batalha muito dura ontem, e agiu estranho desde então... — disse Narcisa, sem parecer ofender-se — Poderia ter sido enfeitiçado com algo que pudesse prejudicar seu relacionamento com o lorde das trevas e os outros.

Do modo como a loira falava, era como se fosse uma professora de Hogwarts. Sua atitude lembrou-lhe levemente à professora McGonagall, sendo tomado por uma sensação de nostalgia, que sumiu no mesmo instante.

 _— Não diga sandices, Potter! — Minerva ralhava, levantando-se de sua cadeira — Francamente! Esta é a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi, e olhe que já ouvi muitas coisas._

 _— Mas, professora... — James tentou argumentar._

 _— Já chega! — ela retrucou — O professor Dumbledore não está em sua sala. Você não irá incomodá-lo com uma tolice dessas..._

 _— Não é tolice — ele retrucou, sentindo o sangue ferver._

 _— O professor Dumbledore é um homem muito ocupado — disse McGonagall, sem modificar a sua expressão rígida — Além do mais, terá de aprender a conviver com pessoas as quais não lhe agradam. Se essa briga não resolver-se, sinto muito, mas terá que conformar-se. Somente um dormitório disponibilizado para cada ano. E não discutiremos mais isso. Volte para a sua cama!_

A professora que sempre lhe agradou tanto, melhor amiga de seus pais... Outra a não acreditar em suas palavras. Além do mais, nunca fora tão grosseira, nem nos momentos em que ele e Sirius exageravam.

Evans era querida até mesmo por ela.

Narcisa olhava curiosa e levemente interessada para as suas mudanças de feição, incluindo a sua mandíbula travada, pela raiva contida.

— Não se preocupe — ele suspirou, mais calmo — Se o lorde desejar, posso ir vê-lo mais tarde. Assim, ele poderá comprovar que não há nada de errado comigo.

— Rodolphus não disse nada a ele — Narcisa apressou-se a dizer — Ele não queria preocupar o lorde com apenas suspeitas, mesmo que viessem de você.

— Certo... — respondeu James.

— De qualquer forma, ele pediu a Lucius que o avisasse para falar com ele mais tarde. Quando for a hora, avisaremos. Será na mansão Malfoy, por se tratar de um assunto mais... — ela pendeu a cabeça levemente — Confidencial.

— Estarei a postos — ele respondeu, aguardando pelo momento em que ela sairia.

Como se escutasse os seus pensamentos, Narcisa levantou-se da cadeira, indo até a porta.

Como Death Eater, era natural que ele se sentisse sufocado, algumas vezes. Contudo, eram batalhas que levavam à exaustão, e torturas por fracassos. Nunca havia a preocupação mascarada pelo desinteresse. James seria tolo se não tivesse percebido.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas estava tentado a descobrir.

Assim que chegou à sala de jantar, percebeu que não teria a mesma sorte da noite anterior. A família Lestrange não era a melhor visão em uma reunião de café da manhã, e James ali só tornava as coisas mais estranhas. Bellatrix tinha uma maneira de comer, que fazia você sentir pena da comida. Ela nunca foi muito de seguir a etiqueta.

— Narcisa passa mais tempo aqui do que em casa — observou James, ao sentar-se, afastado dos outros.

— O lorde das trevas tem encarregado Lucius de muitas missões — quem respondeu foi Rabastan.

— Já mandei-a deixar de ser estúpida — disse Bellatrix, rispidamente.

— É a sua irmã — disse James, tranquilamente, enquanto os elfos entregavam-lhe o seu prato feito.

— E daí? — Bellatrix levantou o olhar.

James sustentou o seu olhar.

 _— Ela me odeia._

 _A ruiva estava jogada no tapete do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor, o seu rosto era iluminado pelas chamas da lareira, como se o seus cabelos alaranjados já não chamassem toda a atenção._

 _— Impossível alguém te odiar — ele respondeu, fazendo-a sorrir abertamente._

 _— Bem, minha irmã me odeia..._

Bellatrix revirou os olhos, quebrando o contato visual.

James abaixou o olhar, irritado. Era incrível como as lembranças pareciam vir com mais força desde o ataque. A sensação piorou quando sentiu o ardor em seu braço.

— Sem fome? — observou Rabastan, assim que James levantou-se, o prato quase que intocado.

Sem vontade de explicar, ele arregaçou a manga rapidamente, mostrando a marca enegrecida e quase viva.

Seria da ética dizer algo como "volto mais tarde", mas, com o lorde das trevas, nunca teria como saber. Tudo dependia da vontade dele. Portanto, ele apenas recolheu a sua capa, e partiu até a lareira, sem ser incomodado por qualquer um dos residentes.

— Milorde — ajoelhou-se, assim que pisou para fora da lareira de uma casa abandonada, e encontrou Voldemort sentado em uma poltrona, na frente do lugar em que acabou de sair.

— Levante-se — disse Voldemort, de uma forma um pouco ríspida — Temos coisas a fazer ainda hoje.

— Do que se trata, milorde? — perguntou James, tentando ocultar a sua curiosidade.

— Você já verá — o homem sorriu satisfeito — Só precisamos esperar por Yaxley, ele nos será muito útil.

James afastou-se da lareira, supondo que o companheiro aparecia por ali em breve, mas sem atrever-se a sentar. Uma simples atitude como aquela poderia causar castigo por desobediência, e ele não estava muito ansioso para receber uma maldição imperdoável por tão pouco.

Se Voldemort notou sua atitude, nada comentou. Já era comum para ele. Por isso, os rebeldes, como os da Ordem da Fênix, eram como uma ofensa pessoal.

Não demorou muito mais tempo para que a lareira voltasse a se acender, o fogo adquirindo tons esverdeados, que tudo tinham a ver com o ambiente em que se encontravam.

— Milorde, se me permite perguntar, onde estamos? — James perguntou, ao não reconhecer o local iluminado.

— Essa casa pertence a um de nossos negociantes — disse Voldemort, tranquilamente, enquanto o loiro abanava as cinzas.

— Milorde — Yaxley curvou-se ligeiramente.

— Está atrasado — o bruxo disse, gelidamente.

— Perdão, milorde, eu estava no Ministério — o homem tremelicou ligeiramente, antes de conseguir controlar-se.

— Alguma notícia relevante? — Voldemort perguntou, desinteressado.

— Nada que venha a nos ser útil — respondeu Yaxley.

— Quem decide o que será útil, ou não, sou eu — retrucou o bruxo.

— Perfeitamente, milorde — o outro voltou a curvar-se.

James precisou conter-se para não revirar os olhos diante de tão patética atitude. Yaxley era idêntico a Lucius, falava as coisas sem pensar, e depois estremecia de pavor. O tipo de gente que precisava aprender a controlar a língua.

O Lorde das Trevas levantou-se, observando com desgosto para o ambiente o qual era obrigado a estar. Para que o bruxo se dispusesse a aturar tal lugar, James só podia concluir que tratava-se de uma negociação importante.

Gigantes moravam dentro de montanhas e encostas. Além do fato de já estarem do seu lado da guerra, o clima de onde estavam era ameno, e não congelante, então James logo descartou a possibilidade.

A outra possibilidade não era mais agradável que essa.

Os lobisomens costumavam ter os móveis arranhados e mordidos, casas em péssimo estado, como aquela. Provavelmente, pegaram de algum morador, após se divertir com ele. Era o que faziam, e aquela vila estava assombrada por eles, até o momento em que se sentissem ameaçados, e partissem para outra.

Sanguinários e ambiciosos, eram ótimos aliados. Perfeitos para fazer o trabalho sujo.

Antes que prolongassem a conversa, ou James pudesse verbalizar seus pensamentos, uma luz verde surgiu do lado de fora da casa, era o que Voldemort parecia estar esperando.

— É um sinal de Travers — comentou o lorde, embora fosse desnecessário — Só estávamos esperando por vocês.

O brutamontes era uma boa opção. Claro que Voldemort jamais esperaria que os lobisomens se revoltassem, já que o homem era como a única esperança de liberdade deles, além do fato de que sua sede de sangue seria saciada. Só havia vantagens, eles ajudariam o Lorde das Trevas a tornar-se mais invencível do que já era, e em um tempo bem mais curto. Seria apenas questão de tempo.

Yaxley pareceu levemente ofendido pelo fato de ser mais um naquele plano, mas logo recompôs-se. Afinal, ele era um entre apenas três dos vários do círculo íntimo do lorde.

Os três bruxos saíram da casa, sem encostar nem mesmo na maçaneta. Um simples feitiço resolvia o problema da porta fechada, e eles logo encontraram-se em um cenário de uma guerra.

O vilarejo estava devastado. James não pôde deixar de comparar o cenário com o que eles deixavam, após um ataque. Isso serviu para deixá-lo mais à vontade naquele território inimigo, o que não seria uma reação normal para outras pessoas.

Não era como se um Death Eater tivesse sentimentos, para começo de conversa.

Vendo como o líder daqueles seres aproximava-se, seguido de perto por Travers, que não precisava ter a varinha à vista para impedir qualquer ataque, que não viria, James precisou concentrar para não permitir que uma nova memória se apossasse de sua mente.

Quando se sabe oclumência, você aprende a bloquear tudo de si, inclusive a sua essência.

— Greyback — disse Voldemort com satisfação na voz, o que era bem incomum, sendo que ele estava conversando com um lobisomem, a quem tanto desprezava — Ouvi falar muito de você.

— Também escutei falar muito de você — disse o lobisomem.

Era o mais assustador de todos os outros, o que já explicava o fato de ser o líder da manada. Ele era, evidentemente, bem informado, já que não ousou citar o nome do bruxo, considerando que foi tratado pelo nome.

— Isso facilita as coisas — Voldemort assentiu com a cabeça para si mesmo — Sabe, então, o motivo pelo qual viemos aqui, não é mesmo?

— A única parte que me interessa é o que vamos ganhar em lhe apoiar — disse Greyback, sem poupar fôlego ou perder tempo.

A cada fala, James estava mais certo de que seria terrível conviver com aqueles seres inferiores. Nem tanto conviver, já que eles ficavam sempre em seu canto, mas Greyback era o líder, e estaria sempre pelas reuniões.

— A questão seria o que não ganharia com isso — Yaxley resolveu intrometer-se.

Aquela simples intromissão seria o suficiente para que ele fosse torturado, sem importar-se na frente de quem estavam, mas Yaxley era diplomático, e talvez esse fosse o motivo para estar ali.

— Como assim? — Greyback perguntou inseguro, os braços cruzados.

Yaxley deu uma breve olhada para o seu lorde, que o encarava fixamente.

— Bem... — o loiro limpou a garganta — Vocês só têm a ganhar! Não terão que ficar mais por aqui, poderão alimentar-se de quem quiserem...

— Isso nós já fazemos — disse Greyback.

— A questão é que vocês não precisarão mais ficar escondidos. Poderão ir para o canto que quiserem, fazer o que quiserem, sem que tenha alguém do Ministério atrás de vocês — Yaxley finalizou, rapidamente.

Greyback não parecia confiante daquela promessa.

— Mesmo? — ele perguntou — E só precisamos apoiá-los quando precisarem?

— Exatamente — disse Voldemort, dando um passo para a frente — Lord Voldemort não faz falsas promessas.

James conteve o sorriso ao identificar o jogo de palavras usado.

Ninguém do Ministério, mas eles não eram de lá, certo?

— A Ordem da Fênix dizia o mesmo.

A simples menção da Ordem fez com que os Death Eaters travassem.

— O que garante que cumprirão?

James virou o corpo, percebendo que quem falava estava longe de sua visão, mas não era qualquer pessoa.

Era Remus Lupin.


	10. Capítulo 9 - Death

Voldemort permaneceu com sua expressão neutra, enquanto tanto Travers quanto Yaxley aparentavam estar contrariados pela interrupção. Greyback era um caso à parte, ele estava furioso, não admitia que se metessem em suas negociações, considerando que _ele_ era o líder.

James notaria aquelas reações, se não estivesse lutando para compreender o que acontecia ali. Remus Lupin? No meio de todos aqueles lobisomens? Certo, ele era um, mas sempre negou a juntar-se àquele que o tornou o que era.

Uma aberração.

O que era aquilo? Ele tinha desistido? Percebido que o seu lugar era ali?

Olhando para o ambiente ao redor, James só pôde concluir que era impossível alguém como Lupin adaptar-se àquela rotina. É claro, ele podia estar enganado, e o lobisomem nunca passou de um fingido, para poder estudar em Hogwarts, mas o Potter não costumava enganar-se.

— Me parece que vocês já fecharam negócios, então? — Voldemort disse, olhando fixamente para Greyback, o que fez com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de todos os presentes.

— É claro que não! — o homem defendeu-se — Eles apareceram, mas nós os botamos para correr.

Remus permaneceu em seu lugar, embora Greyback quase rosnasse para que ele desaparecesse de sua visão. Ele não parecia estar com medo de falar.

— O que os faz melhor que a Ordem? — ele perguntava, como se fosse uma pergunta simples de sala de aula.

Então, James entendeu. Ele não estava ali para juntar-se aos seus semelhantes, ele estava ali como espião para a Ordem. Era típico de Dumbledore jogar as suas cartas para o fogo, pelo "bem maior".

— Talvez o fato de que seremos os vencedores dessa guerra — respondeu James, também tranquilamente.

Remus tentou evitar direcionar o seu olhar ao bruxo ali presente, mas isso tornava-se mais difícil, considerando que agora a conversa era direta. Fazia tempos que não entrava em contato com a Ordem, o que só fez com que ele ficasse desinformado sobre o assunto "James".

O que ele fazia ali, depois de ser dado como desaparecido?

Obviamente, nunca passou por sua cabeça uma traição, como ocorreu com os outros apoiadores da causa de Dumbledore. Ele conhecia James perfeitamente. Ou, pelo menos, achava que conhecia.

— A guerra não acabou ainda — disse Remus — Qualquer coisa pode acontecer.

James pesou por um momento o que poderia falar. Se dissesse que sua vitória dependia dos lobisomens, seria garantia de apoio, mas também seria dar uma arma a eles, fazê-los acreditar que eram importantes. Além do mais, Voldemort poderia não gostar tanto disso.

— Exatamente por isso — ele disse, lentamente, medindo as palavras — Ficar neutro não é uma opção. Vocês serão mais prejudicados. Ambos os lados os atacaram e, ao final da guerra, não ganharão vantagens. Continuarão sendo a escória do mundo bruxo.

Remus abriu a boca, mas Greyback impediu que o bruxo continuasse a falar.

— A nossa condição, além das que nos ofereceram, é ter uma varinha — o líder declarou, como em uma opinião final.

James trocou olhares com Yaxley, e aguardaram a resposta de seu mestre.

— Não acredito que precisem tanto, mas se é assim... — Voldemort apenas deu de ombros.

Travers aproximou-se do trio de bruxos, preparado para qualquer ataque não programado, caso algum lobisomem quisesse revoltar-se, eram criaturas traiçoeiras.

— Se eu fosse você, garantiria que os seus... — James deu uma olhada rápida para Remus — Seguidores fossem leais.

— Isso é um assunto meu — disse Greyback.

Nenhum lobisomem da matilha moveu-se até que estivessem fora de seu alcance. Era um campo de batalha, apesar das falsas formalidades. Um não confiava no outro, e vice versa.

Correndo tudo bem, James não entendeu o motivo de Voldemort querer tantos seguidores por perto. Mostrar poder? Ele não pôde evitar perceber o fato de ser reconhecido por todos, já que a maioria dos olhos expectantes estavam voltados a ele, durante a negociação.

Algo bom de se refletir era a participação de Lupin que, muito provavelmente, foi atingido por um feitiço silenciador, e não estaria em bons lençóis com o seu bando. James não estava nada preocupado com isso, tudo tinha saído bem.

— Gigantes, lobisomens... — disse Voldemort, com satisfação evidente na voz.

— A Ordem da Fênix está desesperada, milorde — disse Yaxley — Se já tentaram contato e não obtiveram sucesso...

— Por acaso duvidou disso? — perguntou o mestre, perspicaz como sempre.

— É claro que não, milorde. Eu só estava comemorando a nossa vitória — respondeu o loiro.

— O perfeito diplomata — debochou Travers.

Nenhum deles comentou sobre, embora Yaxley tivesse lançado um olhar irritado e ameaçador para o homenzarrão, mas era inteligente o suficiente para saber que não venceria em uma batalha corpo a corpo.

James rapidamente balançou a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos sem sentido. Para quê uma batalha corpo a corpo? Eles tinham varinhas!

A volta para a casa abandonada, que tinha a conexão de lareiras, foi silenciosa, o que permitiu-lhe refletir sobre os acontecimentos daquela semana. Todas aquelas lembranças, tão repentinas, davam-lhe o que pensar... Ele lembrava-se bem de quando tornou-se amigo daquele grupo Gryffindor, e também como a amizade acabou, mas sentia que algo de estranho estava acontecendo.

Ele não importou-se com a espécie de Remus Lupin, quando ainda estavam no colégio, e tornou-se indiferente sobre o assunto, com o passar do tempo. Contudo, encarando-o novamente, ele sentiu um sentimento que não sabia identificar. Não era afeição, nem desafeição. Era algo que o impelia a afastar-se daquele lobisomem, ao mesmo tempo em que outra parte de seu cérebro contradizia esse impulso.

— James Potter — disse Voldemort, tranquilamente, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Milorde — ele respondeu rapidamente, saindo de seus pensamentos.

— Vá para a mansão Malfoy. Há um serviço que preciso que seja feito ainda hoje — o bruxo declarou — Bellatrix já está lá.

Não o agradava a ideia de juntar-se àquela mulher, mas os serviços impostos a ela eram sempre os mais divertidos. Portanto, ele assentiu. Assim que chegaram à casa, ele foi direto para o baralho.

Narcisa estava sentada na poltrona em frente à lareira, lendo um livro. Sua postura ereta deveria demonstrar tranquilidade, mas James sabia que não passava de puro fingimento.

A mulher loira fechou o livro, colocando-o no braço do assento, e levantando-se com graciosidade.

— Por aqui — ela passou a caminhar, guiando-o pelos corredores luxuosos da mansão.

Não era preciso palavras, ela era a dona da casa, e sabia perfeitamente o que acontecia por baixo de seu teto, só às vezes que era mais conveniente fingir que não. Eles seguiram por um caminho que, apesar de estar sendo guiado, James conhecia muito bem.

Se o Ministério algum dia ousasse conferir a mansão, não encontraria grande parte dos artefatos obscuros que pertenciam à família por décadas. Não por nada, "Malfoy" significava "má fé", em francês.

O normal seria que as reuniões fossem feitas na sala de jantar. Contudo, o Lorde das Trevas não estava lá, e Bellatrix sempre ficava na câmara subterrânea antes de uma missão. Ou melhor, antes de um assassinato.

Narcisa parou ao lado de um grande relógio antigo, tocando a varinha na parede ao lado do objeto.

— Já sabe o que fazer — ela declarou, antes de virar-se.

Sob a máscara de sua naturalidade forçada, James pôde perceber o quanto aquelas palavras soavam tão erradas.

Apenas a varinha de um Malfoy era capaz de abrir as câmaras subterrâneas. Se James tentasse, não conseguiria. Se fosse uma sala dentro de uma das câmaras, como era mais difícil de ser um crime com testemunhas, coisas piores poderiam acontecer. Em um efeito semelhante ao Gringotts, a pessoa poderia ficar presa lá dentro, sem possibilidade de sair. Ou mesmo perder a mão.

As escadas tinham um feitiço camaleão, o que fazia com que ela fosse quase que invisível. Fazia parte da escuridão e da luz ao mesmo tempo.

Seus pés alcançaram o nada e apressou-se a descer, cegamente, enquanto que a porta materializava-se atrás de si. Apesar de estar no topo da escadaria oculta, já era possível escutar as risadas maníacas de Bellatrix, e sentir a magia negra contida naquele lugar.

Por um momento, ele hesitou, sentindo um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha. Ele nunca tinha hesitado, até então, mas não foi uma escolha sua, foi um ato involuntário. Como muitas coisas, nos últimos dias, ele não conseguia explicar isso.

— Já estava na hora! — exclamou Bellatrix, assim que ele apareceu na câmara.

O lugar era iluminado pura e simplesmente pela varinha de Lucius, que aparentava um grande tédio por ter de presenciar a preparação quase que cerimonial que a bruxa fazia. Contudo, assim que percebeu não estarem sozinhos, ele empertigou-se, a expressão mudando para uma de orgulho. Assim como os seus pavões, os objetos ali contidos eram motivo de grande prestígio para o loiro.

Aquela, com certeza, não era uma ação inconsciente.

— Se está incomodada com o meu atraso, talvez deveria reclamar ao milorde, Bella — apesar de sua voz estar baixa, causava o mesmo efeito que se ele estivesse gritando.

Isso fez com que a morena perdesse o sorriso e recuasse quase que inconscientemente, como se Voldemort pudesse estar lá, só esperando um motivo para lançar-lhe uma maldição.

— Eu não quis dizer isso — respondeu, secamente.

— Já chega! — Malfoy disse, sem abalar-se com as já usuais discussões — De acordo com o informante, não teremos muito tempo. Se planeja obter a sua vingança, Bella, é melhor apressar-se.

— Está bem — disse Bellatrix, seu incômodo dando lugar à sua empolgação quase infantil — Vamos, Potter! Seja útil para alguma coisa, uma vez na vida.

James soltou uma risada entredentes.

Naquele mesmo momento, em outro lugar da cidade, Lily Evans sentia um mal estar, que nada tinha a ver com a recém descoberta da gravidez.

— Não seria melhor se você fosse atrás dela, Sirius? — perguntou a ruiva, torcendo so dedos, nervosamente.

— Ela me petrificaria no meio do caminho — ele disse, com um sorriso despreocupado — _Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, Black_.

— Isso soa assustadoramente a como eu tratava o James — comentou Lily.

Sirius deu apenas um sorriso triste, finalizando o assunto, que ainda era delicado demais para eles. Por isso, apenas Marlene sabia sobre Harry. Além do mais, ela não sentia-se muito confortável, sempre imaginou-se contando com James ao seu lado, e não sozinha.

A breve conversa, no entanto, não foi o suficiente para calar a sua angústia.

Marlene avisou-lhes que iria voltar à casa de seus pais, pois sua mãe tinha mandado uma mensagem pela lareira, e parecia aflita. Assim que chegou na casa, ela percebeu, enfim, que algo estava errado.

— Mãe? — ela perguntou, em voz alta, já retirando a varinha de sua capa.

— Expelliarmus!

A castanha jogou-se no chão, saindo do caminho do feitiço temporariamente.

— Estupefaça! — ela apontou a varinha para a figura encapuzada.

Não importava quantos anos de treinamento e batalhas se passassem. Em um segundo qualquer, a sorte poderia se voltar contra você, e foi o que aconteceu com ela. Ter se jogado tinha feito com que não fosse atingida, mas deixou-a em uma posição de desvantagem.

Sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado com força, antes mesmo que o corpo do Death Eater pudesse cair no chão.

— Ele é sempre tão dramático, não é mesmo? — Bellatrix puxou o seu cabelo com mais força, fazendo com que o seu pescoço ficasse à mostra para a sua adaga predileta.

Então, Marlene percebeu que ele não estava desmaiado. De alguma forma, conseguiu evitar o seu feitiço.

— Accio varinha.

Sua varinha caiu nas mãos de um segundo homem, enquanto que o outro levantava-se, gargalhando. Isso fez com que um calafrio percorresse a sua espinha, ao reconhecer o dono de tal gaitada.

— Vamos! Vamos! — Bellatrix pulou repetidas vezes, as mãos ainda bem firmes nos longos fios de Marlene, que começou a xingar-se por não ter seguido o exemplo de Alice.

— A sua família está esperando por você, _Mädchen_ — gracejou James Potter, um sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

— Não seja tão descortês — repreendeu Lucius, colhendo a varinha de Marlene, que ela não percebeu ainda estar em sua mão — Não é educado receber convidados com varinhas em punho.

— Não é educado entrar em uma casa sem ser convidado — Marlene recuperou a fala.

— Traidores do sangue não tem o mínimo senso de etiqueta — Bellatrix puxou-a novamente, o pescoço posicionado de uma forma que era quase impossível respirar — Não incomode-se, Lucius.

Os olhos da mulher estavam fixos em James, que não parecia nem um pouco desconfortável com aquela situação. Suas esperanças eram inúteis, mas ela esperava que ele revelasse que estava do seu lado, que a salvasse.

Ainda nessa situação, Bellatrix começou a guiá-la para a sala de jantar, onde seus pais estavam amarrados às cadeiras. Sem nenhum tipo de vigilância, o que poderia tê-los ajudado a escapar, mas não o fizeram.

— Eu não acredito nisso! — Lucius deu um urro de raiva, indo diretamente para a janela aberta.

— Pensei que a nossa reunião seria privada — disse Bellatrix, e Marlene pôde sentir as suas mãos tremendo — Mas parece que traidores do sangue e sangues ruins gostam de resolver as coisas em cima da hora.

— Bella — Lucius virou-se para ela, após fechar a janela.

— Não!

O grito repentino deixou a audição de Marlene prejudicada, um curioso som surdo soando infinitamente.

— Eu não vou mudar os meus planos! — ela conseguiu escutar, depois.

— Façam o que quiserem, mas eu vou me mandar daqui — Lucius rosnou, colocando a varinha de volta no bolso, e virando-se para sair.

— Covarde! — Bellatrix bradou — Seu covarde!

— Parece que Sirius ficou com a parte criativa dos xingamentos familiares — comentou Marlene, tentando parecer casual, mas sem obter muito sucesso.

— A estupidez é de família, pelo visto — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido — Os seus pais aproveitaram a nossa saída para mandarem um patrono a Dumbledore.

O coração de Marlene bateu mais forte, eles estavam lutando contra o tempo.

— Você nos causou muitos problemas, _liebe_ — disse James, caminhando pela sala, sob os olhares confusos e apavorados dos senhores McKinnon.

— Por favor... — ela sussurrou, sentindo os olhos começarem a lacrimejar.

— Eu amo quando eles imploram, você não? — ele virou-se para Bellatrix.

Antes que Marlene pudesse inspirar mais uma vez, James apontou a varinha para Jeremy McKinnon.

— Avada Kedavra!

A castanha tentou soltar-se, mas nada do que fizesse mudaria o fato de que agora o seu pai jazia morto, pendendo na cadeira.

— Deveria sentir-se honrada — James virou-se para ela, como se matasse pessoas todos os dias — O próprio Lorde das Trevas queria vir aqui matar-te.

— E por que não o fez? É mais cômodo deixar que seus lacaios cuidem de tudo para ele? — Marlene perguntou — Ou talvez ele tenha medo?

— Crucio!

Marlene não gritou, ela jamais daria esse gosto a Bellatrix.

— Medo? — a mulher gritou, depois que a tortura acabou, insanamente — Ele tem _pena_ de pessoas como vocês!

Nesse momento, James paralisou-se, virando o rosto levemente para a bruxa, o cenho franzido. Isso fez com que algo na mente de Marlene se acendesse.

— James! — ela gritou — Eles estão te manipulando! Eles te enfeitiçaram! Você não é assim! Dorea e Charlus...

— Calada, estúpida! — Bellatrix jogou-a bruscamente no chão.

No meio de seu olhar de loucura, Marlene percebeu uma pontada de desespero, e agarraria-se à essa pontada. Se a última coisa que fizesse na vida fosse recuperar o pai de Harry, seria o que ela faria.

— Estão te enganando! — ela continuou gritando a plenos pulmões.

— Avada Kedavra!

Ela não olhou para trás. Preferia não pensar que tinha perdido toda a sua família, que isso era culpa de sua imprudência. Não foram atrás da família dos gêmeos Prewett, tanto que Molly estava a salvo. Assim que os mataram, deram-se como satisfeitos, mas é claro que ela não era assim. Primeiro foi o seu irmão, antes mesmo que ela pudesse pensar sobre a guerra, e agora os seus pais. Ela não tinha mais o que perder.

— Ela está desesperada! — Marlene voltou a gritar — Matou a minha mãe e me torturou só para que você não descubra!

— Eu não vou avisar outra vez! — Bellatrix bradou — Potter! Faça alguma coisa!

Era insano que ela estivesse exigindo uma posição de James, que estava apenas observando as duas mulheres.

— Eu não sei que feitiço é esse, — disse Marlene, sem precisar erguer a voz para ser escutada — mas saiba que não vai dar certo.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — retrucou Bellatrix, o rosto vermelho em fúria.

— Porque James tem uma coisa que vocês jamais conseguiriam entender — ela continuou falando — Ele é uma boa pessoa por natureza.

— Não me faça rir! — disse Bellatrix, debochada — "Boa pessoa por natureza"? E o que define a bondade e a maldade? Acham mesmo que vocês, da Ordem da Fênix, estão acima de tudo?

— Eu não sei se servimos de algo, mas eu deito na minha cama à noite com a consciência tranquila — respondeu Marlene — A tranquilidade de que eu não matei alguém e, se matei, não passava de um assassino asqueroso.

James virou o rosto imediatamente para a porta.

— Bella! — ele chamou.

Bellatrix também olhou para o vão da sala de estar, escutando um ruído de feitiço, logo depois a porta de entrada foi explodida. Ela virou imediatamente para Marlene, mas a mulher jogou-se no chão, engatinhando por debaixo da mesa e pegando uma varinha ensanguentada. Com o estômago revirado, ela não olhou para cima, mas virou-se para atingi-la, por debaixo da mesa.

— Flipendo!

A bruxa foi lançada ao ar, dando uma cambalhota, antes de bater com tudo na parede do lugar. Antes que James ou Marlene fossem obrigados a tomar uma iniciativa contra o outro, os aurores entraram na sala.

— Incarcerous!

Cordas prenderam-se ao redor de James, que não fez tentativa de fuga.

— Lene! — uma voz bem conhecida exclamou.

Marlene virou-se, sorrindo cansada para Sirius, que tentava passar por todas aquelas pessoas para chegar até ela.

— Lily estava tão preocupada com você — ele comentou — Talvez deveríamos tomar mais em conta os pressentimentos dela.

— Talvez Lily tenha algum histórico de vidente na família — brincou Marlene, esquecida temporariamente de que a melhor amiga não era nascida bruxa.

James estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos e lembranças, implantadas e reais. Ele, por um momento, acreditou no que Marlene gritou, a ponto de quase morrer por Bellatrix, que estava bem mais incomodada do que ele já tinha visto antes. Quase desesperada.

Sentindo as mãos de um auror segurando a ponta solta de sua corda, ele levantou o olhar para ver a cena à sua frente.

— Cuidado! — ele gritou, sem pensar muito nisso.

Marlene virou-se, e o tempo parou por alguns segundos.

Bellatrix derrubou um auror, a varinha ainda em mãos, apesar da queda. Virando-se para a inimiga, ela pronunciou o feitiço:

— Avada Kedavra!

Sirius agiu rápido, tirando-a do caminho, mas isso não mudou o destino. O raio foi mais rápido do que a percepção dos presentes para fazerem qualquer coisa.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo caído de Marlene, Sirius começou a sacudi-lo bruscamente.

— Lene! — ele balbuciou — Lene! Não! Lene! Não faça isso! Você não pode...

Por alguma razão, aquele corpo incomodou James, que foi tirado rapidamente de lá, enquanto Bellatrix era contida pelos outros aurores presentes.

 _— Eles matam as pessoas! — Marlene virou-se para ele, o rosto infantil retorcido em uma fúria que não deveria ser sentida em tão pouca idade — Eles mataram o meu irmão! E ele não fez nada para que eles o matassem! Ele não estava do lado de ninguém!_

 _As lágrimas começaram a percorrer o seu rosto, e James abraçou-a, querendo tirar todo aquele sofrimento e angústia da melhor amiga, quase que sua irmã._

 _— Ian não gostaria que você chorasse agora — ele disse, apoiando o seu queixo na cabeça dela._

 _— Eu estou com medo — ela confessou, em voz baixa._

 _— Eu vou ser o seu irmão, eu vou te proteger. Eu prometo._

— Lene — ele murmurou, antes que Kingsley aparatasse, levando ele consigo.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Secrets

A única coisa que James escutava era o som dos tapas sendo desferidos em seu rosto, já que nem a dor ele ainda era capaz de sentir. O auror de rosto tão tenebroso quanto um Death Eater parecia ter uma paciência curta, mas não era qualquer auror. Era o auror mais odiado pelo meio das trevas, e James começava a entender o motivo de tanto ódio.

Excluindo o fato de ser o responsável por prisões de seguidores importantes do Lorde das Trevas, Alastor Moody era intolerante e, aparentemente, apaixonado em usar diversos métodos para conseguir as informações que queria. Ele sequer esperava que James o respondesse, o que fez o homem pensar que o auror não era nada inexperiente.

Em uma outra situação, ele já teria aproveitado as pequenas brechas para debochar e irritar o homem mais ainda, embora fosse uma reação considerada suicida. Contudo, as cenas do último assassinato não saíam de sua cabeça. Por algum motivo, a morte de Marlene McKinnon o incomodou profundamente.

Sentia como podia permanecer ali por horas, na mesma posição, sendo esbofeteado sem cansaço, das mais diversas formas, sem ser capaz de manifestar qualquer sentimento ou reação além da letargia que o assolava.

Contudo, ele não precisou ficar muito tempo naquela situação, apesar de não incomodar-se realmente por isso.

Depois de algumas horas, passos foram escutados, descendo as escadarias do porão de uma casa que James não tinha ideia de onde se tratava, embora lhe fosse, de alguma forma, familiar.

— Alastor, creio que já é hora de dar uma pausa.

Assim que James viu os novos visitantes, sentiu a sua mandíbula trincar de ódio.

Albus Dumbledore ia à frente, acompanhado de um Peter Pettigrew recuado. Ele não estava de algemas, e parecia relativamente confortável com a companhia do diretor, exceto pelo olhar que James o dirigia, não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam.

Ele era um traidor.

E o mais velho não parecia de todo repreender a atitude do seu velho amigo auror. É claro que não seria, estava tratando com um Death Eater, um assassino.

De alguma forma, esse pensamento incomodou profundamente a James.

Mas por quê?

Era isso que ele era, não?

 _— James... — Charlus parecia sentir-se culpado por algum motivo que não lhe vinha à mente._

 _— Não! — ele interrompeu-o, irritado — Eu não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra da sua boca!_

 _— James Charlus Potter, não seja grosseiro com o seu pai! — Dorea repreendeu-o._

 _A visão de sua mãe, embora soubesse que era apenas uma memória, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se mais calmo, mas o James da lembrança não acalmou-se como ele, apesar de ter hesitado._

 _— Eu odeio a sua profissão! — ele disse, rispidamente — Você nunca tem tempo para nós._

 _— Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Jay — Dorea tentou apaziguar a situação._

 _— É sim! Eu queria ser um Death Eater. Quem sabe, assim você me daria um pouco de atenção. Quem sabe, assim eu poderia passar um tempo com o meu pai._

A memória finalizou no momento em que ele sentiu uma queimação em seu lado esquerdo do rosto.

James piscou por um segundo, confuso, acreditando ter sido uma despedida de Alastor, que já não se encontrava lá, mas a dor não era sentida como as outras. O seu pai lhe bateu. Ele sentiu o estômago afundar. Oh! Agora ele sabia como o seu pai se sentia sobre isso, embora já desconfiasse. Um auror nunca aprovaria um filho se bandeando para o lado das trevas.

Por algum motivo, esse pensamento só fez com que um gosto ruim se instalasse em sua boca. Naqueles momentos em que ele não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo de sua vida.

Bastaram cinco minutos de silêncio para ele situar-se onde estava, voltando à realidade, e percebendo que Dumbledore parecia avaliá-lo de cima a baixo, do fundo de seus olhos até o mais superficial. Imediatamente, ele levantou um escudo mental, pensando que, talvez, estivesse usando legilimência contra ele.

O bruxo não pareceu sobressaltar-se, mas era um ótimo ator, então James não tomou isso em conta para avaliar a sua atual situação. Era como se esperasse que ele iniciasse uma conversa, o que seria grande estupidez de sua parte.

— Boa tarde, James — por fim, ele disse.

Sem resposta, como já era esperado.

Pettigrew equilibrava o peso de seu corpo entre os pés, em intervalos de tempo tão pequenos que parecia estar segurando-se para não urinar ali mesmo.

A temperatura do porão pareceu descer uns bons graus.

— Você tentou salvar Marlene McKinnon — disse Dumbledore, depois de medir as suas palavras por mais um tempo.

 _— Cuidado!_

A sua própria voz ecoou entre seus pensamentos, como se estivesse tentando lembrá-lo do quão estúpido tinha sido. Afinal, ele não parecia a melhor pessoa para declarar o que é estúpido ou não.

— Por quê? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Atacar pelas costas é covardia — James disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

A sua resposta só pareceu deixar Pettigrew mais incômodo, e ele podia jurar que via algumas gotas de suor transparecerem pela pele pálida do bruxo.

— Não é o tipo de coisa que um Death Eater diria — Dumbledore pressionou, tranquilamente.

As palavras ditas soavam todas como uma mentira, um enigma que, por mais que James se esforçasse, não conseguia desvendar. Ele apenas deu de ombros, sem querer realmente conversar com o diretor.

— Eu diria que é um princípio nobre de um Gryffindor.

James segurou-se para não revirar os olhos, que afirmação mais óbvia. Dumbledore não dizia mais nada, aparentemente esperando a sua reação com essa frase. Parecendo ver algo além de sua compreensão, ele voltou a falar.

— Exceto pelo fato que você assassinou crianças antes...

— Eu não assassinei crianças — James disse, sem conseguir controlar-se.

— Não? — perguntou Dumbledore, calmamente — Acredito que você conheça essa garotinha...

Antes mesmo da foto ser mostrada, James já sabia de quem se tratava.

— Ariella Oris. Ela estava em um vilarejo...

— Cale a boca — ele murmurou, não querendo escutar mais nada.

— ...que foi atacado por seus colegas, Death Eaters — Dumbledore fingiu não escutar o seu pedido — Ela foi encontrada...

 _— O que foi, Peter? O seu coração amoleceu?_

— Eu sei como ela foi encontrada! — James gritou, e debateu-se na cadeira, assustando a Peter, mas o outro não abalou-se.

 _— Os outros dariam qualquer coisa para encontrar essa garotinha linda aqui..._

— É claro que sabe. Foi você quem fez isso, não é mesmo? Você a matou!

 _— Imagine só se Greyback encontrasse essa garotinha... Seria bem pior._

— Eu não a matei! — gritou James, sentindo um desespero insano dominar cada poro de seu corpo — Eu só... Eu só lancei um feitiço... Um feitiço de...

 _— Que sorte que somos nós._

— Um feitiço que matou-a — Dumbledore inclinou-se em sua direção, e ele negou-se a olhar a sua expressão, desejando que ele não fizesse isso — O _seu_ feitiço corroeu o rosto dela. Ela foi levada ao St. Mungos, mas isso não foi o suficiente. Ácido mata.

 _— Aonde você vai, Prongs?_

 _Ele esperava que a memória continuasse com ele confrontando Peter, tal como ocorreu naquele vilarejo. Contudo, a memória modificou-se imediatamente. Não era mais Peter quem dizia isso, e sim Sirius Black._

— O que você colocou? — James perguntou, piscando os olhos com força, e vendo como Dumbledore fazia menção de sair da sala.

— O que disse? — o bruxo perguntou, o que só o enfureceu ainda mais.

— O que vocês injetaram em mim?

— Não sei do que está falando. Nós não injetamos nada, James.

Pelo modo como falou, o diretor dava a entender que nunca fazia isso, o que quase fez com que James jogasse a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

— Com licença. O Ministério da Magia me espera — Dumbledore declarou, antes que ele abrisse a boca mais uma vez — Querem saber o que fazer com Bellatrix Lestrange.

O homem saiu da sala, sem estranhar o fato de Pettigrew não segui-lo, enquanto que James ficava paralisado. Ele não era o maior fã de Bellatrix, mas seria uma perda imensa para o Lorde das Trevas.

— Pro... — Pettigrew aproximou-se dele, parecendo um pouco mais calmo com a saída do bruxo.

Ele assustou-se, quando James debateu-se, tentando sair de seu lugar na cadeira para alcançá-lo.

— Seu traidor! Traidor! — ele gritou.

Pettigrew arregalou os olhos, o seu rosto ficando branco.

— O quê? Do que você está falando, James? — o rato olhava para o teto, nervoso que escutassem-nos.

— Você traiu o Lorde das Trevas! Você o traiu! Seu traidor! Você é um maldito de um espião! — James continuou gritando, sentindo a garganta começar a arranhar.

 _— Milorde, não seria melhor disseminar os ideais todos de uma vez? — ele escutou Bellatrix perguntar, e tentou lembrar-se de quando que esse diálogo ocorreu._

 _— Está questionando as minhas decisões, Bella? — a voz fria de Voldemort respondeu, fazendo um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha._

 _— É claro que não, milorde — a sua mais fiel seguidora apressou-se a responder._

 _O silêncio perdurou, e ele esperava para ver se ela seria castigada._

 _— Se quer saber, uma única memória será o suficiente — ele disse, desinteressado — Quando ver que protegem àquela a quem mais odeia, um lobisomem e um traidor do sangue, será o suficiente._

— Sim! Eu sou um espião! — Peter gritou, aliviado — Mas não do jeito que você está pensando! Eu...

Ele olhou novamente para cima, antes de diminuir o tom de voz.

— Certo. Quando saí de Hogwarts, eu já era um Death Eater, e milorde disse para que eu me infiltrasse na Ordem. Dissesse todos os nossos passos para ele — ele explicou.

— Espião duplo? Você passa informações a Dumbledore? — rosnou James.

— O quê? Nunca! — Peter arregalou os olhos, horrorizado.

— Porque tem um espião entre os Death Eaters. A Ordem sempre descobre os nossos passos.

Peter parecia pensativo.

— Eu vou te colocar dentro de uma reunião — ele decidiu, sombrio.

— E como planeja fazer isso? — perguntou James, franzindo o cenho.

— Deixe comigo! A questão é que vou te provar que não sou espião duplo, a minha lealdade é somente a um lado. Se eu fosse espião duplo, seria homem de confiança de Dumbledore, e não sou. Você verá isso na reunião e, talvez, descubra quem está fazendo isso.

James pareceu um pouco surpreso por tal plano ter vindo de Peter, mas logo recompôs-se.

— Pode ser — disse, dando de ombros, mas logo cerrando os dentes pela dor que o atingiu.

— Eu preciso subir agora — Peter declarou, por fim, olhando ligeiramente nervoso para ele — Provavelmente, alguém virá aqui mais tarde curar essas feridas.

— Não adiantará — retrucou James.

Com essa simples frase, ele referia-se tanto às feridas quanto à reunião.

— O Lorde das Trevas não deixará isso impune — Peter disse, seguro — Você e Bellatrix, os dois serão...

— Bellatrix! — James quase pulou da cadeira — Você precisa se certificar...

— Não se preocupe! — ele repetiu.

O bruxo abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas passos desceram as escadarias, e ele decidiu ficar calado.

— Peter, o que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Frank Longbottom, intrigado.

— Você não quis ficar em casa com Alice? — Peter não respondeu.

Frank ficou mudo, mas seus olhos deixavam claro o seu desconforto.

— Dumbledore... — ele limpou a garganta ruidosamente — Pediu para que eu cuidasse... Bem...

— Ah! Certo! — Peter olhou estranho para ele — James está bem. Acredito que não há necessidade de deixá-lo sob vigília vinte e quatro horas por dia. Como confiará em nós assim?

— Eu não iria — disse Frank, tranquilamente — Só vim trazer umas poções para consertar a burrada de Moody.

— Eu não preciso da pena de vocês — James cuspiu, sem conseguir conter-se.

O auror lançou um olhar triste para ele, mas não respondeu.

— Eu cuido disso — disse Peter.

— Fico feliz que ele confie em você — comentou Frank, entregando as poções para ele — Vamos resolver sobre hoje mais tarde.

— Certo...

O homem despediu-se, e saiu, apenas com um aceno de Peter.

— Cheira! — ele abriu o pote da poção, e colocou-a sob o nariz dele — Não está envenenada, como pode perceber.

James não pareceu convencido, mas não lutou quando o frasco foi oferecido a ele. Como estava de braços e pernas amarradas, precisou da ajuda do parceiro de missões, e ele logo sentiu o alívio da dor.

— Eu vou ver se consigo que te liberem daqui também — prometeu Peter.

— Eu preciso ficar sozinho, por agora, mas obrigado — murmurou o outro.

Não demorou muito para que o espião saísse do porão, deixando o bruxo com os seus pensamentos.

 _— Será o suficiente. Uma única memória será o suficiente._

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sentindo o começo de um torcicolo. Aquela posição não era nada favorável.

De qual memória ele estava falando?

Essa conversa era real?

Drogaram-no enquanto ele estava... Não, ele não esteve desacordado.

Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente da ordem dos acontecimentos.

Assim que Marlene McKinnon foi atingida pelo feitiço verde, Bellatrix foi contida pelos aurores, ela gargalhava, e ele foi aparatado para fora da casa. O corpo de Marlene ficou lá, nos braços de Sirius, que não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Por um momento, ver aquela cena despertou algo em si. Desde então, não parou de ter memórias estranhas, as quais não se lembrava.

"Mas isso já aconteceu" o seu subconsciente lembrou-lhe "Desde que você acordou".

Ele sempre dizia "acordar" quando ele despertou confuso, após um ataque que Bellatrix disse ocorrer, mas ele não lembrava-se dele. Por que "acordar"? Ele acordava todos os dias e, no entanto, era como se aquele acontecimento fosse o mais relevante de sua vida até então, o momento mais realista.

Onde ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.

 _— James! Eles estão te manipulando! Eles te enfeitiçaram! Você não é assim!_

Oras, não passava de uma tentativa frustrada de não morrer.

Ela só estava enrolando-os, sabia que a Ordem não demoraria a chegar.

Então, por que James não conseguia acreditar nas próprias conclusões? Por quê?

 _— Eu não sei se servimos de algo, mas eu deito na minha cama à noite com a consciência tranquila. A tranquilidade de que eu não matei alguém e, se matei, não passava de um assassino asqueroso._

Tranquilidade? Ele podia dizer o mesmo? A sua consciência estava tranquila?

Após saber que Ariella Oris estava morta, ele já não tinha tanta certeza.

Mas ele não tinha se importado no dia. Tinha? Então, por que agora?

Se não estivesse amarrado, com certeza levaria as suas mãos à cabeça, apertando cada fio de cabelo que encontrasse, arranharia, arrancaria... Tudo isso para compreender, para ver se ativava alguma área de seu cérebro que estava sem trabalhar, oculta.

"Assassino asqueroso". Era isso que ele era?

 _— "Boa pessoa por natureza"? E o que define a bondade e a maldade? Acham mesmo que vocês, da Ordem da Fênix, estão acima de tudo?_

Ele queria focar no que Bellatrix disse, tornar isso a sua verdade universal.

O que a Ordem da Fênix sabia? O que poderiam dizer sobre eles?

Contudo, ele focou-se em Marlene, novamente. Ele não conseguia explicar o que sentia ao escutá-la falar sobre ele, como se conhecesse o mais fundo de sua alma. "Boa pessoa por natureza". Ela o considerava bom, mesmo sabendo que era um Death Eater? Que tipo de pessoa chegava a um Death Eater, um assassino, como ela disse depois, e dizia algo sobre isso?

Inclusive, "assassinos asquerosos" ela tinha dito. O quê? Ela não o incluía?

James tentou puxar qualquer memória de missão em que deram de cara com a Ordem, em que ela estivesse inclusa, e ele matava alguém, só para provar o seu ponto, mas ele não conseguia lembrar de coisa alguma. As suas memórias pareciam só querer aparecer no momento em que ele menos precisava.

Ou, talvez, quando ele tinha contato com pessoas de quem não gostava.

"Parece que as memórias ruins são mais fortes que as boas" pensou James, olhando para um canto do porão.

Pelo menos, não estava empoeirado. Ele não tinha alergia, mas aquele seria o cúmulo de seu cárcere. Nem mesmo Azkaban devia ter celas empoeiradas.

Isso, talvez, mostrasse que o dono da casa era um bruxo sangue puro. As casas costumam ter feitiços especiais para manter a casa em ordem, mesmo que fique desocupada por um tempo. Feitiços ou elfos domésticos.

Eram tantos "talvez", James odiava não ter certeza sobre o que o rodeava.

 _— Eu pensei que sua irmã te odiasse — ele disse, friamente, assim que viu uma cena amável entre irmãs._

 _— E você acreditou nisso? — Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando-o quase debochadamente._

 _Eles estavam parados à frente de uma das portas de saída do longo trem, sem incomodarem-se com o fato de estarem atrapalhando o fluxo de alunos. Contudo, quando James viu Sirius e Remus aproximando-se, ele afastou-se, segurando a sua vontade de gritar com a garota._

 _— Peter, posso ir com você? — ele aproximou-se do amigo, já que não tinha para onde ir, basicamente._

 _— Claro! — o garoto parecia maravilhado com a ideia._

Ele já sentia-se exatamente como naquela época. Impotente, sem ter para onde fugir, sem saber em quem acreditar. E se cada coisa que já escutou não passava de uma mentira? Estava cansado de ser manipulado, e o pior era não saber quem estava por trás de tudo.

Ou ele sabia?

 _— Eu gosto dessa garota! — Dorea sorriu carinhosamente para o filho, vendo como Lily Evans juntava-se à sua família._

 _— Eu também gosto — ele respondeu, sorrindo._

 _— Ela parece ser uma ótima pessoa! — disse Charlus, também olhando para ela._

 _— E ela é._

Sua mãe nunca errou quando conhecia uma pessoa, mesmo que de vista. Ela tinha um sexto sentido maravilhoso. Por muito tempo, ele pensava em como era possível que um simples erro pudesse cometer tantos estragos.

Mas ela errou?

Já estava havia horas ali, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. Em muitas missões para Voldemort, precisou ficar acordado por uma noite inteira. Se não tivesse conforto, passaria a noite em claro. Talvez o mandassem uma poção do sono, para que não tentasse uma fuga ou coisa do gênero.

Se fosse uma casa usada apenas para reuniões, o que ele descobriria muito em breve, não teria quem o vigiasse, mas ele duvidava que isso ocorresse. Talvez a reunião daquele dia seria, justamente, para decidir rondas pela casa.

Dumbledore e seu complexo de Hogwarts...

Tentou lembrar-se, mas não conseguia, quando tentava colocar-se no lugar dos estudantes atuais. O diretor não ausentava-se tanto em seu período escolar. Exceto, é claro, quando o desastre aconteceu, e ele precisou, mais do que nunca, conversar com ele. McGonagall devia tê-lo alertado, e ficaram ignorando-o até o final do ano letivo.

Depois ainda tiveram a coragem de querê-lo em sua Ordem da Fênix.

Peter foi sábio, decidindo ficar dos dois lados da guerra. De Gryffindor, ele nada tinha.

Estava muito tempo imerso em seus pensamentos, quando escutou passos pela escadaria novamente. Ele nunca via uma luz extra, talvez para que evitassem que ele soubesse a posição da porta. De certa forma, gostava daquele silêncio e escuridão, dava um espaço para ele pensar, mesmo que não ajudasse na noção de dia e noite, dava para ele dormir quando quisesse.

Quando a pessoa surgiu por trás dele, percebeu que podia haver mais de uma entrada, ou o feitiço servisse para confundi-lo, quase como um departamento de mistérios.

Essa pessoa não pronunciou-se, ele só pôde escutar a sua respiração descompassada, até o momento em que parou em sua frente.

Lily Evans trazia uma bandeja, e conjurou uma mesa para deixar.

Sua mente estava em branco, ele não conseguia reagir nem falar, apenas olhá-la.

— Eu vou te soltar agora — a ruiva disse, e ele notou que ela não mudou com o passar dos anos — para que você possa comer.

Ela voltou para trás da cadeira onde ele estava, e tocou a varinha tremulante para a corda, que soltou-se imediatamente.

 _A casa estava silenciosa, e James temeu. A marca negra não estava no céu, mas seu pai, como um auror, tinha muitos inimigos, e não precisavam seguir a Voldemort para querer vingar-se._

 _— Pai? Mãe? — ele sentiu o coração bater fortemente contra o seu peito, o pressentimento de que algo de ruim estava acontecendo._

 _Ele passou por todo o primeiro andar em segundos, sem resultados. Então, olhou para a escadaria, vendo um braço caído ao topo. O estômago embrulhado, ele pulou de três em três degraus, mas preferia ter adiado ao máximo a visão._

 _O corpo morto de sua mãe, os olhos vidrados no teto, sem realmente vê-lo, a palidez em seu rosto, a falta de expressão._

 _Encontrou o seu pai também, em seu escritório, confirmando ainda mais suas suspeitas de que era alguém que queria vingar-se de sua família. Era como se a alma tivesse deixado o seu corpo, ele não sentia dor nem nada, parecia que tinha sido atingido por um Imperius, talvez por fazer tanto tempo._

 _Quando desceu as escadas, viu um movimento pela janela. Lily Evans corria para fora da propriedade. O que Evans estaria fazendo ali, se estava em sua casa para o funeral da avó?_

Uma de suas principais teorias era que ela colaborou com Snape, o que só fazia o seu ódio pelo homem aumentar mais ainda, só que não tinha provas. Não poderia matar um companheiro sem sofrer as consequências por Voldemort. Agora, ele estava perto o suficiente da Ordem da Fênix, como nunca esteve antes, e poderia desmascarar todos aqueles hipócritas.

Quando saiu de suas memórias, conseguindo focar-se na situação em si, ele estava passando as mãos pelos pulsos, mas Lily Evans não tinha saído do porão ainda.

Ela soltou-o e permaneceu ali.

Ele podia não ter uma varinha, mas ela cometeu o maior erro de todos. Abaixou a sua guarda.

Quase contra a sua vontade e consciência, tão rápido como um apanhador indo de encontro ao pomo de ouro, ele lançou-se na direção da bruxa desprevenida. Ela ainda tinha a varinha em mãos, pelo feitiço de soltar a corda de seus pulsos, mas deixou-a cair pela surpresa, arregalando os olhos.

O feitiço da sala não permitia-o ver a dimensão de onde estava, mas, às cegas, Lily Evans descobriu por ele onde ficava a parede.

Uma mão não era o suficiente para o que ele queria fazer, e ele logo apoiou a outra em volta do pescoço fino e esbranquiçado da mulher.

— James! — ela ofegou, tentando soltar-se.

— Você não deveria ter vindo aqui — ele disse, tranquilamente — Eu te avisei...

Assistiu quase como um telespectador, e não o ladrão de oxigênio, como a cor deixava o seu rosto, prazerosamente, e ela desvanecia por entre os seus dedos.

Contudo, antes que o seu joelho perdesse a sustentação de seu peso, e o corpo amolecesse, James foi atingido por um feitiço. Eles não seriam estúpidos de lançar um feitiço Flipendo, já que ele poderia levá-la consigo, e isso seria fatal. Um feitiço paralisador também de nada adiantaria.

— Confundus!

Mesmo escutando o feitiço, ele diminuiu a pressão sobre os dedos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e o porquê fazia aquilo. Se duvidar, nem sabia quem _ele_ era.

— Destruccio!

Ele soltou o pescoço de Lily no mesmo instante, sentindo uma dor imensa em seu braço. Ele conhecia perfeitamente bem aquele feitiço. Em alunos marotos e inexperientes, quebrava um nariz. Em aurores, quebrava uma perna ou um braço.

Reconheceu Remus Lupin, o lobisomem, correndo na direção da ruiva caída no chão. Foi difícil, já que o bruxo estava com o rosto e todo o corpo machucados, provavelmente foi ferido pelo que causou na visita de Voldemort ao seu bando.

 _— Quando ver que protegem àquela a quem mais odeia, um lobisomem e um traidor do sangue, será o suficiente._

— Lily! Lily! — ele deu leves tapinhas em seu rosto.

Sem resposta, apontou a varinha em direção ao seu rosto, e sussurrou uma série de feitiços. James só pôde reconhecer dois:

— Anapneo! Aguamenti!

Assim que o último feitiço foi pronunciado, ela abriu os olhos, que estavam avermelhados. De onde estava, pôde reconhecer as marcas roxas de seus dedos bem marcados no pescoço da bruxa.

— Vamos, Lily! — ele disse, carinhosamente, tentando levantá-la.

Sem sucesso, mesmo com o apoio de Kingsley, eles decidiram levá-la com um Mobili Corpus. Não olharam para ele uma única vez, enquanto levavam-na, parecendo o suficientemente chocados com a situação.

James foi deixado sozinho, sem sequer amarrarem-no novamente, o que ele estranhou.

Tentando olhar nos olhos dos presentes, eles evitavam-no, como se não existisse, parecendo temerosos, o que era um milagre, considerando que muitos ali eram aurores. Pareciam reconhecer o Death Eater por trás do prisioneiro.

Seu estômago implorou por comida, já que não parou para tomar café da manhã e nem teve oportunidade de almoçar, mas ele só deu atenção à bandeja para jogá-la em uma parede, furioso. Seu rosto suava, e ele passava uma das mãos (já que a dor do outro braço era profunda demais para isso) repetidas vezes nele, para tentar acordar de seu torpor.

— Eles não vão me envenenar! — sussurrou para si mesmo — Não vão!

Ele virou-se para o lado em que ele acreditava terem ido.

— Não vão! — gritou, e teve certeza que, apesar de todos os feitiços, eles puderam escutá-lo.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Strength

A chuva começou a cair com força, em questão de apenas alguns segundos, e foi o único som que Lily conseguiu escutar. As conversas eram inexistentes, e ela não conseguia apreciar em nada o ambiente da colina, mesmo que antes fizesse sol. Depois de algum tempo, ela era uma das únicas a permanecer ali, ignorando completamente a chuva que molhava as suas vestes, como se essa água estivesse limpando a sua alma.

— Protego pluvia.

Um guarda chuva invisível surgiu em cima de sua cabeça. Ela olhou para cima, e viu Sirius de pé, os olhos fixos na lápide à frente deles, o rosto inexpressivo. Estar ajoelhada na grama não era uma boa forma de escapar da chuva, mas ela não sentia vontade alguma de fugir de mais uma coisa em sua vida.

 _— James! — ela ofegou, tentando soltar-se._

 _— Você não deveria ter vindo aqui — ele disse, tranquilamente — Eu te avisei._

Inconscientemente, sua mão partiu para o pedaço de pano que cobria o seu pescoço. Apesar de ter uma proteção ao redor, ainda sentiu latejar ao seu toque. Fechou os olhos, sentindo como algumas lágrimas caíam, tanto pela dor física quanto emocional. Gostaria de dizer algo, mas sabia que não seria uma boa ideia, já que a garganta arderia no menor esforço.

— Vamos, Lils — Remus colocou uma mão em seu ombro — Já está ficando tarde, e você não pode pegar friagem com a garganta assim.

Ele olhou para o amigo, mas, se Sirius notou, não deu a entender, os olhos perdidos.

Lily ergueu a mão, colocando-a por cima da mão de Remus, assentindo com a cabeça, ao ter a atenção novamente dirigida a ela. Com um simples olhar, pediu para que deixassem Sirius sozinho.

O lobisomem ergueu a varinha, conjurando um guarda chuva com o mesmo feitiço do amigo. Lançando um último olhar a Sirius, ajudou-a a se levantar, e não tirou a mão do antebraço dela.

Apesar de Arabella Figg ser uma aborto, era excelente em administrar poções e até mesmo remédios trouxas. Se precisasse de algum feitiço, era só pedir para Emmeline, ou qualquer outro membro da Ordem, que a auxiliaria sem hesitar. Era bom ter alguém de confiança por perto, não podiam ir para o St. Mungus muitas vezes, pois isso chamaria a atenção.

— Tudo certo! — a mulher terminou de examiná-la, virando o seu rosto uma última vez, que Lily finalizou com uma careta.

— Quando ela poderá voltar a falar? — perguntou Remus, os braços cruzados.

— É difícil dizer — Arabella respondeu — Acredito que, quando o inchaço diminuir, e o hematoma começar a desaparecer, ela ficará bem.

— As poções não devem demorar muito para fazer efeito.

Arabella não respondeu, passando as costas da mão pela silhueta de Antrax, que ronronava alegremente em reconhecimento.

— Asfixia é algo complicado, até mesmo para bruxos — disse Arabella, depois de um certo tempo — Se ela tivesse sido atingida por algum feitiço, teria sido mais fácil.

Por fim, a aborto pegou as suas coisas, e despediu-se, sendo acompanhada até a porta pelo gato.

— Está sentindo falta de ar? — Remus sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando-a preocupado.

Lily negou ligeiramente com a cabeça.

— Eu vou fazer um chá para você — ele passou a mão por sua bochecha, sentindo as lágrimas já secas, fazendo-a fechar os olhos, antes de levantar-se.

Era capaz de, se mantivesse os olhos fechados por mais tempo, eles fossem incapazes de abrirem-se novamente. Ela não precisava, seu mundo estava mais claro por trás das pálpebras do que quando os mantinha abertos.

Sua melhor amiga estava morta.

Seu marido tentou matá-la.

Aquela casa parecia, mais do que nunca, vazia.

Lembrava-a da época em que seus pais morreram, e ela dividiu a casa com Petúnia. Durou menos de uma semana, mas ficou marcado em sua memória. A relação entre as irmãs não era das melhores, e isso não contribuiu em nada para uma suposta melhora.

Antrax subiu na mesa, parecendo inteiramente convencido de que Arabella não voltaria mais. Lily lembrava-se perfeitamente de como foi difícil convencer a James de adotá-lo. Não teve corujas nem gatos em sua estadia em Hogwarts, já que não teria com quem deixar durante as férias. Embora as aves fossem fáceis de lidar, ela preferia desligar-se do mundo bruxo por alguns meses.

Por isso, quando conheceu Arabella, que tinha o hobby de apanhar gatos na rua e levá-los para dentro de casa, resolveu que era hora. Mas, naquele momento, nem Antrax era capaz de tirar aquele sentimento de solidão de dentro dela. Nem ele era capaz de deixar a casa menos vazia.

As coisas de Marlene ainda estavam no quarto de hóspede, intocadas, assim como o quarto em si, o qual ela não atreveria-se a entrar por um bom tempo.

— Aqui, você se sentirá melhor — disse Remus, colocando a xícara em cima da mesa.

Lily ignorou a xícara, olhando fixamente para ele. Quando teve a sua atenção, apontou para a foto da Ordem, que estava em um dos portas retratos.

— O que tem? — Remus perguntou, suspirando.

A ruiva apontou para o chão repetidas vezes, até que ele entendesse o recado.

— Você quer que a reunião seja aqui? — ele perguntou, engolindo em seco, recebendo um aceno de cabeça em resposta — Tem certeza de que isso é uma boa ideia?

Lily deu de ombros, recostando-se ao sofá, ainda ignorando o chá.

— Está bem — Remus suspirou, antes de levantar-se da poltrona, onde esteve sentado — Mandarei uma mensagem a Dumbledore, mas é provável que alguém tenha que vigiar...

Ele deixou a frase incompleta, mas ela não precisava escutar o resto. Engoliu, sentindo como esse simples ato doía.

Quando desceu naquele porão, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi raiva por ver como Moody o tratou, deixando-o amarrado ali, batendo em seu rosto repetidas vezes. Deixaria cicatrizes, provavelmente.

Depois sentiu apreensão, enquanto o soltava de suas amarras, e deixava a comida ali. E então o choque, e ela parou de sentir. Letargia era o nome do novo não-sentimento. Era tanta dor que era como se o seu cérebro tivesse se desligado para se proteger.

Conversar sobre a morte no meio de uma guerra era um assunto quase que proibido entre as pessoas vivas, e super depressivo, mas Lily gostaria que tivessem conversado sobre isso.

O que Marlene gostaria? Ser enterrada em um dia ensolarado ou chuvoso?

Ser enterrada ou... Qualquer outra forma de despedida conhecida pelos bruxos?

Ela só sabia as flores favoritas da amiga, e que ela não gostaria que parassem as suas vidas por ela. Provavelmente, diria para que vingassem a sua morte, ainda mais sabendo quem havia a matado.

Marlene sarcástica e arisca na maior parte do tempo, mas ela já foi alegre, em um passado distante. Essa mudança de personalidade a enlouquecia, fazia-a questionar se realmente conhecia a amiga, mas, afinal, quem a conhecia realmente?

Adepta do chá gelado, desagradou-se completamente ao encostar-se no pires e perceber que estava quente. Desde o acontecimento, Arabella aconselhou-a a não consumir coisas geladas, mesmo a água deveria ser morna.

Remus afastou-se para conversar com alguém pelo espelho de duas faces, que pegou emprestado de James para facilitar a comunicação. Aproveitando que estaria livre de sua vigilância por alguns momentos, Lily partiu rumo a cozinha. Abriu a porta do freezer, de dentro da geladeira, e pegou o tablete de gelo. Mesmo sabendo que isso pioraria a dor de cabeça, pegou um dos cubinhos e colocou na boca, apreciando o frio.

— Lily!

A ruiva colocou o tablete dentro da geladeira, e fechou a porta, antes de apoiar-se no balcão.

— Eles estão vindo para cá — disse Remus, surgindo pelo batente da porta.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, passando silenciosa por ele. Seguiu o caminho até as escadas, aproveitando que estava fora de seu campo de visão para dar uma mordida no gelo.

— Eu escutei isso! — Remus disse, lá embaixo — O que você está comendo?

Lily amaldiçoou a audição apurada do lobisomem, apressando os passos para o andar de cima, como uma criança que foi apanhada fazendo uma travessura.

Precisou esperar apenas alguns minutos no andar de cima, sem receber a visita do amigo, que devia mais era estar rindo de sua atitude, antes de escutar sons do andar inferior, indicando que Remus e ela não eram mais os únicos.

Antrax não permitiu que a porta encostada permanecesse assim por muito tempo, esgueirando-se no pouco espaço que tinha para entrar no recinto.

— Teremos uma reunião, não atrapalhe — Lily sussurrou para ele, rouca, antes de começar a tossir.

— Evans? — a porta abriu-se, e Dorcas Meadowes entrou no quarto, indo rapidamente até ela, ao perceber que não parava de tossir.

Pegou um copo, que estava esquecido na mesa de cabeceira, e apontou a varinha para dentro dele.

— Aguamenti.

Quando o copo ficou cheio, ergueu na direção de Lily, que aceitou, tentando conter as lágrimas e regularizar a respiração. Abriu a boca para responder, mas Dorcas negou com a cabeça.

— Não faça isso — ela aconselhou.

Apesar disso, teimosa, Lily aproveitou que ainda tinha metade do copo para voltar a falar.

— Obrigada — a garganta arranhava, e ela afogou o próximo acesso de tosse.

Dorcas seguia observando as suas ações atentamente, mas Lily percebeu que não desviava os olhos de seu pescoço enfaixado, como se não pudesse acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

— É melhor nós descermos — ela declarou, assim que escutou outro som vindo do andar de baixo.

A casa não era grande como todas as outras, era bem simples, para dizer a verdade, mas nenhum dos convidados parecia incomodado com isto. O olho mágico de Alastor observava atentamente cada detalhe, como se estivesse esperando alguma escuta ou câmera presa à parede.

O seu olho normal fixou-se nela e, logo depois, passou para a sua barriga, o que fez com que Lily paralisasse no último degrau da escada, antes de lembrar que apenas o olho mágico era capaz de ver mais além. Tentou agir com naturalidade, acompanhando Dorcas até o canto da sala, onde a mesa de jantar ficava. Não era muito grande, mas estava servindo para abrigar a todos.

Perguntou-se internamente se o seu bebê já era possível de ser visto, e a atenção que Moody tinha nela só a deixava mais nervosa. Dumbledore tomou o assento do menor lado da mesa, e indicou o outro extremo para que Lily se sentasse, e ela teve certeza de que, pelo menos ele, sabia, mas isso não era de se estranhar.

Dumbledore sempre sabia das coisas.

Os outros membros ocuparam as cadeiras restantes, embora alguns precisaram conjurar o seu lugar. O clima estava tenso, em parte por causa dos hematomas em seu pescoço, que eram uma constante lembrança do que ocorreu a James, e em parte por causa de Dorcas.

Sendo uma das principais pupilas de Moody, ela viu muitas mortes na guerra, além de outras situações bem mais deploráveis, que tiravam a vontade de qualquer pessoa ler a sua mente. Não perdeu um olho nem uma perna, como Alastor, mas enlouqueceu completamente. Não era um perigo para as pessoas, mas estava sempre em alerta, mesmo com pessoas que não poderiam fazer-lhe mal algum.

Desde que a possibilidade de haver um espião foi implantada na percepção de todos, Dorcas tomou como uma missão interna apresentar quem poderia ser. O seu mais descabelado palpite tinha sido justamente o seu mentor, o que causou uma boa discussão que, apesar do tempo passado, não amenizou. Ela não parecia arrependida de ter sugerido isso, e Moody, que estava orgulhoso no começo da investigação, ficou profundamente ofendido.

— O foco dessa reunião é falarmos sobre James, não quero comentários sobre o espião — Dumbledore lançou um olhar diretamente para Dorcas, que cruzou os braços.

— Screw-Doe — Sirius sussurrou, ao lado de Lily, revirando os olhos.

Ele parecia estar aproveitando o fato de ela não poder falar, mas Lily ficou feliz de que ele parecia bem mais recuperado dos acontecimentos de mais cedo.

— Eu escutei, Black — Dorcas virou-se para ele, os olhos pegando fogo.

Uma possível discussão foi interrompida com a porta se abrindo.

"Screw-Doe" era um apelido que veio da cortesia dos gêmeos Prewett. "Screw-die" era o nome de um parafuso, e foi só eles escutarem Edgar chamando-a pelo apelido de escola que formaram um novo.

 _— Ela tem uns parafusos a menos, não é mesmo? — Lily podia lembrar do sorriso que Fabian deu, sem afetar-se pela irritação da bruxa._

James e Sirius adoraram o apelido, sempre usavam-no para referir-se a ela.

— Desculpe a demora — disse Peter, fechando a porta, antes de aproximar-se do grupo, que continuava encarando-o.

— Pensei que ficaria com James — comentou Remus.

Olhando para ele, Lily percebeu o que ele tentava esconder nos últimos dias. Ele não estava bem, e não se tratava da nova atitude James, nem da morte de Marlene. Tinha a ver com a missão dele, fosse qual fosse, e Lily decidiu que iria encurralá-lo assim que o grupo se dispersasse.

— Alguns elfos domésticos ficaram lá na casa — ele respondeu, simplesmente.

— Espero que não o deixem escapar — disse Dorcas, rudemente, olhando atentamente para ele, e Lily já sabia quem era a sua nova vítima.

— Sente-se, senhor Pettigrew — disse Dumbledore, com uma seriedade incomum.

— Professor Dumbledore — ele tentou dizer, mas o diretor de Hogwarts ergueu uma mão, pedindo silêncio.

— A captura de James Potter não agradou em nada a Voldemort — o bruxo recomeçou a reunião — E ele fez questão de demonstrar isso.

— Não há muitas coisas que o agradem — Sirius murmurou para si mesmo.

— Seja lá o que Voldemort tenha feito, foi efetivo — disse Moody.

— Só há uma maneira de descobrir o que ele fez — Dorcas pronunciou-se — Descobrimos o espião, e o obrigamos a trabalhar para a gente.

— Como? Lançando uma maldição imperdoável? — perguntou Frank, impaciente.

— Não seria uma má ideia — retrucou Moody.

— Não vamos agir igual a Death Eaters — Alice ergueu-se de sua mesa, mas logo encolheu-se.

— Ali, está tudo bem? — Frank perguntou, preocupado.

Alice não respondeu, pousando a mão na barriga, e voltando a sentar-se. Quase que automaticamente, Lily também alcançou a sua, ainda lisa, ciente de que a atenção de Moody se voltava para ela, mas não sentia a mínima vontade de ser discreta.

— Lord Voldemort é um excelente oclumente e legilimente — disse Dumbledore — Tenho algumas conjecturas do que ele pode ter feito. Mais do que nunca, devemos estar atentos. James Potter pode ter sido apenas um teste para algo bem maior.

— Então isso é péssimo, pois me parece que esse teste saiu muito bem nos planos dele — comentou Edgar, observando a superfície de um anel, rodando-o entre seus dedos.

— Acham que as pessoas que... Morreram — sussurrou Alice, olhando para os lados — Não morreram?

— Não! Eles teriam feito o mesmo com o Potter — Dorcas logo descartou a ideia — Não iam querer ser interrompidos para poder aperfeiçoar o feitiço, seja qual for.

— Mas teriam que testá-lo, certo? E não poderiam testá-lo mantendo-o por perto, com pessoas que ele aprendeu a confiar — argumentou Frank.

Remus dirigiu um olhar preocupado a Lily, que manteve seu olhar na mesa polida.

— Bem, nós só temos que recuperar a confiança dele então — disse Peter, esperançoso — E deixá-lo preso não irá fazer isso por nós.

— E você acha que gostamos de deixá-lo lá? — rosnou Sirius, repentinamente, assustando-o — Ou você não notou que ele poderia ter matado Lily, se não tivéssemos chegado a tempo?

— N-Não! Não foi o que eu quis dizer! Eu só... — Peter encolheu-se na cadeira, nervoso.

— Não podemos soltá-lo — declarou Dumbledore, pesaroso — Na primeira oportunidade, voltará para Voldemort. Precisamos arrumar uma maneira...

— Mas você só tem conjecturas sobre o que aconteceu — disse Dorcas.

— Eu averiguarei melhor — ele prometeu.

— Então estamos reunidos aqui para constatar o óbvio — Sirius deu palavra aos pensamentos frustrados de Lily.

— Não é bem assim, Sirius — Remus disse, apaziguador — Estamos tentando chegar a uma solução.

Dorcas ajeitou a sua postura na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

— Certo... Está aqui o que vamos fazer — disse, decidida — Vamos confundi-lo.

— Como assim? — Dumbledore perguntou, curioso.

— Se as suas conjecturas referem-se a modificar memórias ou apagá-las, como eu entendi ser — ela começou a explicar — Precisamos encontrar um "ponto" que o faça lembrar-se. Ou entender onde que as coisas começaram a mudar, na mente dele.

— Nós o desmaiamos, e vasculhamos as suas memórias — disse Moody — Simples!

— Voldemort não o deixaria tão desprotegido — Dumbledore negou com a cabeça — Ele pode ser bem seguro de si mesmo, mas não é tolo.

— E é por isso mesmo que, se o tratarmos como um assassino, ele acreditará ser um — Peter retomou a palavra.

— Até agora você tem reclamado, reclamado e reclamado — disse Dorcas — Não apresentou _uma_ solução plausível.

— Se o tratarmos de uma forma diferente de como trataríamos um Death Eater, ele vai se confundir — ele insistiu, usando o seu argumento anterior — Precisamos fazê-lo entender...

— Qual é a sua próxima sugestão? Trazê-lo para uma reunião da Ordem?

Peter não respondeu, fazendo com que todos os outros olhassem-no incrédulos.

— Não podemos fazer isso — Frank deu voz ao que todos estavam pensando.

— Estamos em um beco sem saída — Alice constatou — Precisamos confundi-lo, mas não podemos tratá-lo inteiramente como um dos nossos. Ele, evidentemente, não tem ideia de quem nós somos. Pelo menos, não a ideia certa.

Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira, dando as costas para o grupo, olhando pensativo para o quadro pendurado na parede.

— As memórias... — ele devaneou — São a coisa mais importante de uma pessoa. São elas que definem quem nós somos. Sem elas, não somos nada. Sem elas, somos completamente manipuláveis.

Passou um de seus dedos pela superfície irregular da moldura, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

— Nenhum feitiço pode ser tão poderoso. Mesmo o "Obliviate" tem suas falhas.

— Mas o feitiço "Obliviate" só pode ser desfeito por aquele que o conjurou — pronunciou-se Remus — Se a pessoa morrer, a solução vai junto com ela.

— Até onde sabemos, senhor Lupin — concordou Dumbledore — Contudo, não podemos nos esquecer que feitiços não são infalíveis. E James Potter pode ter as suas memórias tiradas de si, mas continua a mesma pessoa. A conversa que tive com ele, acompanhado do senhor Pettigrew, apenas comprovou isso.

— Não está sugerindo que Lily deveria voltar para lá...? — Sirius disse.

— Se há uma coisa que Lord Voldemort nunca poderia compreender, senhor Black, — ele virou-se — essa coisa é o amor. Ele é incapaz de amar e, portanto, incapaz de entender o amor verdadeiramente. Ele o subestima, mas é a maior força que pode existir.

— É, força — Dorcas fez uma careta, olhando rapidamente para o pescoço de Lily.

— Fazê-lo se lembrar dos tempos de escola pode ajudar em algo — Dumbledore disse diretamente para os marotos ali presentes — As mortes que ele presenciou também ser úteis.

— Isso é cruel! — protestou Alice.

— Ele precisa acordar para a realidade, Longbottom — disse Dorcas — E nem sempre lembranças felizes podem fazer isso por uma pessoa. Dementadores que são bons em trazer isso à tona...

— Não vamos trazer um dementador! — Frank replicou.

— Se todos fizerem a sua parte, tudo dará certo — Dumbledore olhou para os presentes, que calaram-se — A reunião está encerrada. Sirius, Dorcas, preciso falar com vocês dois.

— Professor Dumbledore! — Peter alcançou-o primeiro, falando algo que Lily não conseguiu escutar, mas o diretor, após considerar por um momento, negou com a cabeça, decidido.

Peter parecia irritado em como as coisas não saíram do jeito que queria, sendo o primeiro a levantar-se e sair da casa. Edgar, trocando um olhar com Dorcas, decidiu ir atrás dele, para garantir que James continuava onde tinha sido deixado.

— Ele acha que, trazendo James para uma reunião, ele poderá identificar quem é o espião da Ordem — Remus explicou a ela, vendo a direção de seu olhar.

Lily levantou-se da cadeira, puxando o braço do lobisomem, que a seguiu para o andar de cima, entendendo que ela queria conversar com ele, embora não tivesse a menor ideia de qual assunto poderia ser.

Assim que chegou ao quarto que compartilhava com James, Lily desenrolou o pano de seu pescoço, sentindo como a brusquidão apenas deixava o local mais dolorido.

— Eu acho melhor você ficar com isso por mais algum tempo — aconselhou Remus, mesmo que não fizesse algo para impedi-la.

Lily derrubou propositalmente a varinha no chão, e Remus abaixou-se para pegá-la, provando o que ela já desconfiava. Ele devolveu, tentando disfarçar a dor que sentia, e cobrindo uma mancha vermelha com a mão.

— Senta — Lily apontou a varinha para ele, indicando a cama — Agora.

A sua voz estava quase que incompreensível de tão rouca, mas a mensagem era mais clara que água.

"Accio" ela apontou a varinha para uma das prateleiras do quarto, invocando uma caixa de primeiros socorros, tanto com elementos trouxas quanto bruxos.

— Senta — ela repetiu, ao vê-lo ainda de pé.

— Você não deveria esforçar-se — Remus sentou-se, fazendo uma careta.

— Você também não. Tira a camisa. E deixe de ser teimoso.

Antes de decidir conversar sobre a missão secreta, curou as suas feridas como pôde. Arranhões profundos e até mesmo mordidas, que não deixavam sombra de dúvidas sobre o que se tratava.

— Lobisomens — ela voltou a dizer, antes de pigarrear para tirar um nó inexistente da garganta — Era essa a sua missão.

— Dumbledore me pediu para não contar sobre isso — Remus olhou para a janela que tinha no quarto.

— E deixar todos acreditarem que você era o espião?

Apesar de não ter a audição apurada, como ele, Lily pôde escutar passos no chão de madeira, antes da porta se abrir.

— Lily... — Sirius parou no batente — O que é isso?

— Por que Dumbledore te chamou? — perguntou Remus, pegando a camiseta de cima do travesseiro para vesti-la.

— E a Dorcas — disse Lily, puxando Sirius para dentro do quarto, e fechando a porta.

— Ele queria que conversássemos com Regulus — ele fez uma careta — Convencê-lo a juntar-se a nós. Não entendo o porquê, eu tenho certeza de que ele já tem algum espião, além de que é perigoso demais.

— Pensei que ele tivesse sumido — disse Remus.

— E sumiu. Esse é o problema!

Lily tirou Antrax de debaixo da cama, deixando-o sentado em cima de sua perna.

— É muito perigoso — ela disse, sem conseguir parar de tentar pigarrear.

— Regulus nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas — disse Sirius, seguro disso — De qualquer forma, é como disseram, ele sumiu. Deve estar focado em alguma missão internacional, ou algo do tipo.

Lily tinha a ligeira impressão de que não era isso o que tinha ocasionado o seu sumiço, mas manteve-se em silêncio, já tinha falado demais. Antrax arranhou o seu braço, insatisfeito, conseguindo soltar-se, e voltar ao chão.

— Carinhoso — comentou Remus, olhando para o gato.

Sirius soltou uma risada debochada, ele gostava de Antrax tanto quanto o animal gostava dele. Ou seja, nada. Era uma amizade fadada ao fracasso desde que Lily o adotou.

— Você deveria descansar, Lily — sugeriu Remus — Foi um dia... Cansativo.

— Eu preciso contar uma coisa a vocês — ela disse, os olhos fechados.

— Você nem deveria estar falando — Sirius cruzou os braços — Aliás, onde está o seu lenço? Por que você o tirou? Não deveria deixar o pescoço desprotegido! O tempo está esfriando...

— Tente viver um dia que seja sem mencionar uma palavra — Lily retrucou — É importante!

— Está ficando tarde, é melhor conversarmos amanhã — sugeriu Remus.

— Eu não queria falar isso antes de recuperarmos James, mas ele não está sendo ele mesmo nesse momento — ela não deu ouvidos a ele — Eu tenho certeza de que Moody já sabe, e Dumbledore também.

— Está bem, você está me deixando nervoso! — Sirius apontou o dedo para ela, acusador — Fale logo!

— Eu estou grávida.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, os rostos inexpressivos, olhando para ela.

— Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção. O que você disse? — disse Remus, repentinamente.

"Não mate o melhor amigo do seu marido, Lily. Não o mate! James não gostaria disso" Lily pensou consigo mesma, respirando fundo.

— Eu estou grávida. De umas sete semanas — ela repetiu — E eu estava com vontade de comer gelo antes da reunião, e você quase me impediu. Então, saiba que eu vou comer o que eu quiser, e você não vai me impedir. Se você tentar, eu te azaro.

— Você estava com a garganta ferrada! — protestou Remus, abismado.

— Dane-se! Eu vou te azarar, estou te avisando — Lily apontou a varinha na sua direção, para provar que estava falando sério.

— Gelo? É sério isso? — Sirius franziu o cenho — Você não podia ter vontade de comer alguma coisa _normal_?

Lily olhou fixamente para o bruxo.

— Sirius, sai! — aconselhou Remus, identificando corretamente a expressão dela.

Sirius engoliu em seco, antes de sair do quarto, sem virar as costas para não ser pego de surpresa.

— Boa noite, então, ruivinha — ele disse, fechando a porta.

— Você também! — Lily apontou a varinha para a porta.

— Boa noite, Lily — disse Remus, segurando uma risada.

Beijou a sua testa, e então acariciou a barriga dela, para surpresa da bruxa.

— Boa noite, pequeno.

Antes de sair do quarto, ele dirigiu um olhar preocupado para a amiga.

— Tome cuidado, Lily — pediu — Não seja imprudente.

— Eu vou fazer o que eu tiver que fazer para que James volte — disse Lily, séria — Desculpe-me.

— Você não está sozinha. Saiba disso.

O bruxo saiu, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Sirius.

Naquele momento, finalmente sozinha, Lily deitou-se de lado na cama, sentindo-se mais só do que nunca sentiu.


	13. Capítulo 12 - Attempts

Antes mesmo que Peter descesse as escadas, James já sabia que aquele plano era uma total perda de tempo.

— Eu tentei — Peter jurou, ao identificar o que o seu olhar significava.

— Você é um mentiroso — disse James.

Desde o ataque à Lily Evans, os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix resolveram deixá-lo um pouco em paz, e James não poderia estar mais satisfeito por isso, o seu tornozelo da perna direita estava apoiado no joelho da perna esquerda. Apesar de ainda ter os seus pulsos presos à cadeira, o feitiço do porão continuava, então ele não tinha ideia de onde era a saída. Recebia suas refeições por levitação, sem ter qualquer bruxo dando as caras para entregar. Apenas Peter insistia em visitá-lo, e James estava curioso para saber o que os outros pensavam sobre isso.

— O seu ataque à Evans não ajudou muito a sua situação — justificou Peter.

— Não me arrependo — James deu de ombros — Faria tudo de novo.

Peter parou um pouco para observá-lo, parecendo mais aliviado.

— Você parece... — "equilibrado" ele completou, mentalmente, mas resolveu não dizer isso — Melhor.

— Obrigado — disse James, friamente.

A verdade é que o exterior não revelava muito do que estava acontecendo no seu interior. Contudo, nos últimos dias, ele teve bastante tempo para enlouquecer. Quando ele pensava demais, era o que acontecia: ele enlouquecia. Então, resolveu, simplesmente, não pensar, como se estivesse aplicando a oclumência, o que não era tão difícil para ele, que já conhecia esse campo de proteção da mente. A diferença era que ninguém estava tentando invadir a sua mente, ele estava se protegendo dos próprios pensamentos.

— Os dias estiveram mais calmos — disse James, depois de um momento de silêncio por parte dos dois.

— Preparativos para o funeral — disse Peter — E outras coisas da Ordem.

— Coisas que, certamente, você contou a Voldemort.

— É claro que eu contei.

James olhou interessado por cima do ombro de Peter, antes de balançar a cabeça. Tentar enxergar uma parede por ali dava uma grande dor de cabeça nele, mas não o impedia de tentar.

— E o lobisomem? Remus Lupin? — ele perguntou, querendo manter-se a par dos acontecimentos, mas não querendo manter a conversa com Peter, que estava bem menos receptivo que na casa dos Malfoy.

— Greyback o retaliou depois da visita do milorde — disse Peter — Ele escapou por bem pouco.

— Os planos de Dumbledore foram destruídos, então? — James sorriu.

— Com os lobisomens, sim.

Peter não parecia compartilhar muito de sua felicidade, inclusive parecia preocupado.

— Diga logo! — exigiu James.

— Eles não vão te deixar em paz — Peter disse — Então, prepare-se.

— Se eu tiver que asfixiar todos eles, eu não me importo.

"Embora eu não tenha nada contra eles" pensou James, mas sem externar esse pensamento, pois eles eram da Ordem, seus inimigos declarados.

Depois de alertá-lo, Peter despediu-se.

— Eu preciso ir — ele disse.

Somente alguns momentos mais tarde, James sentiu a marca queimar em seu antebraço, e trincou os dentes, ao sentir a dor e a pinicação causados por isso. Fechou os olhos sem nem mesmo ser ciente deste ato e, quando os abriu novamente, desejava ser apenas uma miragem.

— Olá — disse Sirius Black, sorrindo sem o mínimo de pudor.

James não respondeu, olhando fixamente para ele.

Era o típico olhar que deixava as pessoas aterrorizadas por poderem receber as piores maldições que a magia negra podia criar, mas ele agia como se já estivesse acostumado com aqueles olhares e, lembrando-se de como Evans agia em Hogwarts, ele não estranhou tanto quanto deveria.

Black puxou uma cadeira, que James não tinha visto antes, sentando-se à sua frente.

— Certo, temos meia hora — ele disse, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

James observou como o bruxo sentava-se de maneira completamente casual, a cadeira virada para o lado contrário, as pernas em cada lado das costas da cadeira, e os braços apoiados à parte superior, junto com o seu queixo. Enquanto que James estava com as costas não inteiramente encostadas, mas consideravelmente reto e alinhado, ainda mais quando comparado ao outro.

— Então é isso? — perguntou James, dando uma risada sarcástica — Vão ficar alternando cada um, de meia em meia hora, me vigiando?

— Eu pensei que eu quem começaria essa conversa — disse Sirius, arregalando os olhos dramaticamente.

— O que vocês querem ganhar com isso?

Sabia que não seria respondido sinceramente. E, se fosse, não acreditaria na resposta, já que poderia ser uma artimanha, algum plano novo de Dumbledore para ele, que ele não cairia.

— Você nos conhecer — Sirius deu de ombros.

Com isso, James só pôde concluir que estava conversando com um maluco. Eles queriam enlouquecê-lo.

— Acho que os conheço o suficiente — disse James, friamente.

— Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja com uma... — Sirius coçou a barba rala de seu queixo — Falta de memória. Queria relembrar a época do colégio, entender onde que tudo começou a mudar...

— Você sabe muito bem onde que isso começou a mudar.

Apesar da firmeza, James ficou em dúvida. Ele foi claro quando afastou-se de Sirius e Remus? Eles nunca foram atrás dele, mas talvez pensassem que fosse uma fase temporal.

"Não pense" ele ordenou-se, voltando à prática da oclumência, ou sua mente estaria lotada de pensamentos e lembranças confusas novamente.

— Vocês ficaram do lado da Evans — disse James, resolvendo entrar no jogo deles.

— Claro! Porque aquela aposta era ridícula — disse Sirius, o cenho franzido.

— Que aposta? — as palavras voaram de sua boca.

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito.

— Você não se lembra da aposta? — ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça — Que absurdo! Aquela aposta foi a melhor que nós tivemos no sétimo ano...

James manteve-se em silêncio, tentando lembrar-se do que ele estava falando, sem entender o motivo daquela conversa, mas sem querer entrar muito em suas teorias, concentrando-se em manter a sua mente limpa de pensamentos. Mesmo assim, Sirius parecia satisfeito.

— Você fez um estrago no pescoço da "Evans" — Sirius frisou o sobrenome dela, parecendo divertido.

— E, mesmo assim, vocês não parecem ter medo que eu faça o mesmo com vocês — disse James.

— Uma apertada de pescoço aqui, um braço arrancado ali... É a guerra! Você deve ter visto bastante disso.

Sirius sabia que estava entrando em um campo de raciocínio que não era aplicado a ele, as mortes que James tinha presenciado nas batalhas. Quando saísse dali, Dorcas já cuidaria disso, e ele agradecia por não precisar participar disso. Só ela tinha sangue frio o suficiente.

— Nada contra os sangues ruins e lobisomens — James deu de ombros, e era como se eles ainda fossem amigos, na época de colégio — Exceto pelo fato de se fazerem de vítimas da sociedade, sendo que eles matam tanto quanto nós, Death Eaters.

Sirius não respondeu imediatamente, paralisado ainda pela palavra "sangues ruins" e ainda mais impactado por James considerar-se parte do grupo inimigo.

— Todos erram — ele disse, após recuperar-se — Sejam sangues puros ou... Não.

— Sabe o que, realmente, me enoja? — perguntou James, empurrando uma lembrança de seus pais para o fundo de sua mente — Quem não valoriza a família. Sangues ruins não valorizam a sua família, já que preferem entrar em um mundo que, evidentemente, não é lugar deles. Lobisomens destroem famílias. E traidores do sangue... São apenas uma mancha na árvore genealógica.

Sirius sabia, pelo brilho maníaco e diabólico nos olhos de James, que aquele era um ataque pessoal, mas ele não sentia-se ofendido por ser um traidor do sangue. Sentia-se ofendido pela menção indigna a Remus e, claramente, Lily. Ele tinha algo contra ela, e ele sentia que isso tinha mudado toda a sua personalidade. O James que não gostava de Lily não era o James que eles conheceram. E o James que _odiava_ Lily era um ser humano cruel, vil, e assassino.

— E você valoriza bem os seus pais, não é mesmo? — Sirius disse, sentindo o sangue ferver, mas controlando-se o máximo que podia — Aurores. Tenho certeza de que eles não iam querer ter um filho assassino.

Esperava alguma revelação surpreendente, como que Voldemort tinha modificado as suas memórias a ponto de que Charlus e Dorea Potter fossem sangues puristas, pessoas completamente diferentes do que eram, na realidade, mas o que James disse o surpreendeu bem mais do que isso.

— É complicado você dizer o que seus pais queriam ou não, quando eles foram assassinados cruelmente por uma das pessoas que você mais confiava na sua vida.

Isso foi o suficiente para Sirius perder o controle, levantando-se da cadeira, deixando-a caída no chão.

— Acredito que eles deixaram bem claro o que pensavam sobre os Death Eaters — ele gritou — E você só ignorou os seus ensinamentos. Jogou pelo ralo toda uma infância!

— Você não sabe do que está falando! — James debateu-se na cadeira, sem sucesso — Eles estavam errados! Foram traídos pelo lado que mais acreditavam! Que mais lutavam! E eu vou vingá-los!

— Quando eu fui morar contigo?

James encarou-o ferozmente, sem conseguir entender o motivo de toda aquela pressão para cima dele, e ainda mais a mudança de assunto brusca.

— Do que você está falando? — ele perguntou, ainda gritando um pouco — Você nunca foi morar comigo! Nunca!

Sirius pareceu acalmar-se completamente neste instante. Era como se, só então, tivesse a confirmação de que aquele não era o seu melhor amigo, que aquele não era Prongs.

— Quanto tempo você acha que um traidor do sangue aguentou naquela casa cheia de apoiadores da causa de Voldemort? — ele pressionou — Quanto tempo? Acha mesmo que eu consegui ficar lá até atingir a maioridade bruxa? Não! Eu fugi de casa! Eu fui morar com a _sua_ família! Dorea e Charlus Potter foram o meu exemplo de paternidade que eu nunca tive na Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black.

Naquele momento, um dos ponteiros girou-se no relógio de Sirius, e ele recuou, passando a mão pelo rosto suado. Pegou a cadeira, e colocou-a na posição em que estava antes de chegar.

— Parece que nosso tempo acabou... — disse Sirius, depois de respirar fundo, forçando um sorriso — Que pena!

James apenas observou-o se afastar, sem pronunciar uma palavra que fosse.

Sentia que, ao final daquele dia, seria impossível manter a sua mente livre de quaisquer pensamentos.

Os passos abafados e apressados de Sirius foram substituídos pelos passos calculados e sonoros de uma mulher, já que era fácil de identificar que vinham de um sapato de salto.

— James Charlus Potter.

Uma mulher de longos e ondulados cabelos loiros surgiu de um, aparentemente, corredor, mas poderia ser algum efeito da sala, já que ela tinha uma varinha bem firme em sua mão esquerda. James sabia muito bem quem ela era, Dorcas Meadowes era bem conhecida, junto de seu mentor, Alastor Moody.

— Ambidestra — Dorcas ergueu a mão onde estava a varinha, apontando-a para o teto — É útil para um auror.

— Não deveria dar esse tipo de informação para o inimigo — disse James, dando um sorriso arrogante.

— Mas você já sabe disso! — disse Dorcas, segura de si.

Aquela mulher preocupava a James muito mais que Sirius Black. Ela não podia ser atingida, ela já estava acostumada a ser torturada fisicamente e emocionalmente. Não duvidava nada que Moody fazia isso com ela para que ela já estivesse preparada, seria o tipo de coisa que ele faria, mas não com todos. Talvez com aqueles tão loucos quanto ele.

— Eu preciso te apresentar a isso? — Dorcas tirou algumas fotos do bolso de sua calça — Fotos? Acho que você está familiarizado com o termo...

James não respondeu à provocação, esperando pelo que ela diria.

— Não preciso falar de Ariella Oris, você já sabe o que aconteceu com ela — Dorcas ergueu a foto do rosto danificado da criança, e James desviou o olhar — É falta de educação você não olhar nos olhos de quem está falando.

Ela deu uma risada debochada, ao perceber que James não abria a boca perto dela, o que fez com que ela parecesse mais louca do que já era.

— Você deve ter visto como ficaram os McKinnon antes de sua captura — Dorcas jogou a foto de Ariella por cima do ombro, com descaso, antes de erguer a foto do casal McKinnon, e outra exclusiva com Marlene — É claro que viu.

— Se o que planeja é fazer com que eu me sinta culpado... — começou James, a voz controlada.

— Eu acho que não preciso disso — Dorcas deu um sorriso com a sua boca torta e fina — Você já está se sentindo culpado o suficiente. Culpado, confuso...

— Black veio para relembrar os tempos de colégio, você veio para dar uma de psicóloga... O que os próximos farão? — perguntou James, escutando os próprios batimentos cardíacos em seus ouvidos.

— Eu não vou dar uma de psicóloga. Você entendeu tudo errado. E Black não veio relembrar a época de colégio.

Que esse não era o objetivo de Sirius, era claro, James já tinha suposto aquilo sozinho, não era tão difícil ler o seu rosto, enquanto que o de Dorcas era impenetrável. Se lhe dissessem que ela era a filha bastarda de Moody, ele acreditaria sem hesitar.

— Ah! Aqui está! — disse Dorcas, e ela sorriu de um modo que quase fez parecê-la uma bruxa normal e feliz — Sabe quem são esses dois?

Depois de deixar a foto à sua frente, por alguns segundos, ela moveu-a para ela mesma observar.

— Eu sei, parecem ser a mesma pessoa — Dorcas deu de ombros — Os gêmeos Prewett. Fabian e Gideon Prewett. Eles tinham uma irmã casada, e com... Cinco sobrinhos! Impressionante como essa gente se reproduz no meio da guerra...

A última frase era sarcástica e um pouco depreciativa, mas isso não fez com que James relaxasse, só fez com que ficasse mais rígido na cadeira. Ela pareceu notar, dando um sorriso obscuro, antes de jogar mais essa foto por cima do ombro.

— Screw-Doe.

Dorcas paralisou. O seu rosto estava abaixado, olhando para o monte de fotos, que ficava cada vez menor. Ela levantou-o, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

— Do que você me chamou? — as suas narinas inflaram-se ligeiramente.

— Você tem uns parafusos a menos — disse James, sem mudar a sua expressão, aquele apelido lhe surgiu do nada.

O seu rosto virou bruscamente com o tapa que Dorcas lhe deu.

— Eu sempre quis fazer isso — ela murmurou para si mesmo, agachando-se para pegar algumas fotos que caíram.

Assim que ergueu-se, novamente virou a foto para si, olhando-a, antes de colocá-la à frente de seu rosto, mais brusca que antes.

— A cabeça de Benjy Fenwick, encontrada jogada no rio Derwent — ela disse, e James sentiu uma vontade de vomitar, ao ver aquela cena, mas não melhorou com a mudança das fotos — Um dos braços dele, jogado no rio Trent. Isso aqui... Deve ser a perna, jogada no rio Ouse.

O tronco de James deu uma guinada brusca para frente, quase colidindo a sua cabeça com a de Dorcas.

— Está com vontade de vomitar? — ela perguntou, entrecerrando os olhos — Eu não te aconselharia, não tem comido tanto nos últimos dias.

Dorcas já tinha se livrado de todas as fotos que tinha reunido e mostrado a ele, pegando, finalmente, a cadeira, e sentando-se à sua frente. James perguntou-se o que a Ordem tinha contra sentar direito, já que ela preferiu sentar-se de lado.

— Mas você deve se lembrar de como eles morreram, você esteve lá! — exclamou Dorcas — No rio Ouse também.

— Você é louca! — disse James, enojado.

— Eu não atingi uma criança com um feitiço de ácido — ela deu de ombros.

— Mas não hesitaria em matar uma, caso estivesse escondendo um assassino.

Dorcas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Assassino? — ela repetiu — E quem seria o assassino? Vocês? Nós? O Ministério? Os trouxas?

James não respondeu, não confiando em sua garganta, naquele momento.

— Eu gostaria de saber o porquê de Fenwick não estar em seu lugar — aquela era a primeira vez que James via Dorcas falar com tanto sentimento — Ele era um cara legal. E um bom guerreiro, assim como os gêmeos Prewett. Eles eu ainda entendo, tinham uma irmã, seriam um estorvo, mas Fenwick era solteiro, e você não é.

Novamente, James manteve-se em silêncio, principalmente por não entender sobre o que ela estava dizendo, embora sentisse que a resposta estava bem próxima.

— Por que Pettigrew está tão interessado em tirá-lo daqui? — perguntou Dorcas, o seu rosto bem próximo do rosto de James.

— Ele acha que eu posso dizer quem é o traidor — disse James.

Os olhos de Dorcas arregalaram-se minimamente, antes de voltar ao normal. Se James não estivesse tão acostumado a reações minimalistas de sangues puros, não poderia ter identificado isso.

— Entendo — ela disse, apática — Acho que o nosso tempo acabou.

— Quem será o próximo? — perguntou James, fingindo animação, mas sendo ignorado.

— Você engolirá tanto as suas palavras. E eu estarei aqui para assistir isso, de camarote.

Ela sorriu vingativa, antes de sumir na neblina.

James abaixou a cabeça, e esperou. Esperou. Esperou.

Esperou muito, até que a marca ardeu novamente, acordando-o de um sono que ele nem sabia que tinha caído.

 _— Você a matou!_

 _A voz de Voldemort soava irada e tempestuosa, contra aquela a quem ele nunca tinha sequer olhado atravessado. Bellatrix estava no foco da ira de seu mestre mais querido, e ela nunca esteve naquela posição._

 _— Milorde... — Bellatrix engoliu em seco._

 _Os seus cabelos grudavam em seu rosto suado, seus olhos estavam arregalados em sua expressão amedrontada, sob a mira da varinha de Voldemort._

 _— Você sabia que_ ela _estava em meus planos! — ele disse, enfurecido — Marlene McKinnon não deveria ter sido morta!_

 _— Mas, milorde, ela..._

 _— Você a matou contra as minhas ordens! Você me desobedeceu!_

 _— Não! Milorde! Por favor! Deixe-me explicar!_

 _— Crucio!_

O grito de Bellatrix acordou-o, e ele viu outra pessoa no cômodo.

Remus Lupin notou quando James acordou, mas manteve-se em silêncio, deixando o prato sobre a mesa, sem dizer uma palavra que fosse.

— A animagia te ajuda? — perguntou, depois de um tempo — O seu lorde sabe que é animago?

James respirou fundo, percebendo que não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta.

— Que pergunta! — Remus murmurou para si mesmo — É claro que ele sabe. Vocês contam tudo a ele.

Ele deveria humilhá-lo, mas não conseguia.

O seu ódio acontecia por terem apoiado a Evans, e não a ele, não por serem traidores do sangue ou lobisomens.

Como que Voldemort deixou um detalhe tão importante passar em branco?

Como que seu ódio aumentou ao ponto de assassinar outros nascidos trouxas, como forma de atacar Lily Evans?

A última pergunta logo foi descartada, mas a primeira ainda permanecia em sua mente.

Por que Marlene McKinnon era tão importante para Voldemort?

Como que Bellatrix foi capaz de ignorar uma ordem direta de seu lorde, movimentada por seu ódio?

Lembrou-se do que Dorcas disse, horas antes.

 _— Eu gostaria de saber o porquê de Fenwick não estar em seu lugar._

Ele poderia ter respondido facilmente, mas sentia que nenhuma resposta que desse estaria certa, ou faria sentido àquela reflexão.

Era Screw-Doe! Ele queria entendê-la?

— Peter virá logo — disse Remus — Fico feliz que consigam se entender.

Ele não parecia muito feliz por isso, mas James não comentou.

— Eu não tenho nada contra vocês — ele decidiu dizer, sem conseguir controlar-se.

— Acho que eu já sei por quem você tem algo contra — disse Remus, assentindo — Só me falta compreender o motivo.

Assim que Peter surgiu, Remus deixou-os sozinhos.

— O que ele queria? — perguntou o rato, nervoso.

— Só veio me trazer a comida — James olhou para o prato.

— E esqueceu de tirar suas amarras — disse Peter, dando uma risada seca, antes de ele mesmo fazer isso.

— Como foi a reunião? — perguntou James, decidido a manter a punição de Bellatrix, e todas as outras informações confusas que ele descobriu nesse tempo, consigo.

— Milorde tem um plano — foi apenas o que ele respondeu — Não se preocupe. Não ficará aqui por muito tempo!

— Não, Peter! Você precisa falar para ele! Eu _quero_ ficar aqui.

O bruxo afastou-se, assustado, sem ter terminado de tirar as cordas de seus pulsos.

— Não desse jeito, seu idiota — disse James, sem conseguir controlar-se — Mas eu posso ser um espião também!

— _Eu_ já sou um espião! — disse Peter, na defensiva — Lorde das Trevas não precisa de outro!

— E se você for descoberto? Seja racional! — tentou convencê-lo — E milorde tem muitos espiões, em todos os lugares! Qual é o problema de eu ser apenas mais um?

— Milorde tem muitos espiões em qualquer lugar, mas não na Ordem.

James ficou em silêncio, observando como o amigo voltava à tarefa de retirar as suas amarras, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Você está com medo? — ele perguntou, sem conseguir deixar um tom debochado surgir em sua voz — Fala sério, Pete! Somos amigos! Poderemos compartilhar informações entre nós, filtrar o que é certo...

— Não me chame de Pete! — disse Peter, dando uma guinada brusca e, finalmente, soltando-o, enrolando a corda em um canto — Você é sempre o melhor em tudo. Já é o favorito do Lorde! O que você quer mais?

James observou como ele caminhava pelo espaço limitado, pegando a cadeira de um canto.

— Essa é a _minha_ missão — Peter continuou a dizer, eufórico — Eu entrei no grupo dele por causa _dessa_ missão! E eu não vou compartilhá-la ou abrir mão dela. Eu só não fui expulso de lá ainda por causa disso! Só tenho um pouquinho de respeito lá por causa disso!

Quando ele falou sobre ser expulso de lá, James entendeu bem o significado daquelas palavras.

Ninguém desistia de ser um Death Eater.

Ou você era morto, ou você era preso.

Não havia forma de cair fora, depois que entrasse.

Se Peter já estava por um fio lá, significava que ele não teria muita utilidade para a causa, caso não permanecesse como estava, ou melhorasse.

— Foi só uma ideia! — disse James, desviando o olhar — De qualquer forma, eu farei o que o Lorde das Trevas decidir.

Peter pareceu acalmar-se depois de sua resposta, aproximando a mesa à James, tentando não derrubar gota alguma de água que entornava o copo de vidro.

— Então, eu espero? — perguntou James.

— Sim, não faça nada — ele respondeu.

Nos próximos momentos, James concentrou-se apenas em se alimentar, como não fazia nos últimos dias, como Dorcas fez questão de frisar.

— Isso vai acabar — disse Peter, respirando rápido demais — Isso vai acabar. Muito em breve. Você voltará para nós.

— Está tudo bem contigo? — James atreveu-se a perguntar, observando de cima a baixo, o copo a poucos centímetros de sua boca — Parece...

— Estou! — ele respondeu — Eu só... Eu só estou esperando.

— Será essa noite? — o copo já jazia esquecido, de volta à mesa.

— Eu não consegui essa informação. O Lorde não confia em mim o suficiente.

Uma nota de reclamação era entendida nessa última oração, embora Peter jamais a deixaria escapar perto de outros Death Eaters. Novamente, era como se o outro assunto não tivesse terminado, como se estivesse bem longe disso.

— Quantos dias você ficou aqui? — Peter perguntou, de repente.

— Bem, eu acredito que... Uma semana? — a sua resposta parecia mais uma pergunta, que ele não confirmou, apenas assentiu, parecendo satisfeito com a estimativa.

— Certo, uma semana...

A atitude nervosa do colega já estava irritando a James, e ele resolveu que iria ignorá-lo, voltando a concentrar em sua refeição, aproveitando que não tinha outros membros da Ordem por perto para perturbarem a sua paz.

Alguns passos apressados no andar de cima fez James perder a sua convicção anterior, e perguntar:

— Está tendo uma reunião?

Peter não pareceu ter escutado, e ele bufou, descontente.

— A essa hora... — Peter murmurou para si mesmo.

Passos pesados e sem cuidado algum ao pisar no chão desceram as escadas para o porão. Alice surgiu em uma curva do corredor, mas Frank apareceu logo atrás dela, parecendo contrariado por sua descida.

— Reunião, agora! — trovejou Alice, mostrando que seu rosto angelical era apenas uma pequena parcela de sua real personalidade.

— O que houve? — perguntou Peter, agitado — Algum ataque?

Frank olhou desconfiado para ele, colocando uma mão em um dos cotovelos de sua esposa.

— Bem, o objetivo de uma reunião de emergência é justamente informar o que aconteceu, Pettigrew — ela disse, secamente — E não perder tempo, pois temos que agir rápido!

O casal caminhou apressado na mesma direção de onde vieram.

— Ah! — Alice parou no meio do caminho — E leve-o também. Ordens de Dumbledore.

James observou como eles sumiram, antes de virar-se para ele.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele perguntou.

Peter apontou a varinha para as cordas jogadas no chão, fazendo com que se amarrassem novamente aos pulsos de James.

— Eles não queriam deixar-me entrar! Como que mudaram de ideia do nada? — ele insistiu.

— Escutou o que ela disse, precisamos ir — foi apenas o que Peter disse, posicionando-se por trás dele, para manter as aparências — Vamos!

James seguiu cegamente pelo caminho, sendo guiado, às vezes, por puxões e empurrões de Peter. Assim que saíram do porão, ele precisou esforçar-se para manter os olhos abertos, já que a claridade era bem maior lá em cima do que no porão.

— Ótimo! — resmungou Dorcas, fechando a porta do corredor bruscamente, e James viu que se camuflava à parede da casa — Vamos!

Podia confiar em Peter para ficar por trás dele, mas não em Dorcas. De qualquer forma, Peter não discutiu, indo à frente, enquanto que Dorcas tomava o seu lugar, a varinha incomodando as costas de James.

— Fique de boca fechada — Dorcas aproximou-se de seu pescoço, sussurrando — Não olhe torto, não se atreva a xingar qualquer pessoa nessa sala.

James ficou em uma cadeira mais afastada dos outros, o que não era uma posição muito favorável para os restantes, mas Dorcas estava com a cadeira virada na direção contrária, a varinha bem firme em sua mão, e o olho mágico de Moody estava bem fixo nele, já invisível em sua órbita.

— Eu digo que deveríamos ter forçado um pouco mais a barra — Moody disse a Dumbledore, sem esforçar-se muito para ser discreto.

— Não é hora para falarmos sobre isso — disse Dumbledore.

Todos estavam esperando por alguém, e James acreditou ser Evans, já que não a via por lá, até que Sirius e Remus entraram na sala, sob os olhares de expectativa de todos.

— Nada — disse Remus, enquanto que Sirius engolia em seco.

— Sentem-se! Sentem-se! — Alice disse, bem mais amável do que foi com ele.

Ela tentou levantar-se, mas Frank parou-a no meio do caminho, conjurando duas cadeiras e, sob o olhar suplicante da esposa, dois copos de água para os bruxos.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Ela recebeu uma carta de Mary Cattermole, uma amiga de colégio dela — Remus começou a explicar — Com toda essa guerra, Mary acabou se afastando por medo, foi morar na fazenda dos pais com seu esposo. Acho que ela está grávida também...

— Ela foi para lá! — disse Sirius, levemente histérico — Deixou um aviso para mim e para Remus, e foi!

— Ela é louca? — perguntou Dorcas, incrédula.

— Edgar foi com ela — Alice sussurrou, mas a sua voz foi audível para todos.

— E onde está Edgar? — ela, novamente, perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu.

— Ele não foi morto! — disse Dorcas, procurando a resposta em seus rostos mudos de preocupação.

— Não! — tranquilizou-a Caradoc — Ele está sob os cuidados de Arabella.

Isso foi o suficiente para terem uma noção do que ocorreu.

— O que eles querem? — perguntou Frank, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira.

Dumbledore ergueu o olhar para Frank, e todos olharam para James.

— Não temos escolha — disse Sirius.

— O quê? — perguntou Moody, incrédulo — Não temos escolha? Sempre há uma escolha, rapaz!

— Vocês não entendem — Alice negou com a cabeça.

Todos estavam pendentes de suas palavras.

— Ninguém precisou me contar, está bem? — Alice olhou para Remus e Sirius, suspirando triste — Lily está grávida.


	14. Capítulo 13 - Reprisal

No meio de todo aquele inferno que sua vida tinha se tornado, Lily só queria espairecer um pouco. Naquela mesma noite, Dumbledore faria uma reunião com os progressos sobre James, mas ela não estava nada empolgada para aquilo. Já podia escutar a todos dizendo-a que o melhor que poderia fazer era colaborar, descer ao porão, mas ninguém parava para pensar no quanto aquilo a afetava. Ninguém se importava.

Então, quando recebeu a carta de Mary, foi como uma luz no fim do túnel.

Na escuridão que estava, naquele momento, a luz no fim do túnel estava cada vez mais próxima de acontecer.

Estavam conversando dentro da casa, Edgar fazendo vigia do lado de fora, quando, de repente, uma das paredes foi destruída por fumaças negras. Lily bateu a cabeça na mesa de vidro e, quando abriu os olhos, estava deitada no chão, Mary do outro lado da sala, e botas de seres encapuzados passeavam pela sala.

— E essa garota? — um deles puxou Mary pelo cabelo.

— Deixe-a aí! — Lily pôde identificar a voz áspera de Bellatrix — Vamos fazer as coisas _exatamente_ como o lorde das trevas ordenou.

— Estupefaça!

Ela não sentiu o baque.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava em um local escuro, e cheio de pedras. Inclusive, ela estava deitada em cima de pedras. Só conseguia enxergar o que estava ao seu redor por uma frágil luz que saía do portão de ferro.

Uma masmorra.

Lily passou a mão por suas roupas, e confirmou que sua varinha tinha sido tirada dela. Seria pedir demais tê-la consigo, mas já era um alívio não estar presa à uma cadeira, como acontecia com James.

— Que diferença de ambiente — ela murmurou para si mesma — A pedra pré-histórica e a madeira polida. Quem é o mais evoluído, afinal?

Escutou passos apressados, e tentou esconder-se, embora soubesse que seria inútil. Estava arrastando-se para um canto da grande masmorra, quando a porta abriu-se, e um deles foi em sua direção, puxando-a pelo braço. Negou-se a se levantar, fazendo com que o homem impaciente decidisse arrastá-la, mas não seria nem metade do que fariam a ela, disso tinha certeza.

— Potter, levante-se! — Narcisa estava à porta, os olhos focados na parede ao seu lado, para não observar como seu marido a tirava à força.

— Já chega! — disse Lucius, cansado.

Lily abafou um grito, assim que o loiro levantou-a, apoiando-a por cima do ombro.

— Solte-me! — ela gritou, tentando debater-se.

— Fique quieta, e tornará tudo mais fácil! — disse Narcisa, indo à frente.

Como apenas ela era prisioneira da masmorra, eles não incomodaram-se em fechar as portas, já que ela voltaria muito em breve. Viva ou morta, nos pensamentos de Lily.

— Deveria sentir-se honrada — disse Lucius, veneno pingado em sua voz — Eu não tocaria em uma sangue ruim se milorde não pedisse.

Assim que ela foi deixada no salão, virou-se e deu um tapa estalado no rosto do bruxo, que deixou a sua pele tingida de vermelho.

— Ora, sua...! — Lucius deu um passo para a frente.

— Obrigado, Lucius.

Lily paralisou, assim como os outros presentes.

Voldemort observava curioso a cena à sua frente, de frente para uma lareira, antes estava de costas para eles, ficando invisível para Lily, à primeira vista. Nagini, a sua cobra, deslizava pelo chão, próximo aos pés de seu amo, sibilando em uma língua que apenas eles compreendiam.

— Podem se retirar — disse Voldemort.

— Milorde... — Lucius começou a dizer, mas calou-se repentinamente, curvando-se rapidamente, antes de sair, a mão pousada exatamente onde estava a marca dos dedos de Lily.

De certa forma, ficar sozinha com Voldemort tornava a situação bem pior do que se estivesse sob o foco dos Death Eaters, e Lily sentiu medo.

— Uma mansão muito bonita, não é mesmo? — ele perguntou, olhando para a decoração da sala onde se encontravam — Ah! Que indelicadeza a minha! Sente-se!

Lily permaneceu olhando-o, mas decidiu obedecer, já que, apesar de sua serenidade, sabia que aquele homem perdia a paciência facilmente, e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ser torturada. Não sabia quanto tempo suportaria sob a maldição Cruciatus no estado em que estava.

— Memórias nada mais são do que a nossa essência, não é mesmo? — Voldemort começou a divagar, ainda de pé, e Lily sentiu o seu coração bater fortemente em seu peito — Se eu modificasse as suas, você acreditaria ser uma sangue pura, agiria como uma e convenceria a todos. O seu sangue permaneceria sujo, mas ninguém se importaria.

— Do... Do que você está falando? — perguntou Lily, a voz tremida.

— Severus é um grande seguidor, — ele disse, os olhos fixos em sua varinha — um exímio preparador de poções. Em tempos de guerra, precisamos muito de um. Contudo, ele não me é completamente fiel.

— Se essa é a sua preocupação, _Snape_ e eu não somos mais amigos — ela frisou o nome do Death Eater.

— É claro que não — disse Voldemort, um espasmo em seu tronco, que poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma risada, demonstrando que ele sabia bem mais do que falava — Sabe por que está aqui?

— Moeda de troca — disse Lily — Você me capturou para que a Ordem entregue James novamente a você.

— Sim — ele concordou — Mas não precisa ser assim.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Voldemort caminhou um pouco mais pela sala, deixando com que o silêncio perdurasse, Nagini acompanhando os seus passos de perto. Lily subiu os pés à cadeira, agradecendo por estar usando calças, quando a cobra passou perto demais.

— Não tente resolver as coisas sozinha. Não conseguirá. Apenas eu sei como modificar o feitiço — disse Voldemort, tranquilamente.

— Eu não estou sozinha — disse Lily, sustentando o seu olhar.

Voldemort apenas ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, olhando ao redor, como se estivesse procurando por alguém, e Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem de raiva.

— Não seja tola, menina! — ele disse — Eu a entregarei de volta, e nunca mais verá o seu marido novamente. Podem sequestrá-lo quantas vezes quiserem...

— Nós não...! — Lily disse, ofendida.

— ...mas isso jamais mudará os fatos — Voldemort completou, fingindo não ter escutado a interrupção — É a hora em que não podemos ser egoístas, você precisa pensar em seu filho.

Lily sentiu como parava de respirar.

Ele era legilimente, é claro, mas evitara tanto pensar naquilo que não acreditou que ele poderia ter capturado aquele pensamento vago sem utilizar o feitiço.

— Eu não sou de aceitar impuros em meu grupo — disse Voldemort, satisfeito por tê-la impressionado — Contudo, és poderosa, Lily Potter. Eu posso fazer uma exceção. Permita-me fazê-la minha seguidora, e eu modificarei as memórias de seu marido. Ele lembrará de ti, tal como é, e poderão seguir-me juntos.

A proposta era tão absurda que ela não poderia acreditar que ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo. Um homem que se acreditava mais inteligente e poderoso que o próprio Dumbledore, traía as suas próprias crenças naquele simples momento.

— Sei como é uma decisão difícil, portanto darei-lhe tempo para pensar — ele continuou — Porém, não demore. Lorde Voldemort não tem muito tempo.

— Quantos já receberam essa proposta? — Lily conseguiu perguntar — Quantos nascidos trouxas você poupou?

— Não deveria fazer uma pergunta a qual já sabe a resposta.

Suas próximas palavras foram ditas exclusivamente para Nagini, que seguiu-o para perto da lareira novamente.

Sem precisar de mais palavras, como se o seu tempo ali tivesse sido cronometrado, as portas abriram-se novamente, e Lucius agarrou pelo braço, puxando-a com brusquidão para fora da sala.

— Sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim — ele sussurrou, furiosamente — Não pense que a proposta do lorde das trevas apagará o que me fez. Você pagará por isso!

— Já estou pagando — cuspiu Lily, sem paciência.

— Deixe que eu a levarei — sugeriu Narcisa, tão inexpressiva que poderia estar sendo comandada por uma maldição Imperius, exceto por sua altivez.

— Essa é a missão que o Lorde das Trevas me incumbiu — disse Lucius, sem olhá-la.

— O Lorde das Trevas quer que ela esteja inteira e viva até o desfecho dessa situação — retrucou sua esposa — E você está irritado.

Por fim, o homem largou o braço de Lily, quase empurrando-a em direção à parede.

— Lavarei as minhas mãos — disse Lucius, dando um sorriso debochado.

Assim que ele sumiu no corredor, Narcisa pegou o braço de Lily no exato local onde ela estava sendo levada antes, mais delicada. Naquele meio tempo, Lily poderia ter tentado fugir, mas sabia que era inútil. Assim como sabia que, de qualquer forma, estaria de volta à sua casa, fosse qual fosse a decisão da Ordem. Ela não tomaria nenhuma.

— Tenho previsão para Junho. E você? — perguntou Narcisa, enquanto elas desciam as escadas de pedra.

Demorou para que Lily entendesse que a pergunta referia-se à sua gravidez, e surpreendeu-se ao constatar que a mulher também estava, já que sua barriga era invisível por trás do bordado do vestido.

— Eu não sei — respondeu a ruiva — Final de Julho, talvez.

— Isso é bom — disse Narcisa, olhando diretamente para o chão.

Como a porta estava aberta, Lily soltou-se, e foi para dentro da masmorra, procurando um local mais alto para sentar-se. Narcisa puxou o portão sujo com a varinha, antes de trancar a passagem.

Não apressou os seus passos em momento algum, durante a subida de escadas.

Lily respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, e apoiando a testa em seus joelhos.

— Essas pessoas mataram Marlene, mataram os seus pais — ela sussurrou para si mesma — E agora querem que você as siga? Mataram os pais do James! E estão o manipulando agora.

Abriu os olhos, já que não conseguia mais mantê-los fechados sem pensar em todos os mortos pelos Death Eaters, todas as pessoas prejudicadas nessa guerra.

 _— Quem é essa? — perguntou Lily, vendo como Dorcas reunia vários fotos em um montinho, enquanto Sirius estava com James no porão._

 _Dorcas olhou rapidamente para a foto que Lily segurava, mas antes de puxá-la para si._

 _— É só uma criança — ela mentiu._

E Lily conseguia ver claramente que ela estava mentindo, mas acreditar que James era capaz de fazer mal para uma criança...

Ela estava grávida!

Aquela menina poderia ser o seu filho!

James estava sendo manipulado, e ela sabia disso, mas o seu coração se negava a escutar a razão. Mesmo sendo manipulado, ele não deveria ser capaz de cometer uma atrocidade como essa. Matar uma criança, como fez naquela foto.

Imaginou o que Marlene falaria, se estivesse em seu lugar. Ou melhor, ali, ao seu lado.

 _— Ele não tem culpa, Lily — ela diria, e sua voz veio tão facilmente à sua mente, que ela ofegou, dolorida — Quem tem culpa disso tudo é Voldemort._

Lily levou as mãos ao seu rosto, molhado por lágrimas que ela não conseguiu evitar. Engoliu em seco, enquanto secava o seu rosto como podia.

 _A partir do momento em que receberam o patrono da Srª McKinnon, Lily já sabia que nada de bom estava acontecendo._

 _— Eu quero ir junto! — ela gritou._

 _— Você não está em condições! — disse Remus, tentando tranquilizá-la, enquanto a abraçava — Sirius, nos dê notícias._

 _O bruxo aparatou antes mesmo que Lily pudesse reclamar. Ela bateu nas costas de Remus, que a soltou._

 _— Você não tinha o direito! — Lily reclamou._

— Eu poderia tê-la visto — ela disse, sentindo como voltava a chorar — Eu poderia tê-la visto pela última vez.

Desistindo de controlar-se, Lily colocou a culpa nos hormônios da gravidez, apoiando a testa novamente em seus joelhos.

 _— O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? — Lily gritou, puxando e empurrando Sirius seguidas vezes._

 _Remus, novamente, foi ao socorro do amigo, puxando-a pelos antebraços._

 _— O que aconteceu? — Lily gritou, mais uma vez, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem — Por favor! O que aconteceu?_

 _— Ela está morta, Lily — foi Dorcas quem respondeu, enquanto que Sirius seguia para outro lado da sede, mudo — Bellatrix soltou-se dos aurores, e atacou-a em nossa frente._

Lily levantou a cabeça, quando escutou barulhos vindos do andar de cima, mas o silêncio reinou novamente depois de um tempo. Ela fungou, a cabeça em cima de seus braços cruzados.

 _— Recuperamos James — foi o que Dumbledore disse naquela reunião._

 _— Como assim? — perguntou Lily, que não sabia o que estava acontecendo._

 _— Ele estava lá com Bellatrix e os McKinnon._

— Ele viu tudo acontecendo — murmurou para si mesma, sem conseguir evitar.

 _— Ele tentou salvá-la — Remus disse, parecendo prever que ela estava culpando James por estar ali — Quando Bellatrix soltou-se, ninguém prestou a atenção, e ele alertou-a. Sirius jogou-a ao chão, mas já era tarde demais._

Marlene tinha conseguido fazê-lo se lembrar de algo, já que ele tentou salvá-la, do seu modo. Enquanto que ela só tinha despertado uma fúria contra si. Que tipo de esposa era?

 _— Você não deveria ter vindo aqui. Eu te avisei..._

Avisou?

Em que momento?

Ele nunca chamou-a de sangue ruim, e era a primeira coisa que os Death Eaters gostavam de fazer, ao encontrar alguém como ela.

O que isso significava?

Ele tinha reconhecido-a, já que falou "Eu te avisei".

Barulhos voltaram a ecoar na masmorra, vindos do andar de cima, e Lily encolheu-se, esperando pelo desfecho. Saltos altos desceram as escadas apressados, e Narcisa abriu o portão de ferro novamente.

— Venha comigo! — ela fez um gesto com sua mão.

Lily perguntou-se se deveria segui-la ou permanecer ali, mas não tinha outra escolha.

— Está na hora do jantar — disse Narcisa, aparentando nervosismo.

— Eu não jantarei na cela? — perguntou Lily, confusa.

— O Lorde das Trevas está certo de que você irá responder positivamente à sua proposta.

— Sinto dizer, mas o seu lorde está enganado.

Narcisa não respondeu, olhando ao redor, enquanto passeavam apressadas pelo corredor, cada vez mais dentro da mansão.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Lily, olhando para trás, sendo guiada por Narcisa.

— Não se preocupe com isso — disse Narcisa — A mansão é bem protegida.

"Esse é o meu medo" pensou Lily.

Seguiram por mais algumas escadas, e Lily perguntou-se qual era o tamanho real daquela mansão.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa — disse Narcisa — Essa é uma guerra. A Ordem não é a única organização revoltosa.

"Ministério da Magia" concluiu Lily.

Foi guiada para uma das cadeiras, a qual sentou-se, enquanto Narcisa batia as suas palmas, uma contra a outra.

— Maithres, — a dona da casa disse, vendo como um dos elfos aproximava-se da mesa principal do salão — traga o jantar.

O elfo curvou-se, antes de seguir por uma portinhola oculta à parede.

Quando o olhar de Lily voltou-se para Narcisa, surpreendeu-a olhando-a ansiosamente.

— Eu vou ao banheiro — disse Narcisa, por fim.

Estava caminhando em direção à porta, mas precisou apoiar-se à parede quando um estrondo balançou a casa. Ela não olhou para trás, antes de seguir para o corredor.

Lily levantou-se imediatamente, jogando o guardanapo de pano à mesa, antes de seguir para a portinhola. Olhou ao redor, preocupada, mas não viu qualquer pessoa ou elfo por perto, estavam todos preocupados no lado de fora ou cozinhando.

Ajoelhou-se ao chão, e passou engatinhando pelo caminho, fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

A portinhola dava para um corredor estreito, mas que ela conseguiu ficar de pé com facilidade, já que o teto era alto. As costas encostadas à parede de pedra, Lily caminhou de lado para a esquerda, já que uma luz e barulhos de cozinha vinham do lado direito.

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela murmurou para si mesma, escutando mais um estrondo — Ai, meu Deus!

Para uma bruxa que tinha leves tendências claustrofóbicas, era o tipo de situação que nunca pensou ter de enfrentar, mas que não tinha outra opção. Respirando fundo, ela seguiu pelo caminho, o mais rápido que podia.

— Malditas mansões — ela voltou a dizer, ofegante — Malditas mansões de sangues puros, que não tem um mapa.

Mesmo assim, ela não podia fazer nada mais do que agradecer a Narcisa, pois ela tinha certeza de que não tinha entendido errado os sinais que a mulher deu a ela.

Talvez o fato de estar grávida fez com que ela quisesse ajudá-la, sem importar-se com o seu sangue. Muito provavelmente, devia a sua vida àquela mulher.

Outro estrondo empurrou-a para a parede à frente, e ela jogou os seus braços para a frente, evitando que as pedras atingissem a sua barriga. Esperou por mais algum tempo, decidindo manter as mãos à sua frente, em vez de aos lados de seu corpo.

Devia ter seguido por aquele caminho desconhecido por bastante tempo, até que viu um clarão surgir, e sumir na mesma velocidade. Com cuidado, esgueirou-se até encontrar outra portinhola, sentindo o chão de pedra mudar para um chão com grama.

Olhou para o seu lado direito, de onde veio, antes de abaixar-se como pôde.

— Estamos indo embora, Harry — ela sussurrou, apoiando a sua mão à barriga, antes de tomar impulso para sair.

Os jardins da mansão Malfoy eram espetaculares, mas Lily tremia pelas luzes de feitiços sendo lançados. Fechou os olhos, tentando aparatar, mas a proteção ao redor da mansão permanecia, mesmo com a invasão.

Queria ter sua varinha consigo.

Caminhou cegamente, apoiada à parede de pedra, tentando manter-se de pé diante dos estrondos e balanços que a região sofria pelo impacto dos feitiços.

Fosse Ordem da Fênix ou Ministério da Magia, Lily só precisava conseguir chegar até eles.

— Lily!

Fechou os olhos, quase chorando de alívio.

— Ruivinha! — Sirius abraçou-a com força — Vamos! Vamos!

— Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Sirius — ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu também, agarrando a sua varinha com mais força, ainda abraçado a ela, caminhando rapidamente para o lado para onde o seu grupo estava.

— Mas me diga, como que isso aconteceu? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu estava conversando com Mary, nem lembro do quê, e de repente eles vieram — respondeu Lily, dando uma fungada — Destruíram a casa dela. Se duvidar, as plantações também.

— Eles estão bem, temos um grupo por lá também.

Somente quando passaram pela barreira de proteção que Sirius apontou a varinha para o céu, disparando algumas faíscas vermelhas. Agarrou o braço de Lily fortemente, e aparataram, ela pôde escutar sons de aparatação de todos os lados.

— Protego totallum! Salvio hexia! — Lily viu Dorcas Meadowes erguendo a sua varinha ao redor da casa, pela janela, onde estavam, assim que abriu os seus olhos — Cave inimicum! Protego horribilis!

— Dumbledore ainda não fez um Fidelius por aqui — comentou Sirius, e Lily notou que era uma casa diferente das usuais.

— De quem é? — ela perguntou.

— Minha — Dorcas respondeu, virando-se novamente para eles — Enviarei um patrono e uma chave de portal para Arabella Figg, você precisa ser verificada. Onde está sua varinha?

— Eu... Foi retirada de mim — disse Lily, engolindo em seco.

Dorcas trocou um olhar com Sirius, antes de afastar-se.

— É ela — disse Sirius, revirando os olhos.

— Façam uma pergunta — disse Lily, sentando-se em uma das poltronas.

— Moody virá logo — disse Dorcas, tranquilamente — E Veritaserum é uma poção prejudicial para a sua condição.

Resolveu não fazer caso da desconfiança dos colegas da Ordem, sentindo a adrenalina escorrer de seu corpo, sentindo-se bem mais segura, ao estar com os seus amigos.

— Como saiu de lá? — perguntou Sirius, confuso, agachando-se para chegar à sua altura — Voldemort queria que fizéssemos uma troca com James, não?

— E vocês atacaram, em vez de fazer a troca — disse Lily, admirada.

— Não vamos perder James novamente — disse Sirius, sem olhá-la — E você disse que... Faria o que fosse preciso.

— E farei.

Pôde vislumbrar um leve sorriso no rosto de Dorcas, antes de ela largar a pena em um canto da mesa de madeira, dobrando um pergaminho. Apontou a varinha para a pena, depois de enrolar o pergaminho ao seu redor.

— Está feito! — disse Dorcas, tirando um casaco, que estava jogado em outra poltrona, e jogando-o sem cuidado ao chão — Vou fazer um chá para você.

— Obrigada — murmurou Lily.

Assim que ela sumiu no corredor, Sirius voltou-se com o rosto mais sério para Lily.

— O que aconteceu lá dentro? — ele perguntou.

— Como sabiam que eu estava na mansão Malfoy? — foi Lily quem perguntou, confusa.

Sirius suspirou, olhando para a parede, antes de começar a contar.

 **Horas antes...**

O caos aconteceu quando Alice revelou sobre a gravidez de Lily, que apenas algumas pessoas naquela sala sabiam.

— Silêncio! — gritou Dumbledore, trazendo a calma novamente.

— Albus, não pode estar pensando mesmo em fazer esta troca! — disse Dorcas, irritada.

— E o que sugere que façamos? — perguntou Alice, ofendida — Lily está grávida! Sabe-se lá o que podem fazer com ela!

— Podemos vasculhar as memórias _dele_ — Moody apontou a varinha para James — Podemos descobrir onde podem tê-la levado. Voldemort não é o tipo de bruxo que vá para a casa de qualquer um de seus seguidores.

— Alastor, abaixe essa varinha! — disse Dumbledore, tranquilamente — Não faremos isso.

— Ele pode usar oclumência, mas nada que algumas horas possam... — Dorcas começou a defender a ideia de Moody.

— Algumas horas? Ela poderia estar morta! — gritou Sirius, enlouquecido.

Todos calaram-se, respirando fundo, James ainda sob a mira de Moody.

— Precisamos planejar com cautela — disse Remus, controlado — Quanto tempo eles deram de prazo?

— Até amanhã de manhã — respondeu Dumbledore.

— Então a recuperaremos esta noite.

Dorcas trocou um olhar com Caradoc, também erguendo a sua varinha para James.

— Por favor, abaixem as varinhas — Dumbledore disse, mais uma vez.

— Podemos resolver isso de outra forma! — apoiou Alice.

— Eu não verei isso — murmurou Peter, antes de sair da sala, apressado e furioso.

Sirius bebeu mais um gole do seu copo d'água, deixando algumas gotas escorrerem por seu queixo, pela tremedeira de sua mão.

— Sentem-se! — ele disse, finalmente.

Os que estavam levantados, aceitaram a sugestão, mas Dorcas e Moody permaneciam com James em sua mira.

— Apenas alguns membros são de confiança o suficiente de Voldemort — disse Sirius, pegando um pergaminho e uma pena — Minhas primas mais _queridas_ : Bellatrix e Narcisa. Bellatrix casou-se com Rodolphus Lestrange, o seu soldado mais...

— Assassino — completou Frank.

— E Narcisa casou-se com Lucius Malfoy, um perfeito puxa saco.

Escutaram como James deu uma risada anasalada, mas ignoraram a sua atitude, embora estranhassem. Não era hora para discutirem, precisavam descobrir onde Lily estava.

— E se ele resolver ir para a casa de um Death Eater mais... Ou melhor, menos querido? — perguntou Frank, franzindo o cenho levemente.

— São os mais pobres, não têm grandes posses, não têm mansões protegidas e medievais — Sirius descartou a possibilidade — É uma dessas duas.

— Os Malfoy têm uma masmorra.

Sirius virou-se, ao escutar a voz de James, um sentimento estranho entalado em sua garganta.

Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

— E se for uma armadilha? — Dorcas perguntou, sem incomodar-se em diminuir o tom de voz, os olhos bem fixos nele — Você a quer morta.

James não respondeu, mas Sirius acreditava nele.

— Mansão Malfoy, então — ele decidiu, levantando-se.

— Enlouqueceu? — perguntou Moody, incrédulo.

— É, enlouqueci.

James levantou o olhar, os seus olhos em contato com os de Sirius, aparentando estar surpreso pela situação.

— Como faremos isso? — perguntou Remus aos outros.

— Tenho alguns planos que nunca tive a oportunidade de usar — declarou Dorcas, sorrindo malignamente — Esperem um momento!

Ela levantou-se rapidamente de seu lugar, indo buscar os pergaminhos aos quais se referia.

— Você sabe onde essa casa fica? — perguntou Frank, surpreso.

— Narcisa estava noiva de Lucius desde muito antes de eu fugir de casa — disse Sirius, coçando levemente a sua sobrancelha, e sabia que James prestava bastante atenção à conversa entre eles.

— Narcisa é como Bellatrix? — perguntou Alice, curiosa.

— Não exatamente... Ela acredita no que eles acreditam, mas ela nunca foi tão radical quanto Bellatrix. Ela não gosta de sujar as mãos. De certa forma, isso a torna um pouquinho mais aceitável que os outros.

Frank sorriu com essa frase.

— Acha que ela nos ajudaria? — ele perguntou.

Sirius ficou em silêncio, observando a sua expressão.

— Ela está grávida... — ele comentou, lentamente.

Alice sorriu levemente, as suas mãos quase que automaticamente aproximando-se de seu ventre. Sirius levantou o seu olhar para Dumbledore, que assentiu calmamente, fechando os olhos no processo.

— Eu já volto — ele disse, levantando-se e seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que Dorcas e Peter seguiram antes.

Dorcas voltou logo depois, enquanto que não viram mais Peter naquela noite.

— Certo, aqui está o que vamos fazer! — ela abriu os pergaminhos, enquanto que Caradoc a ajudava, tirando os copos e secando com a sua manga o círculo de água que ficou — Obrigada, Doc.

Ele sorriu, em resposta, a mão apoiada em seu queixo, enquanto ela ajeitava tudo ali.

— Precisamos esperar por Sirius, antes de arrumar um plano — pronunciou-se Dumbledore.

— Por quê? — perguntou Dorcas, passando o dedo pelo pergaminho.

— Talvez nós tenhamos alguma ajuda de dentro.

Ela levantou o olhar, surpresa, antes de concordar com a cabeça.

— Seria ótimo se tivéssemos um mapa da mansão — comentou Remus — O ministro não costuma ter? Para qualquer dificuldade?

— As mansões sempre mudam algum detalhe — Dorcas deu de ombros — Não é como se o ministro fizesse uma vistoria adequada, ou se importasse com isso. "Privacidade" eles dizem.

Sirius retornou.

— Nós precisamos criar uma distração — ele disse — Narcisa vai mostrar um caminho para Lily, vai ser com ela.

— Ela é inteligente — disse Dorcas, sem dar importância a esse detalhe.

— E aí é com a gente!

 **Horas depois...**

Lily assentiu, depois que Sirius terminou de contar como tudo aconteceu.

— Então, todos sabem que estou grávida? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — respondeu Sirius.

Dorcas voltou, dando uma varinha para Lily, e colocando a xícara de chá em cima da mesa de vidro.

— Tenho algumas extras — ela deu de ombros, ao ver o olhar questionador de Lily — Fique com ela! Só até você arrumar outra, pelo menos.

Lily aceitou, colocando-a de volta ao bolso.

— Não precisa nos contar o que aconteceu — disse Dorcas — Só estou esperando o sinal de Dumbledore para voltarmos para a casa de Edgar. Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, e aí você poderá dizer tudo o que Voldemort lhe disse.


	15. Capítulo 14 - Faith

Os olhos de James não afastavam-se do curioso relógio pendurado à parede. Não era como os usuais, que mostravam as horas. Os ponteiros eram muito, em torno de vinte, e havia treze pontos, cada um com um lugar escrito: casa, perdido, Azkaban, Ministério da Magia, perigo, à caminho, Hogwarts, próximo, Casa dos Gritos, St Mungus, missão, sede e Diagon Alley.

Naquele momento, um ponteiro com seu nome e foto estava apontado para "perdido", enquanto que Dorcas, Lily e Sirius estavam com os ponteiros virados para o canto escrito "à caminho".

Parecendo notar a sua atenção incomum, Alice virou o olhar exatamente na direção em que ele olhava.

— Frank, nós esquecemos de tirá-la! — ela sacudiu levemente o braço do marido.

James engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar do ponteiro "Marlene McKinnon", que apontava para "perdido". Eles deveriam acrescentar um ponteiro escrito "morte", assim não precisariam ficar correndo atrás de partes de corpo, como ocorreu com Fenwick.

— Quantos ponteiros já foram retirados? — ele perguntou, tentando não soar muito interessado.

— Com esse, quatro — respondeu Alice, o relógio em mãos, cabisbaixa.

James só conseguia pensar que Peter poderia ter, facilmente, enfeitiçado o ponteiro de Evans para enganá-los, em vez de tê-la sequestrado. Evadia o olhar dele desde que foi deixado a um lado da sala, sem querer conversar sobre o que aconteceu no resgate.

— Obrigada — disse Alice, repentinamente.

Ele levantou o olhar, sem entender.

— Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você lutar com essas memórias — ela explicou — E sei que, seja lá o que tenha acontecido, você odeia a Lily, mas mesmo assim você nos ajudou. Obrigada.

— Lice, já chega — Frank sussurrou próximo do rosto da esposa, temendo que ela tivesse ido longe demais.

Alice apenas olhou irritada para o marido, antes de voltar a atenção para o relógio. O ponteiro já fechado em uma de suas mãos. Ela colocou-o de volta na parede, erguida na ponta dos pés, e Frank não atreveu-se a tentar ajudar, sabendo que ela se irritaria com isso.

— Chegaram! — ela sussurrou, os olhos arregalados para os três ponteiros, que moviam-se para "sede".

— É melhor eu chamar os outros — disse Frank, dando uma última olhada para o relógio, mostrando a maioria dos outros ponteiros pousados em "próximo".

Alice correu para a porta da sala onde se encontravam.

 _— Ninguém precisou me contar, está bem? — Alice olhou para Remus e Sirius, suspirando triste — Lily está grávida._

James sentiu a nuca pinicar, e balançou a cabeça bruscamente, ignorando a tontura.

 _— Os Malfoy têm uma masmorra._

 _— E se for uma armadilha? Você a quer morta._

Olhando para o lado, percebeu como estava sozinho na sala. Aproveitou para levantar-se da cadeira, as mãos ainda presas por um feitiço que, além de grudar um pulso no outro, o proibia de sair da casa sem disparar um alarme.

O seu ponteiro permanecia em "perdido", e era exatamente assim que ele se sentia.

Perdido.

Seguiu para uma porta aberta, em um dos lados do corredor, o banheiro. Fechando-a com o pé, ele abaixou o rosto, sentindo como as lágrimas desciam.

 _Um trovão iluminou o céu, e James viu como Dorea Potter estava caída no chão, um rastro de sangue deslizando pela sua boca, morta._

Piscando os olhos com força, tentando enxergar, a cena mudou.

 _— James, meu querido — a voz fraca de Dorea disse, vindo de uma maca._

 _Estava no St Mungus, o uniforme de Hogwarts em seu corpo._

 _— Mãe — ele sussurrou, a voz chorosa._

 _— Está tudo bem — ela sorriu fracamente, mas nem isso era o suficiente para lhe confortar._

 _— Por que não me contaram? — James perguntou, pegando em sua mão gelada._

 _— Nós não queríamos te preocupar, meu anjo._

— Onde ele está? — ouviu vozes agitadas, afastadas do banheiro.

— Ele está com um feitiço, não pode desfazê-lo — escutou Moody dizer — Se ele quiser se esconder, deixe-o. Vai aparecer uma hora ou outra.

 _— Eu estou com medo — confessou Marlene._

 _— Eu vou te proteger. Eu te prometo._

James balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, a sua nuca pinicando mais fortemente agora. Levantou o braço, decidido a passar a mão por aí, mas foi impedido pelo feitiço. Batendo a cabeça na porta, irritado, ele voltou a fechar os olhos.

 _— Varíola de dragão — James soltou uma risada seca — Dá para acreditar nisso?_

 _Uma mão quente pousou em cima da sua, e ele levantou o olhar._

 _— Eu entendo o que você está sentindo — disse Lily, sorrindo tristemente._

 _Ele apenas deitou a cabeça em seu ombro._

A coisa que mais queria no momento era livrar-se daquele feitiço para poder puxar os seus cabelos, e ver se isso ajudava a esclarecer tudo o que estava se passando por baixo deles.

Ouviu batidas tímidas na porta, e ficou em silêncio, respirando ofegante.

— James — foi apenas um sussurro.

 _— Você sempre terá um lugar em nossas tropas, James Potter — disse Voldemort — Fico feliz de que tenha aberto os olhos, e espero que os seus amigos também o façam, um dia._

— James — dessa vez, foi Remus quem bateu à porta.

Ele levantou-se, secando o rosto com o antebraço, sem importar-se com isso, antes de abrir a porta, desajeitadamente.

— Vamos — Remus sorriu levemente, ao ver o seu estado.

James tinha tomado uma decisão.

Os dois caminharam, lado a lado, até chegar à sala, que já tinha grande parte dos membros ativos da Ordem da Fênix. Todos os olhares foram para a direção deles, mas logo desviaram-se, e James agradeceu por isso.

— Narcisa vai levar a culpa pelo que aconteceu? — perguntou Lily a Sirius, preocupada.

— Ela jamais ajudaria se isso a arriscasse — ele respondeu, sorrindo tranquilizador — Ela tem um plano, e já deve tê-lo posto em prática.

— Um álibi? — perguntou Dorcas, curiosa.

Ele apenas assentiu, os olhos voltando-se para James e Remus.

— Lily, o que aconteceu na mansão Malfoy? — perguntou Dumbledore, por fim, assim que as conversas paralelas finalizaram-se.

— Ele me ofereceu um lugar no exército dele — disse Lily, olhando para o chão — O objetivo dele não era fazer uma troca.

James sentiu como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido derramado em cima de si.

Voldemort lhe ofereceu um lugar? Sabendo de todo o seu ódio para com ela? Oferecendo lugar a uma nascida trouxa?

— Isso é impossível! Você é nascida trouxa! — disse Dorcas, abismada.

— Ele veio com uma conversa. Disse que, se modificasse as minhas memórias, eu agiria como uma sangue pura, e ninguém se importaria — ela disse — Disse que... Se eu aceitasse, ele faria James se lembrar de mim.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

— James — Lily dirigiu-se a ele, e alguns ficaram tensos, já colocando as suas mãos em suas varinhas, caso ele reagisse bruscamente — Quais foram... Quais foram as últimas palavras da Lene?

Sirius, que estava ao seu lado, levantou-se.

— Eu não vou... Eu não vou escutar isso — ele balbuciou, antes de sair da sala.

— Deixe-o — Remus aconselhou, ao ver que Frank ia levantar-se para procurá-lo.

 _— James! Eles estão te manipulando! Eles te enfeitiçaram! Você não é assim! Dorea e Charlus..._

— Por favor, não me faça responder isso — James fechou os olhos, sem importar-se em parecer fraco.

— Por favor, eu preciso saber — Lily pediu com sua voz suave, embora estivesse quebrada pela dor.

Ele sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, de fazer com que a sua dor sumisse, de alguma forma. E só tinha uma forma de isso acontecer.

— Ela... — James engoliu em seco, e sentiu o braço de Remus em seu ombro — Ela começou a discutir com Bellatrix. Ela... Disse que estavam me enganando.

— Ela tentou abrir os seus olhos — disse Remus, suavemente.

— Eu prometi que a protegeria, e eu não cumpri.

Ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu dois braços ao seu redor. Sua primeira reação seria afastá-la, mas seus braços não obedeceram, envolvendo na cintura de Lily Evans. Enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço, sentindo o seu cheiro doce e floral.

 _— Lily Mary Evans, você aceita James Charlus Potter como seu legítimo esposo?_

James abriu os olhos. Ele já tinha visto essa memória, em seus sonhos. Olhando disfarçadamente, viu que um fino anel de ouro adornava o dedo anelar. Por um momento, perguntou-se onde que teriam deixado o seu anel.

— Vai ser difícil — disse Remus, despertando Lily daquele momento, fazendo-a afastar-se rapidamente.

James olhou para o canto da sala, onde um nervoso Peter observava toda a cena.

— Eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo — ele disse, lentamente.

— É claro — concordou Dumbledore — E nós vamos te ajudar. Sirius, Dorcas, não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar antes.

Virando-se, James viu como Sirius observava a cena, do batente da porta. Ao escutar o seu nome, ele balançou a cabeça, entrando de vez na sala.

— Ele não se lembra de quando eu me mudei para a casa dos pais dele — disse, prontamente — Nem da aposta do sétimo ano.

Ele lançou um olhar cúmplice a Remus, que apenas riu.

— Voldemort não tinha essa informação — Dumbledore assentiu.

— Bem, ele não lembrou-se de nada, mas ficou bem perturbado com as fotos — disse Dorcas, recebendo um olhar irritado de Lily e reprovador de Alice.

— E não é para ficar? — perguntou Lily, secamente.

— Era de se imaginar que ele se lembrasse de quando reuniu uma das partes de Benjy — a loira retrucou.

— Já chega! — Dumbledore interrompeu-os — Acredito que todos estão cansados, depois deste dia. Conversaremos depois para ver o que podemos fazer em relação às suas memórias, James.

Ele apenas assentiu, sem saber o que responder.

— Lily, me acompanhe, por favor — pediu Dumbledore.

Ela não contestou, apenas seguiu-o porta afora.

— Como está Mary? — Alice perguntou a Frank.

— Vai ficar bem — ele respondeu — Acho que Lily vai falar com ela, antes de voltar para casa.

Peter fez menção de chegar perto de James, mas ele virou-se para Remus.

— Se vocês dizem que sou uma pessoa tão boa assim, por que o meu Katoamistaika é negro? — ele perguntou.

Sirius fez uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto.

— Negro? De onde tirou isso? — ele retrucou — Quando você saiu do Ministério, a fumaça estava branca, como quando nós treinamos isso no curso de aurores.

— Talvez você devesse mostrar a memória para ele depois — sugeriu Remus — Vamos conversar sobre isso com o professor Dumbledore.

— Uma coisa que não ficou clara — Sirius jogou o cabelo dele para trás, mas de nada adiantou — foi o feitiço que Voldemort usou.

— Obliviate, é claro — disse Remus — Senão, ele não diria a Lily que só ele pode desfazê-lo.

— Ou algum feitiço das trevas — Peter interrompeu a conversa — Eu vou levar James lá para baixo.

— Não precisa disso, cara — Sirius disse, descontraído.

— Ah! Precisa!

Peter não deixou que a discussão continuasse, erguendo a varinha, e conduzindo James para fora da sala. Só começou a falar quando chegaram ao porão.

— O que deu em você? — ele gritou, enfurecido — Colocou todos os planos do milorde por água abaixo.

— Ela está grávida! — replicou James — Essa situação poderia tê-la feito perder...

— E daí? — Peter perguntou, desafiando-o com o olhar — E daí que perdesse? O que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

— É uma criança que não tem culpa do que os pais fazem ou já fizeram!

Peter recuou, diante de seu grito.

— Eu não consigo te entender! — o Death Eater disse, frustrado.

— Ótimo! Se você não me entende, eles também não!

Respirando fundo, Peter acalmou-se o suficiente para pedir:

— Dá para você explicar?

James sentou-se em sua cadeira de madeira, ajeitando-se com majestosidade.

— Eu nunca disse que Lily Evans era a culpada pela morte de meus pais — ele disse.

— Disse sim! Disse isso a mim, a Sirius, Remus... Até para a McGonagall! — interrompeu-o.

— Eu a confrontei, e ela não parecia uma assassina — James negou com a cabeça — Ela estava encobrindo alguém. Uma cúmplice. Foi por isso que eu a chamei de assassina.

Peter conjurou uma cadeira para si, sentando-se imediatamente.

— Você nunca me disse isso — ele observou.

 _— O que você estava fazendo lá? — James perguntou, empurrando-a para frente e para trás repetidamente._

 _— Chega! Me solte! — Lily soltou-se, nervosa — Está sendo brusco, Potter. E se dando uma intimidade que eu não..._

 _— Sempre ele, não é mesmo?_

— Você quer um traidor para entregar ao milorde — disse James — E eu vou te dar. Severus Snape.

— Como é que você tem tanta certeza? — perguntou Peter, confuso.

— Você não acha estranho que Voldemort tenha me aceitado, sabendo que eu tinha ódio pelo Snape? — ele sugeriu.

— Não o chame pelo nome! E eu acho estranho que você, sabendo disso, tivesse se aliado. Matar a um dos nossos é sentença de punição! Snape é um dos nossos melhores pocionistas, assim como a Evans é para a Ordem.

James sentiu a nuca pinicar novamente e, já livre do feitiço, passou a mão por ali, tentando aliviar o problema.

— Eu só... Tinha que fazer isso, está bem? — ele mentiu — Você me apoiou quando eu mais precisei. Você estava nervoso quando entrou, lembra? Eu fui para te apoiar. E, de quebra, matar os sangues ruins, que me fazem lembrar a maldita Evans a todo o momento.

— Mas você a abraçou lá embaixo — disse Peter, desconfiado.

— Eu preciso fingir, ou você acha que eles vão confiar em mim assim?

Segurou o suspiro de alívio quando Peter concordou, impressionado.

— Tem razão! — disse, assobiando levemente — Mas... Você vai me deixar falar ao lorde...?

— Vá em frente! — disse James, antes que ele pudesse completar a frase — Você mesmo disse que está por um fio. Isso, com toda a certeza, te ajudará a subir lá dentro.

Peter fez uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse se sentindo culpado por alguma coisa.

— Obrigado, cara — ele disse, a sua voz soando envergonhada.

— Está tudo bem? — James franziu o cenho, sem entender.

— Claro! Claro! — Peter desviou o olhar — Eu vou... Falar com ele agora mesmo. Ele vai entender... É importante...

— Sim, é sim — ele sorriu levemente.

— Certo... Tchau!

Peter saiu apressadamente, sem esperar pela resposta.

— Tchau — disse James, ao vento.

Alguns minutos depois, ele escutou saltos ecoando pela escadaria do porão.

— Potter — disse Dorcas, um olhar preocupado no rosto.

— Você escutou? — ele perguntou, olhando para o teto.

— Escutei — ela respondeu, olhando para o outro lado — Já devia ter desconfiado. Você estava se dando muito melhor com ele do que com os seus melhores amigos.

— Eu achei que ele era um amigo — disse James, voltando o seu olhar para ela, e ela retribuiu.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Dorcas perguntou — Eu sei que você ainda não está cem por cento confiante em nós.

— A questão, Screw-Doe, — ela fez uma careta, e ele quase sorriu — é que Voldemort não foi sincero comigo. E essa proposta que ele deu a Evans só comprova que ele não se importa com ninguém mais além dele mesmo. Eu quero as minhas memórias de volta.

— E se as suas memórias, hipoteticamente, mostrassem que nós somos os inimigos?

Era incomum de uma auror falar mais do que deveria, mas James já tinha pensado naquela hipótese, e Dorcas era o tipo de pessoa que lhe agradava: a que mostrava as duas faces do problema, sem importar-se com o quão problemático poderia ser se ele desse para trás.

— Então eu teria que aceitar que não estou de nenhum dos dois lados — ele respondeu, sinceramente — Obrigado pela informação. Eu já desconfiava, mas...

— É sempre bom uma confirmação — Dorcas concordou — Só para você saber, a Lily estava considerando te soltar, ver se você confiaria um pouco mais nela desse jeito.

James não respondeu, os flashes de memórias falsas e reais ainda o confundiam.

— Ela sabe oclumência? — ele perguntou.

— Não — disse Dorcas — Pessoas impulsivas tem dificuldade para controlar a mente. Na dúvida, você pode pegá-la desprevenida.

James assentiu, entendendo o recado, e já tendo uma ideia do que faria.

— O que farão a respeito de Pettigrew? — ele perguntou.

— Conversarei com Albus e Alastor — disse Dorcas — Precisamos cuidar disso com muita cautela. Quem sabe, aproveitar a oportunidade, já que entregamos Snape.

— Você não confiava nele — observou James.

— Não, eu não confiava. Só Dumbledore o fazia, na verdade, mas não se preocupe. Eu cuido disso. Você trate de se recuperar. Você tem uma esposa e um filho, que precisam de você!

Dorcas deu as costas para ele, indo em direção às escadas.

— Ei! — James chamou, fazendo-a virar-se novamente — Se Snape se safar, Pettigrew vai estar em problemas.

— De qualquer forma, isso vai acabar muito em breve — ela concordou, antes de seguir o seu caminho, sem maiores impedimentos — Amanhã, outros de nós viremos.

— Mal posso esperar — ele comentou.

Sabia que era uma jogada arriscada, que estava confiando cegamente naqueles que prometeu, um dia, não confiar, mas era o que o seu coração dizia. E ele estava cansado de seguir a sua razão, que não parava de traí-lo, a cada dia mais.

Escutou um novo som vindo das escadarias, e engoliu em seco, sentindo como as suas mãos ficavam pegajosas pelo suor.

— Eu já vou indo — disse Lily, um pouco hesitante — Você vai ficar bem aqui?

— Já estou acostumado — respondeu James, um pouco formal demais.

— Deveria ter te dado uma cama, pelo menos — ela franziu o cenho — Moody é um pouco sádico demais...

— Eu não me importo. De verdade.

Tinha medo de que ela, com um simples olhar, conseguisse desvendar todo o seu plano com Dorcas. Não era algo errado, mas não sabia o que ela podia pensar sobre isso, e ficava particularmente nervoso.

— Obrigada — ela disse, levando as suas inseguranças para longe com a mesma facilidade com a qual trazia — Por ter me salvado.

— Eu não fiz nada — ele deu de ombros.

— Você disse onde eu estava.

— Sirius descobriu o endereço.

Lily revirou os olhos, ignorando completamente as suas tentativas de tirar a sua participação em seu resgate.

— Bem, então obrigada por não ter tentado fugir — disse, por fim.

— Como está o seu pescoço?

A pergunta pulou de sua boca, sem que pudesse controlar, e a ruiva levou a mão até o local arroxeado, quase que instintivamente.

— Ah! — ela disse, sem graça — Melhor. Suponho que mereci, seja lá o que eu tenha feito.

Ela sempre defendeu Snape, e James sempre odiou isso, mas ela não era assassina. Ela não seria capaz de esconder algo tão sério, ainda mais lutando para a Ordem da Fênix. Certo?

"Certo" pensou quase que automaticamente.

— Melhoras — disse James, engolindo em seco novamente.

— Obrigada. Tenha uma boa noite — disse Lily, olhando ao redor, com uma careta — Ou o melhor que possa ter.

Ela deu a volta, indo para o mesmo lugar de onde veio.

— Você... — ele limpou a garganta, conseguindo a sua atenção — Você vai voltar amanhã?

— Vou — ela sorriu, mas não era inteiramente sincera, e James desejou mais do que nunca tirar aquela dor de sua expressão.

— Certo — ele abaixou o rosto, escutando como ela, depois de uma hesitação, voltava a subir escada por escada.

Sentiu um vazio enorme em seu peito quando o som de seus passos sumiu.

Passou horas e horas com os olhos abertos, sem conseguir cair no sono, os pensamentos a mil, desejando ter um relógio para observar o passar do tempo. Quando ganhou a batalha contra a insônia, teve sonhos regados de lembranças felizes.

 _— Não!_

Acordou com um pulo para trás, a cadeira despencando para trás, junto consigo, a marca negra queimava. E ele não conteve-se, começou a gritar, pois aquela dor era maior do que ele jamais teve. Dedos frios encostaram-se à sua testa suada, e ele pôde escutar:

— Chame Dumbledore! Agora!


	16. Capítulo 15 - Prophecy

Lily caminhava de um lado para o outro, roendo as unhas, nervosa.

Os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix tinham enfeitiçado alguns medibruxos, e estavam tomando conta do hospital St Mungus, para o caso de os Death Eaters serem notificados da lesão de James, e quisessem aproveitar para levá-lo.

Se Arabella Figg não foi capaz de dizer o que tinha de errado com James, Lily sentia-se no direito de estar o quão nervosa que pudesse.

— Justo agora! — ela choramingou, dando uma pisada forte no chão — Justo agora que ele estava se recuperando!

— Ei! Ei! Ei! — Sirius largou as canecas de cerveja amanteigada em uma mesa, aproximando-se dela para abraçá-la — Isso não significa nada! Está me ouvindo? Nada! Ele só teve uma crise de dor por causa da marca negra, e estamos vendo como faremos para tirá-la.

— Ela não pode ser tirada! — disse Lily, irritada — O que planejam? Arrancar o seu braço? Por favor! Eu não vou permitir!

— Essa não é uma decisão sua — ele interrompeu-a — Sinto muito, Lily, mas só James é responsável pelo que farão em seu corpo.

— Ele não está consciente do que está acontecendo! É imoral colocarem nas mãos dele uma decisão dessas, nesse momento de nossas vidas!

Remus pegou as canecas de cerveja amanteigada, entregando uma para Sirius e outra para Lily, que segurou por costume.

— Vamos nos acalmar — ele disse, pacifista — Se estressar faz mal pro bebê.

Lily abaixou o rosto, olhando para a barriga quase que invisível, antes de entregar a caneca de volta para o lobisomem.

— E cerveja amanteigada tem álcool — disse, sentando-se — Não posso beber.

— Que triste — disse Sirius, bebendo um gole longo da sua caneca.

— Aquele lugar onde James está... — Lily balançou a cabeça — É horrível! Ele dorme sentado na cadeira! Está melhor em um hospital do que no porão da casa!

— Você sabe como Moody é — disse Remus.

— Falando na criatura, onde está? — perguntou Sirius, olhando ao redor — Dumbledore apareceu por aqui, mas sumiu logo depois, com Moody e Screw-Doe.

Remus colocou a mão na testa, ao escutar o apelido da mulher.

— Vocês não têm remédio — murmurou para si mesmo, exasperado.

— É um apelido legal! — exclamou Sirius, defendendo-se — E o James lembrou-se dela por causa dele! Levou o maior tapa na cara.

— Ela fez o quê? — Lily levantou-se de sua cadeira, furiosa, mas logo Remus sentou-a novamente, com delicadeza.

— O que é um tapa para um auror? — disse, conciliador.

Mesmo assim, Lily não se conformou, cruzando os braços.

Membros da Ordem passavam por ali, tentando convencê-la a voltar para casa, mas ela se negava a ir sem notícias de James. De quê serviria? Apenas uma noite de sono perdida, estivesse onde estivesse. E a casa estava tão vazia sem ele, apenas Antrax que esgueirava-se pelos mínimos lugares que conseguia encontrar.

Uma medibruxa parou em frente a eles.

— Familiares de James Potter?

Lily levantou-se imediatamente.

— Siga-me, por favor — ela pediu — Os senhores podem vir também. Quanto mais opiniões, melhor.

Seguiram caminhando por mais alguns corredores, antes de a mulher bater a sua varinha em uma porta, destrancando-a. Uma placa na porta dizia "Felicity O'Mayer".

— Irlandesa — comentou Sirius, em voz baixa.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos, indo sentar-se na única cadeira disponível.

— O que ele tem? — ela perguntou, depois de engolir em seco.

— Vocês saberiam me dizer se o senhor Potter passou por alguma experiência traumática nos últimos tempos? — a medibruxa perguntou.

— Bem... — Lily olhou para Sirius e Remus — Quem não tem passado?

— O que quero dizer é se ele foi torturado — ela esclareceu.

De certa forma, o que ele estava passando era uma tortura.

— Sim — Lily respondeu.

— Os sintomas demonstram um... — Felicity respirou fundo, antes de voltar a falar — Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade.

— O que isso...? — perguntou Sirius, os cenhos franzidos.

— Mais conhecido como dupla personalidade, um distúrbio psicológico muito mais encontrado em trouxas do que em bruxos, — ela completou — mas que não os torna imunes.

— Você está querendo dizer que... — Lily fechou os olhos — Ele vai passar o resto da vida alternando entre uma personalidade boa e uma ruim?

— Não necessariamente — disse a medibruxa — Escutem... Dumbledore me confidenciou um pouco sobre o que ocorreu. Disse que vocês estavam conseguindo trazer as suas memórias de volta, então não quer dizer que uma personalidade será inteiramente ruim.

— Foi isso o que Voldemort fez com ele? — perguntou Lily, abrindo os olhos — Ele meio que desativou uma personalidade, e ativou outra?

— Em um quadro geral, acredito que sim, foi uma consequência — Felicity confirmou — Sobre a marca negra... Somente magia negra pode desfazer os efeitos de magia negra. Pelo menos, uma magia tão negra quanto esta. É por ela que você sabe quem controla os seus seguidores, não acredito que será fácil livrar-se dela.

A marca negra era a última das preocupações de Lily, naquele momento.

— Eu vou ao banheiro — ela levantou-se, e saiu da sala, sem esperar por qualquer resposta.

Assim que alcançou a fileira de bancos, onde antes estavam sentados, viu que a porta do quarto tinha ficado aberta. Olhando ao redor, Lily aproximou-se, olhando pelo vidro como James dormia, parecendo tranquilo, bem diferente de como foi encontrado naquela noite.

— Voldemort tirou tudo de mim — ela sussurrou para o vidro — Eu não vou deixar que leve James e Harry também.

Sirius abraçou-a por trás, e ela fechou os olhos, aceitando o carinho.

— E se eu tivesse me entregado? — Lily perguntou — Eu poderia ter enganado-o. James se lembraria...

— Não, não poderia — Sirius disse — Ele iria apagar a sua memória também, e você não está em condições de lutar com suas personalidades.

Ela suspirou, antes de abrir os olhos cansados.

— Obrigada, Six.

Ele soltou-a, afastando-se, enquanto Lily permanecia com o rosto quase que grudado ao vidro da porta. Queria entrar, já que a porta estava aberta, mas temia que a impedissem de visitá-lo mais tarde. A grávida louca.

— Eu não pedi desculpas a Peter — ela disse, repentinamente — Pelo tapa.

— Que isso! Ele já deve ter se esquecido — tranquilizou-a Sirius.

— Ele está sendo tão bom com James, eu não sei como que pude desconfiar dele antes.

Os olhos de James abriram-se, e Lily sentiu como a sua respiração ficava presa em suas narinas. Isso durou por alguns segundos, logo depois ele caiu no sono novamente, o rosto virado em sua direção.

— Six — Lily olhou para trás, vendo como o amigo já estava ajeitando-se na fileira de bancos, preparando-se para tirar uma soneca — Nada não.

Ele apenas resmungou como resposta, o antebraço protegendo os seus olhos da luz.

— O que houve? — perguntou Remus, fechando a porta atrás de si, tendo escutado o chamado dela.

— Queria ir para a sede — ela disse — Fazer algumas poções, ser útil... E observar o ponteiro de James no relógio.

Remus apenas sorriu levemente, e Lily percebeu como o seu rosto estava pálido.

— A lua cheia está chegando? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Nada que eu já não esteja acostumado — ele tentou suavizar a situação, mas não podia enganá-la.

Lily voltou o olhar para o quarto.

Será que James estaria recuperado o suficiente para isso?

— É melhor que ele se recupere — disse Remus, parecendo ter adivinhado o rumo de seus pensamentos.

— Mas seria tão bom para ele se lembrar! — suspirou Lily — Época de colégio... Não importa qual personalidade ele tenha, isso o marcou.

— O James criado por Voldemort não é ruim — ele disse, cautelosamente — Você viu como ele agiu. Tentou torná-lo ruim, mas errou em vários detalhes.

— Eu acredito que Voldemort não esperava que James caísse em nossas mãos. Pelo menos, não até que pudesse aperfeiçoar o seu trabalho.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, aquela teoria fazia sentido.

— Às vezes, fazemos coisas que nem eu consigo acreditar.

Lily sorriu levemente, olhando mais uma vez para a porta do quarto, antes de levantar-se e seguir com o amigo para fora do St Mungus. Pelo caminho, viu como alguns colegas, como Emmeline Vance, suspiravam aliviados por ter um a menos para se preocupar.

Definitivamente, a sua popularidade tinha decaído desde que James sumiu.

Assim que chegou à uma das sedes da Ordem, a que estiveram usando com maior frequência nos últimos tempos, a segunda casa dos Bones, foi direto para o quarto de poções.

Estava mais aliviada, depois de ter conversado com Mary, e garantido que ela estava bem. O ruim era que aquela situação só serviu para que Mary decidisse sair definitivamente do mundo bruxo, até que a guerra acabasse, pedindo para que Lily não entrasse mais em contato.

Apesar de compreendê-la, não podia deixar de ficar frustrada. Isso a lembrava tanto de Petúnia...

Petúnia.

Lily passou a manga da camiseta por sua testa, secando-a do suor frio, que ela ignorou, enquanto aproximava-se para pegar os ingredientes, e a lista de poções que mais necessitavam, tanto para o estoque da Ordem, quanto para o St Mungus.

Será que Petúnia poderia ajudá-la, uma vez na vida?

Decidida, ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

— O que é isso, Lily?

Ela derrubou o pote de tinta, assustada.

— Remus, achei que tinha voltado para o hospital — ela disse, ainda assustada.

— Estou com a leve sensação de que você não está escrevendo a lista de ingredientes em falta — disse Remus, sério.

— Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a James. Alguma poção... Eu não sei!

Bastou falar a palavra "poção" para ele entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Você vai escrever para Snape? — ele perguntou, mais sério do que antes — E você acha mesmo que ele vai ajudá-la? Sabendo para que serve essa poção?

— Eu preciso tentar, Remus — Lily disse, já desistindo da ideia.

— Eu estive pensando, e um ódio tão descomunal quanto James tem pelo Snape não pode ter sido apagado das memórias dele — ele disse — Eles não estão no mesmo bando, e esbarrariam uma hora ou outra.

Lily negou com a cabeça, voltando a atenção para as poções.

— Eu não me importo mais com isso — disse — Não importa o que façamos, terá sempre um lado de James que vai ter esse instinto homicida.

— Então, por que ele não te atacou, quando foi desejar "boa noite" a ele? — retrucou Remus, cruzando os braços — Por que ele disse onde você estava?

— Eu não vou desistir dele — ela disse, suavemente, ao perceber que tinha sido mal interpretada — Só estou dizendo que eu não quero saber quais foram as malditas memórias que Voldemort colocou na cabeça dele. Eu sei que pode parecer egoísmo. Se ele quiser desabafar, eu vou escutar, mas não quero forçar a mente dele, não quero ver o que ele viu. Entende?

Apesar das palavras confusas, Remus assentiu, um pouco mais relaxado.

— Deixe-me sozinha, por favor — Lily fungou — Eu preciso fazer essas poções.

— A fumaça não é prejudicial para o bebê — ele perguntou.

— Só a partir dos quatro meses — ela disse — E algumas poções não são tão prejudiciais.

Remus beijou a sua testa, antes de afastar-se.

— Fique bem — ele disse.

— Manda-me notícias — ela pediu.

— Não faça nenhuma loucura.

Ele saiu, antes que Lily pudesse responder.

Ela olhou para a porta fechada, antes de voltar o olhar para o pergaminho abandonado. Suspirou, pegando um frasco de descurainias.

O maior livro de poções já estava aberto, em uma mesa única para ele, e Lily virou a página para chegar a uma poção que ela nunca fez, e que só faria por causa de James. Assim que acendeu os fogos abaixo de cada um dos caldeirões, e ativou o feitiço de alerta, antes de lavar as mãos na pia do canto do quarto, e sair em direção à sala.

Olhando para o relógio, James ainda estava no ponteiro "perdido", e ela tinha a sensação de que ele não sairia daquela posição tão cedo.

— Lily, você é uma das melhores pocionistas da turma de 1971-1978 — Lily murmurou para si mesma — Você não precisa de ajuda, se quiser fazer uma poção!

No mesmo instante, a solução veio à sua cabeça, tão fácil, que ela não podia acreditar que não tinha pensado naquilo antes.

— Slughorn — ela disse para o ar.

Um dos ponteiros mudou de lugar rapidamente, e Lily virou o olhar, preocupada. Dorcas Meadowes, Albus Dumbledores, Peter Pettigrew e Alastor Moody apontavam para "próximo". Não muito tempo depois, a porta da sede abriu-se bruscamente.

— Soltem-me! Soltem-me! — Peter debatia-se.

Lily observou a cena por algum tempo, antes de também levantar a sua varinha contra as costas de Peter, que estava de costas para ela, e de frente para os outros três.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou.

— Ele é o traidor — disse Dorcas.

Outra presença na sala fez com que Lily mudasse a direção de sua varinha.

— O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, abismada.

Severus Snape encarou-a de volta, inexpressivo. Na verdade, os seus olhos estavam em outra direção, e Lily colocou a mão disponível na barriga, como que para protegê-la do olhar do Death Eater.

— Precisamos conversar — disse Dumbledore, fechando a porta da frente — Amarre-o.

Dorcas empurrou Peter contra uma cadeira, e Alastor prendeu-o com algumas cordas.

— O que está acontecendo? — Lily voltou a perguntar, sentindo-se perdida.

— Fiz um acordo com Potter — disse Dorcas.

— Você agiu precipitadamente! — disse Dumbledore, aparentando estar furioso — Poderia ter colocado Severus em problemas.

— E o que importa isso? — perguntou Moody, bruscamente — Ele é um deles!

Lily sentou-se, afastada de Pettigrew, observando como se desenrolava a discussão.

— Severus é nosso espião — disse Dumbledore — Como James disse a...

— Como _eu_ disse a ele — Dorcas corrigiu, apontando para o relógio — Temos um ponteiro a mais. Você o usa para controlar onde _ele_ está, não é mesmo? E nenhum de nós nunca percebeu.

— Engenhosa — disse Snape — Não é uma completa tola.

— Você não tem o direito de falar assim com ela! — disse Lily, friamente — Na verdade, você não tem o direito de falar de qualquer forma com qualquer um que esteja aqui!

— Ele está nos ajudando — disse Dumbledore.

— Ajudando? — ela deu uma risada seca — É, eu vejo como que ele tem ajudado essa situação toda de James. Como pode confiar em um homem que entregaria um de nós sem nem pestanejar?

— Severus não entregou pessoa alguma. Peter quem o fez.

Lily virou-se para o animago, que encolheu-se.

— O que...? — ela engoliu em seco — Ele te considerava o seu amigo! Eu ia te pedir _desculpas_ , seu...

Dorcas sentou-se ao lado de Lily, tentando acalmá-la, desajeitadamente.

— Você fez um acordo com ele? — Lily perguntou a ela, sem entender.

— Eu soube há pouco sobre o transtorno que a medibruxa O'Mayer o diagnosticou, — disse Dorcas — embora eu já imaginasse algo do tipo. Entreguei a informação sobre Snape e, em troca, Peter o entregaria. Escutei a conversa deles, o que provou que ele é o traidor.

— Eu sabia! — Peter cuspiu no chão — Quando ele falou que ficaria...

Dorcas virou a mão em seu rosto, antes que Lily tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

— Fique quieto! — ela rosnou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos de medo — E eu não tentei estragar o disfarce de Snape! Tanto que os avisei sobre o plano!

— Maneira um pouco estranha de demonstrar — disse Dumbledore.

— Foi um plano genial! — disse Moody, olhando com renovado respeito para a sua pupila — E vocês precisam concordar comigo. Snape, você é um estrategista...

— Mesmo se ele me entregasse, ele não teria provas o suficiente — disse Snape.

— Mas eu não menti para ele — disse Dorcas, olhando-o — Eu não confio em você. Por qual motivo, de repente, mudou de lado?

Lily prestou atenção a essa pergunta.

— O que vocês estão escondendo? — ela perguntou.

Snape desviou o olhar, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

— Não é hora para falarmos sobre esse assunto — disse Dumbledore — Eu gostaria de falar sobre James. Voldemort trancou uma de suas personalidades, como você já deve ter deduzido.

— Sim — disse Lily, com renovado interesse.

— A dor que ele sentiu na marca negra foi por causa de Severus e Pettigrew, — ele lançou um olhar desgostoso para o animago — não por causa da sua personalidade, mas essa dor...

— A melhor forma de destrancarmos a personalidade natural de James — Dorcas interrompeu o bruxo, explicando de outra forma para Lily — seria como Moody tinha proposto antes. Usando a legilimência, ele também se lembrará de cada memória que surgir ao consciente.

— Mas isso vai ser uma invasão de privacidade, e ele sentirá dor — ela engoliu em seco.

— Ele sentirá mais dor se não fizermos algo.

Lily levantou-se, sentindo o alarme do quarto de poções disparar silenciosamente.

— Que Alastor ou Dorcas o façam, eu não confio _nele_ — disse a Dumbledore, antes de sair.

— Lily, espere! — Snape acompanhou-a, antes que ela parasse.

— Para você, é senhora Potter.

Ele fez uma careta, mas assentiu.

— Tem um motivo a mais para o Lorde das Trevas ter feito o que fez — ele disse.

Lily soltou uma risada amargurada.

— "O Lorde das Trevas" — repetiu — Você é patético!

— Não seja infantil — replicou Snape, seco — É sobre o seu filho.

Lily olhou para trás, vendo como Dumbledore os observava atentamente.

— O que ele quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou, sem virar-se de volta — O que meu filho tem a ver com essa história?

Dumbledore suspirou, contrariado, como se tivesse combinado com Snape de manter essa informação apenas para eles. Se duvidasse, era isso mesmo. Desde que James mudou, muitas informações tinham sido escondidas dela. Entendia que era para o seu bem, mas odiava que a considerassem menos capaz por estar grávida.

— Sente-se — ele disse, por fim, sob os olhares curiosos de Dorcas e Moody, o último empurrou Pettigrew para outra sala, para que não pudesse escutar o que diriam.

Lily não demorou a obedecer, sem olhar para Snape novamente, que entrou no quarto de poções, antes que pudessem reclamar.

— Há alguns dias, precisei resolver assuntos de Hogwarts, ficamos sem professor de adivinhação, e eu estava pensando em acabar com a disciplina — Dumbledore começou a contar — Uma candidata muito forte surgiu, e eu não pude recusar entrevistá-la, é a tataraneta de Cassandra Trelawney, uma grande vidente.

Lily não acreditava em adivinhação, mas permaneceu escutando o que o diretor dizia, sem interromper.

— Minutos de entrevista, e eu já estava disposto a dispensá-la. Ela, evidentemente, não possuía o mesmo dom que sua tataravó — ele continuou — Contudo, antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo, ela mudou. Sua voz não era a mesma, e ela não podia escutar-me.

— Ela predisse algo? — quase que afirmou Dorcas, surpresa.

— _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima. Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês, e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece. E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar_ — Dumbledore recitou.

— E o que o faz acreditar que se trata do _meu_ filho? — perguntou Lily, na defensiva.

— Voldemort capturou James com o único propósito de matá-la.

— Mas então... Por que me oferecer um lugar junto deles?

Dumbledore considerou a pergunta.

— Talvez ele planejasse treiná-lo para os seus próprios propósitos — foi Moody quem respondeu — Ou mesmo matá-lo na surdina.

— Mas ainda assim... Pode ser o filho dos Longbottom — disse Dorcas.

— Ele precisa marcar a um dos dois, — disse Dumbledore — mas ele escolheu James para o seu experimento.

— Então, ele não planeja fazer isso com todos nós? — perguntou Dorcas, confusa.

— Planeja, — ele respondeu — mas James foi o primeiro, e isso quer dizer muito.

— Ele viu mais ameaça em um mestiço do que um sangue puro — disse Moody — Curioso, não?

— Nem tanto, considerando que o próprio Voldemort é um mestiço.

Enquanto discutiam sobre a profecia, Lily tinha outra pergunta em mente.

— Como ele soube?

Dumbledore dirigiu o seu olhar a ela, aparentando receio em respondê-la.

— Um de seus seguidores estava no mesmo bar em que nos encontramos, mas ele escutou apenas uma parte da profecia — ele respondeu.

— Então, Voldemort não sabe que sua ruína será atentar contra a vida de qualquer um deles? — notou Dorcas, surpresa.

— Não, não sabe.

Lily olhou em direção à porta do quarto de poções.

— Foi ele.

Dumbledore levantou-se, ignorando a sua última afirmação.

— Assim que tivermos mais informações sobre o estado de James, informaremos.

Saiu em direção ao quarto de poções, para chamar a Snape, antes que ela pudesse contestar. Mais irritada do que nunca, dirigiu o seu olhar para o relógio, vendo como o ponteiro de James estava apontando para St Mungus.

Voltou o seu olhar rapidamente para Dorcas, vendo que ela também olhava naquela direção, o cenho franzido. Pettigrew reclamou dentro da outra sala, e Moody foi rapidamente puni-lo, irritado.

— O que isso significa? — perguntou, a garganta seca.

— Vamos descobrir muito em breve — ela disse, trocando um olhar com o seu mentor.

Assim que Dumbledore retornou acompanhado, Snape dirigiu-se a Lily, como se ela fosse uma aluna.

— O ponto das poções terminará em uns cinco minutos — informou.

— Certo — disse Lily, engolindo em seco.

Ele virou as costas para ela, Dumbledore e os outros dois já estavam à frente da porta.

— Severus — ela disse, suavemente.

Ele olhou-a surpreso, antes que Lily virasse a mão em seu rosto.

— Está ficando boa nisso! — elogiou Dorcas.

Nenhum dos dois disse algo sobre aquele momento, Snape saindo rapidamente da casa, sob o encalço de Dumbledore, o rosto marcado pelos dedos dela.

— Esse é todo o carinho que ele vai receber — Lily disse a Dorcas, antes que ela saísse também.

Desceu novamente ao quarto, sem importar-se com o calor que ali começava a fazer, pelo estado das poções, vendo como a bagunça com o tinteiro derramado tinha sido arrumada. Negou com a cabeça, inclinando-se sobre o livro de poções aberto, encontrando outro menor sobre ele.

"Esse livro pertence ao príncipe mestiço", dizia a primeira folha.

Ela negou com a cabeça, frustrada, jogando o pequeno livro em um canto qualquer, como forma de descontar a sua raiva.

 _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar._

 _— Tenho previsão para Junho. E você?_

 _— Eu não sei. Final de Julho, talvez._

"Basta" Lily disse a si mesma.

Ela tremia, e percebeu isso quando pegou a varinha para finalizar uma das poções. Assim que conseguiu, sem nenhum desastre, cobriu os caldeirões com um pano, pegou o seu casaco, que estava jogado em cima da pia, e subiu as escadas, vestindo-o.

O ponteiro de James mudava novamente para "perdido", mas ela não prestou atenção a esse detalhe, pegando um punhado de pó de um pote. Tacou-o nas chamas da lareira, que transformaram-se em verdes, e entrou desajeitadamente no pequeno espaço.

— Long-hatch-bottom — disse, sem ter muito tempo para pensar no quão estúpido era aquele jogo de palavras.

Dumbledore não proibiu-a de contar a Alice e, mesmo que o tivesse feito, Lily não poderia obedecê-lo. Se tratava do futuro das famílias Potter e Longbottom, além da salvação do mundo bruxo.


	17. Capítulo 16 - Pain

Dor.

Era tudo o que James sentia, naquele momento.

A queimação em seu braço esquerdo não sumia, apenas aumentava de intensidade, e ele sentia a própria sanidade escorrendo por entre os seus dedos, tal como água.

Começava a entender o que a dor podia causar a uma mente humana frágil.

Ele estava sozinho no quarto, sentia tontura, mas sabia que não era algo normal. Urrava, mas ninguém parecia escutá-lo. Em um momento, estavam ali. Em outro, estava sozinho, preso dentro de si. Sentia-se claustrofóbico naquele quarto de hospital.

Agarrou um vaso de flores, que tinha do outro lado do quarto individual, que antes era compartilhado, e jogou-o à parede, querendo ser escutado, querendo ser socorrido do que quer que estivesse o sufocando.

A primeira vez que transformou-se em cervo, depois de todo o sofrimento e dificuldade, não era nada comparada àquilo.

Perguntava-se como Remus sentia-se na lua cheia, e achava que tinha obtido a sua resposta, de uma forma que não gostaria.

O relógio não parava de girar. Em um segundo, passavam-se horas.

Como aquilo era possível?

Os fantasmas de seus pais e Marlene o perseguiam, como se tivesse entrado em um mundo alternativo ao seu, onde eles ainda estivessem vivos, sussurrando coisas em seus ouvidos.

Em um certo momento, uma enfermeira materializou-se atrás de si, e James atacou-a, assustado, acreditando que seus cabelos cacheados e bagunçados pertencessem à Bellatrix Lestrange. No segundo seguinte, outras enfermeiras materializaram-se, segurando-o pelos braços, e aplicando uma agulha longa e fina em um de seus braços.

Por mais que tentasse lutar, não foi forte o bastante. Em uma piscada lenta de olhos, o quarto voltou a ficar vazio, mas ele continuava letárgico, e sua inconsciência o puxava de uma forma irresistível.

Por fim, adormeceu, esquecendo-se da dor.

— Sem sombra de dúvidas, um feitiço — acordou, escutando esse veredicto de um dos medibruxos — Possivelmente, criado pelo próprio você-sabe-quem. Pode ser a causa dessa dor em sua marca negra, nunca escutei de Death Eaters suscetíveis aos sentimentos de seu lorde.

A porta abriu-se e fechou-se, o quarto ficou em silêncio, e James perguntou-se se não tinha dormido novamente.

— Isso piora as coisas, não? — escutou Lily perguntar.

— E quando que as coisas ficaram mais fáceis? — disse Sirius.

— Não agora, com certeza.

James abriu os olhos, sentindo a sua visão duplicar e embaçar, sem nem ter erguido-se na cama ainda.

— James! — Lily aproximou-se de sua cama, passando a mão por sua testa, preocupada — Como você está?

Apesar de tê-la ali por perto, James não pôde ficar desconfortável, ao notar o como Sirius e ela estavam próximos. Era ridículo um sentimento de ciúmes assim, considerando que, até outro dia, a única vontade que tinha era de enforcá-la.

— James? — Lily perguntou, preocupada.

Quando olhou novamente para ela, bem fundo em seus olhos verdes, ele acalmou-se quase que instantaneamente. Aquele era o efeito Lily Potter, que funcionava bem mais que um sedativo para ele.

— Você teve uma noite bem agitada — disse Sirius, cautelosamente, parecendo ter identificado algo em seu olhar.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, por fim.

— Aparentemente, o feitiço que Voldemort usou para modificar as suas memórias foi criação dele — disse Lily, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo por trás da orelha, desviando os olhos de si.

— Isso eu consegui escutar — disse James — Eu vou...?

Ele não conseguiu terminar de perguntar, vendo como a mão de Lily tremia, e dirigiu-se a Sirius.

— Você foi diagnosticado com dupla personalidade — disse Sirius — É uma doença que não acontece muito com os bruxos, e não tem uma cura nem no mundo trouxa.

— Isso quer dizer que eu nunca vou recuperar as minhas memórias? — James sentiu um leve pânico assomar-se dentro de si.

Diante disso, Lily deu a volta na cama, sentando-se do outro lado, as suas mãos indo diretamente ao rosto do marido, forçando-o a olhá-la.

— Você quase conseguiu! — os seus olhos estavam marejados — A dor que você sentiu foi um conflito entre as suas personalidades. As suas memórias brigando...

— E essa personalidade, que não é minha, ganhou? — perguntou James.

— Não! — Lily passou as mãos por seu rosto, limpando alguns rastros de lágrimas — Não é tão simples assim! Você sentiria mais dor se continuasse, e isso poderia durar dias. Os medibruxos tiveram que te estabilizar...

— O problema foi a transição de memórias — explicou Sirius, enquanto Lily tentava tranquilizar-se para não preocupar mais ainda a James — Se você mudasse de personalidade, instantaneamente, não seria essa dor toda. É claro, os trouxas não passam por isso, mas o seu caso é diferente, foi efeito colateral de um feitiço maligno.

— Se eu mudar de personalidade, perderei todo o progresso que tive?

Sirius olhou para Lily, tão perdido com os acontecimentos quanto eles.

— Eu acredito que seria como um apagão — ele disse, lentamente — Quando retornar à sua personalidade original, você não se lembrará do que aconteceu, será uma continuação da última coisa que você esteve consciente que aconteceu.

— Então, se eu voltasse agora e, depois de um tempo, mudasse de novo, eu acreditaria ainda estar aqui no hospital? — perguntou James, confuso.

— Sim — disse Sirius, dando de ombros.

— A medibruxaria está sempre evoluindo — disse Lily, a voz mais firme — Além do mais, os próprios trouxas têm seus medicamentos.

— Disseram que não tem cura! — retrucou James.

— E não tem mesmo! Mas alguns medicamentos podem ajudar a controlar isso. Se juntássemos princípios de medicamentos trouxas com ingredientes de poções...

Sirius revirou os olhos, repentinamente entediado, sentando-se a um lado da cama, no chão mesmo, e James sentiu aquele sentimento de reconhecimento que o relaxava.

— Na verdade, acho que deveríamos fazer isso com todas as doenças que não tem uma cura — Lily deu de ombros, ao ver a falta de interesse dos dois, embora ainda aparentasse divagar, mas não em voz alta.

— Tem razão — disse James.

Ela sorriu para ele.

O momento de descontração foi interrompido com a chegada de Dorcas Meadowes.

— Pettigrew fugiu.

Algumas enfermeiras aproximaram-se atrás dela, assustadas por sua vinda repentina, e brusquidão ao entrar no quarto.

— Ei! Ei! Tudo bem! — Sirius as dispensou, puxando Dorcas para dentro do quarto, e fechando a porta — Como assim fugiu? Do que você está falando?

Dorcas olhou incrédula para Lily, quase que culpando-a pela pouca informação que Sirius tinha.

— O quê? Não tiveram tempo para conversar? — ela perguntou, irônica.

— Peter traiu a Ordem da Fênix — disse James, casualmente — Ele era espião de Voldemort, muito antes de terminarmos o colégio.

Sirius ficou sem reação, a boca entreaberta, olhando de um rosto para o outro, sem conseguir acreditar.

— Ou seja, ele nos traiu, e depois traiu a Ordem — ele disse, impassível.

— Sirius, por favor! Se acalme! — disse Lily, ao ver o seu rosto apresentar sinais de irritação.

— Acalmar-me? Aquele... — Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto — Desgraçado! Ele nos traiu! Ele...

— Dumbledore quer falar com vocês dois — disse Dorcas, interrompendo o diálogo dos dois — Ele quer entender como que Pettigrew fugiu.

James engoliu em seco, entendendo o que ela queria dizer com isso.

— Ele está aí? — perguntou Sirius, parecendo fazer um grande esforço para manter-se calmo.

— Sim, eu vou trazê-lo — disse Dorcas, parecendo indecisa quanto à presença de Lily, que apenas cruzou os braços, ainda sentada a um lado da cama.

Dando de ombros, ela saiu do quarto, sob os olhares irritados das enfermeiras que tentaram retirá-la anteriormente, e voltou com Dumbledore em seu encalço.

— Lily, James, Sirius — ele cumprimentou-os com a cabeça.

James notou que o seu olhar demorou em Lily, como se estivesse repreendendo-a.

— Como descobriram? — perguntou Sirius, incomodado — Sobre Pettigrew?

— Isso não vem ao caso agora — disse Dumbledore, trocando um olhar com Dorcas — O que importa é que não estamos errados, e ele apenas provou isso, fugindo. E é disso que vim tratar.

— Não acharam que seria importante para a Ordem missões com animagos? — perguntou Dorcas — Pior: animagos ilegais! Vocês poderiam ser presos por isso, caso os denunciassem!

— Acho que, no meio de toda essa guerra, ilegalidade é a última de nossas preocupações — resmungou Sirius.

— Quando é que você vai começar a levar as coisas a sério?

Sirius respirou fundo, antes de virar-se para ela, sereno.

— Vamos falar a sua língua, então — ele disse — Elemento surpresa. Não registrados no Ministério, apenas nós sabemos de nossa condição. Perfeito para emergências.

O bruxo levantou as sobrancelhas na direção de Dorcas, que calou-se, considerando as possibilidades.

— Mas ela está certa em uma coisa, rapazes — disse Lily — Deveriam ter dito sobre Pettigrew. Ele escapou!

— Ele está sem saída — replicou Dorcas — Não tem mais confiança no círculo de Voldemort, nem no nosso. Por agora, não terá por onde escapar. Depois, pode ser que tente negociar, ou conosco, ou com Voldemort, mas ele não costuma ser generoso, então será conosco mesmo.

— E que tipo de informação um rato como ele poderia dar? — perguntou Sirius, depreciativo.

— Talvez o feitiço usado para deixá-lo assim — disse Dorcas, indicando a James com a cabeça.

— Ele não era do círculo íntimo — disse James, seguro disso.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Dorcas — Que eu saiba, ele quem esteve sempre do seu lado, te manipulando. Ele podia não ter toda a confiança de Voldemort, mas era o sucesso dessa missão que o faria erguer-se, pois você não confiaria em mais ninguém.

James calou-se, considerando o que ela lhe disse.

— Não importa — disse Lily, aparentando estar cansada — O que está feito, está feito.

— Lily, — disse Dumbledore, que tinha mantido-se em silêncio durante toda a discussão, apenas observando-os — você contou a Alice Longbottom sobre o que falamos?

Lily sustentou o seu olhar, quase que desafiadora.

— Contei — ela concordou — Ela merecia saber.

— Sim, foi melhor — Dorcas apoiou-a — Manter-se preparada. Não é porque todos os indícios apontam para Lily que assim será.

— Indícios de quê? — perguntou James.

— Não é o melhor momento para conversarmos sobre esse assunto — Dumbledore declarou, impedindo Dorcas de responder — A lua cheia é esta noite.

— Seria o momento ideal — disse Sirius, repentinamente — James, na forma animaga, se lembraria da época de colégio.

— Professor, — chamou Lily — se o senhor não sabia da animagia, como sabia que acompanhavam Remus durante a lua cheia?

— Eles nunca foram discretos, Lily — respondeu Dumbledore — Além do mais, tinha minhas conjecturas. Lamentavelmente, nunca cheguei a esta conclusão. Acredito que James não está preparado para ir, precisa recuperar-se...

— E quando ele irá se recuperar? — perguntou Lily — Isso o acompanhará durante o resto de nossas vidas. Remus precisa dos dois com ele.

Novamente, James teve sentimentos encontrados, e coçou o seu pescoço para tentar afastar essas emoções que não deviam de pertencê-lo.

— É! O melhor é ajudarmos James a se controlar desde agora — Sirius apressou-se em concordar — Vai que... Sei lá! Sempre dizem que é melhor medicar no começo do que depois.

— Eles têm razão — disse Dorcas, mesmo que desnecessariamente.

— Está bem — concordou Dumbledore, mas não parecia totalmente seguro de sua decisão — Sirius, Dorcas, poderiam dar-me um momento, por favor?

Os três saíram do quarto, deixando James e Lily sozinhos.

— Como está?

Lily franziu o cenho para James, sem entender a pergunta.

Ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar, incomodado.

— Oh! — ela exclamou, as suas mãos cobrindo a sua barriga quase que automaticamente — Ha–Ele está bem! Não tem dado tanto trabalho...

— Isso é bom — James disse, rapidamente.

— Sim.

Ele não demorou a notar uma inquietação por parte dela, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não ousasse. Não podia culpá-la, era culpa inteiramente sua por aquele clima estranho entre eles.

Olhou mais uma vez para a barriga, já avantajada, de Lily, e sentiu um gosto amargo em sua boca.

— Eu já volto — ele murmurou, desfazendo-se dos feitiços que o monitoravam, e indo para o banheiro anexo.

Escutou um muxoxo vindo de Lily, antes de fechar a porta e trancá-la.

Agarrou os fios fronteiros de seu cabelo, puxando-os com força, a respiração já forçada pelo afogamento de seus sentimentos.

Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo com ele?

Lily realmente queria que ele estivesse por perto dela? Pelas barbas de Merlin! Ela estava grávida! Ele tinha matado uma criança, que poderia muito bem ser o seu próprio filho. Além do mais, não era a pessoa mais constante. A qualquer momento, ele poderia descontrolar-se, mudar de novo... E não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer.

James ignorou a batida na porta, o rosto ainda abaixado, as mãos apoiadas à pia.

— Potter, saia — disse Dorcas, do outro lado da porta, com um tom de voz estranho, que alarmou a James.

— O que é? — perguntou, ríspido.

Ao não ter resposta, ele abriu a porta, a sua curiosidade vencendo a sua vontade de permanecer ali, como costumava acontecer quando se tratava da Ordem.

— Tem uma pessoa que quer te ver — ela disse, a voz quase que meiga.

James observou como ela saía do quarto. Lily não estava mais lá, e ele sentiu um vazio em seu estômago por isso.

— James — Dorcas voltou, mas não sozinha.

Dessa vez, James precisou segurar-se à cama. Tinha perdido completamente a fala, sem conseguir acreditar no que os seus olhos mostravam.

Uma garota de oito anos o encarava de volta, tímida. Agarrada a um urso de pelúcia, ela parecia não reconhecer o homem à sua frente, metade do rosto coberto por um pano, mas ele sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava por trás daquilo.

— Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Meadowes? — James dirigiu-se a Dorcas, mas sem parecer tão irritado quanto gostaria.

— Bem, o que quer que eu diga? — ela deu de ombros, sem sentir-se culpada — Eu menti. Dumbledore não concordou, mas era a melhor ideia que eu tinha. Você não matou ninguém, durante o tempo que passou realmente com os Death Eaters.

Por mais que quisesse pular no pescoço da bruxa, por mais que temesse que aquilo mudasse completamente a percepção de sua atual personalidade, ele sabia a verdade. Dorcas tinha tido uma estratégia perfeita, deixou-o vulnerável a ponto que pudesse enxergar o que eles queriam lhe dizer. Não sentiu medo, pois sabia que estava no controle de sua personalidade, naquele momento. E saber que Ariella Oris estava viva o tranquilizava de uma forma que nunca poderia imaginar o quanto que a sua suposta morte tinha o afetado.

— A memória dela foi apagada, para não lembrar-se dos acontecimentos daquele dia — Dorcas voltou a explicar, sendo quase que carinhosa com a criança, o que era bem estranho de se ver vindo dela — E, quando ela sair oficialmente do St. Mungos, será totalmente apagada. O vilarejo foi reconstruído, a história foi criada...

— E se os Death Eaters voltarem para lá? — perguntou James, preocupado.

— Nós tomaremos as nossas precauções para protegê-los — disse Dorcas, como se já tivesse pensado naquilo, o que James não duvidava que fosse o caso.

Assim que viu que ele não reagiria, ela pegou a garotinha pela mão, saindo do quarto junto com ela. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, Lily retornou, um copo de café na mão.

— Você não pode beber — disse James, automaticamente.

Lily desviou o olhar da porta para ele, aparentando surpresa.

— Não é para mim — ela disse, estendendo para ele — Achei que te ajudaria a lembrar de algo. Você sabe... Além do mais, terá uma noite sem sono.

— Ah! Obrigado! — ele pegou o copo, olhando estranhado para o líquido escuro — É uma bebida trouxa?

— Sim, é muito boa — Lily sorriu — Melhor que chá, pelo menos. Minha opinião!

Ele retornou o sorriso, tomando um gole do líquido quente.

— É, mas qualquer coisa é melhor que chá — James deu de ombros, sem ter definido se gostou ou não.

— Gelo, então, é maravilhoso.

Ele deu uma dolorida engolida, impedindo por pouco um engasgo.

— Gelo? — perguntou.

— Desejos de grávida — disse Lily, constrangida — Dizem que é falta de ferro.

— Eu fico feliz que você tenha crescido no mundo trouxa — disse James, solene — Já escutei cada desejo bruxo...

— Não conte tanto com isso — ela sorriu — Sou grande conhecedora dos dois mundos.

— E é isso o que eu amo em você.

Assim que as palavras lhe escaparam, os dois olharam-se, surpresos.

Para evitar dizer algo, James tomou outro gole do café, sentindo uma tranquilidade, mas um certo receio também. Duvidava que, algum dia, a tranquilidade viesse desacompanhada, ou durasse por muito tempo.

A sua outra personalidade era tão pessimista quanto aquela? Ele sentia que sim.

— Eu voltarei para cá, depois da lua cheia? — James perguntou, assim que a questão lhe veio à mente.

Lily voltou a olhá-lo, parecendo distraída, uma emoção diferente oculta em seu olhar.

— Acho que você irá direto para casa — ela respondeu.

James olhou para ela novamente também, pego de surpresa pelo final da frase.

— O quê? O porão? — ele perguntou.

— Nossa casa, James — Lily disse — Não temos mais o porquê adiarmos isso.

A conversa deles foi interrompida com a entrada de Sirius.

— Andou flertando com quem? — perguntou Lily, dando tempo a James, sem querer pressioná-lo demais.

— Você me conhece bem, cunhadinha — disse Sirius.

— Lily Mary Evans, você aceita se casar comigo?

Ele estava ajoelhado à frente do sofá, onde Lily estava sentada, o livro esquecido em seu colo, diante do pedido do namorado.

— James — ela disse, sem palavras, surpresa pelo pedido repentino.

— Responda antes que ele tenha um ataque, cunhadinha! — gritou Sirius, do outro lado do salão comunal, recebendo um tapa vindo de Remus, logo depois, pela interrupção.

James sorriu, automaticamente.

Sabia que as memórias eram inevitáveis, e ele não queria evitá-las, só temia por ter outro ataque como o de antes. Queria voltar à sua antiga personalidade, mas também queria que essa nova se adaptasse a todas as descobertas, para que o estrago não fosse tão grande. Quem sabe, quebrar a barreira que as separava.

Não importava se doesse, ele precisava fazer aquilo. Tinha uma família para cuidar agora.

O quarto estava bem silencioso, e ele percebeu isso rapidamente, vendo como os olhos de Lily estavam fixos em seu rosto.

— O quê? — o seu sorriso sumiu, mesmo contra a sua vontade, um pouco na defensiva.

Ela apenas sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

— Deixo o casal sozinho? — perguntou Sirius, pegando o copo de café das mãos de James, e dando um gole — Asqueroso!

— Então por que ainda bebe? — Lily tirou o copo de suas mãos, e James admirou a pequena vermelhidão que surgiu em suas bochechas, pela irritação.

Sirius deu de ombros, as mãos dentro de seus bolsos dianteiros da calça trouxa que usava.

— Vamos? — ele virou-se para James — Já vai começar a anoitecer.

James terminou o seu café em mais alguns goles, antes de levantar-se, decidido.

— Você vai precisar da sua varinha — disse Lily.

— Eu vou ficar bem — ele disse, tentando passar confiança a ela.

Sirius deu um empurrão de leve em seu ombro, antes de virar de costas para os dois, indo em direção à janela, em uma mensagem não tão sutil.

— Se cuide! — pediu Lily.

James pousou uma das mãos em sua cintura, e a outra puxou o rosto dela para perto do seu. Puxou o seu lábio inferior com os seus próprios, sentindo como ela ofegava, surpresa por sua reação repentina, pela terceira vez naquele dia.

— Desculpem-me!

Lily empurrou a James, rapidamente, assustada pela interrupção.

— Mãe! — ele reclamou, ao ver Dorea sorrindo, parada à porta, mas, mesmo assim, parecendo envergonhada por tê-los interrompido.

— Vocês são um casal tão lindo! — ela não pôde evitar dizer, depois de meditar por alguns instantes.

— Mãe!

Ele afastou o seu rosto, feliz por ter tido outra lembrança real.

Talvez precisasse de lembranças assim, caso precisasse conjurar um patrono.

— Vamos! — disse a Sirius, deixando a Lily paralisada no meio do quarto.

— Que a Lily te enlouquece, nenhuma novidade, mas agora você é quem está enlouquecendo-a — disse Sirius, brincando.

— Eu só quero retomar a minha vida.

Seu amigo bateu de leve em seu ombro, como se o apoiasse, enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores brancos do St. Mungos, indo até a saída do hospital.

Assim que alcançaram o lado de fora, apressaram-se para um beco, aparatando em Hogsmeade, no processo. O povoado, que antes era tão cheio de vida, agora sustentava uma nuvem negra de tensão. As pessoas passavam pela rua tal como faziam no Diagon Alley, olhando ao redor, nervosa com uma possível aparição repentina de Death Eaters.

Sirius e James seguiram à lateral da rua principal, camuflados na escuridão que o pôr do sol proporcionava àquele lado.

— Ele já está lá — disse Sirius, olhando torto para o Hog's Head, onde vários aurores e Death Eaters faziam negócios.

— Não temos tempo para nos concentrarmos na carreira de auror, que era o que planejávamos seguir, antes da Ordem da Fênix surgir — disse James, repentinamente — Como que, em meio a tantas missões, conseguimos ajudar a Remus?

— Infelizmente, nem sempre conseguimos — respondeu o outro, um pouco culpado — As missões são cansativas, e ocupam grande parte de nosso tempo, como você disse.

James apenas assentiu, insatisfeito com a resposta dada. Afinal, o que poderia responder? Derrotar a Voldemort era tão importante quanto ajudar a Remus. Se pudesse estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, certamente o faria.

Dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, como em um vira-tempo.

Teria Pettigrew contado a Voldemort que ele tinha ganhado confiança na Ordem da Fênix?

Se o seu plano com Dorcas tinha resultado, Snape e Pettigrew estavam fora do caminho, e ele poderia usar isso a seu favor. Contudo, estaria ele disposto a matar uma pessoa, só para ganhar a confiança de Voldemort?

— Você não matou ninguém, durante o tempo que passou realmente com os Death Eaters.

Não queria dar a Harry um pai assassino, mas ele ajudaria na guerra. Não ajudaria? Teria sangue frio para isso?

— Chegamos — Sirius tirou-o de seus devaneios, já estavam à frente da Casa dos Gritos.

Olhando ao redor, lembrou-se dos boatos que Dumbledore ajudou a espalhar, para que as pessoas tivessem medo de se aproximarem, e justificar os uivos e gritos que eram escutados dali. Embora James acreditasse que um feitiço silenciador seria mais eficiente. Naqueles momentos, agradecia pelo Ministério da Magia nunca ter tido a ideia de mandar verificarem a casa abandonada.

— Vamos! — disse Sirius, atravessando o portão e indo para um dos lados da casa, já que a porta da frente estava tampada pela madeira.

Internamente, James perguntava-se como fariam, já que qualquer abertura era prejudicial para a transformação de Remus, que poderia escapar para Hogsmeade, e eles sempre estavam acostumados a entrar pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Teria sido mais fácil ir pela lareira até Hogwarts, embora isso fosse chamar a atenção, já que ainda era período de aulas, mesmo que não parecesse, pela presença constante de Dumbledore na Ordem.

Como o céu já estava escuro, e aquela parte do povoado não era iluminada, talvez para manter mais ainda os mistérios que rondavam aquela casa, Sirius não importou-se em transformar-se em cão, de um minuto para o outro.

Cavou pelo chão de terra, infiltrando-se naquele espaço.

— Está de brincadeira comigo! — reclamou James — Eu não consigo entrar aí!

Escutou apenas um latido como resposta. Impaciente, fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar a sua essência animaga.

— É como andar de bicicleta. Quando você aprende, nunca esquece.

Quando abriu os olhos, já estava sendo sustentado por quatro patas, e continuava a perguntar-se como passaria os seus galhos pelo buraco da terra. Infiltrou-se ali, assim como Sirius, fazendo bem mais sujeira do que o cachorro, ágil e esquivo. Por um momento, temeu que os galhos se quebrassem, mas, com grandes dificuldades, conseguiu entrar na casa, dando uma patada no rosto de Sirius, que rosnou, para demonstrar o seu descontentamento.

Voltando à forma humana, sem importar-se em verificar se Remus já estaria transformado, ele empurrou um móvel na direção da terra escavada, por pura precaução.

— Nada mal — debochou Sirius.

— Se eu quebrasse os meus galhos, você veria só — retrucou James, mal humorado.

Um uivo alarmou-os, e eles apressaram-se em voltar às suas formas animagas, partindo para o andar de cima da casa. James subiu as escadas com dificuldades, sentindo o peso da idade sobre si.

O lobisomem choramingava, a um canto do quarto. Quando eles entraram, ele colocou-se sob posição de ataque, antes de reconhecer os seus cheiros, embora estivesse um pouco desconfiado sobre o cervo.

Será que a sua dupla personalidade era identificada com tanta facilidade?

O problema não foi nas primeiras horas dentro daquela casa, mesmo que Remus estivesse descontente por não poderem passear, como faziam nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas as últimas horas, sucedendo o nascer do sol.

Assim que transformou-se novamente, James sentiu uma dor na região do seu tórax, como se tivesse dado um daqueles soluços que doíam no coração.

— Prongs? — perguntou Sirius, cautelosamente, ao ver que ele estava ajoelhado com a parte superior de seu corpo quase que grudada ao chão, uma de suas mãos apoiada ao peito.

— Estou bem — ele sussurrou, sem conseguir falar mais alto — É sério!

— É melhor você voltar para o St. Mungos — disse Remus, fazendo careta a cada movimento que repuxava alguma de suas recentes cicatrizes.

— Não! Eu não posso! — disse James.

Ele queria continuar a sua frase, mas engoliu em seco, sentindo o formigamento na região.

— Estamos velhos, essa é a verdade — disse Sirius, com pesar — Deve ser cãimbra.

— É, deve ser — disse James, não muito seguro disso.

Já vestidos, eles levantaram-se, sentindo alguma parte de si doer pela noite não dormida.

— James, corra! — gritou Peter, olhando de olhos arregalados para ele.

"Não" ele respondeu à sua lembrança.

— Vamos! É a sua oportunidade! — disse Marlene, sorrindo de leve para ele.

Qual era o problema de suas memórias, que uniam-se de diferentes situações, tentando convencê-lo a afastar-se do que ele deveria mais aproximar-se? Era consequência do feitiço de Voldemort? O quão desgraçado ele poderia ser?

— Se quer saber, uma única memória será o suficiente — ele disse, desinteressado.

— Acho que não foi uma ideia tão boa assim — disse Remus, ao notar o seu silêncio.

— Foi ótimo — disse James, sentindo como a sua resistência às lembranças tornava-se cada vez mais forte — Onde Lily deve estar?

— Desde o sequestro, Dumbledore aconselhou-a a sempre estar na casa de alguém da Ordem — disse Sirius.

Casa dos Bones, ele concluiu.

Imaginou que sentiria-se rancoroso por aquela casa, ao ter passado tanto tempo no porão, mas o desviar de olhos culpados dos seus antigos amigos fizeram com que ele pensasse mais racionalmente do que emocionalmente, o que estava adiantando bastante em sua recuperação.

Remus quase não conseguia manter-se em pé, queria ir direto para a sua casa, mas James e Sirius agarraram-no, cada um por um braço, decididos a levá-lo para a casa dos Bones. Lily poderia ajudá-lo na cura das cicatrizes, o que eles nunca foram bons em fazer.

Surgiram à frente da porta da casa, e entraram tranquilamente, sabendo que nenhum alarme dispararia. O feitiço fidelius podia deixá-los relaxados, mas tendo o traidor desmascarado, e um fiel do segredo que nunca os trairia, eles podiam se deixar a esse luxo.

Entraram à sala, e James viu uma cabeleira ruiva deitada no sofá, respirando profundamente, os olhos fechados.

— Dumbledore está aí!

Sirius e ele viraram-se, o sussurro vinha de Dorcas, que aproximou-se ao sofá, balançando levemente o braço de Lily.

— Ei! Seu marido chegou! — ela disse, a voz mais alta.

Lily sentou-se rapidamente, fingindo nunca ter adormecido.

— Vocês chegaram! — ela disse, casualmente.

— Você não devia ter nos esperado — disse James, suavemente, sob o camuflado olhar surpreso de Dorcas.

— Vocês precisam dormir! — Lily levantou-se o mais cuidadosa que pôde — Sente-se, Remus, vou pegar as poções para você.

— Onde ele está? — James virou-se para Dorcas, assim que ela desapareceu pelo quarto de poções.

Dorcas apenas apontou a direção da cozinha, e James seguiu para lá, ciente de que seria a primeira vez em que se dirigiu diretamente a ele.

— Professor Dumbledore — ele chamou.

O ancião estava degustando de algum empadão que, pelo cheiro, tinha sido feito por Alice Longbottom. Como ele sabia, não tinha ideia.

— Oh! James, meu rapaz! Sente-se! — disse Dumbledore, tranquilamente, como se nunca tivessem passado pelas hostilidades subentendidas e desconfianças.

— Soube que Pettigrew foi capturado — ele disse, aceitando o convite, e pegando um pouco do empadão, já que estava faminto.

— Sim, o seu plano e de Dorcas funcionou mais ou menos.

James parou a colher a alguns centímetros de sua boca.

— Como assim mais ou menos? — perguntou.

— Planejavam desmascarar a Pettigrew e prejudicar Snape. Contudo, temo que apenas a primeira parte do plano cumpriu-se — disse o bruxo.

Sentia que Dumbledore usava legilimência em si, mas já tinha passado da fase de importar-se com isso, queria as suas respostas.

— Esse plano de vira-tempo é engenhoso, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso. Não estou descartando-o, mas é melhor que o usemos quando realmente precisarmos — ele completou, após terminar de ler o plano de James, em sua mente.

— Isso quer dizer que Snape continua com a confiança de Voldemort? — perguntou James.

— Exatamente.

Os seus punhos fecharam-se, ao escutar a voz daquele que mais odiava, tanto em uma personalidade, quanto na outra. Virou-se na cadeira, apenas para não deixar as costas expostas, mesmo que Dumbledore estivesse à sua frente.

— Snivellus — disse James, friamente.

— Potter.


	18. Capítulo 17 - Home

Assim que Lily subiu as escadas, saindo do quartinho de poções, e foi até Remus, carregando uma maleta de poções — como uma de primeiros socorros trouxa —, Dorcas interceptou-a no meio do caminho.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso, é melhor você ir até a cozinha, atrás de James — disse Dorcas, pegando a maleta de sua mão — Ou é capaz de uma segunda guerra acontecer. E olhe que essa daqui ainda nem acabou.

Lily tinha certeza de que estava empalidecida, enquanto caminhava até o lugar indicado, sem ter a mínima ideia do que a esperava.

Assim que entrou pela porta aberta, precisou diminuir a velocidade de seus passos, para não esbarrar em uma figura sombria de pé, Snape. Olhando para o lado, viu a James olhando fixamente para ele, enquanto que Dumbledore comia o seu empadão com uma calmaria que ninguém nunca ousou sentir, quando os dois encaravam-se por mais de dois segundos.

— James, vamos indo! — disse Lily, tentando refletir a tranquilidade de Dumbledore, embora tivesse a boca retorcida em desgosto pela presença do outro bruxo.

— Vá! Eu entendo como é difícil dormir à noite quando se carrega uma marca negra no braço — disse Snape, parecendo esperar por qualquer abertura para começar a atacá-lo, o que já era de se esperar.

— Vejo que o seu rosto já cicatrizou — ela disse, friamente, sentindo a sua mão formigar pela vontade de repetir o tapa dado anteriormente.

Lily voltou o olhar para James, que tinha levantado-se não tão casualmente quanto ela gostaria.

— Bem, eu passei por uma lavagem cerebral — disse James — Mas você não precisou disso para escolher o lado errado. Na verdade, é muito mais conveniente para você estar dos dois lados. Se Voldemort perder, terá o respaldo de Dumbledore nos julgamentos. Senão...

— Severus, por favor! — disse Dumbledore, vendo que a mão de Snape partia em direção ao seu bolso, em procura da varinha — Estão lutando do mesmo lado, e já não são mais crianças. Se puderem agir como pessoas civilizadas...

— Civilidade é uma palavra desconhecida no vocabulário dele — interrompeu-o Lily, indo para o lado de James, uma de suas mãos agarrando o seu antebraço — Creio que o melhor que pode fazer é nos manter o mais afastados possível, para o bem de todos.

Com a última frase, ela deixou uma mensagem bem simples, que esperava ser compreendida: Snape não ajudaria com a recuperação de James.

— Infelizmente, não estamos aqui para uma visita casual — disse Dumbledore, levantando-se também — Há pouco, enviei um patrono para o restante dos integrantes da Ordem, teremos uma reunião urgente.

— Ele vai estar presente? — James perguntou, enquanto que Lily só podia pensar que algo tinha acontecido.

— Não, estou conhecendo a casa — disse Snape, debochadamente.

— Severus — Dumbledore disse, mais uma vez — Lily, eu poderia falar contigo por um minuto?

— É claro — ela disse, rapidamente.

Dumbledore assentiu para Snape, que saiu rapidamente da cozinha. James ainda permaneceu, olhando de um para o outro, antes de seguir o mesmo caminho.

— O que aconteceu? — Lily perguntou, nervosa.

— Houve um ataque à casa de Frank e Alice Longbottom — disse Dumbledore, sem preocupar-se em verificar se não eram escutados — Eu deveria imaginar que Voldemort não se manteria parado por muito tempo, após os últimos acontecimentos.

— O meu sequestro, a suposta traição de Pettigrew para o lado dele, e descobrir que James esteve no St. Mungos? — perguntou Lily — É, acho que sei o que você quer dizer.

— Não foi um ataque aleatório, Lily — ele disse — Frank e Alice estão tão ligados quanto você e James à profecia. Não era de meu desejo, mas, agora que o traidor está fora da Ordem, acredito que todos devem ter conhecimento da profecia, mesmo que seja apenas uma parte dela.

— James deveria saber antes.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que era o tipo de situação pela qual não teriam por onde escapar. Ao escutar o som de passos conjuntos no corredor, ele dirigiu-se à porta.

— Chamarei a James — ele disse.

James não demorou a ressurgir, sozinho, parecendo curioso e um pouco na defensiva, provavelmente pela reação de vários integrantes da Ordem por estar caminhando livremente pela casa.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou.

— Teremos que esperar mais um pouquinho antes de voltar para casa — Lily puxou o assunto, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, já sentindo as costas doerem pela má posição pela qual adormeceu — Frank e Alice foram atacados.

— Ele não ficaria parado por muito tempo — disse James, sem conseguir dar muita importância a esse fato, por mais que quisesse.

— Dumbledore acredita que tem um motivo para Voldemort ter decidido usar a você antes de todos os outros para o experimento maluco dele — ela disse, depois de inspirar demoradamente — Tem uma profecia que prevê a derrota dele. E essa profecia nos envolve.

— Como poderia nos envolver? — o seu marido franziu o cenho, sem entender — É algum de nós?

— É o nosso filho.

Antes mesmo de dizer aquela frase, ela sabia que a sua reação seria exatamente aquela, levantar-se da cadeira, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. De certa forma, era bom saber que James não tinha mudado tanto, agora que tinha parte de memórias reais consigo.

— Ele nem nasceu ainda! — exclamou James, indignado — Como que Dumbledore pode dizer que...?

— Eu não sei, eu não sei! — Lily interrompeu-o — Esse ataque aos Longbottom só prova que pode ser tanto nós quanto eles. Não digo que ele desistiu de você, mas quer conseguir um outro objetivo, impedir que tanto Harry quanto Neville sejam...

— Harry? Neville? — ele perguntou.

Lily sentiu o rosto queimar, ao perceber que tinha falado demais.

— Ah! Neville é o nome que Alice decidiu para o filho deles — ela disse, os seus olhos postos em seu colo.

Sirius entrou na cozinha, aparentando estar assustado.

— Vocês ouviram? Os Longbottom... — ele começou a dizer.

— Nós já sabemos, Padfoot — disse James.

Lily levantou o olhar, ao escutá-lo dizer aquele apelido, que parecia ser quase que proibido, em sua lógica modificada. Sirius sorriu levemente para ela, quase como se estivesse adivinhando o que ela pensava.

— Como está Remus? — Lily perguntou, ao ver que não diriam mais nada.

— Bem, as cicatrizes estão cicatrizando — ele deu de ombros, sem importar-se em como aquela frase soava óbvia — E a Dorcas parece ter se divertido em tê-lo feito sentir dor. Depois vocês me dizem que aquela garota não é estranha...

— Por isso que prefiro cuidar de vocês eu mesma — ela disse, descontente.

— Ele vai superar — disse Sirius.

— É melhor irmos — disse James, interrompendo a conversa.

Lily queria conversar um pouco mais com ele, mas sabia que teriam tempo quando chegassem em casa.

James seguiu aos dois, já que não lembrava-se muito bem do caminho para a sala de jantar. Ao ver que Mundungus Fletcher, que ele não sabia quem era, adiantava-se para a cadeira restante, James colocou-se em seu caminho, puxando-a com as mãos.

— Lily — ele chamou-a, no volume perfeito para que ela e as pessoas ao redor escutassem.

Dorcas sorriu satisfeita, ao ver o olhar de insatisfação vindo de Mundungus.

Lily murmurou um "obrigada", um pouco constrangida. Assim que ajeitou-se em seu lugar, Dumbledore deu início. Ela olhou para a frente, identificando Frank e Alice sem grandes dificuldades.

Alice aparentava estar abalada, mas apenas algumas cicatrizes abertas e sangrentas adornavam o seu rosto. Frank não estava em melhor estado e, apesar disso, Lily não podia deixar de aliviar-se por estar tudo bem com eles, na medida do possível.

— O que aconteceu? — foi Moody quem perguntou a eles.

— Alice acordou cedo porque teve algum pressentimento de que estávamos sendo observados — disse Frank.

— Bons instintos — elogiou Dorcas.

— Então, fomos para o andar de baixo — continuou Alice — E, quando eu fui à cozinha, pegar algo para beber, a janela explodiu. Frank foi bem rápido, ele me puxou para a lareira, e fomos até a casa de Augusta.

— Eles não entraram na casa? — perguntou Moody.

— Talvez tenham entrado depois, eu não sei — disse Alice — Nós escapamos rápido.

— Seria melhor que fizéssemos uma vigia, antes que vocês voltem — aconselhou Dorcas — E também dar uma camada extra de proteção, só para o caso de eles terem conseguido entrar.

— Só de terem conseguido lançar feitiços à distância já é preocupante — disse Remus — Os escudos deveriam protegê-los.

— Seria melhor que vocês fossem ao St. Mungos — comentou Dumbledore, assim que Remus terminou de falar — Principalmente Alice.

Frank concordou rapidamente, já que era de conhecimento geral que os meios bruxos de locomoção não faziam bem às mulheres grávidas, nem aos seus filhos.

— Contudo, eu gostaria que fossem acompanhados — completou Dumbledore — O hospital é protegido, mas só até certo ponto. Voldemort soube que James esteve lá, e pode estar mais atento.

— Inclusive, ferí-los poderia até ser uma estratégia para atraí-los até lá — disse Dorcas — O melhor seria que trouxéssemos algum medibruxo especializado até aqui.

— Dispensados — disse Dumbledore aos outros, levantando-se em seu lugar para ajeitar as suas vestes.

Permaneceram apenas ele, Moody, Dorcas, Alice e Frank para decidir o que fariam em relação ao ataque ocorrido.

Lily levantou-se com cuidado, começando a sentir o peso que a barriga fazia, embora ainda fosse pequena. James estava parado atrás de si, e distanciou-se quando ela afastou a cadeira para conseguir um pouco mais de espaço.

— Venha! — disse Lily, caminhando com James até o corredor.

— Espere! Vamos pela lareira? — perguntou James, preocupado.

— Para aparatarmos, teríamos que ir para o lado de fora, e isso nos tornaria alvos fáceis — ela respondeu, tranquilamente — Podemos pedir a Dumbledore para nos fazer uma chave de portal, mas ela daria um alerta ao Ministério da Magia, e não sei se podemos confiar inteiramente em quem age lá dentro.

— Certo — disse James, desconforme.

Os dois eram os únicos a se dirigirem à lareira. O resto preferia arriscar uma aparatação do lado de fora, ou resolveram ficar por ali por mais um tempo, discutindo estratégias ou assuntos particulares.

— Potters Hallow — Lily murmurou ao ouvido de James, e não tentou criar muitas expectativas ao vê-lo arrepiar-se — Tente não errar.

— Quem inventou isso? — James perguntou, embora parecesse já saber a resposta.

— Você.

Ele assentiu, sem mover-se, e Lily entendeu que deveria ir primeiro, embora temesse que ele errasse.

— Ei!

Lily virou-se, e James colocou cada mão em um lado de seu rosto para que ela o olhasse.

— Eu não vou me perder, eu prometo — ele disse, e Lily perguntou-se se ele tinha aprendido a ler a sua mente, não que fosse reclamar por isso.

— Certo — ela disse, tentando esquecer a preocupação.

James afastou-se, e Lily pisou na madeira apagada, jogando o Pó de Flú, que estava em um pote em cima da lareira, enquanto dizia o nome de sua casa, em alto e bom som.

Fechou os olhos, tendo a imagem de James como a última coisa a ver, enquanto viajava pelas lareiras bruxas. Por sorte, não demorou muito tempo para que os seus pés se firmassem à lareira de sua casa. Com as mãos estremecendo, e ainda de olhos fechados, Lily saiu daquele espaço, procurando estabilizar a respiração e manter a comida dentro do estômago.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali, apoiada à uma das paredes, mas escutou o som de fogo na lareira, e os passos de James aproximando-se.

— Lily?

Ela não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas ao escutá-lo dizer o seu nome.

A quem queria enganar?

Amava a James, mas essa personalidade não era ele.

Distante demais, por mais que tentasse lembrar das coisas e aproximar-se dela. Eram apenas tentativas, que a iludiam de que, de um momento para o outro, o _seu_ James voltaria.

E o fato de que era uma das primeiras vezes em que pisava ali, após a morte de Marlene, não ajudava. De qualquer forma, podia colocar a culpa nos hormônios da gravidez.

— Ei! Está tudo bem! — James abraçou-a.

— Não, não está! — Lily agarrou-se a ele, mesmo sabendo que isso não aliviaria as suas angústias.

O seu lado racional sempre era mais forte que o emocional, por isso negou-se tanto tempo a admitir o amor que sentia por James, em Hogwarts. Negou-se a acreditar em suas juras, por medo de machucar-se. De que tinha adiantado esse medo? Ela estava destruída agora, e só queria ter tido mais tempo, evitado o que aconteceu.

Com a ajuda dificultosa de James, Lily conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto. Ao quarto _deles_. Sentou-se calmamente à cama, sentindo a barriga e o peito doerem pela força dos soluços.

— Eu já volto! — disse James, saindo nervoso e um pouco assustado do quarto.

Assim que a crise de choro acabou, Lily só conseguiu sentir-se patética.

Não tinha mais controle de suas emoções, não tinha mais controle de sua vida.

Como que poderia cuidar de um filho assim?

E então, todas as inseguranças da maternidade, que ela nunca parou para pensar, surgiram, como se estivessem sempre ali, apenas não tendo a importância que ela estava dando agora.

Um filho no meio de uma guerra. Aquilo era loucura. Como não pararam para pensar na possibilidade de acontecer?

Sentiu-se mais depressiva ainda, ao lembrar-se da profecia que tinha descoberto há não tanto tempo. A culpa era sua, tinha levado o seu filho para aquele destino. Não acreditava em adivinhação, mas não era estúpida. Sabia que não era um alerta falso, ainda mais com Dumbledore dando tanta importância a isso.

Tinha visto a garota da foto no St. Mungos, estava com metade do rosto coberto por bandagens, mas ela tinha reconhecido-a. Ao lado de Dorcas Meadowes, o que era bem suspeito, mas já sabia que James não tinha matado-a, como acreditou anteriormente. Mesmo assim, a dupla personalidade de James era preocupante, embora ela se sentisse mal sempre que pensasse naquilo.

Era como se estivesse admitindo um fracasso, não sendo corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar as primeiras dificuldades que surgiam. Sabia que não eram simples obstáculos, mas sua mente se negava a enxergar isso.

Ela tinha que ser forte por si, por James e por Harry. Principalmente por Harry.

— Aqui.

Lily levou um pequeno susto, vendo como James estendia um copo de água em sua direção.

— Obrigada — ela disse, pegando o copo, a voz saindo um pouco rouca demais.

Era apenas pelo choro, mas James pareceu ter interpretado como outra coisa, pois olhou culpado para o seu pescoço. Lily bebeu um longo gole da água, colocando uma de suas mãos no braço de James, tentando confortá-lo de sua dor, enquanto afogava-se em sua própria.

— Como você se sente? — aquele James não era muito comunicativo, mas ela sabia que ele estava esforçando-se para ajudar.

— É só que... É difícil voltar para cá — disse Lily, olhando para o copo com metade da água.

— Entendo.

De repente, Lily sabia o que estava odiando nesse James.

As suas respostas monossilábicas e sem emoção a lembravam Severus, quando ainda eram amigos em Hogwarts. Sabia que, se dissesse isso em voz alta, James se desagradaria tanto quanto ela, mas resolveu não mencionar.

— Como sabe que é um garoto? — James perguntou, repentinamente.

— Eu não sei — ela deu de ombros — Pressentimento, suponho.

— É... Deve ser.

Conforme as horas se passavam e a noite ia caindo, Lily sentia-se cada vez mais estranha por toda aquela situação. Quando passava por algum lugar onde James estivesse, via-o puxar algum objeto para perto de si, olhando com o cenho franzido para ele, como se esperasse ter algum fragmento de memória, mas sem sucesso.

A uma certa hora, ele já devia ter decorado a casa mais do que Lily, que lembrava-se de cada dia que passaram por lá, desde que se mudaram.

Começava a questionar-se como teria sido a sua vida se tivesse decidido esconder-se, como fez Mary, mas sabia que aquela alternativa nunca esteve em suas opções. Não podia simplesmente fugir, covardemente, sem lutar, sabendo que milhares de pessoas como ela estavam sendo mortas por um maníaco.

Mas agora ela estava grávida. Dumbledore a obrigaria a esconder-se por isso?

Estava dividida. Queria ajudar, mas não podia arriscar Harry. Mais do que o garoto da profecia, ele era o seu filho, e ela não suportaria perdê-lo por uma irresponsabilidade sua. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa, ou _quase_.

Não tinha aceitado a proposta de Voldemort.

Seu filho não estaria seguro, de qualquer forma. Se unissem-se a Voldemort, ele poderia vencer aquela guerra, e seu filho seria alvo do outro lado. E ela não sabia o que era pior.

Olhou para a varinha emprestada de Dorcas com desgosto. Era como se uma parte de si tivesse ficado na Mansão Malfoy e, embora soubesse que era loucura, queria voltar apenas para buscá-la.

Naqueles tempos de guerra, o comércio quase não trabalhava, apenas domiciliarmente. Os ataques ficavam cada vez mais violentos, e Lily acreditava que as coisas só seriam piores se Dumbledore não estivesse por perto para acalmar as coisas, para comandar um lado que lutasse contra o mal proeminente da sociedade bruxa.

Os que seguiam a Voldemort, eram culpados por si só. Não eram obrigados a fazê-lo, como ele fez com James, eles acreditavam naqueles ideais.

De certa forma, saber que Voldemort precisou apagar a verdadeira Lily da memória de James para que ele pudesse segui-lo fazia com que um peso saísse de seu coração. Ele a amava e, mesmo que não o fizesse, tinha tido pais que o ensinassem. As confusões de James apenas provavam que nem isso fazia sentido para ele.

Um feitiço tão defeituoso para alguém como o grande Lord Voldemort.

Isso só facilitava as coisas para eles.

Lily nem lembrou-se de comer, até que o seu estômago começou a reclamar. Inclusive, não devia nem ser apenas o estômago.

Estava perguntando-se se um bebê podia ser prejudicado pela demora a comer, já descendo as escadas, depois de passar horas dentro de seu quarto sozinha, quando viu James deitado no sofá.

Já era tarde, e ele não dava sinais de que se levantaria dali até a manhã seguinte. Apesar do incômodo que isso causou a ela, sabia que era uma situação estranha pela qual passavam. Parecia ser a única certeza de que tinha, e pensar nisso só fazia com que, cada vez mais, sentisse como se suas mãos estivessem atadas.

Foi até a janela, correndo a cortina, que estava aos lados do vidro. Sem poder evitar, olhou para fora, temerosa, como se acreditasse que Voldemort pudesse surgir a qualquer momento, reclamando por seu plano ter sido atrapalhado por uma _sangue ruim_.

Dorcas continuaria tentando, mesmo depois de saber que era um caso bem mais complexo do que memórias trancadas? Ela deveria continuar tentando?

Lembrou-se de James gritando de dor, no porão. Ele sentiria aquela dor se tentasse unir as personalidades, isso era fato, e ela já não sabia se isso era algo bom a se tentar, mesmo que ele quisesse — e ela sabia que ele queria, mesmo que não falasse sobre isso.

— Lily?

Ela assustou-se, acordando de seus pensamentos.

— Sim? — respondeu, soltando o tecido da cortina.

— Talvez eu não me lembre — disse James.

Apesar de parecer uma frase fria, Lily sabia que ele estava transtornado por isso.

Ela não era a única que estava pensando demais, naquela tarde.

— Não diga isso! — pediu a grávida.

— Precisamos ser realistas — ele disse — Não podemos ficar pensando no que vai ser das nossas vidas.

— Então, por que pegou o lençol para ficar no sofá? — retrucou Lily.

— Estava com frio — James encolheu-se, mas ela não acreditou.

— Você está sugerindo o quê? Para esquecermos isso?

Aquela conversa estava dando cansaço em Lily, e ela só queria comer algo ligeiro, e subir de volta para o quarto, mesmo que sozinha.

— Seguirmos em frente — disse James.

— Se as coisas fossem tão simples assim, já teríamos feito isso — Lily deu de ombros.

Sabia que o que ele diria a seguir seria "recomeçar", mas ela não queria apagar tudo o que passaram antes. Se tinha um pior momento para recomeçar, era agora.

— Não nos esforçamos o bastante — disse James, o contrário do que Lily esperava.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — ela perguntou.

— Ainda deve ter várias outras formas de fazermos isso dar certo!

Naquele momento, ele estava soando exatamente como o James que ela conheceu.

— Eu estou pesquisando alguma poção que possa inverter essa situação, mas eu não vou poder ficar perto da fumaça das poções daqui a algum tempo — Lily explicou — Você usou legilimência enquanto nos beijávamos, talvez isso ajude.

— Você notou? — perguntou James, um pouco surpreso.

— Sim.

— Mas eu não consegui pegar muita coisa. Esperava que fosse mais...

Quando uma ideia veio à cabeça de Lily, ela não pôde evitar ficar constrangida demais para compartilhá-la.

— Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para comer — ela afastou-se o mais rápido possível — Quer alguma coisa?

James não respondeu, mas ela não importou-se.

Abrindo a geladeira, pegou um prato tampado com um pedaço de Summer Pudding, e repreendeu-se mentalmente.

— Lily, é para você comer algo decente, e não uma sobremesa! — ela resmungou para si mesma.

Contudo, já não conseguia desviar o olhar do pudim vermelho. Irritada com sua pouca força de vontade, fechou a porta da geladeira e pegou uma colher. Queria evitar abrir a gaveta debaixo do freezer, pois sabia que ali tinha grande parte das coisas que Marlene deixava, quando vinha vê-la. E não podia deixar de lembrar-se da amiga, que não conseguia deixar de ser bêbada nem na hora de tomar um café.

Isso só a lembrava que ainda precisava tirar as caixas com as coisas dela, mas sentia que não teria forças para isso. Marlene não tinha parentes vivos, então não tinha para quem deixar as suas coisas, e duvidava que faria bem para Sirius ficar com elas.

Talvez Dorcas pudesse ajudá-la a tirar de lá, já que ela não se abalava tão facilmente com as mortes que aconteciam.

Quando terminou de comer a sobremesa, a fome já tinha passado, e estava cansada demais para pensar em comer algo a mais. Deixou o prato dentro da pia, decidida a lavá-lo somente no dia seguinte.

Ao voltar para a sala, sabia que tinha que dizer algo sobre onde James dormiria, mas sentiu-se como se estivesse pisando sobre algo invisível.

— Você sabe que eu posso ler a sua mente, sem precisar manter contato visual ou chegar perto? — ele comentou, casualmente.

O rosto de Lily queimou de vergonha, e ela tinha certeza de que não passava por isso desde o começo do namoro deles, já que depois acostumou-se com o jeito indiscreto do marauder.

— Desculpe-me — ela disse.

— Venha cá! — ele pediu, os braços apoiando a nuca para cima.

Lily aproximou-se de onde ele estava, e James sentou-se, dando espaço para que ela fizesse o mesmo, já que antes estava deitado.

— E então? — Lily perguntou, sem entender, após sentar-se também.

— Eu quero tentar uma coisa — James disse.

Ela esperou ele tomar alguma atitude, e James não demorou em aproximar os seus rostos. Lily fechou os olhos, já sabendo o que ele pretendia. Temia era pelas memórias não tão superficiais em sua mente, aquelas mais profundas, que ela sabia que não iriam à superfície com tanta facilidade.

Agora que parava para pensar, era a primeira vez que ficava sozinha com James, desde o que aconteceu.

Aquele pensamento desvaneceu-se assim que a boca de James tomou a sua com ferocidade. Não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez que tinham beijado-se assim, e não pensou em mais nada, quando flashes de memória dela começaram a tirá-la de onde estava.

 _— Se tivéssemos um filho... — James começou a dizer._

 _Eles estavam no Salão Comunal da Gryffindor, e Lily não conseguia lembrar-se de quando aquilo passou-se. Estava tendo as mesmas dúvidas de James? Aquela legilimência era tão confusa!_

 _— James, mal começamos a sair, e já está pensando nisso! — disse uma Lily de dezessete anos, rindo do namorado._

 _A sua voz ecoou, mais ampliada do que realmente tinha estado na ocasião, como se tivessem ligado um rádio no meio do nada._

 _— Mal sabe você — disse James, sorrindo carinhosamente, de um jeito que fazia com que Lily se sentisse a mulher mais especial do mundo — Eu já planejei tudo da nossa vida._

 _— Qualquer pessoa se assustaria com isso — observou Lily, ainda sorrindo._

 _— Mas você não — ele disse, seguro._

 _— Temos outras preocupações no momento..._

 _Seu rosto tinha ficado sombrio repentinamente, e James apressou-se em beijar a sua bochecha, chamando a sua atenção, e relaxando a sua expressão._

 _— Sim, temos — ele disse, sorrindo — O nome do nosso futuro filho._

 _— E se for menina? — perguntou Lily, entrando na brincadeira._

 _— Pode ser também. Se fosse menino, eu queria que fosse Henry, é o nome do meu avô — disse James._

 _Lily fez uma careta, e ele perdeu o sorriso._

 _— Não ia ficar legal, né? — perguntou._

 _— Que tal Harry? — ela sugeriu — É parecido! E bem mais moderno!_

 _— Certo, Harry — decidiu James — E qual sua sugestão para menina, senhora Potter?_

 _Lily riu com gosto, apoiando a cabeça nas costas do sofá._

 _— Certo, eu me rendo — ela disse — Diga você!_

 _— Eu gosto de Ambrose — murmurou James._

 _— Gostei — dessa vez, Lily sorriu, aprovando._

Ela afastou-se, olhando de olhos arregalados para James, que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

— Deu certo! — Lily sussurrou, surpresa.

— Sim, deu — disse James, olhando novamente para ela.

Dessa vez, foi Lily quem aproximou-se, puxando o seu rosto para si.

Se um beijo podia fazer aquilo, o que aconteceria se eles fossem mais além?

Sentiu uma euforia agitar-se dentro de si, sem poder evitar.

 _— Mãe, essa é a Lily — James a abraçava de lado, estavam na estação de trem._

 _— A famosa Lily? — perguntou Dorea, surpresa._

 _— Mãe! — o garoto reclamou._

 _Lily sorriu com a troca verbal. Era tão bom ver James agindo normalmente, relaxado, sem tentar exibir-se para chamar a sua atenção, pois ele não precisava disso fazia tempo._

Ela sentiu as suas costas batendo no assento do sofá, grogue com as sensações que as lembranças e os beijos de James lhe traziam. Enterrou a mão em seus cabelos, puxando-os com força, tentando aproximar ainda mais os seus rostos.

 _— Então... Você é aquele garoto que Lily vivia reclamando do colégio? — perguntou o seu pai, fazendo uma careta na direção de James._

 _— Pai! — reclamou Lily, sentindo que aquele jantar estava sendo mais humilhante para ela do que para James, que era a função que seu pai parecia ter em mente._

 _A sua mãe deu uma cotovelada discreta, fazendo-o calar-se._

 _James apenas olhou para Lily, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se perguntando o que mais ela falava sobre ele durante as férias. A ruiva repetiu a atitude da mãe, dando uma cotovelada nele, para que parasse de olhá-la fixamente, como estava fazendo._

Lily sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha, quando James resolveu descer os seus beijos para o seu pescoço. A falta de contato de seus lábios não impediu que as memórias continuassem surgindo.

 _— Estava preocupada com você — sussurrou Lily, despindo a capa de invisibilidade, que tinha pegado emprestado de seu baú para poder vê-lo na enfermaria, depois do horário permitido._

 _— Imaginei — James respondeu, no mesmo tom, dando um sorriso sonolento._

 _Estava com a cabeça enfaixada pela pancada do balaço, que aconteceu durante a partida de quidditch daquele dia._

 _— Não era suposto que os apanhadores recebessem mais balaços que artilheiros? — perguntou Lily, mordendo o canto do lábio para tentar conter-se para não abraçá-lo e machucá-lo._

 _— Você sabe, eu sou um ímã para muitas coisas..._

Aquela conversa nem completou-se, pois fez Lily lembrar-se de uma outra vez em que esteve naquela situação, na enfermaria.

 _— Senhorita Evans!_

 _Lily literalmente caiu da maca, ao escutar o grito escandalizado da madame Pomfrey._

 _— Eu não acredito nisso! — ela continuou a gritar, acordando também a James que, ao contrário de Lily, continuou tranquilo — Dormiu aqui?_

 _— Eu... Eu... — Lily tentou dizer, corando._

 _— Saia daqui!_

 _Ela não ousou nem despedir-se de James, temendo despertar mais da fúria da mulher. Daquela vez, não tinha ido com a capa, apenas aproveitou que a porta da enfermaria estava sempre aberta — mesmo depois do horário de visitas —, e ficou por ali._

Ela arqueou as costas, e pôde sentir as costas das mãos de James acariciando acidentalmente os seus braços, enquanto as alças de sua blusa eram deslizadas.

 _— Lily Mary Evans._

 _Lily sentiu o seu coração retumbar em seus ouvidos, enquanto embasbacada via como, no meio do baile de formatura de Hogwarts, James ajoelhava-se à sua frente, tirando uma caixinha do bolso de seu paletó._

 _— Você aceita se casar comigo?_

Lily fechou os olhos.


	19. Capítulo 18 - James

James sentiu a claridade do sol bater diretamente em seu rosto, o que foi completamente incômodo. Puxou o canto de seu travesseiro¹, tentando proteger o seu rosto da luz forte. Escutava a respiração serena e adormecida de Lily ao seu lado, e não pôde evitar sorrir. Não tinha hora do dia em que ela estivesse mais tranquila do que aquela: quando estava dormindo.

Assim que acordavam, as preocupações da guerra pesavam sobre os seus ombros, sem que eles tivessem sequer a oportunidade de levantar-se da cama. Muitas vezes, nem os seus sonhos eram livres dos horrores vividos e imaginados, que podiam estar acontecendo naquele exato momento, quilômetros e quilômetros de distância de onde estavam, repousando tão placidamente.

 _— Ei! Eu preciso fazer o jantar, James! — ele escutou a gargalhada de Lily ecoar, mas sabia que ela estava dormindo, naquele momento._

 _Abriu os olhos, e viu que estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar. Lily estava sentada ao seu colo, pois ele estava rodeando-a com os seus braços. Um sorriso estava repuxado em seu rosto, mas ele sabia que não estava expressando nenhuma reação._

 _Aliviou a força com que a segurava contra o seu corpo, e Lily aproveitou isso para soltar-se, um sorriso ainda amplo em seu rosto. Permaneceu como estava, observando como ela caminhava até a cozinha, incapaz de mover-se, sem entender o que acontecia muito bem._

 _As suas mãos levantaram-se de seus lados e apoiaram a sua nuca no sofá, o seu corpo estava relaxado. Então, ele viu um patrono de rato surgir pela janela. Levantou-se imediatamente, pois sabia que aquilo não significava algum problema da Ordem, e pegou a sua varinha, que estava em cima da mesa._

 _— James, você pode vir aqui? Estou um pouco enrolado... — a voz de Peter saiu baixa e quase que ele não pôde escutar._

 _Assim que a forma de luz desfez-se, a luminosidade da sala pareceu bem mais ineficiente. Olhou rapidamente pela porta da cozinha, mas Lily não estava consciente do que tinha acontecido ali._

 _Ficou indeciso sobre o que fazer, mas sabia que Lily estava bem estressada nos últimos tempos com tudo da Ordem. Resolveu sair da casa sem avisá-la, ele não demoraria tanto assim. Ou sim?_

James fechou os olhos e, quando abriu-os novamente, ainda estava deitado na cama, com Lily adormecida ao seu lado. Afastou o edredom de cima de si, o cenho franzido pela confusão, enquanto tentava sentar-se sem alarmar a Lily, que parecia acordar com cada vez mais facilidade.

Tinha certeza de que seu braço tremia, ao tentar sustentar o seu corpo, e não entendia o que causava o seu mal súbito.

Ele tinha voltado rápido, não?

Nada tinha acontecido, certo?

 _— Peter!_

 _James arrombou a porta da casa do amigo, nervoso pela falta de resposta._

 _— Estupefaça!_

 _Ele foi rapidamente atingido pelo feitiço, sendo lançado para trás._

 _Ao bater a cabeça no chão, ficou inconsciente, e sua varinha escorregou de suas mãos, mas ele conseguiu identificar rapidamente Avery e Travis. Não muito atrás deles, Peter Pettigrew observava a cena desenrolar-se à sua frente. Tinha a varinha em mãos, mas em vez de estar apontada para os Death Eaters, estava apontada para ele._

— James?

Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, e ele apertava uma parte do lençol com sua mão cerrada em punho. Algo que acordou a Lily, que apressou-se em tocar o seu ombro, preocupada.

— James! Ei! Está tudo bem! — ela meio que abraçou-o por trás.

Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo que estava com as costas tão tensas quanto jamais tinha estado.

— O que houve? O que aconteceu? Você lembrou de alguma coisa? — Lily voltou a perguntar, quando não teve resposta.

James afastou os braços de Lily de si, levantando-se da cama, ainda desorientado. Assim que ergueu a mão para balançar o cabelo, como costumava fazer quando estava nervoso, paralisou. Tinha uma marca negra em seu braço.

Ele recuou, assustado, mesmo sabendo que não poderia recuar de si mesmo. Quase esbarrou em Lily, que tinha levantado-se e tentou caminhar para onde el estava.

Os Death Eaters tinham capturado-o.

Aquela era mesmo Lily?

Olhando em seus olhos, ele quase que culpou-se por pensar nisso.

— James? — Lily perguntou outra vez, mas, dessa vez, tinha algo de diferente em sua voz.

— O que está acontecendo? — James sentiu o desespero da incompreensão sufocá-lo — Lily, o que está acontecendo?

Lily parecia ter perdido a sua voz pela impressão, e ele dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Pegou a esponja de aço — que Lily usava para sabe-se lá o quê, mas ele agradecia por existir — e começou a esfregar com força no braço onde estava a marca, tentando apagá-la ou comprovar de que era real.

A única coisa que causou foi que o lugar ficasse vermelho, mas nem sinal da marca se desfazer. O que deveria sair? Tinta? Era magia das trevas, duvidava que fosse algo tão ingênuo. Talvez fosse como um polvo, grudando-se ao seu braço, e ele deveria arrumar uma maneira de arrancá-lo, não que tivesse que levar a sua pele junto. Sentia-se incapaz de encarar aquela tatuagem por mais tempo.

Nem sangue aquela esponja fazia. James sabia que estava sendo irracional, que estava agindo como um sadomasoquista, mas não podia evitar. Sentia repulsa por aquela marca, sentia repulsa de si mesmo por tê-la, mesmo sem entender como isso aconteceu.

Era isso? Foi sequestrado e resolveram castigá-lo assim?

Lily assustou-se quando ele saiu do banheiro com o braço avermelhado.

— James! — ela disse, parecendo ter encontrado um chão para apoiar-se, seguindo-o para fora do quarto.

Ele foi até a cozinha, e Lily apressou-se em sua direção, parecendo entender o que queria fazer.

— James! Pare! — ela gritou, tirando uma faca grande de suas mãos.

Debateu-se, tentando soltar-se sem machucá-la, mas não conseguiu, então manteve-se quieto. Seria incapaz de fazer mal a ela.

— Sente-se! — gritou Lily, irritada — Agora!

Depois de hesitar, James puxou uma cadeira, obedecendo-a.

— Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? — Lily perguntou.

— Pettigrew.

A forma sombria como disse o nome, fez com que uma onda de compreensão surgisse no rosto de sua esposa.

— Ele nos traiu, James — ela disse, tentando ser suave — Traiu a Ordem da Fênix.

— A emboscada... — disse James, confuso — O que aconteceu? Isso foi ontem!

— Não, não foi. Isso aconteceu há dois meses.

Isso esclarecia as coisas.

James engoliu em seco, olhando ao redor, como se esperasse que sua casa tivesse mudado em algo que fosse relevante o suficiente.

— Lily, por favor, me conte o que aconteceu — ele pediu, pousando a sua mão sobre a dela, evitando olhar para a cobra impressa no braço — Foi algum acidente? Eu tive amnésia?

— Foi um plano cruel de Voldemort — disse Lily, abalada — Ele apagou as suas memórias com um feitiço criado por ele próprio, te fez acreditar que era seguidor dele.

James dirigiu o seu olhar novamente para a marca negra, incômodo. A outra mão de Lily, que não era escondida pela dele, foi até o seu queixo, obrigando-o a desviar o olhar dali.

— Ninguém te culpa, James — ela disse, firme — Aquilo foi quase um Imperius! Você sabia quem nós éramos, mas... Não sabia, ao mesmo tempo. Sabia os nossos nomes, mas não a nossa história.

— O que eu fiz, Lily? — James foi direto ao ponto.

— Coisas de Death Eater — Lily deu de ombros, o que desesperou-o — Não! Você não matou! Não matou uma pessoa que fosse nesses meses.

— Você tem certeza? — ele perguntou, já que estava do outro lado, onde ela não poderia controlar as suas ações.

— Absoluta.

A sua certeza conseguiu acalmá-lo, mesmo que um pouco. A marca ainda incomodava-o, além de outra coisa.

— Eu sei que eu fiquei sem memória, Lil, mas eu não deveria lembrar-me do que aconteceu? — disse James, lentamente — Pelo que eu saiba, quando uma pessoa recupera as suas memórias, depois de uma amnésia, ela se lembra do que acontece naquele meio tempo.

— Como você saberia disso? Conheceu alguém que já perdeu a memória? — agora Lily não parecia mais tão relaxada, e ele sabia que tinha tocado exatamente no ponto sensível da conversa.

Para tentar dá-la um pouco mais de confiança, ele apenas acariciou a sua mão.

— Não, mas nós já vimos um filme sobre isso, lembra? — ele perguntou.

Lily parecia incomodada por não conseguir adiar aquela parte da conversa para depois.

— Aconteceu uma coisa — ela disse, e ele sabia que o que ela estava escondendo era algo sério — E nós conseguimos te trazer. Então tentamos entender o que estava acontecendo, e te trazer as memórias de volta.

Ele conteve a vontade de repetir o que tinha dito antes, que não lembrava-se disso, mas apenas esperou que a sua esposa continuasse contando.

— Você não poderia lembrar-se, nem se quisesse, eu acho — continuou Lily — Você teve um surto causado pelo feitiço. Te levamos ao St. Mungos e descobrimos que você tinha adquirido dupla personalidade. Agora você voltou, mas antes você era quase que outra pessoa.

— Por culpa de Voldemort — disse James, sem conseguir evitar que sua mão se fechasse em punho.

— O que importa é que você voltou — Lily sorriu, acariciando o seu punho, tentando separar os seus dedos, que não resistiram por muito tempo.

— Você torna tudo mais fácil.

Novamente, ela deu um sorriso hesitante, e ele sabia que não todas as informações tinham sido dadas.

— Bem, dois meses se passaram — sua esposa deu de ombros, incômoda — Como se sente com tudo isso?

— Acho que eu quem deveria me preocupar — retrucou James — Você parecia outra pessoa lá em cima.

Lily deu de ombros outra vez, como se não desse importância a isso.

— Você está me escondendo mais alguma coisa? — insistiu James, preocupando-se com isso.

— Amor, você acabou de voltar. Te encher de informações não vai ajudar em nada!

Novamente aquela palavra. Voltar.

— Eu sei que eu estava diferente, Lil, mas eu nunca fui embora — disse James, afastando a sua mão da dela, incomodado com o uso da palavra — Aliás, eu queria entender melhor essa história. Como que Voldemort conseguiu reconstruir a minha vida a partir de memórias já existentes?

— Ele modificou apenas uma parte — Lily começou a explicar — É complexo, mas você nunca se uniria a ele se ainda fosse amigo de Sirius e Remus. Teria que ter alguma rixa o suficientemente forte com...

— Com você — James completou.

— Eu ia dizer um nascido trouxa, mas... É — ela murmurou.

A luz da cozinha aumentou, como se o sol estivesse em sua maior elevação somente naquele momento, e então James viu o que a luz anterior não permitiu. Marcas roxas, quase que invisíveis pela cicatrização, bem no pescoço dela.

— Lily, o que é isso no seu pescoço? — perguntou James, fingindo uma tranquilidade que ele não sentia.

Talvez essa fosse a diferença entre a sua outra personalidade e ele: ele não sabia fingir.

— Eu me machuquei, não é nada — Lily respondeu, puxando a gola do robe para cobrir a região, sem muito sucesso.

— É, deve ser o que toda mulher que apanha do marido responde — retrucou James, sentindo um nojo de si mesmo crescer.

— Chega! — ela gritou, alterada — James, pare de se culpar! Está vendo? É por isso que eu não te contei! Eu sabia que você reagiria assim!

— E queria que eu reagisse como? — o moreno gritou de volta — Eu tentei te asfixiar, Lily! E, que eu saiba, asfixiação não tem outro objetivo além de tentativa de assassinato.

— Eu quem deveria te culpar, não acha? E não estou fazendo isso, estou?

James passou as mãos pelo rosto, nervoso.

— Como é que eu tiro essa porcaria de mim? — ele perguntou, a marca só seria mais visível se fosse fosforescente.

— O único modo de tirar algo de magia negra é com magia negra — disse Lily — Pouquíssimos feitiços ou poções de magia negra tem uma reversão legalizada.

Essa resposta não o agradou em absoluto. Não sabia o que preferia: usar magia negra para tirar aquela marca, ou permanecer com aquilo pelo resto da sua vida.

— Isso é uma ligação com Voldemort, James — ela continuou, o que só o desagradou mais — Quando o derrotarmos, só restará uma cicatriz. Talvez nem isso!

— Eu deveria ter me infiltrado — James franziu o cenho.

— Duvido que seria uma boa ideia — discordou Lily — Voldemort poderia querer tomar precauções...

— Lily, vocês já sabem quem foi responsável por isso? — ele coçou a nuca, sem saber como dizer o que sabia.

— Já — ela respondeu, simplesmente.

— É, eu também...

Lily assentiu, como se já esperasse por isso.

O silêncio foi interrompido por um barulho vindo da sala, o som das chamas na lareira. James imediatamente tirou a varinha do bolso, indo para até a sala.

— Ei! Que isso! — exclamou Sirius, assustado, quando ele empurrou-o até a parede.

— Quem nos ajudou a nos transformar em animagos? — perguntou James, sério — Responda!

— McGonagall!

Quando ele soltou-o, viu Lily arregalando os olhos pela informação.

— McGonagall ajudou vocês? — ela perguntou, chocada.

— E o meu pai — James deu de ombros.

Sirius parecia ofendido, enquanto desamassava a camiseta com as mãos.

— Ei! Como você sabia disso? Se lembrou? — ele perguntou, ainda arrumando-se.

— Digamos assim — disse James, vagamente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Lily perguntou a Sirius.

— Não posso vir visitar o meu casalzinho preferido? — ele perguntou, ainda com ar ofendido, mas mais dissimulado.

— Isso ficou gay demais para você — ela retrucou, mais aliviada, já que ele permitiu-se brincar, em vez de brindá-los com notícias ruins — Eu vou fazer o café para vocês.

Lily voltou para a cozinha antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa.

— Ela está andando um pouco estranho — notou James.

— Bem, acho que a barriga pesa depois de um tempo, não — comentou Sirius, parecendo olhar deprimido para as paredes da casa.

— Barriga? — ele franziu o cenho, sem entender.

Sirius, então, voltou o rosto para ele tão bruscamente que James podia jurar que tinha escutado um estalo soar.

— Espere aí! Quando você disse que tinha lembrado... — ele disse, surpreso.

— Mais ou menos — James interrompeu-o — Eu não lembro o que aconteceu desde que resolveram reiniciar o meu cérebro.

Sirius parecia estar sem palavras, o que já queria dizer muito, considerando quem ele era. Contudo, embora o assunto tivesse terminado, James não esquecia o que ele tinha dito.

— Lily, você tem mais alguma coisa para me contar? — ele foi atrás dela, deixando a Sirius na sala ainda estupefato — Algo urgente?

— O quê? — ela perguntou, distraída, tentando alcançar uma frigideira, ignorando completamente o uso da sua varinha.

James apenas estendeu a sua, tirando-a de lá por arte da magia.

— Eu podia ter feito isso — reclamou Lily, pegando-a no ar, mas parecia mais frustrada consigo mesma do que com ele.

— Lily, por favor! — dessa vez, ele quem resmungou.

— Eu preciso fazer o café da manhã, James!

Então, ele resolveu mudar a tática, vendo como ela equilibrava as panelas habilidosamente.

— Quantos meses? — perguntou.

— Três.

Assim que percebeu o que tinha respondido, Lily parou o que fazia, olhando assustada na direção de seu marido.

— Uma notícia boa no meio de tantas ruins — suspirou James, saindo da cozinha.

Era um sentimento estranho. Não ruim, era bom, mas ele ainda estava confuso demais para conseguir encaixar tudo que tinha descoberto. Lily tinha razão quando disse que descobrir tudo não ajudaria se fosse em pouco tempo, mas ele não podia evitar, precisava saber, odiava não saber.

— Ei, cara! Tudo bom? — perguntou Sirius, parecendo tão perdido quanto ele.

— Eu engravidei a minha mulher do dia pra noite — James não pôde evitar brincar.

— Sempre apressadinho! — ele colaborou, sorrindo divertido.

Mesmo que não precisasse dizer com palavras, James sabia que ele tinha sentido a sua falta. Duvidava que qualquer personalidade dele, boa ou má, pudesse completar os momentos que passou com Sirius e Remus.

Quanto à marca negra, nada podia ser feito, pelo que tinha entendido, mas não desistiria de afastar a outra personalidade de si. Não queria que Lily voltasse a sofrer.

Lily entrou na sala, e Sirius percebeu que queriam conversar, então foi exatamente para o caminho do qual ela tinha acabado de sair.

— James, eu... — ela disse.

Ele não deixou-a terminar de falar, colou os seus lábios suavemente. Não deixou o beijo aprofundar-se, ficando apenas em um selinho. Afastou minimamente os seus rostos, ainda segurando os cantos de seu rosto, olhando-a com todo o carinho que sentia por ela. Acreditava que aquilo podia valer mais do que qualquer palavra.

— Eu sei que há mais coisa — disse James — Conte-me quando estiver pronta para isso.

— Não se trata de mim! — protestou Lily.

Ele abaixou as suas mãos, apenas negando levemente com a cabeça.

— Trata-se sim — respondeu — Eu estou pronto. Já passamos por muita coisa juntos.

Dentro de si, algo gritava para que ela lhe contasse, ele precisava saber desesperadamente, mas resolveu acalmar-se. Apenas estando calmo daria confiança para Lily, que não demorou em relaxar os ombros.

— Tem razão — ela disse — Eu só...

Interrompeu-se, jogando o cabelo para trás, nervosa.

— É difícil ter que relembrar de tudo, sabe? — disse Lily — Eu não falei desse assunto, sinceramente. É como passar por tudo outra vez.

— Você pode usar uma penseira — comentou Sirius, sem fingir não ter escutado a conversa deles, segurando uma taça com algumas uvas.

Lily apontou o dedo em sua direção.

— Não toque nas minhas uvas, Sirius Black — ameaçou — Você não quer ver uma grávida furiosa.

— Você já é perigosa normalmente, imagine grávida — Sirius fingiu um escalafrio.

Por um momento, James olhou aquele momento com saudosismo, há muito tinha desistido de perguntar-se onde residia o bom senso de seu melhor amigo.

— Que bom que você sabe — disse Lily, sorrindo com uma inocência falsa, enquanto pegava a taça de suas mãos — Com licença.

James cruzou os braços, olhando um pouco incomodado para Sirius.

— Vocês não podem me esconder as coisas para sempre — ele disse, um pouco irritado.

— Quem dera pudéssemos — Sirius respondeu, sinceramente.

— Você não está me ajudando!

Lily não voltou, e James supôs que ela precisava de um tempo para ela mesma. Mesmo que isso não o agradasse, ele respeitou o seu espaço, perguntando-se se ela tinha se acostumado a ficar sozinha, naquele tempo em que ele não estava muito são.

Resolveu caminhar pela casa, procurando ocupar a sua mente com outras coisas, e acostumar-se com qualquer mudança que pudesse ter acontecido.

Sentiu algo peludo roçando em sua perna e ficou tenso imediatamente, mas, antes que pudesse ter qualquer outra reação, escutou um miado, e lembrou-se que era Antrax. Conteve a sua vontade de dar um chute no gato, que parecia feliz por ele estar ali, o que era bem estranho.

Por um momento, Antrax lembrou a ele mesmo, quando corria atrás de Lily, em Hogwarts, e parou de odiar tanto o gato.

Nem todos os gatos eram como Madame Norra, certo?

Andou mais adiante, vendo como a bola de pelos — ele não podia evitar chamá-lo assim, era o costume — permanecia parada no meio do corredor. Tropeçou com uma caixa de papelão e quase caiu ao chão. Tentou conter um palavrão, observando estranhado para aquela caixa, cheia de roupas femininas.

Lily estaria fazendo uma doação? Iam mudar-se?

Contudo, uma blusa foi bem reconhecida por James. Ele mesmo havia comprado e dado de presente. Não para Lily, mas para Marlene. Levantou o olhar, vendo que, logo atrás do amontoado de roupas, uma porta estava encostada, apenas um cachecol vermelho e dourado enrolado à maçaneta que a impedia de fechar-se por completo.

Reconheceu aquele quarto como o que eles tinham decidido ser o das visitas. Se a caixa estava cheia de roupas de Marlene, certeza de que ela estava passando uns tempos ali. Talvez estivesse desde que ele tinha sido levado e manipulado por Voldemort.

Nunca sentiu-se tão agradecido pela presença de Marlene em suas vidas. Ela não só era a irmã que ele nunca teve como tinha se tornado uma amiga maravilhosa para Lily.

Chutou a caixa e afastou um pouco o cachecol, podendo ter uma visão melhor do quarto. Não estranhou que a cama estivesse desarrumada, era típico dela, mas uma fina camada de poeira tinha acumulado-se ao chão, o que era bem estranho de acontecer.

Não deu importância a esse detalhe, concluiu que Marlene estava pegando as suas coisas, talvez para partir, agora que ele já tinha retornado.

Pensando bem, não lembrava-se de tê-la visto desde o seu sequestro.

Estaria em alguma missão?

Olhou novamente para a caixa de papelão e tirando algumas roupas lá de dentro, encontrou uma varinha. Segurando-a, o seu estômago afundou, em um choque de realidade.

Marlene nunca jogaria a sua varinha dentro de uma caixa, ainda mais em tão boas condições como estava.

"Deve haver uma explicação" pensou consigo mesmo.

Desde que acordou, estava em uma bolha que recém notava existir. Ele parecia ter perdido todas as suas percepções obtidas no treinamento de auror. Qualquer mínimo sinal, poderia tê-lo alertado daquilo, mas ele negava-se a ver. Mais do que o seu cérebro, o seu coração o impedia de acreditar nos seus piores temores.

— James! — escutou Lily gritar o seu nome.

Antrax ainda o observava de longe, e miou quando passou direto, sem mover mais do que a cabeça. James segurava a varinha de Marlene em mãos, sem saber direito o que fazer, enquanto ia em direção à sala de estar.

— Você sumiu! — comentou Lily, um pouco nervosa por isso, secando as mãos em um pano de prato — Está tudo bem?

Sirius, no entanto, engoliu em seco, olhando diretamente para a mão abaixada de James. Ele tinha reconhecido a quem pertencia aquela varinha com apenas um olhar. Quantas vezes já não teria visto-a sendo apontada diretamente para ele?

— Eu encontrei isso — disse James, desnecessariamente.

Lily não teve uma reação muito diferente da de Sirius, ficando um pouco mais pálida do que de costume.

— Eu... — de repente, ele não tinha vontade de continuar.

Olhou para baixo, somente para evitar os seus olhares, fixando-os em sua mão fechada sobre a varinha. Engoliu em seco também, sentindo como a saliva se acumulava em demasia.

Sem saber o que dizer a seguir, apenas percebeu quando Lily abraçou-o com um pouco de dificuldade pelo volume da barriga. Jogou a varinha com cuidado, em direção ao sofá, e retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade que ela, procurando um pouco de conforto para aquela dor que apenas crescia dentro de si.

Em poucos segundos, depois do choque, suas costas começaram a convulsionar-se, um soluço preso em sua garganta. Aquela devia ser a segunda vez que chorou em frente à Lily, a primeira tinha sido no enterro de seus pais. Quanto a Sirius, ele já devia tê-lo visto em algumas de suas crises de depressão pelos foras de Lily.

Demorou algum tempo para que pudesse acalmar-se o suficiente para perguntar:

— Como aconteceu?

Ela ficou incomodada por sua pergunta, e afastou-se ligeiramente de seu aperto.

— James, por favor! Você não está em condições.

Ele não mudou de ideia, e conseguiu transmitir isso somente com o olhar. Lily olhou para Sirius, suplicante, mas ele não estava em melhores condições para convencê-lo a desistir nem para contá-lo. Conhecia o melhor amigo muito bem.

— Sente-se — disse a ruiva, afastando as lágrimas do seu olho esquerdo.

Não sentiu-se capaz de desobedecer, jogando-se ao lado da varinha de Marlene, tirando-a do caminho para que ninguém sentasse em cima e a quebrasse.

— Eu fico com isso — disse Sirius, a voz rouca, pegando a varinha de sua mão e afastando-se, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho de onde James veio.

— Por isso eu não queria vir para cá — sussurrou Lily, olhando para os seus joelhos, sentada na poltrona à frente dele — Estava pensando em chamar Dorcas para levar as caixas, mas... As coisas têm sido tão difíceis.

— Eu tenho dificultado tudo — ele concluiu.

Ela começou a negar com a cabeça.

— Não, é claro que não! — protestou.

— Então, me diga! — exclamou James — Como eu reagi à sua gravidez? Você não precisa me contar, Lily! Eu vejo como vocês reagem, ao se referir à minha outra personalidade! Eu não era uma boa pessoa! Eu devo ter feito valer a minha marca negra...

Aquilo foi demais para Lily. Rápida demais para uma grávida, ela levantou-se de seu lugar, e estalou a mão em seu rosto, virando-o com força.

— Não diga mais isso! — ela gritou — Nunca mais! Escutou-me? Quantas vezes preciso dizer isto? O que preciso fazer para você entender...?

Sirius entrou correndo na sala, alertado pelos gritos de Lily.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou.

— Se quer saber, você... Eu não sei como você reagiu! — Lily continuou a dizer, como se não houvesse tido interrupção — Eu tinha sido sequestrada.

— Você o quê? — gritou James, dessa vez, levantando-se do sofá.

— Os ânimos estão um pouquinho agitados por aqui — murmurou Sirius, afastando-os com um Impedimenta, mais por medo de Lily pular no pescoço do marido do que o contrário.

Só a sua outra personalidade foi capaz disso, e eles precisavam esquecer-se desse detalhe.

— Foi depois da morte de Marlene — disse Lily, e isso os levou de volta ao assunto inicial — Ela ia visitar os seus pais. Bellatrix Lestrange e Lucius Malfoy estavam lá, "brincando" com os pais dela. Quando ela chegou, distraíram-se, a senhora McKinnon enviou um patrono à Ordem. Quando eles chegaram, só Marlene estava viva, mas...

— A minha prima querida soltou-se, e terminou o serviço — completou Sirius, vendo como a mão da melhor amiga tremia — Não pudemos fazer nada. Sequestraram a Lily, tentando conseguir-te de volta, mas, quando Alice disse que você estava grávida, o outro James nos ajudou.

— A questão é que aquela personalidade não é você — Lily interrompeu-o — Ela só habita o mesmo corpo.

— E o marca também — indicou James, olhando carrancudo para o braço.

— Você deve ter sido marcado inconscientemente — palpitou sua esposa — Afinal, te fizeram acreditar que já tinha unido-se a eles desde o final do colégio.

Abriu a boca, lembrando-se repentinamente de Dumbledore, mas ela continuou falando, sem dá-lo chance de intervir.

— Ainda tinha algo de você lá. Eu sei que tinha, eu senti isso.

James deu uma risada seca, sem acreditar muito. Ela deveria estar desesperada para encontrar algo dele em um assassino à sangue frio, que tinha machucado-a deliberadamente. A esperança tornava as pessoas cegas.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte — disse Sirius.

Observaram como ele pegava o pano de prato esquecido e o enrolava em torno do antebraço do melhor amigo, impedindo a visão da tatuagem.

— Pronto, bem melhor — concluiu, sem dizer o que fariam.

— Não deveriam avisar a Dumbledore? — perguntou James, sentindo-se cansado, embora ainda fosse cedo demais para descansar.

— Eu irei procurar por Dorcas na sede — disse Sirius, repentinamente.

Não precisou dizer o motivo para isso.

— É claro — Lily apoiou-o — Eu precisarei da ajuda dela. Ah! E pergunte por Dumbledore também.

— Por que ajuda dela? — ele perguntou, assim que Sirius afastou-se.

Ela apenas sorriu, segurando a sua mão.

— Sei que você quer dar um jeito nessa situação toda.

James, novamente, sentiu nojo de si mesmo, e a insegurança tomá-lo por completo.

— Lily, por que você não me deixou? — ele perguntou — Eu te machuquei. Capaz de eu ficar com essa personalidade para o resto de minha vida.

— Eu não acredito nisso — ela respondeu, sinceramente — Por isso que tenho planos do que podemos fazer. Só precisamos fundir as suas personalidades.

— Eu... Irei lembrar-me do que aconteceu nesse meio tempo?

Assim que perguntou, já sabia que era possível de acontecer.

Em vez de responder, Lily soltou a sua mão, colocando cada mão a um lado de seu rosto, fazendo-o olhá-la.

— Por que não te deixei? — ela repetiu — Porque você é meu marido, pai de meu filho, eu te amo. Ponha isso em sua cabeça! _De tudo, ao meu amor serei atento antes. E com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto. Que mesmo em face do maior encanto. Dele se encante mais meu pensamento_ ². Lembra?

James sorriu, reconhecendo aquelas palavras de imediato.

— É claro que eu me lembro — respondeu.

— Pois então! Vamos passar por essa _juntos_. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Sentiu o antebraço coçar, talvez pelo contato com a renda do pano de prato, mas ignorou esse fato. Não podia deixar aquilo atrapalhar aquele momento.


	20. Capítulo 19 - Demand

Qualquer pessoa que entrasse no quarto de poções dos Bones seria surpreendida com a desorganização do local que, no geral, era muitíssimo bem arrumado. Não sendo por menos, estava sempre aos cuidados da habilidosa Lily Potter.

Não havia pocionista mais exímia para ocupar aquela tarefa na Ordem da Fênix. Talvez um dos motivos para a oferta de Voldemort, ele devia querer afastar uma grande apoiadora da causa de Dumbledore. Independente de sua falta de linhagem mágica.

Os aromas misturavam-se formando combinações não muito agradáveis ao olfato, mas certamente eram poções úteis, uma ótima combinação de ingredientes. Pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos, amontoados acima, abaixo e dentro de livros fechados e abertos, todos estendidos à mesa de madeira polida.

Dorcas entrou, jogando uma sacola de plástico em cima da mesa abarrotada, antes que Lily pudesse perguntá-la qualquer coisa.

— Os trouxas são estranhos — ela disse, laconicamente — Foi difícil de encontrar. Tantas palavras difíceis e complicadas! Não há nem como pronunciar.

A auror observou como Lily abriu a sacola, retirando uma das caixas retangulares lá de dentro.

— É isso mesmo — ela confirmou, em voz baixa — Cloridrato de Clomipramina.

— Esses livros não são bruxos, certo? — Dorcas voltou a perguntar, observando o sumário de um dos maiores grossos.

— Não, são livros trouxas — respondeu Lily — Eu estou tentando arrumar uma maneira de substituir elementos químicos trouxas por ingredientes de poções ou mesmo incluir esses elementos sem anular os efeitos...

— Certo, certo — ela interrompeu-a, já que não entendia quase nada do que estava dizendo — Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só me avisar.

— Muito obrigada.

A loira não respondeu, apenas deu mais uma olhada para a sala, antes de subir as escadas de onde veio.

Lily tirou um dos pergaminhos de cima de um frasco de vidro vazio.

— Aguamenti — ela apontou a varinha para dentro do frasco.

Assim que a água pura começou a surgir, o pouco do líquido da poção juntou-se. Quem dera que isso fizesse a poção aumentar de quantidade, Lily já tinha feito esse experimento. Jogou a água com poção dentro da pia, apontou a varinha novamente para dentro, secando-o, e apressou-se para perto de um dos caldeirões fervilhando, pegando um pouco mais da poção Veritaserum.

A poção transparente tinha sido bem útil para coletar as informações que precisava sobre o tratamento de dupla personalidade. Usou-o contra um farmacêutico e um psicoterapeuta, antes de apagar-lhes as memórias.

Queria poder usar o Specialis Revelio com a pequena cápsula de remédio, mas sabia que não funcionaria, já que não tinha sido criada por feitiços ou poções.

Um dos livros era como um glossário de alguns medicamentos, incluindo os com esse princípio ativo. Informava os efeitos colaterais que poderiam ocorrer, suas composições... Tudo o que ela precisava saber.

Pegou novamente a caixa de remédio, puxando junto o resto da sacola de plástico.

Clonil, Apo-Clomipramine, Clofranil, Anafranil... Diferentes marcas e doses para a mesma função. Dorcas tinha feito um excelente trabalho de busca, já que duvidava que ela tivesse conseguido tudo na mesma drogaria.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, que ela tinha certeza já estar adquirindo uma aparência mais pálida pelas preocupações que vinha tendo.

— Certo... Vamos alternar — ela murmurou para si mesma, decidindo-se — Um tem que ser melhor que o outro.

Decidiu-se por começar pelas menores doses. Abriu as caixas habilidosamente, retirando as bulas de dentro para comparar as informações de cada uma. Um dos caldeirões, que não era de Veritaserum, começou a silvar, e Lily deixou o que estava fazendo para conferir o processo.

Estava sendo uma rotina um pouco cansativa. Ter que dividir-se entre arrumar um modo de ajudar a James e, ao mesmo tempo, ainda fazer as poções que a Ordem necessitava, e que eram muitas.

O seu orgulho a impedia de pedir ajuda, mas sabia que não poderia permanecer naquela tarefa por muito mais tempo, já que a gravidez não permitiria. Só não queria ter o seu lugar ocupado por Severus Snape. Faria de tudo para impedir, pois até a recuperação de James dependia daqueles experimentos no quartinho de poções, e duvidava muito que Snape fosse colaborar para a sua melhora.

Observou o livro do príncipe mestiço, esquecido em um canto, e que não tinha sido tocado desde o dia em que foi colocado ali.

Tinha certeza de que não havia nada novo por ali, nada que já não soubesse. Além do mais, James nunca aceitaria se curar com alguma ajuda vinda do seu maior rival de colégio, e ela mesma não tinha certeza se poderia confiar no homem que denunciou a profecia, que envolvia ao _seu_ filho, a Voldemort.

Tampou o caldeirão da poção polissuco, sabendo que ainda demoraria para aquela completar-se. Uma poção perfeita e muito útil, mas com um tempo de preparo muito longo, e bem suscetível a erros.

No meio da guerra, a qualquer momento, os fornecedores poderiam fechar as portas, e não seria bom para Lily nem para ninguém da Ordem se ela errasse um passo sequer das poções. Seria um grande desperdício de tempo, matéria prima e dinheiro.

Ela suspirou, mais uma vez, dando uma última olhada entre os caldeirões, antes de voltar a ler as bulas. Esperava que James não tivesse alguma alergia àquele princípio, ou teriam sérios problemas.

Enquanto não conseguisse repetir os efeitos nas poções, daria os remédios comprados a James, esperando que eles funcionassem com bruxos sem maiores dificuldades. Pelo menos, até conseguir uma cura definitiva, ou mesmo eficiente a longo prazo.

O tratamento trouxa o ajudaria de alguma forma?

Talvez deveria colocá-lo na psicoterapia? Não, isso não ajudaria. Ele não poderia ser inteiramente sincero, e procurar um psicoterapeuta aborto era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

Odiava como as diferenças entre bruxos e trouxas pareciam estender-se mais do que imaginou no princípio. Feitiços e poções que tornavam profissões como dentistas e cabeleireiros, na visão dos bruxos, "frescura" dos trouxas.

E talvez fosse a baixa contaminação de doenças trouxas aos bruxos, mas não havia um especialista que cuidasse, por exemplo, do psicológico. Pelo menos, não no St. Mungos. Não havia uma única poção para todas as funções que os remédios abrangiam. Poção de dor de cabeça, ressaca... Certo, mas e a poção para dor estomacal? Para cólicas menstruais? E, principalmente, que porcaria de magia era aquela que não criava um absorvente que mandasse o sangue para um lugar de nome inadequado?

Lily já sabia que teria dificuldades, ao ingressar nesse novo mundo, completamente diferente ao dela, mas não esperava que chegasse ao ponto em que chegou. Não esperava precisar encontrar uma maneira ela mesma para resolver os problemas. Sempre acreditou e foi levada a acreditar que a magia solucionava todos os problemas.

Nenhum bruxo jamais sofreu de dupla personalidade como James estava fazendo? E, se sofreu, onde estavam as soluções para esse problema? Se existisse, funcionaria, já que a dupla personalidade de seu marido foi _induzida_ por um feitiço original?

A Ordem da Fênix, no final, seria muito mais que uma organização que lutava contra os ideais sangue puristas, seria também um tubo de escape para outros problemas que ninguém parecia ter pensado em solucionar, pelo menos para ela.

— Dorcas? — escutou chamarem do lado de fora.

Ela pegou um dos pergaminhos, que continha informação sobre os ingredientes usados nas poções. Dos mais comuns aos mais raros, os efeitos mais contraditórios.

A porta da sala abriu-se, e Lily olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, surpreendendo-se pelo tempo que devia estar lá embaixo.

— James! — ela reconheceu, ao olhar para trás.

Ele parecia decididamente melhor após o dia anterior, isso era fato. Aproximou-se, cumprimentando-o com um beijo rápido nos lábios.

— Você precisa comer, Lily — disse James, preocupado.

Ela precisou conter os sentimentos que afloraram ao escutá-lo dizer aquilo.

— E você precisa melhorar, James — Lily retrucou, não querendo dar o braço a torcer — Não imagino a confusão que seria se, daqui a alguns anos, sua outra personalidade voltasse a acordar, inconsciente do tempo que se passou. Provavelmente ele acreditaria ser uma conspiração da Ordem, justo quando estava começando a acreditar na gente.

James não precisava respondê-la para que ela soubesse que ele tinha alguns receios sobre todo aquele processo de fusão das personalidades. Lily preferia não comentar o que aconteceu quando descobriram sobre sua dupla personalidade. Só de imaginar a dor que seu marido sentiu, sentia calafrios, mas que solução tinham? Qualquer tratamento causaria aquilo, era melhor erradicar de uma maldita vez, e sabia que ele concordaria com isso — se é que isso poderia ser levado como um consolo, considerando os seus impulsos nobres.

— Como eu voltei? — ele perguntou, em vez disso — Alguma forte emoção?

Lily teve a ligeira sensação de que a resposta não ia agradá-lo muito.

Transar com a segunda personalidade de seu marido era considerado traição?

— Sim, uma bem forte — decidiu não dar uma gravidade inexistente à situação.

Moveu as sobrancelhas, esperando que ele entendesse o que ela estava falando, mas, antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca novamente, mudou de assunto.

— Veio só para certificar-se de que eu comeria? — ela perguntou.

— Eu senti a sua falta — respondeu James, sinceramente.

Ela também sentia sua falta.

— Você tem mais alguma poção para engarrafar? — ele perguntou.

— Não, eu já terminei aqui — Lily respondeu.

— Então teremos um tempo para nós, antes de eu ser bombardeado por perguntas de Albus?

Ela sorriu, e James aproveitou para puxá-la para mais um beijo — dessa vez, aprofundando-o um pouco. Talvez a lembrança de outra noite fez com que ela aprofundasse o beijo mais do que seria saudável, considerando que não estavam em casa. Sentiu uma ligeira dor no quadril, quando ele bateu com força na mesa de madeira, derrubando alguns pergaminhos, e isso a fez acordar.

— Ai, caramba! — Lily colocou as duas mãos em suas bochechas, tentando esconder a vermelhidão.

Tentou abaixar-se para pegá-los, mas ergueu-se de imediato, sentindo as consequências da gravidez.

— Ei! Calma! — James abraçou-a de lado, e ela apoiou um pouco de seu corpo nele — Por Merlin! Você não tem nenhuma cadeira aqui?

— Não tem como fazer as poções sentada — ela respondeu, sentindo um pouco da tontura passar, mas a dor nas costas não parecia que ia embora tão cedo.

— Não pode ficar tanto tempo de pé, Lily — ele disse, suavemente — E nem pegar as coisas do chão.

Para frisar a última frase, ele abaixou-se, pegando os pergaminhos que tinham caído e colocando-os de volta em cima da mesa.

— Vamos almoçar? — Lily pediu, querendo não prolongar mais aquela conversa.

— Está bem — disse James, um pouco contrariado.

Não queria estressar-se com ele, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo afastados psicologicamente, mas não gostava que fosse tratada como uma inválida. Por isso, fazia questão de ajudar no que pudesse, mesmo que isso envolvesse afastar-se das missões de campo — o que ela já estava.

— Finalmente alguém saiu do laboratório de experiências terroríficas — brincou Edgar.

— Veio para ver se a casa está inteira? — retrucou James — Tranquilo, tudo em seu lugar.

— Ou nem tanto — comentou Lily, sorrindo divertida.

Edgar virou-se melhor na cadeira onde estava sentado, olhando atentamente para James, parecendo estranhar uma resposta vinda dele.

— Vamos, amor — Lily murmurou, puxando-o para o outro lado da sala.

— Ei! O professor Dumbledore chegou, ele está na cozinha — exclamou Edgar.

Sabendo que aquele aviso não era à toa, o casal dirigiu-se até o cômodo, encontrando não apenas o seu antigo diretor como também uma pessoa que Lily esperava que James não encontrasse tão cedo.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Dumbledore ignorou o tom na voz de James, sorrindo, ao notar a presença deles.

— Ótimo, ótimo! — ele disse — Sentem-se, por favor.

— Estou bem de pé — disse James, cruzando os braços — O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Snape crispou os lábios em um sorriso debochado, e Lily não demorou em lançar um feitiço mudo em sua direção, impedindo-o de falar qualquer palavra que fosse. Apesar de se dizer tão especialista em identificar feitiços e movimentos, o homem não pareceu notar a sua precaução.

— Severus irá ajudar em nosso problema — disse Dumbledore, tranquilamente.

— Desculpe-me? Nosso? — repetiu James — Ele não passa de um maldito Death Eater!

Snape abriu a boca, repentinamente, e só então pareceu ter notado que nenhuma palavra saía. Dumbledore também notou, mas não comentou.

— Um "maldito Death Eater" que está nos ajudando mais do que poderia imaginar, James — respondeu o mais velho — Severus é um excelente pocionista, e seus conhecimentos podem ajudar e muito.

— Conhecimentos de artes das trevas? Não, muito obrigado! — replicou James, indignado — Não vejo algo que ele possa fazer que minha Lily não possa!

— Sejamos racionais, sua esposa está grávida, e não poderá ficar em contato com os vapores das poções por muito tempo — disse Dumbledore — Isso pode fazer mal ao bebê.

Algo oculto no olhar dele fez com que Lily se indignasse.

Ele não parecia tão preocupado pela saúde de seu filho, mas pela profecia, com a forma de derrotar a Voldemort, sendo que Harry não era a única das opções.

— E nós não queremos que isto ocorra, verdade? — disse Lily, irônica.

O seu tom chamou a atenção de James, que não demorou a perceber que tinha algo de errado, algo que ele não sabia nas entrelinhas daquelas simples frases.

— Era só isso? — perguntou James, os braços ainda cruzados.

— Queria ver como está a sua recuperação — Dumbledore começou a dizer.

— Estamos nessa guerra já faz um tempo, nenhuma novidade até aí.

Lily resolveu acabar com o clima tenso da cozinha, embora estivesse tão desconfortável com a conversa quanto James.

— Quem quer ajudar, não pede permissão — ela retrucou, ríspida — Ou querem algo em troca?

— Só queremos que James esteja livre desse pequeno problema — respondeu Dumbledore.

— Então permaneço sem compreender o que fazemos aqui, além de um momento de convivência que poderia ser evitado — Lily olhou explicitamente para Snape, que parecia ter apertado os lábios com força, irritado pelo feitiço silenciador.

— Acredito que nenhum momento de convivência pode ser evitado. Estamos lutando do mesmo lado, precisamos aprender a conviver em paz.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha para Dumbledore, como que o lembrando que Snape não ficou calado por livre e espontânea vontade, a varinha à mostra em seu bolso só deixava isso mais evidente.

— Além disso, uma velha conhecida está escondendo-se de Voldemort. Ela tem informações que seriam preciosas demais para ambos os lados, corre grande perigo — Dumbledore resolveu dizer o motivo de sua vida.

— Quer que a movemos para um local seguro? — perguntou James.

— Na verdade, acredito que você, Dorcas e Remus teriam a capacidade de encontrá-la — ele sorriu — Tenho certeza de que ela terá uma brilhante ideia que não tivemos ainda em relação ao seu problema de personalidade. É uma medibruxa que viajou o mundo inteiro, atrás de conhecimentos, mas largou o St. Mungos por negar-se em compartilhá-los.

— E acredita que ela poderá compartilhar conosco? — foi Lily quem perguntou, interessada.

— Acho que podemos tentar.

Dumbledore levantou-se de seu lugar, olhando brevemente para Snape, antes de voltar o olhar para eles.

— Enquanto isso, Severus tentará descobrir mais sobre o feitiço criado por Voldemort e procurar alguma forma de reverter os efeitos colaterais — ele finalizou — Agora, senhora Potter, poderia fazer o favor de retirar o feitiço silenciador?

James virou-se, olhando surpreso para Lily, que apenas fez o que Dumbledore pediu.

— O ideal seria que partissem amanhã pela manhã, será uma longa viagem — o diretor disse.

— Para onde irão? Se é que eu posso perguntar... — perguntou Lily.

— Tenho indícios de que ela está na Ásia, mas talvez tenha atravessado a fronteira para a Europa — foi a sua resposta.

"Um tiro no escuro" pensou Lily, descontente.

Mas que chances tinham?

— Dorcas e Remus já sabem? — perguntou James, evitando olhar para a esposa.

— Sim, sim. Remus irá esta tarde para a sua casa — respondeu Dumbledore — E Dorcas irá até lá de manhã para partirem. Aconselho que recolha tudo o que puder, será uma viagem longa e cheia de perigos. Os Death Eaters ainda estão a solta, e não demorará para Voldemort descobrir que você está fora da proteção da Ordem. Ele fará de tudo para capturá-lo.

— Professor, não seria melhor que...? — Lily interviu, preocupada.

— É a melhor oportunidade que têm — disse Snape — Dificilmente a anciã confiará os seus segredos sem a presença dele.

Apesar de saber ser certo, ela ainda não estava feliz com aquela situação. Sentia vontade de gritar. James tinha acabado de retornar e já queriam tirá-lo de si? E para uma missão super arriscada?

— Já vamos — declarou Dumbledore, notando o silêncio do casal e os seus olhares preocupados.

— Não irá almoçar, senhor? — Lily perguntou, automaticamente.

— Tenho muitas coisas a resolver, mas obrigado pelo convite.

Snape acompanhou o bruxo, sem olhar para eles outra vez, o que era um alívio, não precisavam de mais intrigas.

— Você precisa se alimentar — disse James, sem emoção.

Ela não respondeu, saindo da cozinha, sem dizer uma só palavra.

— Lily!

Edgar levantou o olhar de seu livro, sorrindo gentilmente para a mulher, que apenas pôde retribuir, antes de voltar para o quarto de poções.

Conjurou uma cadeira — apenas porque estava cansada de ficar de pé, e não porque James a perturbava para isso —, e pegou um dos pergaminhos e uma pena. Analisou a lista de ingredientes que conseguiu pensar e riscou asfódelo sem hesitar. Estava convencida de que a Pedra Bezoar funcionaria, já que era ingrediente principal de toda poção de cura.

Talvez raízes de Valeriana. Eram usadas na Felix Felicis, e talvez eles precisassem de bastante sorte. Algum mal seria causado se ela misturasse mais de uma poção pronta para criar uma nova? Era o que se fazia com o antídoto dos venenos, de acordo com a lei...

A porta abriu-se, e Lily apertou a pena com força.

— Lily...

— Vai embora!

Escutou a porta fechar-se, e voltou a devanear. Talvez um pouco de Ditamno, para recobrar as forças, já que seria uma poção bem forte e cansativa de se tomar. O acônito, na cultura trouxa, era usado para afastar lobisomens, e ela tinha certeza de que, futuramente, aquilo serviria para uma contenção da espécie. Conteria o quê? Os pensamentos? Ações?

— Eu disse para você ir embora — ela disse, irritada.

— Lily, você precisa comer — disse James, parecendo cansado.

— Bem, você não se importa com a sua própria vida, então eu não estou me importando muito também agora — Lily retrucou — Tudo pelo _bem maior_.

A frase de Grindelwald escapou de seus lábios inconscientemente.

— Você está exagerando — disse James, começando a irritar-se também — E não se trata de você, trata-se de nosso filho.

— Claro, pois, evidentemente, você não se importa comigo. Harry ainda está dentro de mim, então você não se importa de ir embora. Ele não sentirá a sua falta.

Sabia que o que disse era mentira. Duvidava que Harry não sentisse a falta do pai, mesmo que ainda dentro de si. Ele sentia o que acontecia ao seu redor, disso ela tinha certeza.

Odiou-se por sua voz ter ficado embargada e algumas lágrimas começassem a escorrer de seus olhos.

— Ei! — disse James, carinhosamente, abraçando-a — Eu não estou sozinho. Ficarei bem!

— No meio do nada, sem saber onde está, sem poder mandar notícias... — retrucou Lily.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte? Esqueça essas anotações, vamos almoçar, passar o resto do dia juntos.

Ela permaneceu olhando-o irritada.

— Eu prometo que vou mandar notícias — ele acrescentou — Podemos usar o patrono, não é rastreável.

— E se eu mandar em um momento crítico? — retrucou Lily.

— Riscos que corremos.

Era aquilo ou não ter notícias dele. O que faria?

— Só você me manda, eu não vou responder — a ruiva decidiu — É mais seguro.

James concordou, sem problemas. Convencida, Lily ajeitou as anotações em cima da mesa e trancou o quarto, não gostava de deixar as suas coisas para todos poderem ver e pegar, ainda mais com Snape circulando livremente pela casa. Não confiava nele, não importava o que Dumbledore dissesse.

Indo até a lareira para partirem para casa, viu Dorcas conversando com Edgar. Resolveu despedir-se deles, argumentando não estar muito bem.

— Lily, se eu fosse você, eu contaria sobre a profecia a James antes de partirmos amanhã — a auror aconselhou-a.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu, sem dar muita atenção.

Sabia que era um desejo inútil esconder aquele fardo dele, mas era o seu último dia juntos em um tempo indeterminado. Não queria estragar isso, ele já sofria demais com todas as outras informações para adicionar mais uma tão em cima da hora, sem a mínima preparação.

— Não seria melhor ideia você permanecer com Mary, nesse meio tempo? — perguntou James, inseguro.

— Nossa casa é protegida — ela respondeu.

Mesmo assim, ele não pareceu convencido, e Lily começou a pensar em, realmente, ir para algum outro lugar. Antes tinha Marlene dormindo consigo, e Sirius visitando-as constantemente, mas agora...

— De qualquer forma, a última experiência com Mary na fazenda dos pais dela não terminou tão bem quanto gostaríamos — comentou Lily, sem dar muita importância ao que dizia — Eu passo a maior parte do dia na sede da Ordem, só dormiria em casa.

— Mesmo assim, eu não estou muito seguro. Acho que vou pedir para Sirius...

Ela deu uma risada irônica.

— Você acha que eu não sou capaz de me defender? — retrucou.

James olhou perdido para ela, e um pouco assustado.

— Não, não foi o que eu quis... — ele começou a dizer.

Lily começou a chorar novamente.

— Ai, meu Deus! Desculpe-me! — ela disse, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos — Eu estou sendo tão injusta com você!

— Calma! Está tudo bem! — James resolveu que a melhor forma de apaziguar a situação incompreensível era abraçá-la, mas o fez com o receio de que ela pudesse empurrá-lo, voltando a ficar furiosa.

— Não, não está tudo bem! Como poderia estar? Estamos sendo perseguidos... Você está sendo perseguido.

James deu um jeito de caminharem até sentarem-se ao sofá, ainda abraçados.

— Mas nós assumimos esse risco quando entramos para a Ordem, anjo — ele sussurrou, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, tentando acalmá-la.

— Agora é diferente. Nem Frank nem qualquer outra pessoa foi sequestrada por ele — Lily fungou, escondendo o rosto em seu peito — E eu também não estava grávida.

Ele não respondeu, continuando a acariciar os seus cabelos, parecendo pensativo.

— Eu vou partir amanhã, e eu prometo que voltarei, mas tem algo que eu precise saber? — James perguntou — Qualquer coisa?

Ela afastou o rosto de si, tentando desvencilhar de seus braços, respirando fundo para criar coragem e responder a sua pergunta.

Um som de aparatação surgiu do lado de fora e, em um instante, James estava de pé com a varinha em mãos.

— Viu o que te disse? — ele perguntou, frustrado.

— Não pode ser um desconhecido, a casa tem proteções — Lily revirou os olhos, procurando lembrá-lo daquele detalhe.

Mesmo assim, ele fez sinal para que ela ficasse ali, enquanto ia checar.

Quando retornou, estava acompanhado de Remus, e ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas para o marido, como que provando-o de que estava certa.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Remus, preocupado, parecendo notar os vestígios de lágrimas em seu rosto.

Lily apenas passou as mãos por baixo dos olhos, secando o rosto.

— É claro que estou — ela respondeu, antes de levantar-se — Podemos falar um pouco?

Remus olhou para James, antes de concordar, sem entender muito.

Eles foram até a cozinha, e Lily fechou a porta.

— Eu não consigo contar para ele — ela disse, fechando os olhos.

— Contar o quê? — perguntou Remus, confuso.

— Sobre a profecia — ela abriu os olhos, virando-se para ele — Por favor, eu não consigo. Eu já tive que contá-lo sobre Marlene e foi... Doloroso demais.

— Mas ele já sabe sobre a profecia.

Lily olhou fixamente para Remus, ela mesma começando a confundir-se.

— Você sabe que ele voltou, certo? — ela perguntou — O _nosso_ James voltou.

Remus pegou uma cadeira, sentando-se, olhando abismado para a amiga.

— O nosso James? — ele repetiu.

— Surpreende-me que você não tenha notado, quando ele o recebeu — replicou Lily — Aliás, onde esteve? Está com uma aparência horrível!

— A lua cheia me ocupou muito — respondeu Remus.

Ela sentiu-se culpada.

Estava tão feliz pela recuperação de James, que sequer notou a ausência de um dos melhores amigos de seu marido. Sirius tinha surgido no outro dia, mas também estava sumido, o que era para ser considerado estranho, considerando as circunstâncias.

— Eu vou falar com ele — disse Remus, tranquilizando-a — Acho que seria melhor ficarmos a sós.

Lily devia sentir-se mal pelo alívio que a invadiu?

Deveria estar ao lado de James, naqueles momentos de descobertas difíceis, mas se sentia fraca demais para isso. Apenas assentiu, abrindo a porta novamente.

— Remus quer falar com você — ela murmurou para James, quando ele aproximou-se dela.

Ele apenas olhou para a cozinha, parecendo temeroso, antes de assentir e seguir pelo caminho. Lily não fez o mínimo esforço para escutar, já sabia o que seria dito ali. Levou as suas unhas à boca, roendo inconscientemente. Já fazia um tempo em que ela quase não tinha o que roer, mas mesmo assim os seus dentes procuravam por uma lasquinha que fosse.

Conjurou a ração de Antrax e aproveitou para ocupar-se em preencher a sua tigela com a comida. Acariciou o pelo curto e macio do gato, do topo da cabeça ao rabo, tentando dispersar a sua mente dos problemas.

Quando o gato acabou com a comida, ronronou, esfregando-se mais nela. Com dificuldades, Lily sentou-se ao chão, sentindo as conhecidas dores nas costas começarem a acontecer. Era apenas o começo, o peso da barriga apenas crescia, dia após dia, de um modo quase imperceptível.

— Eu vou precisar de sua ajuda — ela murmurou para o gato — Seremos só nós dois e Harry por um tempo.

Antrax não prestava atenção no que ela dizia. E, mesmo que o fizesse, devia perguntar-se quem, pelo deus dos gatos, era Harry.


	21. Capítulo 20 - Cure

Uma coisa que James odiava em Lily era a sua extrema percepção das coisas. Isso incluía tanto os sentimentos de outras pessoas quanto a facilidade de acordar, não importando o silêncio que ele fizesse. O mínimo movimento, e ela despertava.

— Bom dia — disse Lily, sem mover-se de seu lugar na cama, apenas os olhos abertos indicavam que estava acordada.

James subiu o zíper do casaco, antes de inclinar-se novamente na cama, dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

— Bom dia — ele respondeu.

— Ia embora sem se despedir de mim? — Lily perguntou.

Ele ficou com vontade de responder que não era ele quem esteve evitando-a, mas a gravidez devia afetar muito os seus hormônios, então decidiu não começar uma briga.

— É claro que não — mentiu.

Saber que o seu filho era a causa pela qual tinha sido sequestrado e manipulado só aumentava o seu rancor sobre Voldemort. O que o bruxo planejava obrigá-lo a fazer? Entregar o seu filho a ele? Matá-lo ele mesmo?

So de pensar nas possibilidades, caso não tivesse sido forte o suficiente, estremecia.

E saber sobre a profecia apenas o fazia sentir mais vontade de lutar e revoltar-se contra os absurdos que a política sangue purista propunha, precisava estar inteiro para proteger a sua família. E a única chance real que tinham era a velha conhecida de Dumbledore.

— Dorcas já está la fora — disse James, fazendo um carinho suave em seu couro cabeludo — Só estão me esperando.

— Promete que mandará notícias? — perguntou Lily, um pouco sonolenta.

— Prometo.

Vendo que ela não planejava levantar, deu um beijo em sua testa, e afastou-se, levantando-se da cama.

— James — disse Lily, sentando na cama.

Ele parou em frente à porta, virando-se para ela, que abriu a gaveta da cabeceira e entregou uma sacola de plástico.

— Não esquece dos remédios — ela disse, parecendo infeliz por não poder ver se o progresso seria bom.

James pegou a sacola de suas mãos, roçando as suas mãos, antes de sair do quarto, contra a sua vontade. Colocou a sacola dentro do bolso do casaco — que estava com feitiço indetectável de expansão — e desceu as escadas para a sala de estar.

— Já não era sem tempo — disse Dorcas, sem compaixão — Vamos?

Ele olhou mais uma vez para as escadas, antes de concordar.

— Vamos.

Remus deu um sorriso encorajador para o amigo.

Assim que saíram da casa, Dorcas retirou uma chave de portal de seu bolso da capa e todos apoiaram as mãos na lanterna, antes de desaparecerem.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou James, tentando proteger os olhos de um sol muito forte.

— Manama — respondeu Dorcas, desenrolando um tecido negro de seu pulso e enrolando-o ao redor da cabeça e à frente de seu nariz e boca — Bahrein.

Ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro de sua capa e mostrou a James e Remus.

 **26° 14' 10'' N 50° 34' 59'' O**.

— Coordenadas — disse o lobisomem, olhando ao redor, os olhos apertados para tentar bloquear a forte luz do sol — Dumbledore fez algum feitiço para localizá-la?

— Ou deve ter consultado aquela vidente — Dorcas revirou os olhos, como se acreditasse que a adivinhação era uma estupidez — Quando pensamos que as próximas gerações terão algo mais útil a aprender em Hogwarts, e ele resolve contratar essa charlatã...

— Bem, ela fez uma profecia — retrucou Remus — E, se ele acredita nela, deve ter algum fundo de verdade.

Dorcas apenas revirou os olhos, pegou a varinha e apontou-a para a frente.

— Me oriente.

Uma seta apontou para o lado direito ao deles.

— Oeste — ela murmurou para si mesma, pegando um mapa estranho de dentro da capa.

— Alguma ideia de onde essa senhora está hospedada? — perguntou James, olhando para os grandes prédios.

— Vai ser uma procura difícil — disse Dorcas, ajeitando o pano em seu rosto, apenas os seus olhos azuis eram visíveis.

— A gente também vai precisar cobrir o rosto?

Ela apenas olhou incrédula para James, negando com a cabeça.

— Talvez um pouco mais sobre a cultura trouxa faria bem — concluiu o pensamento anterior sobre a grade curricular do colégio.

— É parte da religião islâmica. As mulheres não podem mostrar o rosto nem o cabelo — Remus explicou.

— Se queremos passar despercebidos, o melhor a se fazer é nos adequarmos à região local.

Como auror, James não podia discordar daquele pensamento. Trocando um olhar com o amigo, apressaram-se em transfigurar as suas roupas o melhor que podiam. Não era à toa que davam-se bem com a transfiguração.

Dorcas sorriu, apoiando a decisão deles, e também transformou a sua blusa de mangas compridas e suas calças em vestes mais apropriadas para a cultura local.

Pegando um pouco de dinheiro — já convertido — dado por Dumbledore, eles abrigaram-se em uma pousada bruxa, que o bruxo já tinha se ocupado em pesquisar e informar no mapa.

— Diga-me que você tem um dicionário árabe aí — pediu James a Remus, enquanto que Dorcas perguntava às mulheres que encontrava do outro lado do bar por Thandie Zummach.

— Você sabe que isso não vale para todos os países — ele disse, vendo como o amigo procurava por algumas palavras.

— Eu não tenho certeza se serei compreendido se falar inglês. E isso deve chamar a atenção.

Remus precisou concordar com isso, mas alertou, convencido:

— Isso não vai dar certo.

James apenas ignorou-o. Quando levantou-se, Dorcas parou-o.

— O que está fazendo? — ela sussurrou, olhando ao redor.

— Eu só quero beber água! — reclamou James.

— Você é um bruxo ou não é? — Dorcas perguntou, como se ele tivesse algum problema mental — Pegue a sua varinha e conjure a porcaria da água.

Ele apenas sentou à contragosto, enquanto ela voltava a caminhar para uma mesa longe deles.

— Odeio isso — resmungou James, apontando a varinha para dentro do copo.

Assim que estava cheio de água, pegou uma caixa cilíndrica que Lily o entregou, junto com outras caixas. Tentou entender o que estava escrito, mas não conseguiu, então apenas deu de ombros. Pegou um comprimido, colocou na ponta da língua e deu um gole de água, como ela disse que ele deveria fazer.

Esperava que aquilo funcionasse.

Eles passaram o resto do dia caminhando sob o sol escaldante, que fez com que James prometesse nunca mais reclamar das noites de verão da Grã-Bretanha, e sentisse falta da neve invernal, embora não estivessem nessa estação do ano.

Assim que anoiteceu, decidiram que percorreriam o resto da cidade no dia seguinte. Antes de dormir, James enviou um patrono a Lily, informando-a de que tinham chegado bem e que não tinham tido sucesso quanto às buscas, por enquanto.

Antes de dormir, tomou outro comprimido, pois acreditava que o efeito seria apenas de 12 em 12 horas.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, logo notou que algo estava errado.

Não tratava-se de estar longe de casa ou algum pressentimento de ataque, era ele mesmo.

— Remus, mande uma mensagem para Lily — escutou a voz de Dorcas dizer, preocupada — Ela deve saber o que fazer.

— O que está...? — James tentou levantar-se, mas gritou de dor, ao sentir uma contração na perna.

Ela empurrou-o de volta para a cama, e ele não reclamou, tentando conter os gritos de dor. Remus voltou, fechando a porta do quarto, preocupado.

— Não podemos parar as buscas — disse Dorcas, descontente — Você cuide dele, e eu continuo.

— Enlouqueceu? — retrucou Remus — Acha que confiarão uma informação a uma mulher? Justo onde estamos?

Ela apenas mostrou a sua varinha, antes de sair do quarto, sem esperar por uma resposta.

— Envenenaram a comida — resmungou James, cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço, sentindo a garganta doer pelo esforço de falar.

— Acho que foi um efeito colateral dos remédios que a Lily te deu — ele disse, pegando uma das caixas retangulares — Melhor pararmos por aqui.

— Ele não pode voltar, Remus, não pode.

O amigo apenas olhou-o com pena, antes de fechar as cortinas do quarto.

— Durma um pouco — aconselhou-o — Ele não vai voltar. Dorcas deve trazer boas notícias.

James torceu para que fosse verdade.

Infelizmente, Dorcas não trazia notícias. Na manhã seguinte, eles mudaram de hospedaria, procurando algum rastro que Thandie pudesse ter deixado.

— Se eu quisesse me esconder, eu me meteria na mata — disse James, cansado — Estamos chamando a atenção!

— É claro que não! Por que estaríamos? — Dorcas revirou os olhos, como se a sua sugestão fosse tola.

Estava pronto para retrucar, quando Remus virou-se para ele.

— Melhor enviar um patrono para Lily — disse, calmamente.

Trancou-se no banheiro, tentando pensar no que poderia dizer em uma mensagem rápida.

Certo, ele já tinha feito isso, mas o primeiro dia era sempre diferente.

— Expecto patronum — ele murmurou, apertando a varinha com força.

O cervo brilhante surgiu à sua frente.

— Lily — disse James, olhando para a porta, um pouco paranoico, antes de engolir em seco, e voltar a encarar o animal — Eu estou melhor agora. Parei de tomar os remédios, Remus deve ter lhe explicado o que aconteceu. Espero que esteja bem. É realmente uma droga essas mensagens unilaterais, mas nós sabemos que é o melhor. Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. Cuide de Harry. Eu te amo.

A cada patrono, era como se levasse um pouco de seu coração, exatamente a quem pertencia.

E, a cada mudança de lugar, cada dia perdido procurando por uma possível — nem era confirmada — cura, James sentia que começava a valorizar o tempo que tinham em mãos. Na verdade, só começou a notá-lo quando os seus pais morreram, mas era uma situação diferente, que agora estava invertida.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — Remus colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se adivinhasse os seus pensamentos, ao vê-lo sentado à cama da vez.

— E se essa mulher atravessou a fronteira? — perguntou James.

— Vamos atrás dela. Dorcas está conversando com Dumbledore pela lareira do bar, e parece que o mapa continua indicando o mesmo. Ela está _aqui_.

Tão perto, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe.

Como era possível aquilo?

Uma ideia louca veio à sua cabeça, e ele levantou-se de seu lugar.

— Remus, eu vou descer ao bar, pode ser? — ele pediu.

— Claro, claro — o amigo respondeu, concentrado em um livro.

Fechou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas, sentando-se à mesma mesa do bar que costumavam sentar.

Devia ser a primeira vez que ele observava ao seu redor com atenção. Cada rosto dali, procurando algum familiar.

— O que está fazendo?

Dorcas cruzou os braços, olhando ao redor.

— Você não sente que estamos sendo observados? — sussurrou James.

— A todo o momento, talvez? — ela revirou os olhos.

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

— Vão pedir algo? — uma garçonete perguntou a eles.

James fixou os olhos na mulher. Algo nela parecia familiar, mas o que realmente o chamou a atenção foi que ela falou em inglês.

— Não, obrigada — respondeu Dorcas por eles.

Ela afastou-se, os olhos ainda fixos neles.

— Isso não é bom, vamos embora — a auror disse, imediatamente.

— Dorcas, estamos correndo em círculos — James levantou-se de seu lugar.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Dorcas franziu o cenho.

— É estranho que estejamos rodando o país inteiro e nunca estamos perto ou longe dessa mulher, não acha?

Olhou para o lado, ajeitando o pano em seu rosto.

— Você acha que ela está nos seguindo? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, eu acho.

Dorcas olhou novamente para a garçonete, que parecia ser estrangeira, assim como eles, mexendo em um café apenas com uma mexida de dedos.

— Eu vou até lá — ela disse — Oi, Remus!

James olhou para cima, vendo como o amigo descia as escadas, sorrindo em um cumprimento para Dorcas.

Esse simples momento de distração foi o suficiente.

— Cuidado! — Dorcas gritou, tirando a varinha de seu bolso.

Instintivamente, James jogou-se ao chão, sentindo um raio de luz verde passar rapidamente por onde ele estava antes. Remus desceu o resto das escadas, a varinha também em mãos, lançando feitiços a torto e a direito.

Assim que levantou-se, olhou na direção em que Dorcas esteve, chegando a ver o momento em que Thandie agarrou uma jaqueta e desaparatou do bar.

— Droga! Droga! — ele resmungou, conjurando um escudo para protegê-lo de alguns feitiços que não tinham um aspecto muito bom.

Não eram muitos os bruxos que os atacavam. James podia chutar que eram Death Eaters, mas o comportamento e vestimenta deles o levaram a pensar que, talvez, se tratasse de um grupo local, embora duvidasse que agissem a favor da lei, só pelo fato de atacarem a um bar sem quaisquer ameaça evidente.

Sentiu uma mão agarrando-se ao seu ombro e tentou desvencilhar-se, sem sucesso. O mundo ficou borrado e estreito por um momento. Quando tudo voltou ao normal, ele afastou-se tropegando.

— Ei! Calma! Sou só eu — disse Dorcas, guardando a varinha dentro do bolso da transfigurada jaqueta, que voltava a ter a sua aparência normal — Isso não está dando certo! Se Zummach tinha alguma pretensão de permanecer mais algum tempo aqui, foi por água abaixo! Acabou! Será uma perseguição de volta ao mundo!

Remus apenas virou de costas para eles, observando a floresta na qual tinham surgido.

— Nós saímos do país? — ele perguntou.

— Não! — exclamou Dorcas, ofendida — Nós estruncharíamos, com certeza. Precisamos de uma chave de portal, entrarei em contato com Dumbledore.

Ela afastou-se dos dois, esbarrando no ombro de James, que levou a mão até o local, sentindo um pouco de dor.

— Certo — murmurou Remus — Devemos montar uma barraca ou...?

— Eu já volto — disse James, indo para o caminho contrário ao de Dorcas.

— Ótimo — escutou o amigo dizer.

Por que as precisavam ser tão difíceis?

Ele sentia saudades de Lily, e como sentia, mas poderia voltar para casa de mãos vazias?

Não podia deixar-se ficar à mercê de uma personalidade ruim, que poderia prejudicar a sua mulher e o seu filho. Não podia fazer com que aquele tempo fora fosse em vão.

Mas o que podia fazer? Ficar mais meses e meses atrás de uma única possível cura, que nem era confirmada?

Thandie estava os seguindo, certo? Ela seguiria atrás deles, mesmo quando saíssem do continente? Ele duvidava. Sua chance tinha escapado de suas mãos tal como água.

Encontrou um riacho ali por perto e quase gargalhou pela ironia da situação. Aproximou-se da margem, molhando o seu rosto. Não devia ficar de guarda baixa, alguém poderia surgir e empurrá-lo para dentro do rio, afogando-o, mas não importou-se com isso. Ele agia de acordo com o que acontecia, e não com possibilidades. Se o fizesse, seria tão paranoico quanto Dorcas e Moody.

Assim que abriu os olhos novamente, viu Thandie do outro lado. Ela não tinha mais a aparência de garçonete jovem, mas ele sabia que era ela. Quem mais poderia segui-los com tamanha facilidade?

— James Potter. Venha até aqui!

Perguntou-se se era normal de gente mais velha ser tão misteriosa e sábia, lembrava-o um pouco como Dumbledore agia. A diferença era que Dumbledore estava à frente da guerra, e Thandie estava escondendo-se para se proteger, até onde eles sabiam.

Sem hesitar, passou o antebraço na frente de seus olhos, secando-os mais, e pisou em uma das pedras escorregadias com cuidado. Atravessou sem dificuldades, embora pudesse ter escorregado e caído com a mesma facilidade.

Deixou que a idosa tocasse o seu rosto e o avaliasse sem pestanejar.

— O que Tom o fez? — ela perguntou, parecendo decepcionada, como se tivesse conhecido bem a Voldemort.

— Eu não sei — James foi sincero.

— Venha, vamos buscar os seus amigos — disse Thandie.

Mas eles não atravessaram o rio outra vez, o que fez com que James não compreendesse muito como chegariam ao outro lado. Porém, Dorcas já estava do outro lado do rio, o seu patrono à sua frente, mas ele desfez-se assim que eles aproximaram-se. A auror tirou rapidamente a varinha de seu bolso e apontou-a na direção de Thandie.

— Os horrores da guerra — disse a idosa, como se não a incomodasse o fato de ter uma varinha apontada para si — O seu amigo logo virá, é melhor começarmos. Já está ficando tarde.

— Começarmos com o quê? — perguntou James, sem entender.

— Albus estava certo em dizer que eu tinha uma cura — disse Thandie — Você não é o primeiro bruxo a sofrer de dupla personalidade, induzida ou não.

— Mas teriam de ser curas diferentes, não? — retrucou Dorcas — São circunstâncias diferentes.

— Não necessariamente. Só precisamos uni-las em uma só.

Dorcas pareceu ficar tensa, mas James já sabia que não seria fácil.

— Isso causará dor — disse Thandie — Tem certeza de que quer o fazer?

— Sim — respondeu James.

Ela não perguntou outra vez, apenas sorriu.

Escutaram passos abafados de folhas e Remus surgiu de algumas árvores, segurando as mochilas que deixaram com ele. Ele parou, surpreso, observando a comitiva, antes de voltar a caminhar em sua direção.

— Ele irá desmaiá-lo e sentir muita dor, vocês precisam ajudá-lo nesse processo — Thandie alertou aos dois.

— Há como evitar a dor? — perguntou Remus, apurado.

— Não, infelizmente. Ele terá de sentir — ela respondeu, deixando claro como sentia por isso — Ele pode demorar a acordar, mas vocês não podem forçá-lo a isso, ou nada valerá a pena. Muito pelo contrário, isso pode prejudicar ainda mais a situação.

— Senhora Zummach, não será melhor que nós o levemos, assim que começar a fazer efeito? — ele voltou a perguntar, eles ainda não sabiam se era uma poção ou um feitiço.

Thandie não respondeu, deixando o critério a eles.

— Afastem-se — ela disse.

Dorcas e Remus olharam-se, mas obedeceram.

— Você também — instruiu a James — Caminhe para trás.

Ele olhou para os amigos, também confuso, mas o fez. Caminhou um passo de cada vez, sem virar-se um momento que fosse.

— Pare — ela disse.

James continuou olhando quando ela apontou a varinha em sua direção e disse algumas palavras cantadas em latim. Fechou os olhos antes que pudesse distinguir qual era a cor do raio de luz.

Não podia dizer que foi indolor. A queda, de certa forma, foi, já que ele nem chegou a senti-la. De repente, cada poro de seu corpo queimava de dor.

Seria delírio demais ele dizer que aquilo era a sua alma separando-se de sua pele?

Afinal, as personalidades eram parte de sua alma? Ou um defeito em seu cérebro? Ele era um em dois, ou dois em um?

 _Obliviate._

 _Obliviate._

 _Obliviate._

 _Obliviate._

Aquela voz ecoava várias vezes, sussurrada, ecoada no espaço interminável.

 _— Eu quero o meu marido de volta, Remus! Eu preciso do James!_

Lily.

Aquilo era uma lembrança ou acontecia agora?

James quis gritar de volta para ela, embora não soubesse o que poderia dizer para acalmá-la. Ele estava longe de estar bem, estava sentindo muita dor. A dor que penetrava os poros de sua pele agora estava em sua própria cabeça.

Era psicológico, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão físico.

 _— Potter nunca vai acreditar se não tiver uma prova física._

 _— Ele não precisa de provas._

 _— Um Death Eater sem a sua marca não é um Death Eater._

Ele não era um Death Eater! Quis gritar.

Sabia que conhecia aquelas vozes, mas não conseguia identificá-las.

 _— Quero muita cautela. Qualquer feitiço ou ação não pensada pode colocar o nosso plano em perigo._

Logo depois, lembrou-se de quando Voldemort gritou a maldição da tortura aos seus seguidores, mas excluindo a ele e Bellatrix. Agora já sabia o porquê.

Cruciatus seria capaz de tê-lo libertado daquilo? Ou Voldemort queria apenas prevenir-se?

 _— O que houve, Evans? Cansada?_

 _— Parece que é desinformado. É Potter._

 _— Parece que nossa reunião termina por aqui._

 _— Sem despedidas? Apresente-se, pelo menos!_

Um raio de luz iluminou o local onde ele estava. Ou acreditava estar.

Era como o átrio do Ministério da Magia, mas não tinha nem Lily, nem Marlene, nem Sirius por ali com ele.

Só tinha ele e _ele_.

Quase caiu para trás.

Eram tão iguais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes.

O outro carregava uma máscara caída em uma das mãos, uma marca negra em seu antebraço, uma capa negra com capuz, típica de Death Eaters. Um olhar maníaco e assassino, mas, ao mesmo tempo, confuso e cauteloso.

Os mesmos cabelos, óculos e olhos. A mesma varinha.

Posturas diferentes, atitudes e memórias também.

 _— Um Death Eater sem a sua marca não é um Death Eater._

 _— Eu não posso arriscar tudo._

Quase que imediatamente, James olhou para o seu próprio antebraço enrolado pelo pedaço de tecido e desenrolou-o, vendo como a pele estava lisa, sem qualquer marca.

O seu reflexo sorriu debochadamente para ele, ou parecia querer fazê-lo.

Era como se apenas metade de seu rosto reagisse às suas vontades. Sentia-se frente ao próprio Jano da mitologia romana. O deus das duas caras, das mudanças e transições, do passado e do futuro.

— Como...? — ele sentiu a sua garganta seca, as palavras escaparam quase que contra a sua vontade.

— A marca? — o outro perguntou retoricamente — Não precisa de magia negra para isso.

— Mas Peter... No Ministério... — ele olhou ao redor, mas não demorou a entender — Ele mentiu.

O outro apenas concordou com a cabeça.

— Então não existe isso de comunicar-se apenas com um seguidor? — perguntou James, confuso — Ele só conseguiu comigo porque eu não tinha uma marca!

— Bem, se dá para fazer isso ou não, eu não tenho a menor ideia.

É claro que não tinha.

Ele era ele.

— O que eu faço agora? — perguntou James — O que eu preciso fazer?

— Lembrar.

 _— A guerra não acabou ainda. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer._

— O que eu preciso me lembrar? — James perguntou outra vez, sem externar a sua dor.

— De tudo.

 _— Se eu fosse você, garantiria que os seus... Seguidores fossem leais._

 _— Avada Kedavra!_

— Por que me disseram que eu não tinha matado alguém? — perguntou James — Eu matei Jeremy McKinnon!

— Porque ninguém estava lá. E você já matou outras pessoas, fosse por acidente ou não — o outro deu de ombros — O que importava era se tivesse matado uma criança, como Ariella Oris.

 _— Ela está desesperada! Matou a minha mãe e me torturou só para que você não descubra!_

 _— Cuidado!_

 _— Você tentou salvar Marlene McKinnon._

 _— Seu traidor, traidor!_

 _— James!_

Ele tentou não lembrar-se de como a sua mão fechou-se ao redor do pescoço de Lily, aquela maldita lembrança que ele não queria.

 _— Anapneo! Aguamenti!_

 _— Eles não vão me envenenar! Não vão!_

— Pare com isso — choramingou James, puxando os seus cabelos com força, tentando tirar aquelas imagens de sua cabeça.

— Tem certeza de que quer parar?

 _— Se eu tiver que asfixiar todos eles, eu não me importo._

 _— E você valoriza bem os seus pais, não é mesmo?_

 _— Você não sabe do que está falando!_

 _— Por que Pettigrew está tão interessado em tirá-lo daqui?_

 _— Acho que o nosso tempo acabou._

 _— Essa é a_ minha _missão!_

— Quem diria que o medroso Pettigrew teria coragem de trair aos seus próprios amigos — murmurou James, movendo a cabeça para o lado, como se tentasse proteger o seu pescoço da mordida de uma serpente traiçoeira.

— O chapéu considerou levá-lo para a Slytherin — disse o outro — Digamos que em alguns momentos ele era cauteloso demais, e em outros baixava a guarda.

— Isso é bom.

 _— Os Malfoy têm uma masmorra._

 _— E se for uma armadilha? Você a quer morta._

 _— Quantos ponteiros já foram retirados?_

 _— Por favor, não me faça responder isso._

 _— Por favor, eu preciso saber._

 _— Chame Dumbledore! Agora!_

 _— Você usou Legilimência enquanto nos beijávamos, talvez isso ajude._

 _— Eu quero tentar uma coisa._

James abriu os olhos, mas o seu outro eu tinha desaparecido, só restando o ambiente do Ministério.

— Ficar preso pela eternidade aqui estava, realmente, nos meus planos! — ele gritou para o nada — Muito obrigado!

O sol surgiu de algum lugar. Olhando para cima, James viu que o teto tinha tornado-se vidro, e que era de lá que a luz forte surgia. Tentou permanecer olhando, mas seus olhos fecharam-se contra a sua vontade.

Algo gelado e molhado estava sendo passado em sua testa, e ele retraiu-se automaticamente.

— Está tudo bem — sussurrou Lily.

Assim que escutou a sua voz, ele abriu os olhos, vendo que o sol não passava de outra ilusão de sua mente. Na verdade, estava escuro, o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz vinda do corredor.

— Lily — ele sussurrou, pegando a sua mão.

— Você voltou — ela sorriu.

— Eu nunca fui embora.

Ignorando as possíveis recomendações de permanecer quieto e parado, ele pegou o pano da mão da esposa, colocou-o a um lado, e sentou-se para abraçá-la.

— Ele sentiu a sua falta — Lily pegou a sua mão e colocou-a em sua barriga.

— Eu também senti.

Hesitou um pouco, antes de tentar usar legilimência.

 _Lily desceu as escadas correndo, ao escutar gritos e uma batida apressada de porta. A varinha em mãos, ela abriu a porta, sendo quase que atropelada por Dorcas e Remus, que carregava um James inconsciente._

 _— O que houve? — ela perguntou, nervosa, indo atrás do grupo._

 _— Está feito — disse Dorcas, ao jogá-lo em cima do sofá — Agora é só esperar._

 _— Não podemos deixá-lo aqui — disse Remus — Venha, vamos levá-lo lá para cima!_

 _Dorcas resmungou, antes de ajudá-lo a levantar o bruxo novamente._

 _Lily odiou sentir-se tão impotente, e ver como James estava daquele jeito novamente._

— Parece que ainda funciona — James deu um sorriso envergonhado, afastando os braços dela.

— Isso é bom — Lily retribuiu o sorriso — Quer dizer que algo de bom saiu disso tudo.


	22. Capítulo 21 - Struggle

Uma luz forte acordou a Lily no meio da noite. Ao abrir os olhos, com um pouco de dificuldade, viu que se tratava de um patrono. Uma fênix.

— Reunião de emergência — foi apenas o que disse a voz de Dumbledore, antes da luz se dissipar.

Lily sentou-se na cama, calçando os chinelos e atirando-se à direção do marido, com cuidado por causa da bem volumosa barriga.

— James, acorde! James! — ela começou a sacudi-lo, apressada.

Ele não demorou a acordar, mas não sobressaltou-se, pois estava sonolento demais para isso.

— Reunião da Ordem, aconteceu alguma coisa! — Lily disse.

Poderia ser qualquer reunião, mas ela sentia que não era assim. Sentia que algo grande para acontecer. Pegou um hobby e cobriu-se com ele, sem tempo para pensar em vestir-se adequadamente.

James seguiu o seu exemplo, ainda um pouco letárgico pelo sono, e foram rapidamente para o lado de fora aparatar. Não era mais tão seguro usar a rede de lareiras com a proximidade do nascimento de Harry.

Lily segurou-se com força nos braços do marido até chegarem ao destino. Precisou de um pouco de tempo para recompor-se do enjoo da viagem, antes de irem rapidamente para dentro da casa.

— Estão todos com as suas varinhas, espero — disse Dumbledore, assim que todos estavam reunidos — Ótimo.

— O que houve, Albus? — perguntou Dorcas.

Às vezes, Lily perguntava-se se a auror dormia de roupas, já que sempre parecia preparada para um ataque, enquanto o resto era pego desprevenido.

Para piorar o fato de que suas pernas estavam ocultas apenas por um tecido longo quase que transparente, ainda precisava compartilhar aquele momento com Snape, que estava ao lado direito de Dumbledore. Tentou esconder o seu desconforto, mas escondeu-se atrás de James, incomodada.

— Severus veio me comunicar assim que foi informado — disse Dumbledore, olhando para o Death Eater — Voldemort está desconfiado que tem mais por trás da profecia do que pensava. Está decidido a ir ao Ministério esta noite e pegá-la do Departamento de Mistérios.

— Ele seria tão estúpido? Estará cheio de aurores por lá! — comentou Frank, abismado.

— Estúpido não, mas certamente desesperado — retrucou Dorcas — Se ele escutar a profecia completa, será o nosso fim.

— Ou não. Ele não terá saída! — disse Alice — Se não reagir, será derrotado. Isso é certeza!

— Talvez ele não interprete assim — Moody rosnou, irritado — E só estamos perdendo tempo com essas suposições. Precisamos agir. Agora!

A última palavra gritada assustou a algumas pessoas, que ainda estavam desatentas pelo sono.

— É melhor vocês ficarem aqui — disse Dumbledore a Lily e James.

— Nada disso! — protestou Lily — Você nos acordou e nós vamos.

— Os acordou para ficarem a par de tudo — disse Edgar.

— Parados? Sem fazer nada? — James apoiou a esposa — É a nós que eles querem! Precisamos estar lá!

— Justamente por quererem vocês! — gritou Alice — Não podem ficar expostos assim!

— Seriam uma boa isca — disse Dorcas, repentinamente.

A maioria olhou para ela como se estivesse louca.

— Somente aqueles a quem se refere a profecia podem tirá-la de sua estante — ela explicou — Harry não nasceu, então James e Lily são os responsáveis legais. Além do mais, o orbe reconhecerá a magia de Harry de dentro de Lily.

— Não seria prudente que Dumbledore o fizesse — Snape pronunciou-se — Além de que é o único capaz de deter Voldemort tempo o suficiente para que retirem a profecia de seu lugar.

— Está decidido — disse Dumbledore.

— Não pode estar falando sério! — gritou Frank — Isso também poderia envolver a mim e a Alice. Nós também poderíamos ir lá pegar a profecia! Nem Neville nem Harry nasceram, nenhum dos dois foi marcado!

— Voldemort já decidiu há muito tempo que eles seriam os escolhidos. Desde que James foi manipulado — argumentou Dorcas.

— Estamos perdendo tempo — resmungou Moody, outra vez.

— Precisamos de um plano rápido e eficiente. O que acham, Alastor, Dorcas? — Dumbledore perguntou.

— Vão os quatro, vão todos, desde que não percamos mais tempo! — disse Moody.

Dorcas convocou alguns mapas do Ministério que ela mesma tinha desenhado, e os aurores uniram-se para avaliar a melhor forma de agirem.

— Eu já volto — Lily deu um beijo na bochecha de James.

— Onde você vai? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Ao banheiro, não se preocupe.

Assim que parou em frente ao espelho do lavabo, viu como estava pálida e tentou amenizar com um pouco de água fria. Sabia que estava apenas cansada por ter dormido tarde e sido acordada daquela forma, a gravidez a cansava muito, e seu mal estar não devia passar disso.

Destrancou a porta e saiu, esbarrando com Snape na esquina do corredor.

— O que você quer? — ela perguntou, já na defensiva.

— Tem certeza de que irá ao Ministério? Será perigoso! — ele disse.

— Sim, eu tenho — Lily cruzou os braços, decidida.

— Então fique com isso.

Ele estendeu um medalhão com um "S" cravado.

— Para quê? — ela perguntou, sem entender.

— Vai te proteger — disse Snape.

Lily ficou em dúvida, mas ele estava ajudando a Dumbledore, não?

Esperava que não estivesse se deixando ser enganada novamente pela mesma pessoa.

— Certo — ela disse, ainda indecisa.

Ele passou a corrente do medalhão por cima de sua cabeça, evitando contato físico, o que ela agradeceu.

— Obrigada — murmurou.

Snape não respondeu, indo na direção contrária conversar com algum outro integrante da Ordem sobre o plano decidido. Lily achou melhor esconder o medalhão por baixo da blusa, não queria que fizessem perguntas.

Mesmo assim, sentiu como se Dumbledore estivesse completamente ciente da breve conversa que tiveram.

O átrio do Ministério estava silencioso, o que só tornava o ambiente mais tétrico. Era assustador como um grande grupo, fosse de Death Eaters ou mesmo de bruxos da luz, pudesse entrar sem ser percebido por qualquer pessoa que fosse, não importando a hora que fosse.

O Ministério devia ser um dos lugares mais protegidos da Inglaterra, mas a realidade era bem distante daquela.

— Você está bem? — James sussurrou.

— Estou — respondeu Lily, a mão indo automaticamente para o medalhão, que a fazia sentir-se um pouco estranha — Não se preocupe.

Dorcas fez um sinal.

Lily enrolou o seu braço no de James e eles foram cautelosamente até o elevador, sendo seguidos de Frank e Alice. No outro elevador, Dorcas, Moody e alguns outros também subiam ao mesmo andar.

— Eu não estou me sentindo bem — declarou Alice.

— Se você quiser voltar, eu aviso aos outros — disse Frank.

— Não tem como voltarmos atrás agora.

Eles trocaram olhares preocupados, preocupando também a Lily e James.

 _Nível 9. Departamento de Mistérios._

A voz mecânica ecoou pelo elevador, e eles saíram, apertando as mãos uns dos outros, mais tensos ainda. O elevador ao lado ainda não tinha chegado, mas não poderiam perder tempo.

— Por aqui — disse Frank, apressando-se em direção ao final do corredor — Não fechem a porta!

James pegou uma pedra de seu bolso e a colocou entre o vão da porta, impedindo-a de fechar-se. Enquanto isso, o outro auror concentrou-se nas informações dadas pelo informante inominável que Dorcas possuía.

Depois de pensar um pouco, ele abriu uma das portas escuras e deu exatamente na sala certa.

— Vamos — disse Alice, tensa.

O grupo caminhou rapidamente por entre as prateleiras, esperando que os aurores surgissem atrás deles a qualquer instante, mas sem esperar por eles.

 _Beco noventa e sete_ , tinha dito Dorcas.

Eles seguiram caminhando tensos, perguntando-se se nenhum inominável fazia horas extras por ali. Poderiam entrar e sair impunes, sem serem notados?

A cada passo que dava, Lily agitava-se. Não sabia o motivo, mas era uma angústia. Podia parecer loucura, mas era como se o medalhão estivesse causando aquilo nela.

 **S.P.T para A.P.W.B.D**

 **Lorde das Trevas e**

— Como eu disse — sussurrou Alice, incômoda — Não sabem quem será.

Lily e ela trocaram olhares entre si e com seus maridos. As duas ergueram as mãos, tocando no orbe ao mesmo tempo e tirando-o de seu lugar.

James e Frank agiram rapidamente, protegendo-as dos feitiços que vieram em seguida.

— Quebre-o! — gritou Alice.

Lily negou com a cabeça, aproveitando que estavam escondidas para fazer uma réplica e quebrar o original. Outros orbes caíram ao chão com o impacto dos feitiços, então o que seria um orbe quebrado junto aos outros?

Seguraram o objeto com força e correram para o outro lado, sendo seguidas por Frank e James.

— Vamos sair daqui! — gritou James, procurando dar a volta para irem novamente para a entrada.

Lily quase tropeçou em um rato que corria na direção contrária.

— Pettigrew — ela sussurrou, sendo arrastada pelo marido, mais apurado ainda.

Eles entraram em uma sala pequena de estudos com uma mesa grande e alguns outros orbes, mas eles eram diferentes. Alguns estavam quebrados, outros estavam vazios, sem profecia.

— Desculpe-me, Lily — escutou James sussurrar.

Quando virou-se para perguntar o que houve, ele e Frank fecharam as portas.

— Frank! — Alice bateu na porta repetidas vezes, desesperada.

— Não saiam daí! — gritou ele do outro lado.

Lily uniu-se a Alice, tentando abrir a porta, mas sem sucesso.

Olhou o orbe que estava em sua mão e guardou-o no bolso.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Lily, ao ver que Alice sentava-se em uma cadeira, parecendo mal.

— Está — respondeu Alice, incômoda — Só estou preocupada. Uma sensação ruim...

— Sim, eu também sinto isso.

Um baque na porta fez com que elas corressem à parede contrária, as varinhas em punho.

— Camananinvisibelis — Lily apontou a varinha para Alice, sem que ela pudesse protestar.

A porta foi arrancada de seus trincos, e ela encolheu-se, evitando que algum estilhaço a atingisse. Antes que pudesse ajeitar-se, sua varinha foi derrubada ao chão, e ela foi levada. Alice permaneceu, invisível.

— Socorro! — Lily gritou, tentando que alguém a escutasse.

Bellatrix deu um tapa forte em seu rosto, quase fazendo-a cair.

— As proteções saíram, vamos! — ela disse.

Todos aparataram, e Lily só sentiu a sensação ruim fortalecer-se.

Não saíram do Ministério, foram para o corredor do lado de fora, e começaram a levá-la até as escadas dos tribunais.

— Socorro! — Lily voltou a gritar.

Quanto mais escadas desciam, mais ela sentia que não ia aguentar permanecer de pé. Então, abriram uma sala qualquer, e entraram, jogando-a ao chão. Ao mesmo tempo, Lily sentiu suas roupas molharem-se.

— Accio profecia!

O orbe saiu voando de seu bolso.

A sala ficou em silêncio por um tempo, esperando que a profecia começasse a ser dita, o que não ocorreu.

— Revele os seus segredos! — disse a voz escandalosa de Bellatrix — Não está funcionando!

— Ela só se revela uma vez — retrucou Lily, juntando as pernas com força.

— Mentirosa! — a outra gritou, jogando o orbe contra a parede — Vocês esconderam a original! Fizeram uma réplica! Para nos enganar!

Ela tentou afastar-se, mas a bruxa puxou-a pelas pernas, obrigando-a a abri-las.

— Ótimo! — Bellatrix deu uma risada maníaca — Ele está nascendo!

— Não, ele não está — Lily disse, desesperada, tentando enganá-la.

— Isso acabará esta noite. Avisem ao milorde. Mataremos a sangue ruim e o seu bebê de uma só vez.

Quando James e Frank viraram naquele mesmo corredor, viram que a porta da sala estava aberta.

— Droga! Droga! Droga! — James correu até lá, seguido do outro, correndo os olhos pela sala — Elas foram levadas!

— Frank.

O outro levantou a varinha.

— Finite Incantatem.

Alice estava encolhida à sala, e Frank foi logo em sua direção.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou.

— Levaram Lily — ela respondeu — Aparataram.

— Impossível! O Ministério é protegido! — retrucou James, esperando que isso fosse mesmo verdade.

— Então ainda devem estar aqui — disse Frank, olhando para o amigo — Deve ter apenas quebrado os escudos entre os departamentos.

— Vão embora vocês dois — ele aconselhou — Hoje é 30 de Julho. Se Lily e Harry não...

— Eles vão ficar bem — disse Alice, segura disso.

James apenas assentiu, saindo da sala. Viu como Frank transformava um dos objetos dali em uma chave de portal, mas não parou para vê-los partir, precisava agir rápido.

O som do relógio contrastava com as batidas do seu coração.

Segundo por segundo, batida por batida.

Ambos os sons ecoando pela sala, ou era isso o que Lily sentia. Estava indefesa, sem sua varinha, em uma situação nada privilegiada, e sem forças para lutar.

Estava em trabalho de parto, mas era uma realidade cruel demais para ela enfrentar, acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo. Parecia um pesadelo, um destino sem chances de dar certo.

Seu filho nasceria, mas perto de pessoas que queriam matá-los. Como poderiam escapar daquilo? O seu rosto estava suado, e ela chorava, de desespero e dor.

— Que decadência — disse Bellatrix com asco — Chorando em frente aos inimigos. Pensei que tivesse um pouco mais de respeito próprio, sangue ruim.

Horas pareciam se passar, e o seu desespero só aumentava.

O tempo não passava ou não notavam mesmo a sua falta?

Ela tinha gritado tanto, implorado tanto para verem-na, socorrê-la, e agora sentia que de nada tinha valido aquilo.

A garganta arranhava, mas não conseguia parar de gritar. Sentia como se estivessem cortando-a ao meio, como se uma maldição da tortura estivesse sendo aplicada nela, apenas com a força do pensamento daqueles que a rodeavam.

— Incrível, não é mesmo?

A porta abriu-se, e Voldemort entrou por ela.

— Incrível como isso pode causar tanta dor — ele completou.

— Milorde — disse Bellatrix com adoração.

— Escolheram uma excelente sala.

Lily viu que uma mulher loira observava de longe e não demorou em reconhecer Narcisa Malfoy. Não podia evitar lembrar-se da conversa que tiveram. Pela sua aparência, ela já tinha tido o seu filho, e ele devia estar sozinho em casa, sendo cuidado por elfos domésticos.

Ainda lembrava-se da conversa que tiveram?

Lembrava-se de tê-la ajudado a escapar?

De quê havia adiantado? Estavam ali novamente, e dessa vez não teria como ajudá-la.

— Certifique-se de que essa criança nasça — Voldemort dirigiu-se a ela.

— Sim, senhor — Narcisa aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se à sua frente.

Seus olhos não se encontraram uma vez que fosse, ela apenas permanecia observando como Lily contorcia-se pela dor de seu filho estar nascendo, um filho que já tinha o seu destino traçado. Um destino trágico.

Deu um último grito antes de escutar um choro de bebê.

— Por favor, me deixe segurá-lo — ela pediu a Narcisa.

A mulher deu um olhar a Voldemort, antes de concedê-la aquele último desejo.

Harry era lindo. Beijou-o na testa, sem importar-se com o sangue. Ao fechar os olhos, mais uma lágrima espremeu-se pelo espaço limitado.

Esperava que tirassem-no de suas mãos, mas o bruxo apenas preparou a varinha e apontou-a. Planejava matá-lo em seus braços.

— Não! — ela chorou.

Sabia que clamar por misericórdia era inútil, e que não tinha mais forças para gritar. Apenas encolheu-se, protegendo a Harry com o seu corpo.

— Por favor! — implorou mesmo assim.

— Avada Kedavra!

Aquelas simples palavras fizeram com que o seu choro se intensificasse mais ainda.

A morte estava próxima, ela morreria protegendo o seu filho.

A luz verde iluminou toda a sala, que antes estava escura, mas voltou a desaparecer depois de um tempo. A porta abriu-se bruscamente, e outras luzes estalaram ao seu redor.

Lily sentiu que ficou instantaneamente surda, esperava pelo momento em que o raio a atingiria, mas isso não aconteceu. Olhando por cima do ombro, o feitiço bateu contra uma barreira invisível e voltou em direção ao bruxo, que desapareceu, assim que o raio verde o atravessou.

Narcisa foi afastada rapidamente por um dos aurores, Bellatrix gritou frustrada, tentando atingi-la, terminar o serviço que seu mestre não conseguiu.

Só voltou a escutar e entender o que acontecia quando James aproximou-se, e Harry voltou a chorar.

Eles estavam vivos.

Como isso era possível?

James levou-a para uma outra sala, ainda no nível 10 do Ministério, onde Arabella Figg ajudou-a a cortar o cordão umbilical e limpar Harry, deixá-los o mais estabilizados possível para serem transferidos ao St. Mungos.

O resto daquela noite foi um verdadeiro borrão para Lily, que foi medicada e sedada rapidamente. Só lembrava-se de escutar outros gritos, que ela sabia virem de Alice, a alguns quartos do seu.

Assim que acordou, pensou que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo. Então notou que faltava algo.

— Ai, meu Deus! — ela começou a chorar desesperada, colocando as duas mãos em sua barriga.

Escutou passos apressados e James apareceu.

— Ei! Calma! — ele abraçou-a, tentando acalmá-la.

— Foi tudo real? — ela perguntou — Onde está Harry?

— Ele está bem.

Insistindo muito, foi guiada até o berço do outro lado da cortina, onde Harry dormia calmamente, sem parecer ciente do quão próximo da morte esteve.

— Como isso é possível? O que aconteceu? — Lily sussurrou, com medo de acordar o pequeno.

— Dumbledore disse que queria falar conosco assim que você acordasse — disse James.

Uma ideia veio à sua cabeça, e ela apoiou-se nele para poder voltar para a cama. Ainda sentia-se fraca pelas emoções do dia anterior.

— Voldemort está morto?

James deu de ombros, indicando que não sabia e não aparentava se importar com isso.

— É melhor você descansar — ele disse — Ainda está cedo. Precisa estar bem para o nosso filho.

Ela sorriu inconscientemente.

Assim que deitou-se à cama, sentiu o cansaço tomar o seu corpo novamente, e adormeceu sem maiores dificuldades.

No dia seguinte, Lily e Harry foram liberados. A medibruxa disse que ele nasceu um dia antes do previsto por causa da tensão nervosa que Lily estava no Ministério, além dos sentimentos negativos que o afetaram. Deve ter mencionado sobre magia negra, mas Lily ficou pensativa com isso. Ela estava sentindo que tinha algo de negativo no Ministério, e Alice também sentiu, mas não era possível. E os sentimentos não eram seus.

Foram direto para casa, e Dumbledore teve o bom senso de ir até eles, em vez de pedir para que fossem até a sede. Daquela vez, Snape não estava com ele, e Lily agradeceu por isso.

— Tenho certeza de que estão confusos com tudo o que aconteceu — disse Dumbledore, assim que acomodaram-se.

— Voldemort morreu? — Lily perguntou.

— Sim e não — ele respondeu, sem explicar-se.

— Por que ele não pôde matar a Lily e Harry? — James perguntou.

— É aí onde eu queria chegar — aprovou Dumbledore, tirando algo de seu bolso — Reconhece isso, Lily?

Era o medalhão que Snape a deu, antes de sua partida.

— Sim, eu estava usando-o no Ministério — ela respondeu.

— Isto é o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin — explicou Dumbledore — Um artefato mágico muito poderoso, mas eu acredito que ele foi usado para um propósito sombrio.

— É de Slytherin, claro que tem um propósito sombrio — James deixou escapar.

— Não, não se trata disso — ele negou — Severus e outros seguidores fiéis de Voldemort foram encarregados de recuperar esta peça. Confiou a eles o segredo de que isso era muito importante para ele, e que foi o motivo pelo qual Regulus Black foi morto.

Lily trocou um olhar com James, ainda sem entender muito bem sobre o que estavam conversando.

— Tem uma magia negra muito forte dentro deste artefato, e ele salvou-a da morte, Lily — Dumbledore continuou dizendo — Você estava usando-o, e o feitiço ricocheteou exatamente neste medalhão. Para isso ter acontecido, só há uma hipótese possível, que condiz exatamente com os boatos que escutei sobre as viagens de Voldemort após sair do colégio.

— Do que se trata? — James perguntou.

— Horcruxes — ele respondeu — Voldemort dividiu a sua alma e a guardou dentro de objetos valiosos para proteger-se. Com esses objetos intactos, ele é imortal. Por isso, ele morreu, mas não morreu. O seu corpo foi morto, mas a sua alma permanece em pedaços.

— Está nos dizendo que Voldemort foi morto pela própria alma? — Lily arregalou os olhos.

— Apenas duas coisas no mundo podem matar uma horcrux. Ele lançou uma maldição da morte, e o medalhão reagiu. De certa forma, podemos dizer que ele envenenou-se com o seu próprio veneno.

Ficaram em silêncio, digerindo o que tudo aquilo significava.

— Temos de destruí-lo — disse Lily, assim que recuperou-se.

— Certamente — Dumbledore concordou — Mas precisamos descobrir onde estão as outras partes da alma dele, se queremos destruí-lo definitivamente.

— Professor, — disse James — a profecia não concluiu-se, certo? Nem Harry nem Neville foram marcados por ele.

— Infelizmente, a profecia ainda pode ser concluída. Não é dito quando a criança nascida ao final de Julho deve ser marcada, apenas que ela será marcada. Tenho minhas conjecturas, no entanto, de que o acontecimento desta noite mudou tudo. Se formos rápidos o suficiente, talvez Harry e Neville jamais precisem passar por isso.

Lily concordou, era o que ela esperava, e sabia que Alice também.

— Para todos os efeitos, Voldemort foi morto — disse Dumbledore — A Ordem agora precisa prender a todos os fugitivos.

— A guerra nunca acaba — comentou James, com um pouco de seriedade e um pouco de brincadeira.

— Não, não acaba — ele suspirou, levantando-se — Bem, acho que é isso. Tomem cuidado e, se puderem fazer algo sobre isso, eu os avisarei.

— Obrigada, Albus — disse Lily, sinceramente.

Se pudesse, o levaria até a porta, mas preferiu permanecer sentada, aninhando a Harry. James o levou em seu lugar, e voltou parecendo mais descansado do que em meses. Se duvidasse, ela também estaria assim, mas ainda sentia-se desgastada pelo parto difícil e Harry estava ocupando todo o seu tempo agora — ela não se importava realmente com esse detalhe.

Antrax apenas observou o bebê de longe, parecendo incomodado por ter um novo morador na casa, mas logo se acostumaria.

As coisas começavam a entrar nos eixos, e Lily não podia agradecer mais por isso.

Reuniria as suas forças para buscar as horcruxes restantes e evitar que o seu filho — e outras tantas crianças recém nascidas pelo mundo — passassem um terço que fosse do que eles passaram durante aqueles anos.

A missão da Ordem não tinha acabado, estava apenas começando.


	23. Epilogue

Alguns carros ainda passavam velozes à frente do Grimmauld Place, apesar do horário e da falta de iluminação naquela quadra em específico. Um invento muito engenhoso tinha causado aquilo com apenas uma apertada de botão, mas nenhum trouxa sabia disso. Pensavam ser um problema da companhia de luz, ou que aquele poste de lá mesmo tinha dado defeito.

Um casal e seu filho único caminharam rapidamente para o outro lado da rua, aproveitando-se da falta de carros e iluminação, naquele momento. Aquela rua passava uma impressão desértica e abandonada durante a noite, só ganhando um pouco de vida com a passada dos automóveis, mas poucos paravam por ali.

Era como se os trouxas pudessem sentir que havia algo de sobrenatural na casa ao lado, mais especificamente o número 12, embora eles não soubessem disso. Afinal, a casa não podia ser vista. Passavam todos dias em frente a ela, estranhando o fato de que havia uma casa 11 e outra 13, mas não um meio termo, acreditando que tinham errado a numeração.

Mesmo assim, a magia devia ser pressentida pelos instintos de perigo deles, já que evitavam olhar muito para o espaço vazio entre as duas casas, assim como evitavam permanecer em frente por muito tempo, passando apressadamente. Não havia uma razão lógica para isso, eles apenas o faziam.

De qualquer forma, os moradores provisórios da casa agradeciam por não precisarem ser tão discretos. A discrição no mundo bruxo era uma maldição. Qualquer deslize podia custar uma nova guerra entre trouxas e bruxos.

E eles não precisavam de outra guerra ali agora.

A mulher e o filho encolheram-se com a passagem de mais um carro que, para sorte deles, o motorista não olhou para os lados. A atitude deles poderia ser considerada suspeita demais, poderiam pensar se tratar de ladrões. O homem saiu à frente, encostando a varinha na porta, que abriu-se silenciosamente.

Lily apoiou o braço nos ombros de Harry, como que o abraçando de lado, enquanto entravam discretamente, James cuidando da retaguarda de sua família, antes de entrar e fechar a porta, fazendo com que o número 12 desaparecesse novamente de vista.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas o pai colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca, indicando para que ele não falasse, e apontou para o chão, olhando para Lily, pedindo para ela tomar cuidado onde pisava. Ela intensificou o aperto nos ombros do filho, assentindo com a cabeça.

Essas reações eram visíveis apenas pela pouca luz que espreitava pela porta encostada da sala ao final do corredor.

Quando aproximaram-se mais, a porta abriu-se um pouco mais para deixar sair Molly Weasley, antes de voltar a encostar-se. Era preciso todo o tipo de cautela quando se tratava dos retratos da família Black.

— Harry, querido! Como está? — ela cumprimentou-o, um pouco sussurrante.

— Muito bem, senhora Weasley — ele respondeu.

— Dumbledore já chegou — Molly disse a Lily e James, que assentiram — Rony e Hermione estão lá em cima, terceira porta à esquerda.

— Nós te chamaremos quando acabar — disse Lily, beijando o filho carinhosamente na testa.

— Está bem — Harry disse, um pouco contrariado, antes de subir as escadas com o mesmo cuidado com que chegaram, embora não entendesse muito da situação.

— Vamos — Molly abriu a porta, e eles entraram, agora fechando a porta — Todos já estão aqui.

Era notável pelo número de rostos conhecidos.

Cumprimentaram-se todos rapidamente, antes de pegarem os seus lugares e começarem a reunião.

Voldemort tinha recuperado o seu corpo, e todo o tempo de preparação deles não tinha conseguido evitar. Lily passava os olhos pela sala, pensando somente em quantas pessoas restavam ali, quantos tinham padecido naquela guerra.

Durante a captura de Death Eaters, Dorcas Meadowes tinha sido atingida por uma maldição da morte. Uma perda bem forte para a Ordem, inclusive para o seu mentor, Alastor Moody, que estava com ela naquela exata missão.

Caradoc Dearborn, seu grande amigo, nunca mais foi o mesmo, e foi um dos primeiros a ser morto no retorno de Voldemort. Era de conhecimento geral que os Death Eaters responsáveis pela morte de Dorcas receberam um castigo severo, já que era desejo do próprio lorde matá-la.

Edgar Bones foi morto semanas antes, durante uma das expedições de procura ao diadema de Ravenclaw.

Contudo, não podiam pensar apenas nas mortes.

Os Weasley tinham unido-se assim que Ginny, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, encontrou o diário de Tom Riddle no meio de suas coisas. Por sorte, ela entregou-o antes que um estrago fosse feito.

Naquele ano mesmo, Moody indicou uma auror recém iniciada na academia, Nymphadora Tonks, e James divertia-se em ver como a jovem era desastrada e deixava o seu amigo Remus constrangido com a maior facilidade.

Podia não parecer muito, mas, a cada novo integrante, eles sentiam como a "fênix" renascia, tal como a esperança. Faltava bem pouco para Voldemort cair, apenas mais duas horcruxes.

Mais duas horcruxes e tudo acabaria.

Cada morte valeria a pena.

Nenhum deles importava-se de morrer pela causa, se fosse para o dia seguinte amanhecer melhor para as gerações futuras.

Contudo, ninguém mais precisaria morrer.

Nenhuma família mais precisaria sofrer pela perda.

Eles estavam mais perto do fim do que nunca estiveram antes.


End file.
